Por Siempre
by Lu13
Summary: Quinn y Rachel se conocieron cuando tenían diez años de edad. Quinn-hija de padres ricos y Rachel, la hija de su empleada doméstica, se convirtieron en buenas amigas, pero ambas sabían su lugar en la vida. Nunca hubo duda alguna de que se convertirían en amantes, también nunca hubo una duda que Quinn se casaría y mantendría su posición social en la comunidad. ADAPTACIÓN de un Libro
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

**Capitulo 1**

"¿Quieres abrir una tienda en tu ciudad natal? ¿En Lima?, Creo que eso es grandioso" dijo Santana mientras le entregaba a Rachel una copa de vino tinto.

Rachel asintió en agradecimiento "La ubicación es completamente idea de Noah. Al menos nos dará la oportunidad de estar con nuestra madre, mientras estemos levantándola y gestionándola. Y luego nos permitirá atenderla a ella con mayor frecuencia, si tenemos una tienda ubicada allí".

"¿Así que no vas a moverla después de todo al centro de ayuda especial?" preguntó Brittany mientras se unía a ellas en el patio.

"Ese era el plan original, pero si tenemos una tienda allí, estaremos alrededor más de lo que hemos estado ahora. Ella ciertamente no estaba muy emocionada con esa opción" dijo Rachel "Noah ha estado yendo allí una vez a la semana. El cáncer todavía está en remisión, pero realmente hizo mella en ella la segunda vez. Mamá está agotada. Hay tantas cosas que ya no puede hacer" tomó un sorbo de su vino y dejó la copa sobre la mesa "Mientras estamos levantando la tienda y arrancándola, me quedaré con ella. Eso me dará la oportunidad de ver cómo le está yendo realmente. Sigo diciéndome a mí misma que setenta años no es ser viejo".

Pero ellos necesitaban tomar algún tipo de decisión. Su hermano había asumido el papel de cuidador el último par de años. No es que Rachel se hubiese negado. Era sólo que no se atrevía a pasar más de un día allí a la vez, por temor de encontrarse con Quinn. Santana la miró por un momento y Rachel se preguntó si estaba cayendo en su papel de psicólogo.

"Has sido muy vaga en cuanto al por qué rara vez vas a cuidar de ella" dijo Santana.

Rachel le sonrió "¿Estás intentando ponerme en tu sofá, Dra. López?".

Santana negó con la cabeza "No. Prometí que nunca haría eso" sonrió. "Sin embargo serías un excelente modelo de estudio. Simplemente tenía curiosidad por saber si había algo que te mantenía aquí o había alguna razón en particular por la que evadías ir allá".

"¿Qué es lo que estás pescando, doctora?".

Santana se echó a reír. "Brittany y yo te hemos conocido por seis años, Rachel. Sin embargo, sigues siendo un misterio".

"No soy un misterio" insistió. No intencionalmente, por lo menos.

"¿Por qué no has traído a Marley?" preguntó Brittany "Aún están saliendo ¿no es así?".

Rachel alcanzó la botella de vino, añadiendo un poco más a su copa antes de contestar. No había visto a Marley en dos semanas y no había hablado con ella en por lo menos seis o siete días ¿Aún estaban saliendo? "He estado muy ocupada" dijo evasivamente.

Santana le dió su lenta sonrisa que decía que sabía que estaba mintiendo "Y otra que se escurre".

Rachel se encogió de hombros "No era serio, como sabes".

"Nunca lo son ¿o sí?".

"Ella nos cae bien" dijo Brittany.

"Sólo porque ella y Santana pueden hablar de cosas de doctores" Rachel levantó una ceja. "¿Realmente las he conocido durante seis años?".

"Seis años e innumerables cenas, sí" dijo Santana. "Pero aún sabemos muy poco acerca de tí".

Rachel se detuvo, su mirada iba entre sus dos mejores amigas "¿Qué más quieren saber?".

"¿Por qué evitas ir a casa? ¿Por qué es tu hermano quien insiste en que abras allí una tienda y no tú?" Rachel se echó hacia atrás, preguntándose por qué nunca les había contado de Quinn. La verdad era que no le había contado a nadie acerca de Quinn.

"Evito ir a casa por temor a encontrarme con Quinn. Quinn Fabray" decir el nombre en voz alta trajo una oleada de recuerdos.

"¿Una antigua amante?" supuso Brittany.

"Sí".

Santana también se relajó en su silla, una leve sonrisa en su rostro. "Cuéntanos tu historia".

Rachel no sabía por dónde empezar ¿Cinco años atrás cuando había visto a Quinn por última vez? ¿Diez años atrás? ¿La universidad? ¿La secundaria? ¿Su primer beso? ¿La primera vez que se conocieron? "Los Fabrays eran la familia más rica de la ciudad" dijo, "Vivían en una gran mansión en las afueras. Bueno, en las afueras en aquel entonces. Ahora la ciudad ha crecido en torno a ellos y es una verdadera finca. En fin, mi madre trabajaba para ellos. Ella comenzó como empleada doméstica y luego se convirtió en cocinera y terminó supervisando al resto del personal para el momento en que se retiró".

"¿Así que Quinn era alguien que conocías desde niña? "preguntó Brittany.

"Sí. Después de la muerte de mi padre, estábamos luchando. Mi madre no podía pagar el alquiler. Noah era 10 años mayor que yo y se había unido al ejército, así que no estaba allí para ayudar. Éramos sólo mi madre y yo. Los Fabrays fueron lo suficientemente amables para permitirnos mudarnos allí. Habían cuartos para el servicio en la planta baja fuera de la cocina principal" dijo, recordando las cuatro pequeñas habitaciones que había compartido con su madre "Yo tenía diez años"…

"Es tan grande" susurró, mirando a la mansión mientras estaba de pie junto a su madre.

"Es sólo una casa" Rachel agarró la mano de su madre y la siguió hasta la parte trasera, todo el tiempo mirando por encima de su hombro a la enorme construcción.

"Sra. Berry, veo que lo logró finalmente".

"Hola, George. Sí. Mi coche está lleno hasta el desborde. Me temo que voy a tener que hacer un viaje más".

"Te ayudaré a descargarlo" él se puso de pie "¿Y quién es esta bella dama?".

Rachel levantó la mirada hacia él "No soy una dama" dijo, "Tengo diez".

Él se rió y se inclinó hasta su nivel. " Bueno, entonces ¿cómo debo llamarte?".

Rachel se movió nerviosa y agarró la mano de su madre, un poco más fuerte "Rachel" dijo.

"Bueno, Rachel, ese es un nombre muy bonito. Nunca te llamaré dama otra vez".

"Gracias, señor".

"Puedes llamarme George".

Rachel miró a su madre por permiso y fue recompensada con un guiño y una sonrisa. Entraron en la cocina más grande que jamás hubiese visto. Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Rachel, no toques nada" advirtió su madre. Se dió la vuelta, corriendo tras su madre. Por un corto pasillo, George mantuvo una puerta abierta para ellas. Su madre entró, pero Rachel permaneció en la entrada.

"¿Es aquí donde vamos a vivir?".

"Sí. Tendrás tu propia habitación" dijo su madre.

Se mordió el labio "Ya tenía mi propia habitación".

"¿Tenías un televisor en tu habitación?" preguntó George. Rachel negó con la cabeza. "Bueno, entonces. Apuesto a que puedo arreglar que tengas una aquí" dijo.

"¿Puedes?".

"Ey, George, no vayas por allí prometiendo cosas" dijo su madre. "No puedo permitirme otro televisor y la señora Fabray puede que no quiera…"

"Shelby, la señora Fabray dijo que hiciera que te sintieras en casa. Si adicionar un cable de TV en la habitación de tu hija ayuda, entonces no hay problema. Y resulta que sé dónde puedo conseguir un televisor de repuesto".

Rachel miró desde el hombre hacia su madre, esperando con ojos optimistas. Otros niños en la escuela tenían televisores en sus habitaciones. Ahora podría ser genial tener una como ellos.

"Bueno, supongo que si no es mucha molestia" concedió su madre.

Rachel sonrió alegremente hacia George "También puedo ayudar. Mi papi me enseñó a hacer todo tipo de cosas. Incluso conozco todos los diferentes tipos de destornilladores" dijo con orgullo.

"¿Es eso cierto? Bueno, entonces tal vez puedas ser mi ayudante".

"Rachel, George me va a ayudar a traer las cajas, entonces podrás comenzar a desempacar ¿está bien?".

"Está bien, mamá" dijo.

Antes de irse, su madre se volvió hacia ella "No vayas arriba. Los Fabrays son lo suficientemente buenos como para permitir que nos mudemos aquí, pero allá arriba es su casa. No se te permite estar allí ¿entiendes?".

"Sí, señora" dijo ella, sin entender realmente. Tan pronto como su madre estuvo fuera de la vista, Rachel regresó a la cocina, todavía sorprendida por el tamaño ¿Quién necesitaba dos cocinas y dos refrigeradores? Más allá de la cocina estaba otro pasillo, éste mucho más amplio que el que la llevó a sus nuevas habitaciones. Ella fue hacia él, notando una escalera en la parte trasera. Sus ojos siguieron su longitud, y jadeó cuando su mirada curiosa fue recibida por otra igual de curiosa. Una niña de su edad estaba de pie en la parte superior, observándola. Su cabello rubio era largo y lucía sedoso y Rachel se le quedó mirando. La niña finalmente se movió, descendiendo hacia ella.

"¿Dónde está Shelby?".

Rachel permaneció de pie a los pies de la escalera "¿Quién eres tú?".

La niña puso las manos en sus caderas "¿Quién eres tú?".

"Rachel Berry" dijo ella.

"Soy Quinn Fabray. Vivo aquí".

Rachel sonrió "Yo también".

La niña frunció el ceño "No, no es así".

"Si es así".

"¿Rachel?" su madre llamó y Rachel sonrió. "¿Ves? Esa es mi mamá".

"¿Shelby es tu madre?".

"Sí".

"Pero Shelby no vive aquí".

"Ahora sí" dijo Rachel y se apresuró a regresar a sus nuevas habitaciones. Se sorprendió al descubrir que la niña le seguía.

"Vaya, señorita Quinn ¿qué la trae por aquí?" preguntó George.

Quinn miró alrededor de George, hacia donde Shelby que ya estaba desempacando una caja "Tenía hambre y quería un bocadillo" dijo "¿Qué estás haciendo?".

Shelby le sonrió "Vamos a vivir aquí ¿Tu madre no te lo dijo?" Quinn negó con la cabeza. "Bueno, de esta manera, voy a estar aquí todo el tiempo, no sólo durante el día…" dijo Shelby "…en caso de que necesites algo tarde en la noche, entonces estaré aquí para tí".

Quinn miró a Rachel "¿Y ella estará aquí también?".

"Sí. Rachel tendrá una habitación aquí, también".

Quinn sonrió. "Bueno. Entonces vamos a ser amigas", tomó la mano de Rachel y tiró de ella hacia afuera "Te voy a enseñar mi patio de juegos".

Rachel volvió a mirar a su madre por confirmación. "Sí, está bien. Ve afuera" Rachel asintió y siguió a Quinn, sólo para darse la vuelta al escuchar la voz de su madre. "No te metas en problemas".

"Ella siempre dice eso" murmuró Rachel.

"¿Por qué?".

"No lo sé" luego sonrió "A veces las cosas se rompen".

"No puedes hacerte daño aquí afuera" dijo Quinn, echando a correr cuando rodearon la esquina del garaje trasero. Rachel se detuvo en seco. El patio era tan grande como el de su escuela. Y todo para una sola persona. Wow. "¿Quieres columpiarte?" Rachel asintió con la cabeza, uniéndose a Quinn. Se empujó con los pies, notando cuan sucios lucían sus zapatos en comparación con los de Quinn.

"Tenemos casi el mismo color de cabello" dijo Quinn. Rachel miró su hermoso cabello y negó con su cabeza "El mío se oscurece cada año" dijo.

"¿Por qué?".

"No lo sé. Mi mamá dice que voy a tener el cabello castaño como ella".

"Oh ¿Cuántos años tienes?".

"¿Cuántos años tienes tú?".

"Nueve".

Rachel sonrió "Yo tengo diez años. Mucho mayor que tú".

Quinn se echó a reír "Eso no es tan mayor".

"Es demasiado".

Quinn dejó de columpiarse y la miró fijamente. Rachel le devolvió la mirada, su mente joven maravillada del color de los ojos de Quinn. "Está bien. Si quieres decir que eres mucho mayor, puedes hacerlo. Aun así vamos a ser amigas".

"Soy más inteligente también" dijo Rachel con confianza. Esta vez Quinn sonrió.

"Pero yo soy más bonita" Rachel la miró parpadeando y dijo "Mi mamá dice que soy bonita".

"Lo eres. Solo que no tan bonita como yo" dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

Rachel asintió y empujó con sus pies, columpiándose nuevamente "Está bien, eres más bonita".


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

"¿Así que viviste en una mansión?"

Rachel se echó a reír "Dios, no. Vivíamos en las dependencias del servicio. La casa estaba en una pendiente por lo que desde el frente, parecía tener sólo tres pisos. En realidad, eran cuatro. Vivíamos en el primer piso. Así como George. En ese momento, no entendía la percepción de las dependencias de servicio. Pero no se me permitía subir las escaleras. Bueno, no a voluntad. Si ellos no tenían compañía o huéspedes por los alrededores, entonces a Quinn se le permitía llevarme a su habitación. Siempre y cuando, por supuesto, ninguno de los verdaderos amigos de Quinn estuviese allí. No se veía nada bien que la hija de la criada estuviese arriba".

"Vaya, qué presuntuoso" dijo Santana "¿Todavía hay gente así?".

"¿Qué? ¿Personas aferradas con la separación de clases?" preguntó Rachel "Los Fabrays eran antiguos adinerados" dijo "Judy Fabray seguía todas las reglas sociales. Era bastante rígida acerca de su estatus en la comunidad".

"Sé que dijiste que Lima había crecido, pero ¿es lo suficientemente grande como para soportar una de sus tiendas?".

"Lima y sus alrededores tiene más de cien mil personas. Mi concepto de mercado de productos frescos debería ir bien allí. El más cercano Whole Foods u otros alimentos orgánicos está a dos horas de distancia, en Indiana".

"¿Esta será tu cuarta tienda?"preguntó Brittany.

Rachel asintió "Sí. Todavía no puedo creer lo exitosos que hemos sido. Pero los grandes hipermercados, sólo van a las grandes ciudades. A pesar de que nuestras tiendas son mucho más pequeñas, podemos ofrecer productos orgánicos y alternativas vegetarianas y veganas, granos y frijoles al mayor", tuvo que detenerse, sabiendo que podía hablar por siempre sobre su negocio "Ha sido un gran éxito en las ciudades más pequeñas donde somos su única opción".

"¿Entonces sólo te irás mientras arranca? No estás planeando dejar el área de Austin ¿verdad?".

"No. No me veo viviendo en Lima otra vez".

"Así que cuéntanos más acerca de Quinn" animó Santana "Se convirtieron en buenas amigas, me imagino".

Rachel asintió "Al principio, su madre estaba horrorizada de que ella bajara a los suburbios de la ayuda contratada. Por supuesto, ellos fueron un gran apoyo cuando mi padre estuvo enfermo, básicamente, tomaron a mi madre bajo sus alas. Estoy convencida de que esa fue la única razón por la que se me permitió entrar en la vida de Quinn".

"Supongo que no fueron juntas a la escuela".

"Oh, no. Estábamos en el mismo grado, pero ella iba a la escuela privada en la ciudad. No teníamos amigos en común para nada. Al principio, sólo jugamos afuera, o en la cocina, o en mi habitación. Pasó un tiempo antes de que ella me llevara arriba" dijo "Yo tenía doce años"…...

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"¿Estás segura de que está bien?".

Quinn tomó su mano y la remolcó por las escaleras "Quiero mostrarte mi tarea. Dijiste que eras buena en matemáticas" le recordó "Te prometo que no voy a obligarte a jugar con mi colección de Barbie".

"Tu madre podría enfadarse" dijo Rachel. En realidad, no tenía ni idea de si eso era cierto o no. La Sra. Fabray difícilmente hacía una aparición en la cocina, así que Rachel sólo la había visto un par de veces desde que habían estado viviendo allí.

"Es mi habitación" dijo Quinn, como si eso hiciera toda la diferencia.

Una vez que se abrió la puerta a la planta principal, Rachel se quedó inmóvil, mirando a su alrededor con asombro. Muebles antiguos, esculturas, pinturas enormes, todas las cosas que nunca había visto antes, excepto en las excursiones. "Es como un museo" dijo en voz baja para no molestar el silencio.

"Sí. Un museo" estuvo de acuerdo Quinn.

Rachel no entendió la mirada triste en su rostro "¿No te gusta?".

Quinn negó con la cabeza "No puedo tocar nada. No me puedo sentar en los muebles. Realmente no vivo aquí". Comenzó a caminar nuevamente y Rachel la siguió hasta otra escalera, esta era amplia y curva a lo largo de la pared y subía a la tercera planta.

"Estas son unas enormes escaleras" dijo.

"También hay un ascensor. Mis padres generalmente lo usan. Sin embargo a mi me gusta caminar en las escaleras" en la parte superior, Quinn la condujo por un corto pasillo que se abría a una pequeña sala de estar "Yo vivo aquí" dijo mientras extendía los brazos "Las habitaciones de mis padres están en el piso superior".

"Tienes todo esto…" dijo volviéndose y mirando a su alrededor "… ¿solo para tí?".

"Sí". Abrió una puerta permitiendo que Rachel mirara adentro. Era un cuarto de baño, más grande que su propia habitación "Este es para mis huéspedes" dijo Quinn "Pero puedes usar el mío si quieres. Está en mi habitación".

"¿Así que tienes diferentes habitaciones?".

Quinn asintió "Sala de juegos. Sala de estudio. Dormitorio. Baño. Sala de TV".

La boca de Rachel se quedó boquiabierta "Wow".

Quinn se encogió de hombros "¿Quieres ver mi tarea ahora?".

"Está bien".

Las puertas dobles se abrieron en lo que era una pequeña habitación…la sala de TV, supuso Rachel. Quinn cruzó la alfombra en silencio, yendo hacia otra habitación. Rachel la siguió, con sus ojos moviéndose precipitadamente por los alrededores con asombro. Era más grande que lo que ella y su madre compartían ahora. Quinn abrió la puerta de su cuarto de estudio. Contenía un escritorio y una silla, dos estanterías...y un teléfono. Rachel señaló con el dedo "¿Eso por qué?".

Quinn se encogió de hombros "Mi madre dice que un día tendré a los chicos llamándome" Rachel hizo una mueca y Quinn se echó a reír "Lo sé. Son tan...asquerosos" revolvió algunos papeles en su escritorio y le entregó una página a Rachel "Álgebra" Sólo había una silla así que Rachel se sentó en el suelo y se apoyó contra la pared. Se sorprendió cuando Quinn se unió a ella.

"Son bastante fáciles" dijo "¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?".

"Nada de eso. No tiene sentido para mí".

"Aprendimos esto el año pasado ¿Quieres decir que es ahora cuando la escuela privada está pasando por esto?".

Quinn le golpeó la rodilla con la suya y sonrió "Tenemos cosas más importantes que aprender allí, que el álgebra".

"Estoy segura de eso".

Pasaron los siguientes treinta minutos repasando la tarea de Quinn hasta que ella de alguna manera la entendió. Había diez problemas. Quinn solo tenía uno correcto.

"Así que no serás un matemático cuando seas grande". Rachel bromeó con ella.

"Realmente eres inteligente ¿verdad?".

Rachel se encogió de hombros "Sí".

Quinn se quedó callada por un momento "Mi cumpleaños se acerca".

"Lo sé. Lo recuerdo del año pasado".

"Voy a tener doce, igual que tú".

"Siempre seré mayor".

"Cinco meses no es ser mayor" dijo Quinn mientras juguetonamente le golpeó el brazo. Pero la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro "Voy a tener una fiesta" miró a Rachel con ojos tristes "Mi madre dijo que no puedes venir".

No es que Rachel esperaba asistir, pero la mirada de dolor en los ojos de Quinn hizo que su propio corazón le doliera. "Eso es porque no soy uno de tus amigos de verdad" le recordó.

"Eres mi mejor amiga" dijo Quinn "Sin embargo, mi madre dice que no puedes serlo. Ella dice que debería elegir a alguien más".

Rachel tenía la edad suficiente para saber lo que eso significaba. Quinn no podía ser amiga de la hija de su criada. Tenía que permanecer dentro de su clase social. Cuando nadie miraba, cuando no había nadie alrededor, entonces Quinn podía rebajarse a su nivel. Eso hería a Rachel, pero sabía que no era culpa de Quinn. No podía estar enojada con ella.

"¿Qué tal si le pido a mi mamá que haga un pequeño pastel y tendremos nuestra propia fiesta?".

Los ojos de Quinn se iluminaron "¿Sólo tú y yo?".

Rachel asintió "Si. Sólo nosotras".

Y dos semanas más tarde, un día después de la verdadera fiesta de cumpleaños de Quinn, se sentaron afuera, no muy lejos del patio de juego que habían dejado atrás. El mirador rara vez era utilizado, ya que estaba demasiado lejos de la casa principal para los huéspedes. Cuando sus padres se divertían, utilizaban la zona del patio más formal que daba al patio trasero. Por supuesto, Rachel sabía todo eso, porque ayudaba a su madre en la cocina preparando los aperitivos y algunas veces ayudaba a los otros cocineros con la comida en sí. El mirador se había convertido en su lugar.

"Tienes que pedir un deseo" instruyó Rachel. Cuando le había pedido a su madre que hiciera una torta pequeña, había hecho precisamente eso. Era apenas más grande que un plato. Su madre le había colocado una sola vela y le había dado a Rachel algunos cerillos con que encenderla. Quinn la miró a los ojos y Rachel sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago.

Quinn asintió lentamente. "Está bien. Pedí mi deseo".

Rachel inclinó su cabeza "¿Qué fue?".

Quinn se inclinó hacia abajo y apagó la vela, riendo "No puedo decirte. Entonces no se hará realidad".

Rachel le entregó a Quinn un tenedor y excavaron en el pastel. Era de chocolate con una capa gruesa de crema helada…su favorito. No sabía cuál era el favorito de Quinn. "¿Te gusta? No sabía de qué tipo pedir" dijo.

Quinn lamió el chocolate de sus labios "Este".

"Bien" tragó su bocado y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano "Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu fiesta ayer?".

"Estuvo bien, supongo. Mis padres alquilaron el cobertizo en el club de campo. Tenían una máquina de helados. También fuimos a la piscina".

"¿Tuviste un gran pastel?".

"Sí. Pero no estaba tan bueno como este".

Eso le complació y sonrió "¿Cena de lujo también?".

Quinn asintió "Sin embargo, hubiese preferido estar aquí contigo" bajó su tenedor. "Samuel Evans estaba allí".

"¿El chico que a tu madre le gusta para tí?".

"Sí. Se mantuvo haciéndome cosquillas en la piscina. Él dice que pronto vamos a tener citas".

Rachel puso los ojos "Tienes doce. No vas a empezar a tener citas".

"¿Tú cuándo empezarás a tener citas?".

Rachel balanceó su pie hacia atrás y hacia adelante, en busca de una respuesta "No había pensado en eso. Realmente no me gusta ninguno de los chicos en la escuela".

"A mí tampoco. Pero ahora eso es todo de lo que habla Tamara. Stephanie también".

Rachel sabía que Tamara y Stephanie eran dos de las amigas de Quinn, pero, por supuesto, nunca las había visto. Se preguntaba si ellas sabían que existía. "Supongo que tal vez empezarán a gustarnos los chicos también" ofreció, preguntándose si eso era cierto.

"Supongo".


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3<strong>

"¿Sabías que eras gay cuando tenías doce años?".

Rachel se echó a reír "No sabía lo que significaba ser gay, sabía que no me gustaban los chicos".

"¿Ya te habías enamorado de ella?".

Rachel asintió "Sin embargo, no estoy segura de que lo supiera. Era la amiga que tenía que esconderse de todo el mundo. Sabía que eso volvía loca a su madre. Ella hizo todo lo posible para separarnos".

"¿No le gustabas?".

"No tanto eso. Siempre fue cordial conmigo. Pero la amistad que Quinn y yo teníamos, ella quería que la tuviera con uno de los del grupo del club de campo. Se aseguró de que Quinn pasara mucho tiempo con ellos. Clases de tenis, clases de natación, clases de equitación. Baile. Todas las actividades que no me involucraran".

"Pero al final del día, Quinn llegaba a casa, contigo" dijo Santana con una sonrisa "Estoy segura de que eso le preocupaba a su madre".

"Quinn nunca logró mejorar con las matemáticas, así que traté de ser su tutora. Pero no podíamos dejar que su madre lo supiera. La primera vez que nos atrapó, yo tenía trece años"…

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"Rachel, simplemente no tiene sentido para mí ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?".

"No es difícil. Simplemente no lo entiendes. Vas a ir a la secundaria muy pronto. Se va a poner mucho más difícil".

Estaban sentadas con las piernas cruzadas en el piso de la sala de estudio de Quinn. Quinn se dejó caer dramáticamente, cubriendo sus ojos con un brazo. "¿La secundaria? No puedo hacer operaciones matemáticas básicas y ¿estás mencionando la secundaria?". Los ojos de Rachel siguieron el largo de su cuerpo, aterrizando en su axila expuesta. Sonrió diabólicamente, luego atacó, haciendo cosquillas a Quinn sin piedad. Quinn se retorció, riendo mientras palmeaba las manos de Rachel "¡Detente! Voy a vengarme, Rachel Berry".

"Promesas, promesas" dijo cediendo finalmente.

Quinn sonrió "Odio cuando haces eso".

"¿Sí? ¿Entonces por qué sonríes?".

Quinn se sentó nuevamente, sin dejar de sonreír mientras la miraba "No lo sé. Me haces feliz".

A Rachel le inundaba una sensación extraña en el estómago cuando Quinn la miraba de esa manera. Asintió con la cabeza "Tu también me hace feliz". El silencio perduró mientras se miraban la una a la otra. Rachel finalmente apartó la mirada y alcanzó la tarea de Quinn. Estaba a punto de avanzar a otro problema cuando la puerta de la habitación de Quinn se abrió. Unos segundos más tarde, la señora Fabray se situó en el umbral de la sala de estudio "¿Niñas? ¿Qué están haciendo?".

Rachel miró al suelo, sin hablar. La Sra. Fabray la asustaba. Pero las palabras de Quinn le hicieron levantar la cabeza "Estoy ayudando a Rachel con su tarea" dijo Quinn "Eso está bien ¿no es así?".

La Sra. Fabray deslizó su mirada hacia Rachel, instándola a responder. "Necesitaba un poco de ayuda en…matemáticas" dijo en voz baja "Ya que Quinn es tan buena en eso y todo..."

La Sra. Fabray asintió "Sí, bueno, nuestro sistema escolar público tiene tantas carencias en ese sentido. Por supuesto que Quinn te puede ayudar, Rachel. Ella tiene una educación más formal que la tuya, eso es razonable" sonrió rápidamente, luego había terminado "Vine a decirte que tu padre tendrá un huésped de negocios para la cena. Tomarás tu cena aquí, querida. Haré que Stella te traiga algo".

"Sí, madre".

"Bueno, sigan adelante".

Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, irrumpieron en un ataque de risa "Eso es razonable" imitó Rachel.

"Sigan adelante" dijo Quinn con acento británico recortado, provocando más risas.

"Así que, señorita sabelotodo, ¿qué vas a enseñarme?".

La sonrisa de Quinn se desvaneció "Lo siento. Pero si sabía que me estabas ayudando, bueno...me enviaría a un verdadero tutor, uno al que le pagarían mucho dinero. No es permitido que seas más inteligente que yo".

"¿Porque soy la hija de la sirvienta?" Rachel no quería estar enojada, pero lo estaba.

"Rachel, ya sabes cómo es" Rachel se puso de pie, con la intención de irse "Sí, lo sé. Nunca voy a ser tan buena como tú, sin importar qué".

Quinn también se levantó agarrando su brazo mientras se volteaba para irse "Eres mi mejor amiga. No te vayas, por favor".

Rachel miró la mano que sostenía su brazo. Una vez más, la inundó una extraña sensación en el estómago y no sabía lo que era. Lo que sabía, sin embargo, era que le gustaba. "Sólo quieres tenerme alrededor, para así no fallar tu prueba de mañana" dijo mientras su enojo se desvanecía dando paso a las bromas. "Sí. Esa es la única razón por la que te tolero" Quinn aceptó con una sonrisa. Entonces sorprendió a Rachel…y probablemente a sí misma…tirando de Rachel hacia ella y abrazándola fuertemente. Rachel estaba temblando cuando sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Quinn. Las volteretas en su estómago aumentaron y cerró los ojos preguntándose qué le pasaba. Quinn tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro cuando se alejó. Se miraron la una a la otra durante mucho tiempo, entonces Quinn asintió como si hubiese encontrado una respuesta a una pregunta no formulada. Rachel asintió también, fingiendo que no sólo conocía la pregunta, sino también la respuesta. "¿Quieres ver la televisión?".

Rachel miró los papeles en el piso "¿Qué pasa con la prueba?".

"Es una causa perdida" dijo Quinn.

"Pero…" Su protesta fue cortada cuando Quinn agarró su mano y la condujo a la pequeña sala de estar que se encontraba junto a su dormitorio.

"Sólo por un rato. Stella traerá mi cena a las siete. Tu mamá te estará esperando abajo".

Rachel se sentó al lado de Quinn en el sofá, olvidando las matemáticas "¿Tu madre estará enojada?".

Quinn negó con la cabeza "Ella no va a volver aquí. Se está preparando para su invitado de la cena".

Rachel intentó relajarse, pero ni siquiera podía comenzar a centrarse en el televisor. Quinn se acercó más a ella y se sentaron allí, sus muslos juntos y apretados, ambas mirando de la TV hacia una a la otra. Cuando Stella llamó a la puerta, Rachel y Quinn se apartaron la una de la otra con culpabilidad. Rachel no tenía ni idea de que debía sentirse culpable. Aun así, con una última mirada a los ojos de Quinn, le dio las buenas noches apresuradamente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 4<strong>

"Deja que te ayude con eso" ofreció Rachel cuando Brittany trajo la ensalada a la mesa.

"Ya lo tengo. Abre la otra botella de vino" sugirió.

Santana se inclinó sobre la estufa, inspeccionando la enorme cacerola de lasaña "Huele grandioso ¿Cuánto tiempo más?".

"Cuando terminemos nuestras ensaladas, estará listo para servir".

Rachel palmeó su mano a medida que Santana se acercaba para probar "Conoces sus reglas" dijo.

"Si hubiese aprendido a cocinar, ella no sería capaz de mantener todas esas reglas sobre mí" dijo Santana riendo. Entrelazo los brazos con Rachel, mientras regresaban afuera hacia el patio. Brittany ya había servido generosas raciones de ensalada en sus platos.

"Quiero escuchar más sobre Quinn y tú" dijo Brittany mientras tomaba la botella de vino de Rachel "¿Te estabas enamorando de ella a los trece años y ni siquiera lo sabías?".

"Fue en ese momento cuando comencé a tener una pista" dijo con una sonrisa "Las mariposas en mi estómago sólo aparecían cerca de Quinn. Nunca con los chicos. La idea de que pudiese ser gay me aterrorizaba".

"Has dicho que siempre habías tenido una estrecha relación con tu madre" dijo Santana "Hablaste con ella sobre eso ¿verdad?".

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo? No podía hablar con ella sobre eso" dijo Rachel con una sonrisa "Al menos no cuando era tan joven" tomó un bocado de la ensalada y miró a Brittany "Esto está grandioso".

"Gracias" Brittany levantó las cejas "Así que ¿Hablaste con Quinn acerca de eso?".

"No. Y ella tampoco habló conmigo de eso".

"Ah. Así que las dos estaban sintiéndose de esa manera" dijo Santana.

"Sí. Simplemente no hablábamos de eso. Nunca hablamos de eso".

Brittany se inclinó hacia delante y sonrió maliciosamente "¿La besaste?".

Rachel asintió "Tenía catorce años"…

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"No quiero salir con Sam" Quinn se quejó mientras ordenaban su ropa "¿Por qué me está obligando?".

"Tú misma dijiste cuando empezaste en la secundaria que tendrías que empezar a tener citas" Rachel le recordó.

"Ni siquiera me gusta Sam" dijo mientras arrojaba otra blusa sobre la cama "¿Te gusta esta?" preguntó sosteniéndola contra su pecho.

"Sí. Hace que tus ojos se vean más verdes" Quinn la miró durante un momento, con la cabeza inclinada. Arrojó la blusa sobre la cama con las demás prendas, mientras caminaba acercándose "Él va a querer besarme".

Rachel asintió. A pesar de que no tenía ni idea de quién era Sam Evans, además de ser el chico que la madre de Quinn había elegido para ella hacía años, aun así sintió una punzada de celos. Quinn tomó su mano y sus dedos se entrelazaron entre sí. Era algo que hacían a menudo… agarrarse de las manos. Algunas veces, era casual cuando Quinn la guiaba de un sitio a otro. Otras veces, lo hacían mientras se miraban la una a la otra, sus dedos se movían con suavidad contra la piel de la otra, tocando, memorizando, trazando. Esos eran los momentos que Rachel amaba. Ahora, el pulgar de Quinn estaba bordeando a través del dorso de su mano y Rachel tragó nerviosamente. "No sé cómo besar" dijo Quinn en voz baja "Nunca he besado a nadie".

"Estoy segura que no va a ser difícil de aprender" dijo Rachel, escuchando su voz quebrarse con nerviosismo.

Quinn dió un paso más cerca "Tal vez...debemos practicar" Rachel podía sentir su corazón latiendo en su garganta y se sorprendió de que todavía fuese capaz de respirar. Miró a los ojos de Quinn, viendo que estaba completamente seria. Tenía miedo de empezar a hiperventilar. Quinn le dió la sonrisa más dulce que Rachel hubiese visto en su vida.

"¿Quieres?" susurró.

Rachel permaneció en silencio delante de ella, temerosa de hablar. Aparentemente Quinn encontró la respuesta que buscaba. Se acercó más, tocando sus labios con los de Rachel. Se apartó rápidamente y Rachel abrió los ojos. Había sido demasiado breve para incluso registrar el beso. De repente sintiéndose valiente, encontró su voz. "Yo...yo no creo que sea así como se haga" dijo mientras sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de los de Quinn.

Quinn sonrió ligeramente "¿No? ¿Cómo se hace, entonces?" Pensando que estaban locas por hacer esto, Rachel sin embargo, alejó su temor de que la Sra. Fabray las descubriera. Su deseo de besar a Quinn hizo caso omiso a su buen sentido y dió un paso más cerca de su amiga. Se humedeció los labios antes de inclinarse más cerca. Estuvo fascinada cuando los ojos de Quinn se cerraron para esperar por su beso. Sintiéndose audaz…y un poco atrevida…Rachel bajó la cabeza, moviendo lentamente sus labios sobre los de Quinn, rogando que lo estuviese haciendo correctamente. Lo único que tenía para seguir adelante eran las escenas de besos que había visto en las películas. Abrió su boca, acomodando el labio inferior de Quinn entre los suyos. Esto ocasionó un incendio en la boca de su estómago y gimió. Avergonzada, intentó apartarse, pero Quinn la mantuvo en su lugar, sus propios labios abriéndose a Rachel.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, notó que ambas respiraban con fuerza, casi jadeando. Tuvo miedo de mirar a Quinn y estuvo aún más sorprendida cuando la boca de Quinn encontró la de ella nuevamente. La mano de Quinn se deslizó por su brazo y alrededor de su cuello, sus dedos se ensartaron a través de su cabello. Sus labios se movieron juntos nuevamente, presionando fuertemente contra los labios de la otra. Jadeó cuando su cuerpo entró en contacto con el de Quinn. Deseaba poner sus brazos alrededor de Quinn y abrazarla con fuerza, pero estaba tan asustada. Lo estaba, sin embargo, estaba satisfecha al escuchar un sonido silencioso escapar de la boca de Quinn.

La necesidad de respirar las separó. Quinn la miró con timidez, con una leve sonrisa en los labios. "Besar es algo divertido".

Rachel sonrió "Sí. Lo es".

Mientras se miraban la una a la otra, Rachel sintió que algo pasaba entre ellas. Sabía que se estaban comunicando sin palabras, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que se estaban diciendo. Cuando escucharon que la puerta exterior se abría, se alejaron, Quinn recogió rápidamente la blusa descartada y otra vez la sostuvo para su inspección "¿Ésta?".

Rachel sonrió "Si. Me gusta esa".

La Sra. Fabray estaba de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, su mirada iba de las chicas hacia la pila de ropa sobre la cama. "Veo que estás teniendo dificultades para decidir qué ponerte".

"A Rachel le gusta esta ¿Y a tí?".

La Sra. Fabray se acercó, asintiendo con la cabeza "Sí. Esa luciría adorable en tí, querida" miró a Rachel "Tienes buen gusto".

Rachel se encogió de hombros "Probablemente debería ir a ayudar a mi madre con la cena" dijo. La Sra. Fabray sólo asintió con la cabeza. Rachel miró a Quinn "Diviértete en tu cita. No puedo esperar a escuchar todo acerca de él" mintió. La mirada en los ojos de Quinn le dijo que ella sabía que estaba mintiendo. Rachel le guiñó un ojo antes de huir de la habitación.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"Oh, Dios mío. Eso fué tan dulce" dijo Brittany.

"¿Practicaron mucho después de eso?" Santana bromeó.

Rachel se sonrojó ante el recuerdo. Sí, ellas practicaron mucho después de eso. Y se volvieron buenas en eso ¿Realmente quería compartir todo eso con sus amigas? "Lo hicimos" admitió.

"La lasaña puede esperar unos minutos más" dijo Brittany "Quiero saber cómo le fue en su cita".

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"¿Qué pasa? Pareces inquieta".

Rachel se detuvo, dándose cuenta que había estado dando vueltas. Miró a su madre, sin saber qué decir. "Quinn fue a su primera cita anoche" dijo.

Su madre asintió con la cabeza "Sí. Con Sam Evans" "¿Lo conoces?" "Ha estado aquí con sus padres anteriormente" dijo "¿Quinn no te lo ha presentado?".

Rachel volteó los ojos "Vamos, mamá. Sabes que no se me permite estar en la casa grande cuando tienen compañía".

"Oh, eso es correcto. Se me había olvidado. Estás tanto tiempo allí".

Rachel se encogió de hombros "Somos amigas".

"Lo sé, cariño" su madre agarró el control remoto de la televisión y silenció el programa que había estado observando."Siento mucho que la Sra. Fabray te trate en la manera en que lo hace. Es sólo porque yo trabajo…"

"No me preocupo por eso, mamá. No me gustaría pasar el tiempo con esos chicos de todos modos" se sentó en su rincón habitual del sofá, sin saber por qué estaba tan inquieta. Quinn y Sam habían ido al cine, llevados allí por George en el Rolls Royce del Sr. Fabray. Le sorprendió que la Sra. Fabray no hubiese alquilado toda la sala de cine para ellos. Hoy, Quinn tenía clases de tenis. Rachel estaba esperando que llegara a casa para que pudieran hablar. Aunque necesariamente no quería saber acerca de su cita, tenía curiosidad acerca de si Sam había intentado besarla o no.

"Bueno, hablando de citas, me pregunto cuándo vas a querer empezar. Sin embargo, creo que catorce años es un poco joven" su madre la miró pensativa "¿Tienes a alguien en mente?".

Rachel resopló "No. Nunca voy a tener citas".

Su madre sonrió y puso su programa de televisión nuevamente. Rachel se levantó y fue a su habitación y continuó su paseo en privado. Pronto, escuchó que el televisor se apagaba y supo que su madre estaría en la cocina grande, comenzando la cena para los Fabrays. Esa era una de las ventajas de vivir aquí, cualquier comida decadente que los Fabrays comieran, Rachel y su madre la disfrutaban también.

Cuando el reloj marcó pasadas las seis, Rachel salió de su habitación, con la esperanza de que Quinn estuviese pronto en casa. Fue a la cocina para ofrecer su ayuda, a sabiendas de que su madre la echaría. Sólo cuando Stella tenía el día libre su madre le permitía estar en la cocina. Se sentó en el primer escalón, esperando, con la esperanza de que Quinn no llegara tarde. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera en la parte superior. Quinn permaneció allí de pie, todavía en su traje de tenis. Le sonrió y Rachel sonrió en respuesta. "¿Quieres venir a mi habitación?". Rachel se levantó de un salto, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

"La cena es a las siete, Rachel" dijo su madre.

"Lo sé" respondió.

Quinn y ella se apresuraron a subir las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de Quinn. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellas, se quedaron mirando la una a la otra, sin hablar.

"Mi madre está jugando bridge" dijo Quinn finalmente "Aún no está en casa". Rachel asintió con la cabeza, consciente de que Quinn compartía eso con ella para hacerle saber que no serían interrumpidas.

"¿Cómo estuvo...? ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita?".

Quinn entró en su dormitorio y Rachel le siguió "Fue horrible. Él derramó su Coca-Cola sobre mí".

"Eso es terrible" dijo Rachel, secretamente complacida. O tal vez no tan en secreto cuando Quinn se rió de ella.

Rachel perdió su aliento cuando Quinn se quitó su camiseta, quedando sólo en sujetador. Desapareció en su cuarto de baño y Rachel se hundió en la cama, tratando de controlar su respiración. Escuchó la ducha abierta y asumió que Quinn se estaba bañando después de su clase de tenis.

"Salgo en un segundo" gritó Quinn "Estaba tan sudada".

Rachel lamió sus labios "Está bien".

Cuando Quinn regresó, su cabello estaba húmedo y estaba usando unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta limpia. Rachel seguía sentada en la cama. Quinn se sentó junto a ella, sus ojos vagando por el rostro de Rachel "Pensé mucho en tí hoy".

Rachel tragó nerviosamente "¿Sí?".

"Samuel no trató de besarme".

"Bien" murmuró Rachel.

Quinn asintió "Tal vez deberíamos practicar un poco más. Quiero decir, quiero estar preparada para cuando suceda".

"Por supuesto".

Quinn sonrió mientras su mirada se desviaba hacia los labios de Rachel "Me gustó la forma en que me besaste".

Rachel podía sentir como su pulso se aceleraba y tuvo miedo. No deberían estar haciendo esto, lo sabía. Pero eso no la detuvo. Se acercó más, encontrándose con la boca de Quinn. Los tentativos y tímidos besos que habían compartido el día anterior se habían ido. Rachel casi se desmayó cuando sintió la lengua de Quinn rozar sus labios. No pudo detener el gemido que se le escapó cuando sintió que Quinn la acostaba sobre la cama.

Estaban tendidas una frente a la otra, con sus manos descansando suavemente en la cintura de la otra mientras se besaban. Sintiéndose audaz, Rachel permitió que su propia lengua rozara el labio inferior de Quinn. Se sorprendió cuando la boca de Quinn se abrió y sus lenguas se encontraron. Se sentía tan bien y gimió cuando el beso pasó de la simple exploración de labios al intercambio completo de boca y lengua.

El cuerpo de Rachel estaba en llamas y no sabía qué hacer. Su mano se movió más abajo de la cadera de Quinn, y sus dedos la acariciaron, bajando más hacia donde sus pantalones cortos llegaban. Quinn volvió a gemir cuando la mano de Rachel se movió a través de la piel expuesta. Se separaron, jadeando por aire, sus ojos se encontraron interrogantes. Rachel estaba a punto de alejarse cuando la boca de Quinn volvió a ella. En algún lugar de la niebla lujuriosa, Rachel supo que debían detenerse. La Sra. Fabray estaría en casa en cualquier momento. Si ella las atrapaba besándose...oh, Rachel ni siquiera quería pensar en las consecuencias. Su mano apretó la pierna de Quinn, luego se apartó del beso, sus labios dejaron la boca de Quinn para recorrer su rostro, luego su cuello.

Quinn casi ronroneó y Rachel tuvo que obligarse a sí misma para detenerse. Finalmente se puso sobre su espalda, lejos de Quinn mientras trataba de recuperar su aliento. Quinn también yacía de espaldas, mirando al techo. Rachel podía escuchar las respiraciones cortas y rápidas que ella tomaba. Ella cerró sus piernas presionándola, sintiendo un fuerte latido entre sus muslos.

"Realmente…realmente me gusta esto" susurró Quinn.

"A mí también".

"No podemos decirle a nadie".

"Lo sé" Rachel se incorporó "Tengo que irme. Tu madre…"

"Sí" Quinn también se sentó y pasó las manos por su cabello mientras tomaba una respiración profunda "Estará pronto en casa" extendió la mano y tocó el rostro de Rachel, su pulgar frotando suavemente el labio inferior de Rachel "Eres muy bonita".

Rachel sonrió pero no dijo nada. Quinn era la bonita, no ella. La mano de Quinn cayó y su mirada se alejó de los labios de Rachel.

"Nos vemos mañana" dijo Rachel mientras se levantaba.

"No estaré mucho tiempo por los alrededores" advirtió Quinn "Stephanie tendrá una fiesta en el club de campo".

El corazón de Rachel se hundió recordándose nuevamente a sí misma que ella y Quinn eran de dos mundos diferentes. Asintió en silencio, luego se fue, pero no antes de ver la mirada triste en los ojos de Quinn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 5<strong>

"Debiste haber estado en un desastre emocional" dijo Santana "Eso es mucho para enfrentar a los catorce años".

"Gracias" dijo tomando el plato de lasaña de Brittany "Luce muy bien" asintió con la cabeza hacia Santana, reconociendo su declaración "Sabía que lo que estábamos haciendo era una locura, sí" dijo, "El paso por la pubertad y la realización de que tu mejor amiga era la que te excitaba era condenadamente aterrador. Y si su madre nos hubiese atrapado besándonos..." dijo con una sacudida de la cabeza "No puedo ni siquiera empezar a imaginar su reacción".

Santana se echó a reír "Oh, creo que si puedes imaginarlo. Eso era lo que te asustaba".

"¿Entonces tú y Quinn hablaron de ello?" preguntó Brittany "Es decir, puedes llamarlo practicar y todo lo que quieras, pero estoy segura que ambas sabían lo que realmente estaba sucediendo".

"Sí, sabíamos lo que estaba pasando, pero no hablamos de ello. Ella estaba haciendo lo que se suponía tenía que hacer…tener citas con Samuel Evans. Todo estaba separado acerca de nuestras vidas excepto eso. Diferentes escuelas, diferentes amigos. Su madre la mantenía ocupada con clases de tenis, danza, natación. A medida que iba creciendo, pasaba cada vez más tiempo con sus amigos. No que ella quisiera. Sin embargo, era lo que se esperaba de ella".

"Porque era una Fabray" dijo Santana "Así que Lima todavía era una pequeña ciudad donde las viejas divisiones de las reglas de clases seguían aplicándose. Increíble".

"Como he dicho, su madre lo tomaba muy en serio".

"¿Así que fue difícil verse la una con la otra?".

"A veces. Tan ocupada como ella mantenía a Quinn, así su madre tenía muchas actividades por su cuenta. La cena era a las siete y ni su madre ni su padre llegaban a casa mucho antes de eso" tomó un bocado de la lasaña y asintió con la cabeza "Esto está delicioso, Brittany. Gracias por hacerla vegetariana".

"Gracias. Y de nada"

"¿Cuánto tiempo paso para que besar ya no fuese suficiente?" preguntó Santana sin rodeos.

"Quieres decir ¿cuándo empezamos a tocarnos?".

"Estoy asumiendo que no profundizaron y se convirtieron en amantes. Eran vírgenes" dijo.

"Vírgenes, pero no inocentes" dijo, "Quería tocarla pero tenía miedo" Rachel sonrió "La primera vez que me atreví a tocar sus pechos, tenía quince años"…

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"Logré una A en mi prueba" dijo Quinn con entusiasmo, levantando la hoja de su prueba para que Rachel la viera.

"Bueno, mírate…" dijo "… ¿ves? Te dije que iba a estar bien".

"Lo sé. Sin embargo aun así estuve sorprendida".

Rachel siguió a Quinn hacia su sala de estudio y se dejó caer en el suelo donde normalmente se sentaban. Quinn se sentó con las piernas cruzadas junto a ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel, sonriendo también.

"Stephanie va a tener una fiesta mañana por la noche".

Rachel ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo "¿Y? ¿Quieres practicar el baile?".

Quinn asintió, su expresión seria "¿Podemos?".

Rachel se entusiasmó con la idea, pero no quiso parecer demasiado ansiosa "¿Qué clase de baile?".

La suave sonrisa de Quinn provocó un escalofrío sobre la espalda de Rachel "Lento".

Rachel tragó, preguntándose cómo sus piernas le sostendrían si ella y Quinn bailaban. Por mucha práctica de besos que habían tenido, nunca había habido tantos toques involucrados. Incluso cuando se habían atrevido a acostarse sobre la cama de Quinn, aún no había habido toques a cuerpo completo ¿Pero el baile lento? Sus cuerpos estarían muy cercanos, sus manos estarían libres para moverse a voluntad. "¿Podemos?" Quinn preguntó nuevamente.

Rachel finalmente asintió. Sabía que nunca rechazaría a Quinn. Se pusieron de pie y Rachel se movió con nerviosismo. "¿La música?" logró decir.

Quinn negó con la cabeza "Solo bailemos" susurró. Nuevamente Rachel asintió, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar. La verdad era que nunca había bailado anteriormente. Quinn se acercó, tomando las manos de Rachel y colocándolas alrededor de su cintura. Las manos de Quinn recorrieron lentamente los brazos de Rachel hasta los hombros, curvándose finalmente alrededor de su cuello. Los ojos de Rachel se cerraron cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Quinn se rozó contra el suyo.

"Se supone que debes guiar" dijo Quinn en voz baja, su cálido aliento contra la oreja de Rachel.

Rachel arrastró sus pies, moviéndose contra Quinn. Apretó su agarre alrededor de su cintura, logrando contener un gemido cuando sus cuerpos chocaron entre sí. Fue consciente de su pulso acelerado, de sus respiraciones rápidas y se dijo a sí misma que se calmara. Sólo estaban bailando. Pero cuando los dedos de Quinn se enroscan a través de su cabello, escuchó la rápida respiración de Quinn y se dió cuenta que no era la única afectada por su cercanía.

Sintiéndose valiente, dejó que sus manos vagaran, frotando suavemente la espalda de Quinn. La atrajo aún más cerca cuando ella levantó su cabeza. Sus bocas estaban tan cerca cómo podían estar sin besarse. Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron, descubriendo que los de Quinn seguían cerrados. Se movió hacia sus labios, con la intención de darle un beso lento e inocente. Pero no hubo nada de inocente cuando Quinn gimió en su boca, inmediatamente su lengua encontró la de Rachel.

La pretensión de la danza cesó, sustituída por la más extensa sesión de besos en la corta vida de Rachel. Sus pies dejaron de moverse por completo cuando se presionaron tan cerca cómo les fue posible. Por mucho que había fantaseado sobre Quinn, eso no le había preparado para la realidad. Estaban respirando pesadamente mientras sus besos se volvían más frenéticos. Las piernas de Rachel se volvieron débiles y ella se aferró a Quinn, envolviendo sus brazos con más fuerza alrededor de su cintura. Se habían besado mucho en el último año, pero nunca había sido así. Esto era salvaje y sexual y el cuerpo de Rachel respondió a eso, una constante pulsación entre sus piernas hizo que arqueara sus caderas contra Quinn. Y entonces hizo algo con lo que sólo había soñado…dejó que su mano viajara sin impedimentos hacia el pecho de Quinn. No estaba segura de cuál sería la reacción de Quinn, pero no pudo detener el avance natural de su mano. Gimió cuando sintió que el pequeño pezón de Quinn se endurecía contra su palma. Quinn arrancó su boca de la de Rachel, un fuerte gemido se escapó mientras jadeaba en busca de aire, sus propias caderas presionaron para hacer contacto con Rachel. Rachel apretó el pezón entre sus dedos, buscando nuevamente con su boca la de Quinn, sus lenguas se rozaron con vehemencia contra la otra.

Incluso en el estado lujurioso en el que se encontraba, lo escuchó. El ascensor. Gimió con frustración mientras se alejaba de Quinn. Se quedaron de pie mirándose la una a la otra, respirando como si hubiesen corrido un maratón. "Yo...yo debo irme" logró decir.

Los ojos de Quinn seguían clavados en los suyos. Rachel tuvo que obligarse a sí misma a dar un paso más lejos de ella. Su movimiento pareció sacar a Quinn de su trance y se abrazó a sí misma antes de asentir. Entonces Rachel huyó, consciente de que no sería bueno que la señora Fabray la encontrara allí, no en el estado en el que se encontraba. Apenas había logrado bajar los tramos de las escaleras hacia la planta principal, cuando escuchó que la puerta del ascensor se abría. Se detuvo en la puerta que la llevaría hacia la cocina, respirando profundamente, tratando de calmar su cuerpo excitado. Le asustó de muerte saber que esto era sexual. No estaban fingiendo un beso, fingiendo bailar. Sabía lo que significaba. Se preguntó si Quinn lo sabía o si seguía fingiendo que sólo estaban practicando.

Finalmente empujó la puerta, caminando lentamente por las escaleras. Podía escuchar a su madre y a Stella en la cocina. Esperaba poder entrar a hurtadillas en su habitación, pero su madre la vió.

"Ven dame una mano cargando la bandeja, Rachel".

"Está bien" dijo ella pero evitó el contacto visual con su madre. Agarró el plato que su madre señalaba y cuidadosamente lo llevó a la bandeja de servir. Conocía la rutina. Stella ya habría estado en el comedor poniendo la mesa. Stella también serviría a los Fabrays a las siete en punto, tan pronto como la señora Fabray sonara la campana que indicaba que estaban listos. La bandeja de servir sería cargada para tres, a veces cuatro recorridos. Sopa o un ligero aperitivo para comenzar, algunas veces ensalada, seguido por el plato principal y finalizando con el postre. Rachel sacó los vasos de cristal y los llenó de hielo y agua. También agregó dos tazas de café y platillos para el Sr. y la Sra. Fabray para después de la cena. Fue al horno sin preguntar, sacando el pan que se estaba calentando allí. Su madre siempre colocaba una rosa en la bandeja de servir, lo que Rachel encontró gracioso ya que sería Stella la única en notarlo.

"¿Estás bien?".

Rachel miró hacia arriba "Sí ¿Por qué?".

"Te ves ruborizada ¿Tienes fiebre?".

Rachel casi estalló en un ataque de risa, pero se contuvo "Me siento bien".

Su madre le miró y Rachel se sintió incómoda bajo su mirada "Cuando bajaste, estabas sin aliento" dijo su madre.

Rachel tragó nerviosamente "Bajé corriendo" dijo ella. Eso, al menos, no era una mentira "La Sra. Fabray llegó a casa" se encogió de hombros "No quería que me descubriera allí. Ella piensa que pasamos demasiado tiempo juntas".

Pero su madre negó con la cabeza "No lo creo".

"¿No lo crees?".

"No. Recuerdo que cuando tenía tu edad. Jane Sizemore y yo éramos las mejores amigas. Rara vez nos veían a una sin la otra. Tú y Quinn no tienen ese lujo, ya que no van a la misma escuela".

"Y no tenemos los mismos amigos" agregó Rachel.

"Correcto. Y la Sra. Fabray la mantiene muy ocupada ¿no? Así que no creo que pasen mucho tiempo juntas".

Rachel ofreció a su madre una sonrisa rápida "Gracias, mamá".

Sin embargo, para la tarde del sábado, Rachel todavía no había visto ni hablado con Quinn. Se sentó en el mirador, con sus piernas extendidas y un libro de biología sin abrir en su regazo. Estaba algo asustada de que tal vez Quinn estuviese enfadada con ella, tal vez había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos y ahora Quinn estaba evitándola. Pero en realidad, Quinn fue quien empezó. Ella fue la única que sugirió el baile.

Unos pasos se acercaron y se volteó, esperando encontrar a Quinn. Se sorprendió al ver al señor Fabray.

"Hola, Rachel".

Rachel balanceó sus piernas en el suelo, sintiéndose repentinamente nerviosa en su presencia "Hola, Sr. Fabray".

"No es frecuente encontrarte aquí sin tu sombra" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Espero que no le importe. Puedo volver a entrar y…"

"No, por supuesto que no. Rara vez usamos esto. Sé que tú y Quinn lo han reclamado ahora. En realidad, tenía la esperanza de encontrarte aquí sola. Quería darte las gracias" dijo.

Rachel lo miró fijamente "¿Por qué?".

Él sonrió nuevamente "A pesar de que mi esposa piensa que Quinn se convirtió repentinamente en un matemático, sé que tenemos que darte las gracias por sus buenas notas".

Rachel se sonrojó "Yo...yo sólo ayudé un poco" admitió.

"Sé por Shelby que eres una estudiante de puros A" dijo "También sé que mi esposa cree que Quinn es tu tutora".

"Lo siento. Nosotras…"

Él levantó la mano, deteniéndola "No hay que preocuparse. Sólo quería darte las gracias" se dió la vuelta para marcharse, pero se detuvo "Y creo que es mejor si la señora Fabray sigue sin enterarse ¿no crees?".

Rachel sonrió "Sí, señor".

"Bien".

Rachel se relajó nuevamente extendiendo sus piernas hacia fuera. En los últimos cinco años, sólo había tenido un par de conversaciones con él y nunca a solas. Siempre había tenido miedo de él. Era una figura alta e imponente y tendía a evitarlo lo más posible. También tenía miedo de la señora Fabray, pero por muchas razones diferentes. Finalmente abrió su libro de biología, con la intención de leer los siguientes dos capítulos, cuando volvió a escuchar movimiento. Esta vez era Quinn. Le sonrió, sintiendo como su estómago saltaba con sólo verla.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Rachel levantó el libro y Quinn hizo una mueca "¿Eso es todo lo que haces…estudiar?".

"Es por eso que solo tengo A" dijo ella. Quinn se sentó frente a ella, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Se miraron la una a la otra y Rachel sintió como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. Trató de pensar en algo que decir, algo para romper el hechizo que Quinn ejercía sobre ella.

"Yo...yo ví a tu padre" dijo ella.

"¿Ah, sí?".

"Él vino aquí. Quería darme las gracias" dijo ella.

"¿Por qué?".

Rachel sonrió "Por tus calificaciones en matemáticas".

Quinn se echó a reír y luego se puso seria "¿Estaba enojado?".

"No, en absoluto. También prometió que no le diría a tu madre".

Quinn asintió "Sí, esa es la diferencia entre ellos. Él está más preocupado por mis calificaciones que por la percepción de que no podría ser lo suficientemente inteligente y pudiese necesitar un tutor".

"Eres lo suficientemente inteligente" dijo Rachel.

"No tan inteligente como tú". Rachel se encogió de hombros. La escuela era fácil para ella, claro, pero estudiaba más que Quinn. Por supuesto, no tenía todas las actividades extras que Quinn tenía. Tenía más tiempo para estudiar. Permanecieron en silencio, mirándose fijamente la una a la otra, sonriendo. Rachel podía sentir la electricidad entre ellas. Se preguntaba si Quinn le había puesto un nombre a esto. "Tú...tú bailas mucho mejor que Sam" dijo Quinn finalmente.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?".

Quinn desvió la mirada "Estuvo bien, supongo" hizo una pausa, entonces miró a Rachel "Él quería hacer lo que tú hiciste".

Rachel inconscientemente lamió sus labios "¿Qué quería hacer?".

Quinn retorció sus manos con nerviosismo "Él...él quería tocar mis pechos".

Rachel sintió que su corazón se tambaleó en su pecho ante sus palabras. Su mirada bajó hacia los pechos de Quinn durante largos segundos antes de mirar nuevamente hacia arriba. Sus ojos se sostuvieron y nuevamente Rachel sintió que su corazón martilleaba en su pecho. "¿Se lo permitiste?" preguntó en voz baja.

Quinn negó con la cabeza "No. No quería que él lo hiciera".

Rachel sintió una sensación de alivio al escuchar sus palabras "Me alegro".

Quinn miró hacia abajo, retorciendo nuevamente sus manos "Mis padres van a salir esta noche" dijo "Van a una cena. No estarán en casa hasta tarde" Rachel levantó las cejas. Era sábado. Quinn solía hacer algo con sus amigos…o Sam…los sábados en la noche. Quinn encontró sus ojos nuevamente "¿Tal vez...tal vez podrías venir a mi habitación?".

"¿No vas a salir?".

Quinn le ofreció una rápida sonrisa "Voy a cancelarlo".

Rachel asintió "Está bien".

Quinn se levantó "Bien. Nos vemos más tarde entonces"

Rachel vio cómo se alejaba, con los ojos clavados en su espalda, siguiendo el leve balanceo de sus caderas. Dejó escapar su aliento con un profundo suspiro, preguntándose lo que la noche traería.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 6<strong>

"Oh Dios mío, eso es tan dulce. Creo que tienes la mejor historia de la primera vez" dijo Brittany.

"¿Dulce? Era un manojo de nervios" dijo Rachel. Agarró lo último de su pan de ajo y le dió un mordisco "Estoy llena" dijo.

"Espero que guardes espacio para el postre".

Rachel la miró detenidamente "¿Qué hiciste?".

"Tiramisú".

Rachel casi gimió al pensar en el exquisito postre "Supongo que tendré que hacer un esfuerzo".

"Sé que es tu favorito, así que no trates de sonar molesta" dijo Brittany con una sonrisa.

Rachel miró a Santana "¿Cómo te mantienes tan delgada?".

"Espero que no creas que ella cocina así todo el tiempo. La única vez que me hace postre es cuando vienes a cenar".

Rachel sonrió "Maldito sea mi gusto por lo dulce".

Santana apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en las manos. Era una pose que Rachel conocía bien. Santana era ahora la Dra. López y no estaba tratando de ocultarlo. "¿Pensabas que eras gay o que estabas experimentando?".

"Estaba cachonda por mi mejor amiga. No tenía el más mínimo interés en los chicos. Sí, estaba bastante segura de que era gay".

"Y ¿qué pasaba con Quinn?".

"Honestamente, a esa edad, creo que ella estaba experimentando. Ser gay no era aceptable para ella. No era una posibilidad" dijo ella "Nunca fue una posibilidad".

"¿A pesar de haberse convertido en amantes?".

"Incluso entonces. Cualquier excusa que Quinn necesitaba hacer por eso, lo hacía. Pero ser gay no era una de ellas".

"Debe haber sido difícil para tí".

"Sí, Dra. López, fue muy difícil" ella miró los ojos que tenía en frente "Todavía lo es".

"Es por eso que evitas ir a casa a toda costa. Incluso para ver a tu madre".

"Deja de tratar de hacer que se sienta culpable" dijo Brittany "Estoy adorando la historia. Danos más. Cuéntanos que pasó cuando fuiste a su habitación esa noche".

Rachel sonrió "¿Qué crees que pasó? Mis hormonas estaban en su pleno apogeo y yo tenía quince años".

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"Vamos a ver la televisión" dijo Rachel.

"No te quedes demasiado tarde" advirtió su madre.

"No lo haré" dijo mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras y entraba en la mansión.

Una vez en el segundo piso, se detuvo, escuchando, pero todo estaba en silencio. Corrió hacia el siguiente nivel hacia las habitaciones de Quinn, se detuvo para recuperar el aliento antes de golpear ligeramente en la puerta.

"Entra" dijo Quinn.

Rachel abrió la puerta, encontrando a Quinn en el sofá, los restos de su hamburguesa desplegados. Cada vez que los Fabrays tenían planes para cenar en otro lugar, su madre les preparaba algo que rara vez tenían…hamburguesas.

"Esperaba que vinieras a cenar conmigo" dijo Quinn.

Rachel se quedó allí de pie, con sus palmas sudando ligeramente. Se las secó en los vaqueros "Iba a hacerlo, pero mi madre tenía todo preparado para nosotras allí" entró más en la habitación, permaneciendo de pie junto al sofá "¿Cómo te libraste de salir con Samuel?".

Quinn sonrió y simuló una tos falsa "Estoy enferma. Muy, muuuy enferma".

"¿Él estaba bien con eso?".

"No me importa" dijo despectivamente "Uno de sus amigos tenía una fiesta de chicos. Estaba tan feliz de ir allí" Quinn palmeó el asiento a su lado "Ven y siéntate". Rachel hizo como se le instruyó, su corazón martillaba nerviosamente en su pecho mientras sentía el muslo de Quinn rozar contra el de ella. La televisión estaba encendida, pero Rachel no tenía ni idea de qué programa se suponía estaban viendo. Sus pensamientos estaban centrados únicamente en Quinn.

"¿Estás nerviosa?" susurró Quinn.

Rachel asintió.

"¿Te gusta besarme?".

"Sí".

"También me gusta besarte" dijo Quinn "¿Está mal que lo hagamos?".

"Tu madre me mataría" dijo Rachel. Quinn se echó a reír.

"Eso es cierto" ella se acercó y tomó la mano de Rachel "Pero prefiero besarte a tí mucho más que a Sam".

"¿Por qué?".

Quinn ladeó la cabeza como si estuviese pensando "No... no siento lo mismo cuando él me besa" hizo una mueca "Y él es todo babeo y esas cosas".

Rachel hizo una mueca, tratando de imaginar que besaba a un chico. Estaba bastante segura que nunca besaría a un chico. Pero en este momento, quería besar a Quinn. La miró a los ojos, tratando de encontrar un indicio de que Quinn quería que la besara. Encontró más de un indicio. Se acercó más, sus alientos se mezclaron cuando sus bocas se unieron. Fue casi como la primera vez, sólo el más elemental de los toques. Escuchó suspirar a Quinn y sintió como sus dedos rodearon su mano fuertemente.

Rachel profundizó el beso y su boca encajó perfectamente con la de Quinn. Su pulso recobró vida y gimió contra sus labios. Se separaron levemente, respirando rápidamente. Sus ojos se encontraron y Rachel pensó que había algo de miedo en la mirada de Quinn ¿Miedo de qué? No tenía ni idea. Estuvo a punto de alejarse, pensando que Quinn lo había pensado mejor, pero Quinn se lo impidió.

"Bésame otra vez" susurró.

Rachel la complació, tomando su boca nuevamente. Su intención de ir lento se desvaneció cuando sintió la lengua de Quinn explorando su labio inferior. Abrió la boca, tocando con su lengua la de Quinn. Gimieron y Rachel sintió la mano libre de Quinn aferrándose a su camisa. Quinn se movió y se echó hacia atrás, llevando a Rachel con ella. Por primera vez, sus cuerpos se tocaron completamente cuando Rachel apoyó su peso sobre Quinn. Sus besos se volvieron abrasadores y el cerebro de Rachel no pudo seguir el ritmo de su cuerpo. Quería tocar a Quinn. Oh, quería hacer tantas cosas. Se sentía débil al pensar en eso. Finalmente se separaron, su necesidad de respirar reemplazaba la necesidad de besar.

Rachel se inclinó hacia arriba nuevamente buscando los ojos de Quinn por un signo de lo que quería. No tuvo que preguntar. Quinn agarró su mano y la movió debajo de su camiseta.

"Toca mi pecho" murmuró.

Rachel tuvo miedo de desmayarse cuando sus dedos viajaron a través de la piel suave y cálida de Quinn para tocar la tela sedosa de su sujetador. Sintiéndose más confiada de lo que debía, bajó su boca nuevamente, besando a Quinn mientras sus dedos trazaban el pico duro de su pezón. Quinn gimió y arqueó las caderas hacia Rachel. Rachel se sintió mareada por el contacto y su lengua entró como una flecha en la boca de Quinn. Su mano parecía tener mente propia cuando sus dedos impacientemente quitaron el sujetador, buscando el duro pezón. Cuando lo encontró, frotó su dedo índice a través de él, escuchando nuevamente el gemido de Quinn.

"Se siente tan bien" susurró Quinn.

"¿Quieres que yo...lo bese?" preguntó Rachel, rezando para que dijera que sí.

Los muslos de Quinn se separaron y la parte inferior del cuerpo de Rachel se deslizó entre ellos, sus caderas se movieron juntas instintivamente. "Sí" respiró Quinn "Bésalo".

Rachel se incorporó lo suficiente como para levantar la camisa de Quinn. Lamió sus labios al ver el pecho de Quinn. Al no tener la menor idea de qué hacer, besó tentativamente el área alrededor de su pezón, adorando los sonidos que Quinn estaba haciendo. Cuando sus labios chocaron con su pezón, su lengua salió, desplazándose a través de él. Esto hizo que las caderas de Quinn se sacudieran. Rachel gimió mientras sus caderas se presionaban con fuerza contra Quinn.

"Chúpalo" murmuró Quinn "Por favor".

Sorprendida de no haberse desmayado en ese mismo momento, Rachel cerró sus labios sobre el duro botón y chupó la punta dentro de su boca. Quinn gruñó en voz alta y su mano se abrió camino a través del cabello de Rachel, sosteniéndola con fuerza contra su pecho.

"Oh Dios, Rachel...eso se siente tan bien".

Sí, se sentía tan bien. La humedad entre sus piernas le dijo lo bien que se sentía. También le dijo que tenían que parar antes que las cosas fuesen demasiado lejos. Retrocedió, trazando besos a través del estómago de Quinn antes de levantar su cabeza.

"No te detengas" suplicó Quinn.

"Tenemos que hacerlo…" dijo Rachel mientras se inclinaba para besarla nuevamente "…tus padres llegaran pronto a casa".

Quinn atrajo a Rachel en un fuerte abrazo. Rachel estaba encima de ella, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Quinn finalmente aflojó su agarre, dejando que Rachel se sentara.

"¿Te gustó eso?".

Rachel asintió.

"La próxima vez...quiero hacerte eso".

Rachel sintió que su corazón saltaba a su garganta ante la perspectiva de la boca de Quinn sobre su pecho. No pudo encontrar su voz y simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Quinn sonrió y se acercó aún más, colocando un suave beso en los labios "Gracias".

Rachel no estaba muy segura del por qué estaba dando las gracias, pero nuevamente, asintió con su cabeza. Se sentaron nuevamente, pretendiendo ver la televisión cuando todo lo que hacían era mirarse la una a la otra. En poco tiempo, sus manos estaban entrelazadas nuevamente y sus muslos estaban presionados uno contra el otro. Y una mirada en los ojos de la otra fue suficiente.

Ahora sus besos eran frenéticos, sus lenguas luchaban humedecidas y ambas gimieron con el beso. Rachel sintió el toque tentativo de Quinn en su cintura, sintiendo como la mano se deslizaba más arriba. Antes de que Quinn pudiese tocar su pecho, Rachel se echó hacia atrás, jadeando en busca de aire.

"Debería irme" dijo entre respiraciones. Sin esperar respuesta de Quinn, corrió hacia la puerta, sin atreverse a mirar atrás.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 7 <strong>

"Qué juguetona era" dijo Brittany "¿Cómo lo soportaste?".

Rachel apartó el plato de postre a un lado y literalmente se frotó el estómago "Eso estuvo muy bueno, pero estoy repleta" dijo ella.

"No te vemos lo suficiente" dijo Brittany mientras traía la jarra de café hacia la mesa "¿Estabas enamorada de ella?".

Rachel sonrió "Creo que me enamoré de ella a los diez años".

"¿Sentías que ella te manipulaba?" preguntó Santana.

"No. Créeme, era una compañera dispuesta a todo".

"Sin embargo, ella lo controlaba" dijo.

"Te aseguro, querida Dra. López, que el hecho de que estaba haciéndolo con mi mejor amiga… a por sus órdenes…desde que tenía catorce años no dejó cicatriz en mí. Ni una sola vez pensé que me estaba manipulando. Quinn estaba tan apegada emocionalmente como yo lo estaba. La diferencia era que yo podía aceptar que era gay. Ella no podía. Ella estaba predestinada no sólo a tener citas con Samuel Evans, sino también a casarse con él".

"¿Y fue algo que aceptaste?".

Rachel agitó un poco la azúcar en su café, pensando en aquellos tiempos "Sí, lo acepté. No había opción referente a Quinn. Su madre tenía toda su vida organizada cuidadosamente de acuerdo a su deseo. Quinn tenía muy poco que decir en todo lo que hacía. Creo que por eso su tiempo conmigo era tan precioso para ella" dijo "Fue la única cosa que hizo elegido por ella, lo único que no tenía las huellas de su madre por todas partes".

"Pero ustedes no se veían mucho ¿verdad?" preguntó Brittany.

"No. Especialmente cuando fuimos a la secundaria. Quinn tenía mucho que hacer, teníamos suerte de vernos una vez por semana. Incluso entonces, no siempre estábamos solas. Mi madre siempre estaba allí y si su madre estaba en casa, no nos atrevíamos a ir a su habitación" Rachel sonrió "Se volvía muy peligroso para nosotras estar solas" dijo ella "Éramos como un infierno a punto de explotar".

"¿Qué hay de tí?" preguntó Santana "¿Tenías amigas? ¿Tenías alguna actividad después de la escuela?".

"Tuve algunas amigos" dijo ella "Quiero decir, no estaba totalmente ciega en cuanto a lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que Quinn y yo no teníamos futuro. Sabía cuál era mi papel en su vida. Así que hice algunos amigos en la secundaria. Hice las cosas normales que se hacen. Iba al cine con ellos y pasaba el rato en la pizzería".

"¿Pero nadie sabía de Quinn?".

"No. Ellos sabían dónde vivía, sabían que mi madre trabajaba para los Fabrays, eso era todo" Rachel se encogió de hombros "Nunca le dije a nadie que era gay".

"Así que ¿cuándo llevaste las cosas al siguiente nivel?" preguntó Brittany "Puesto que ya no tenían mucho tiempo juntas, quiero decir".

Rachel tomó un sorbo de su café, sonriendo levemente al recordar la primera vez que había tocado a Quinn, la primera vez que sostuvo a Quinn mientras ella llegaba a su clímax. "Fue un domingo. Sus padres estaban en una subasta y tuvimos la tarde para nosotras. Tenía dieciséis años"…

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Rachel se quedó de pie fuera de la puerta de Quinn, tratando de calmarse. Estaba tan nerviosa como nunca lo había estado. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que ella y Quinn habían estado juntas a solas y aun así había sido sólo unos minutos. No mucho, pero lo suficiente como para que se besaran, para que se tocaran los pechos la una a la otra. Ya no había timidez en ninguno de sus toques. Y hoy tendrían horas juntas. Rachel realmente temblaba ante la idea.

Tomó una respiración más profunda y entonces llamó a la puerta. Esta se abrió inmediatamente. Sus ojos se encontraron rápidamente y se dio cuenta que Quinn estaba tan nerviosa como ella. "He venido en cuanto supe que se marchaban" explicó.

Quinn agarró su mano y tiró de ella, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Y entonces hizo algo que nunca había hecho anteriormente. Cerró con llave. Cuando se dió la vuelta, había una mirada en sus ojos que Rachel no había visto anteriormente. Eso no le asustaba en lo más mínimo.

"Quiero acostarme contigo" dijo Quinn.

Rachel asintió y permitió que Quinn la llevara de la mano, siguiéndola dentro de su dormitorio. Rachel no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando las manos de Quinn deslizaron rápidamente su camisa sobre su cabeza. Unas manos cálidas quitaron su sujetador, desabrochándolo y dejándolo caer al suelo. Rachel estaba temblando mientras estaba allí de pie, sus ojos cerrados y la boca cálida de Quinn cerrándose sobre un pezón.

"Dios, Quinn" murmuró. Quinn se apartó, luego retiró rápidamente su propia blusa. No llevaba sujetador y las rodillas de Rachel se debilitaron.

"Acuéstate conmigo" dijo Quinn "Te quiero encima de mí".

"Sí"

Habían hecho esto anteriormente en el sofá…muchas veces…pero nunca en la cama. La mirada en los ojos de Quinn le dijeron que hoy sería diferente. Se quitó los zapatos antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama. Quinn se escabulló, dándole espacio. Los ojos de Rachel recorrieron su cuerpo, vestido solamente con pantalones cortos. Su mirada se posó en sus pechos…pechos que ahora conocía muy bien. Su boca se hizo agua ante la vista.

"Ven aquí" dijo Quinn en voz baja.

Rachel se acercó a ella, apoyándose en sus manos mientras bajaba su cuerpo hacia Quinn. Las piernas de Quinn se separaron y Rachel se hundió entre ellas, haciendo que las dos gimieran suavemente cuando sus pechos se tocaron y luego sus bocas, sus besos largos y lentos. Hoy no había necesidad de apresurarse. Tenían la tarde para estar juntas.

"Me encanta la forma en que me besas" murmuró Quinn mientras los labios de Rachel se movían a través de su rostro hasta su cuello. Encontró ese punto más abajo de la oreja de Quinn que le encantaba acariciar y las manos de Quinn recorrieron su espalda hasta las caderas, ahuecándolas y atrayéndola con fuerza hacia ella. Rachel pudo sentir la humedad en sus pantalones cortos mientras se arqueaba contra Quinn. Ella gruñó, imaginando a Quinn tan mojada como ella estaba. Se elevó con sus brazos, dejando al descubierto los pechos de Quinn para ella. Bajó la cabeza capturando un pezón firme dentro su boca. Le encantaba la sensación…el sabor…de sus pechos. Le encantaba como Quinn gemía cuando la succionaba, justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

"Me vuelves loca cuando haces eso" respiró Quinn.

"Me encantan tus pechos. Son perfectos" murmuró Rachel mientras se movía hacia su boca nuevamente, su lengua se movió entre sus labios a placer. Cuando se retiró, Quinn la estaba mirando, sus ojos tan oscuros como nunca los había visto.

"Quiero...quiero que me toques".

Rachel se apoyó sobre un codo mientras parpadeaba estúpidamente ante ella "¿Tocarte?".

"Sí. Tocarme" agarró la mano de Rachel y la movió entre sus cuerpos "Tócame allí".

Rachel gimió ante la idea de tocar a Quinn. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no había fantaseado con hacer eso. De hecho, a menudo se tocaba a sí misma, imaginando que era a Quinn a quien estaba acariciando. Pero ahora...

"¿No quieres tocarme?".

"Dios, sí" dijo Rachel. Se movió a su lado, dándose a sí misma espacio. Podía ver su mano temblorosa mientras se movía entre las piernas de Quinn. Incluso antes de tocarla, pudo sentir el calor entre sus muslos "Quiero...quiero estar dentro de tus pantalones...dentro de tu ropa interior también". La respuesta de Quinn fue desabrochar sus pantalones cortos y bajar la cremallera. Rachel no dudó cuando su mano se deslizó más allá de la cinturilla de sus bragas, deslizándose a través de la suave piel. La humedad de Quinn recubrió sus dedos y gimió en silencio, permitiendo que Quinn la atrajera hacia ella para darle un beso. Se había tocado a sí misma anteriormente, sabía que se sentía bien para ella, pero ¿Quinn querría eso? Se apartó del beso, mirando fijamente los ojos de Quinn "Estás muy húmeda" dijo. Quinn se limitó a asentir. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y respiraba tan rápido como Rachel. "¿Puedo…hacer esto?" susurró mientras sus dedos frotaban suavemente su clítoris hinchado.

Quinn sacudió sus caderas en respuesta "Sí" susurró "Se siente realmente bien".

Rachel inclinó su cabeza y encontrando nuevamente el pecho de Quinn chupó su pezón dentro de su boca. La sedosa humedad de la excitación de Quinn llenó su mano y deslizó sus dedos hacia atrás y adelante a través de su clítoris, acariciándolo rápidamente como lo había hecho consigo misma. Quinn estaba gimiendo en voz alta y Rachel abandonó su pecho para darle un beso, tratando de silenciarla. A pesar de que sabía que estaban solas, aún seguía aterrorizada de ser descubiertas.

Quinn parecía no tener miedo de eso mientras arrancaba su boca de Rachel, jadeando por aire mientras sus caderas se movían violentamente contra la mano de Rachel. Rachel cambió su peso, tratando de sostener a Quinn mientras sus dedos se deslizaban sobre su clítoris.

"Oh Dios, Rachel...por favor no te detengas".

"Nunca" Rachel prometió mientras aumentaba su ritmo.

Muy pronto las caderas de Quinn se levantaron de la cama y Rachel vió con asombro como su cuerpo convulsionó. Cubrió su boca nuevamente atrapando el grito de Quinn justo a tiempo. Presionó sus dedos con fuerza contra ella, ocasionando que Quinn gimiera mientras sus piernas se apretaban firmemente.

Quinn se relajó en la cama y Rachel sacó lentamente su mano fuera de sus pantalones cortos. Rozó los pezones de Quinn con sus dedos húmedos, viendo cómo se endurecían inmediatamente. Los ojos de Quinn estaban cerrados y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente con cada respiración. Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Rachel bajó su cabeza hasta sus pechos, girando su lengua alrededor de cada pezón. El sabor almizclado de la pasión de Quinn que los cubría casi ocasionó su clímax en ese momento mientras lamía ambos pezones. Sintió las manos de Quinn que la empujaban lejos de ella y se detuvo, apartándose y sintiéndose culpable.

"Quiero tocarte así". Rachel gimió mientras interiorizaba las palabras de Quinn. Asintió en silencio y rodó sobre su espalda. La hambrienta mirada en los ojos de Quinn la emocionó y desabrochó sus pantalones cortos, dando espacio a Quinn.

"Nunca había tenido un orgasmo anteriormente" Quinn admitió mientras su boca recorría los pechos de Rachel "¿Y tú?".

"Sí".

Quinn se detuvo y Rachel reconoció la mirada de dolor en sus ojos "¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién?".

Rachel sonrió "Conmigo misma".

"¿Te tocas a tí misma?".

"A veces. Cuando pienso en tí, me toco" dijo ella.

"¿Y...y eso hace que tengas un orgasmo?".

Rachel asintió "He querido tocarte desde hace tanto tiempo".

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?".

"No sabía si querías que lo hiciera".

"Lo quería" Quinn miró fijamente sus ojos mientras su mano se dirigía hacia abajo "Y quiero tocarte". Los ojos de Rachel se cerraron cuando sintió el roce de los dedos de Quinn a través de sus rizos húmedos por primera vez. Como ella lo había hecho, Quinn encontró su clítoris. Tocándolo suavemente, lo suficiente como para hacer que las caderas de Rachel saltaran en respuesta. "¿Así?" preguntó Quinn mientras la acariciaba.

"Sí, así" logró decir Rachel a través de su respiración entrecortada. Quería hacer que durara, pero estaba a punto de explotar. Lo sentía en lo profundo de su vientre, formándose como una ola gigante. Tan pronto como la lengua de Quinn tocó su pezón, la ola se estrelló en ella. Agarró la mano de Quinn y la mantuvo apretada con fuerza contra ella mientras sus caderas se arqueaban en ella. Mordió su labio para no gritar de placer. Soltó la mano de Quinn, pero Quinn no la apartó. En cambio, se acostó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel mientras ellas trataban de recuperar el aliento.

"Eso fue mucho mejor que cuando me lo hago a mí misma" admitió con una sonrisa.

"Me alegro".

Rachel cerró los ojos, atreviéndose a preguntar la pregunta que la atormentaba "¿Dejas que Sam te toque de esa manera?".

Quinn negó con la cabeza "No. No le permito hacer mucho de nada. Sin embargo él quiere hacerlo" Quinn se volteó para mirarla "No quiero que él lo haga. No se siente igual con él. No se siente mucho de nada con él".

"¿Cómo se siente conmigo?".

Quinn sonrió "Fuego. Un ardiente y maravilloso fuego".


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 8<strong>

"Oh, vaya" dijo Brittany mientras se abanicaba "¡Qué calor hace aquí!".

Rachel se echó a reír "Ustedes querían saber".

"Como he dicho antes, esta es la mejor historia de la primera vez que he escuchado".

"¿Qué hubiese pasado si las hubiesen atrapado?" preguntó Santana.

La sonrisa de Rachel se desvaneció "Su madre me habría matado".

"¿Qué hay de tu madre?".

La sonrisa de Rachel regresó "Mi madre me habría matado" asintió con la cabeza hacia Brittany, quien preguntaba en silencio si quería más café.

"Creo que es romántico" dijo Brittany.

"¿Romántico? ¿Hormonas descontroladas a los dieciséis años? No sé cuan romántico es eso" dijo Rachel "Ninguna de nosotras sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo".

"Evidentemente aprendías rápidamente" dijo Santana con una sonrisa "Supongo que eso fue antes de que pudieras simplemente buscar en Google por todo lo que querías saber".

"¿Hace veinte años? Sí Estábamos por nuestra cuenta".

"Pero Samuel seguía en el cuadro ¿Cómo te conciliaste con eso?".

"Era lo que era. Samuel estuvo siempre en el cuadro. Conocía mi lugar. A pesar de lo que hubiese querido para nosotras, sabía que nunca podría ser".

"¿Qué crees que ella quería para ustedes dos?".

Rachel miró a Santana pensativa "Pensé que habías dicho que no ibas a ponerme en tu sofá, Dra. López".

Santana sonrió "Lo siento. Es solo que acabo de encontrar tu historia muy intrigante. Me sorprende que hayas podido manejar todo eso tan bien como lo hiciste a esa edad".

"Como he dicho, sabía cuál era mi papel en su vida. Sí, estaba enamorada de ella. Locamente. Ella también estaba enamorada de mí. Pero eso llegaría hasta donde podía llegar. No teníamos futuro. El suyo ya estaba planeado. Robamos momentos, eso fue todo".

"Eso es muy triste" dijo Brittany.

"Sí. Fue difícil. Traté de no pensar en sus citas con Sam y lo que ella estaba haciendo. Ya no preguntaba. No quería saberlo".

"Entonces ¿con quién perdió su virginidad? ¿Contigo o con Sam?".

Rachel recordó muy bien esa noche. Era uno de esos momentos especiales que siempre llevaría con ella "Conmigo. Fue un sábado. Tenía diecisiete años"…

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Era una rara ocasión que ellas tuviesen la mansión para ellas mismas. Bueno, a excepción de George, pero él nunca subiría a la habitación de Quinn. Su madre estaba en un baby shower y los Fabrays habían salido temprano esa mañana para un viaje de una noche hacia Chicago.

Ella y Quinn no habían tenido mucho tiempo a solas en las últimas dos semanas y extrañaba su cercanía. Tenía muchas ganas de pasar el día con ella. Cuando llamó a su puerta todo lo que escuchó fue un murmurado "pase" desde el otro lado.

"¿Quinn?".

"Aquí".

Se dirigió al dormitorio, sorprendida al encontrarla acurrucada en la cama, con un pañuelo empuñado en su mano. Rachel se detuvo en seco al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Quinn.

"¿Qué pasa?".

Quinn rodó sobre su espalda y palmeó el espacio a su lado. Rachel se sentó, sus ojos buscaron en los de Quinn una pista que explicara sus lágrimas. "Salí con Sam anoche".

Rachel asintió "Lo sé".

"Él quiere tener relaciones sexuales".

Rachel miró hacia otro lado, consciente de que este día llegaría. Tuvo un momento difícil tragando ya que su garganta estaba obstruida por los celos "Me sorprende que haya esperado tanto tiempo" dijo con sinceridad.

"Exactamente, él no había estado esperando pacientemente. Sé que voy a tener que hacerlo, pero Dios, no quiero" dijo ella, las lágrimas formándose nuevamente en sus ojos.

"Entonces no lo hagas" dijo Rachel " Rompe con él".

"Oh, Rachel, sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Después de todos estos años, ya sabes cómo es".

"Es tu vida, Quinn, no la de tu madre ¿Por qué permites que ella controle todo? ¿Es como la universidad? ¿Por qué allí?".

Quinn sonrió con tristeza "Ivy League. Nunca hubo alguna duda…o elección…a dónde iría".

Rachel se puso de pie y caminó pasando las manos por su cabello "Así que Sam quiere dormir contigo".

Quinn se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella, deteniendo su caminata. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y Rachel se hundió en su abrazo.

"No puedo soportar la idea de que te toque" murmuró.

"Lo sé". Se abrazaron firmemente la una a la otra, sus cuerpos tan cerca cómo les fue posible, cada centímetro de sus cuerpos muy unidos. Rachel cerró los ojos, respirando el aroma familiar de Quinn. Sus labios viajaron lentamente por el cuello de Quinn, deteniéndose debajo de su oreja. Fue recompensada con un suspiro silencioso. Quinn se apartó, mirándola a los ojos con igual intensidad "Quiero...quiero que seas...mi primera vez. Quiero que estés...dentro de mí, no él".

Rachel no pudo apartar su mirada. Con todo lo que habían hecho los últimos dos años…los besos, las caricias, las exploraciones…nunca había estado dentro de Quinn. Conocía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero nunca había estado dentro de ella. Así como Quinn no la había tocado de esa manera. Era algo que nunca habían hablado. Pero muchas veces… cuando los dedos de Rachel se recubrían con su humedad… quería deslizar los dedos dentro de ella, hacer el amor con ella de esa manera. Muchas veces había estado a punto de preguntar, pero siempre se había retirado, tomando lo que Quinn le había ofrecido y nada más. Ahora, Quinn estaba ofreciendo más.

"¿Estás segura?".

"Tú has sido mi primera vez en todo, Rachel. Además, hemos hecho todo, menos eso".

Rachel asintió. Era cierto. Sus manos…incluso su boca… habían estado por todas partes en el cuerpo de Quinn, por todas partes menos enterrada en su interior. La idea de hacer el amor con Quinn de esa manera hizo que sus piernas temblaran. Atrajo a Quinn hacia ella nuevamente, besándola lentamente, a fondo, obteniendo un gemido de ella cuando su mano ahuecó su pecho y con su pulgar rozó su pezón. Sintiéndose en control otra vez, llevó a Quinn a la cama. Vió un atisbo de nerviosismo en sus ojos y le sonrió tranquilizándola.

"Estoy tan nerviosa como tú".

Quinn también sonrió "Bien".

Se desnudaron la una a la otra, sus manos trabajando torpemente con los botones y cremalleras, provocando risas silenciosas entre las dos. Quinn sacó la colcha de la cama y empujó a Rachel con ella. Esto era lo que Rachel amaba…estar completamente desnudas y en contacto…algo que ellas rara vez tenían la oportunidad de tener. Momentos breves y robados eran por lo general lo que se podían permitir. Hoy no. Hoy era para sí mismas. Hoy ellas no retendrían nada.

"Me encanta como se siente" murmuró Quinn contra sus labios mientras se besaban interminablemente.

"Me encanta estar contigo de esta manera" Rachel se inclinó aún más, capturando un pezón con su boca. Los senos de Quinn eran muy sensibles y sabía exactamente cómo complacerlos mientras su lengua se movía a través de la punta. Quinn la abrazó con más fuerza mientras sus caderas comenzaban un roce familiar y lento. Como siempre, el fuego entre ellas saltó a la vida.

Rachel sostuvo su peso sobre sus manos, permitiendo que la mitad inferior de sus cuerpos se movieran juntos. Las manos de Quinn vagaron por su espalda, estableciéndose en sus caderas, guiando a Rachel más firmemente entre sus piernas.

"Bésame".

Rachel hizo lo que le pidió, poseyendo la boca de Quinn con un beso húmedo y caliente, su lengua rodeando la de Quinn mientras se batían en duelo. Interrumpió el beso, regresando al pecho de Quinn. Tenía hambre de ella…de toda ella…y bajó por su cuerpo, sus labios trazaron un camino hacia el lugar que más amaba. A Quinn también le encantaba. Ya estaba gimiendo, sus muslos se separaron tentadoramente para ella. Rachel separó sus piernas, deslizando su lengua por la humedad que sabía encontraría. Zumbó de placer con su primera probada, sus ojos cerrados mientras su boca se cerraba sobre su clítoris hinchado. Como había hecho con su pezón, lo succionó dentro de su boca, haciendo que las caderas de Quinn se frotaran sobre su rostro. Ella la sujetó, dándose un festín con ella, sintiendo las manos de Quinn en su cabello, sosteniéndola en su lugar.

"Oh Dios...Rachel".

Cuando sintió temblar los muslos de Quinn alrededor de su rostro, se apartó. Quinn gimió, instando a Rachel con sus manos a regresar entre sus piernas. Pero Rachel se incorporó, entrando en ella con dos dedos, sintiendo la tensión de las paredes de Quinn que se cerraban a su alrededor. Sus ojos se encontraron, cada una manteniendo a la otra cautiva. Rachel hizo una pausa, luego se sumergió profundamente en su interior. Sólo sintió algo de resistencia cuando entró en ella, entonces Quinn se abrió completamente, anhelando a Rachel.

Rachel se ubicó dentro de sus brazos, usando ahora sus caderas para guiar su mano, saliendo lentamente y luego entrando nuevamente. Quinn jadeaba en su oído, abrazándola con fuerza mientras sus caderas imitaban el ritmo que Rachel estaba marcando. Dentro y fuera, sus dedos se deslizaron con facilidad, cada movimiento iba más profundo dentro de ella mientras Quinn se encontraba con ella con cada empuje.

"Sí...sí. Dios, Rachel…"

Rachel volteó su cabeza encontrando la oreja de Quinn. Con su lengua imitó sus dedos, entrando y saliendo, adorando los sonidos de placer que Quinn expresaba libremente. Sus caderas se sacudieron contra su mano y metió sus dedos profundamente, ahora más rápido, tratando de seguir el ritmo de los movimientos frenéticos de Quinn. Las caderas de Quinn se arquearon hacia arriba y Rachel sintió como sus músculos se contraían, sintiendo que sus dedos eran succionados con fuerza dentro de ella.

Quinn gritó, sacudiendo sus caderas una vez, luego otra vez y otra vez, antes de hundirse sin fuerza. Rachel estaba respirando pesadamente por su esfuerzo y besó el rostro de Quinn, su cuello y sus cuerpos estaban humedecidos por el sudor. Se movió con la intención de sacar sus dedos de Quinn pero Quinn la detuvo, apoyando su mano sobre la de Rachel.

"Todavía no. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí"

"¿Te he hecho daño?" murmuró Rachel.

"No" Quinn volteó su cabeza mirando intensamente a Rachel "Te amo".

Rachel sintió que las lágrimas escocieron sus ojos. Eran palabras que nunca se habían dicho la una a la otra. El corazón de Rachel casi estalló cuando Quinn las expresó.

"Yo también te amo".


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 9<strong>

"Oh, Dios mío. Estoy enamorada de ustedes" dijo Brittany.

Rachel se recostó en el sofá, balanceando su taza de café sobre su muslo "Fue un día especial" admitió Rachel.

"¿Y ella correspondió?" preguntó Santana.

Rachel sonrió "Pasamos tres horas ininterrumpidas en la cama ese día. Estaba sorprendida de que alguna de las dos pudiese caminar al día siguiente".

"¿Cómo demonios mantuvieron escondido el romance de su madre? ¿Y de tu madre, para el caso?" preguntó Brittany.

"Supongo que simplemente estaban ciegas a eso. Estoy segura que cuando nos mirábamos la una a la otra estaba escrito por todas partes en nuestros rostros".

"¿Qué pasó con Sam?" preguntó Santana "Supongo que finalmente se acostó con él".

Rachel sintió la punzada familiar de celos, incluso después de todos estos años. Asintió con la cabeza, casi con miedo de hablar. Aclaró su garganta primero, tragándose sus celos. "Ella tenía relaciones sexuales con él, sí. No muy a menudo…" dijo "…pero lo suficiente".

"¿Cómo sabías que no era a menudo?".

"Porque me lo decía".

"¿Y le creíste?" preguntó Santana.

"Quinn nunca me mintió acerca de nada. Como he dicho antes, sabía cuál era mi papel".

"Estaban enamoradas la una de la otra" dijo Brittany "¿Cómo pudo permitir que Sam la tocara?".

"Sé que es difícil de entender" dijo "Y ahora que soy mayor… más sabia…me doy cuenta de lo peligroso que era para nosotras. Emocionalmente peligroso, quiero decir. Quinn era alguien a quien no me podía resistir…nunca. Y así como conocía mi papel, ella conocía el suyo. Y su papel era jugar la parte que Judy Fabray había hecho para ella. Eso incluía citas…y dormir con… Sam Evans. Pero Quinn tenía el mismo problema que yo" dijo.

"¿Qué era?".

"Ella tampoco podía resistirme".

"Así que ¿ustedes eran qué? ¿Estudiantes del último año en la secundaria?".

"Sí. Eso fue en el otoño. No tuvimos otra oportunidad de estar a solas de esa manera hasta las festividades. Estaba ocupada con Sam y sus amigos, con los partidos, con eventos en el club de campo. Su madre la cambió de clases de tenis al golf, así que muchos de los sábados cuando solíamos encontrar tiempo para estar juntas ella las pasaba en el campo de golf" se encogió de hombros "Tuve un par de buenos amigos en la escuela con quienes me juntaba. Eso ayudó a mantener mi mente ocupada".

"Debió haber sido terriblemente solitario para tí" dijo Santana.

Rachel la miró "Podría haberme rodeado con un centenar de personas y no hubiese importado".

"Oh, cariño ¿cómo te las arreglaste?".

"No estoy segura" le dijo a Brittany "En nuestro último año, sólo me arrastraba, pero pasó tan rápido. La universidad era inminente y sabía que nuestra separación estaba cerca. Ella se dirigiría a su lujosa universidad de Ivy League y yo estaría destinada a comenzar mi carrera en el instituto comunitario. Era todo lo que podíamos pagar".

"Pero dijiste que fuíste a…"

"Sí. La universidad" sonrió ante el recuerdo "Gracias a mi tutoría a Quinn, el Sr. Fabray me abrió una cuenta. No le dijo a mi madre. Desde luego, nunca se lo dijo a su esposa. Él se encargó de todo. Hizo que me admitieran, me consiguió una beca, todo. Cuando él le entregó la cuenta a mi madre, esa fue la primera vez que ví llorar a mi madre desde la muerte de mi padre".

"Oh, wow. Eso es impresionante".

"Nunca se lo dije a Quinn. Él me pidió que no lo hiciera, y a pesar de que no había secretos entre nosotras, le escondí eso. Creo que ella se habría sentido orgullosa de él por hacer eso, pero honré su deseo".

"¿Alguna vez tuvieron más tiempo juntas?" preguntó Santana.

"No mucho. Tuvimos una fiesta de graduación. Fue el fin de semana antes de nuestro último día. La clase de Quinn también tenía una fiesta esa misma noche. Ambas fiestas terminaron en la casa de uno de los chicos. Mis amigos iban, así que también fuí" ella las miró "Fue la primera vez que conocí a Sam. Tenía dieciocho años"…

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

El ponche potenciado estaba dulce y Rachel tomó un gran trago, disfrutando el sabor. La música alta resonaba en la sala de estar y ella siguió a Tina al exterior hacia el patio donde estaba un poco más tranquilo.

Allí, sintió unos ojos en ella y se dió la vuelta. Se sorprendió al descubrir que Quinn la observaba. Alejó su mirada de Quinn, observando al chico guapo a su lado que tenía su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Apretó la mandíbula y luego se dió la vuelta ya que no quería verlos juntos.

"Escucha, voy a entrar" le dijo a Tina.

"¿Pensé que odiabas la música?".

"Tengo que hacer pis" mintió.

Se volteó para irse pero se detuvo cuando escuchó su nombre. Se giró lentamente encontrándose nuevamente de frente con Quinn.

"No sabía que estarías aquí" dijo Quinn. Rachel podía ver que la sonrisa que ofrecía era forzada.

"Yo tampoco. Nuestra fiesta se dispersó y mis amigos me arrastraron a ésta".

"Hey ¿cómo la conoces?" Sam se acercó aún más "No creo que la haya visto antes".

"Ella es Rachel Berry" dijo Quinn "Ella...ella vive… ella…"

Rachel se apiadó de Quinn e intentó no avergonzarla. Enderezó sus hombros y miró a Sam "Mi madre Shelby trabaja para los Fabrays. Vivo allí".

"Oh. El personal contratado" dijo despectivamente "¿También será esa tu ocupación?".

"¡Sam!" dijo Quinn en voz alta "Eso es tan grosero. Rachel es la mejor estudiante de su clase. Puede hacer lo que quiera hacer".

"Lo que sea. Entremos a donde están nuestros amigos. No me dí cuenta que la escuela pública estaba invitada".

Quinn alejó su brazo de él "Adelántate. Estaré allí en un minuto".

Rachel alejó su mirada del beso que él le dio, sintiéndose enferma del estómago. Entonces una mano cálida agarró su brazo, guiándola fuera del patio y hacia el jardín.

"Lo siento tanto, Rachel. Él es un idiota".

"No importa".

"Sí importa. No me gusta que él hable así de tí y no me gusta que él hable así de tu madre".

"Es lo que es, Quinn. Mi mamá trabaja para tu familia. Ella es una sirvienta" dijo "Para las personas como Sam, los sirvientes tienen su lugar y no socializan en fiestas con personas como él".

"Basta, Rachel. Nunca menosprecies a tu madre o ti misma" Quinn se acercó a ella bajando su voz "Eres la mejor persona que conozco. Te amo".

Como siempre, esas palabras hicieron que su corazón se hinchara. Miró a los ojos de Quinn, viendo allí la verdad "Yo también te amo" susurró.

Quinn apretó su mano "Vamos a casa".

"¿Qué? Pero él…"

"No me importa. Vamos a casa. No te he tocado...en tanto tiempo" su voz se redujo a apenas un susurro "Quiero hacer el amor contigo".

Escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo de Rachel ante la mirada ardiente en los ojos de Quinn. Arrojó su vaso de ponche en la hierba y tomó la mano de Quinn, guiándola hacia el lado de la casa y saliendo a la calle. El coche de su madre estaba estacionado a una manzana y corrieron hacia él. Una vez dentro, Quinn la alcanzó, encontrando su boca, besándola con fuerza y rapidez.

"Date prisa".

Rachel luchó con sus llaves, finalmente arrancando el coche y saliendo a la calle. Era la primera vez que se escapaban juntas y desaceleró, con ganas de disfrutar de este tiempo a solas. Quinn pareció entender. Se acercó más, frotando ligeramente con su mano el muslo de Rachel.

"Tus padres están en casa ¿verdad?".

"Creo que sí".

Se miraron la una a la otra y Rachel levantó una ceja ¿Esperaba Quinn que ella se colara en su habitación con sus padres allí?.

"Vamos al estacionamiento" dijo Quinn.

Rachel se echó a reír "¿Amor en el Mirador?".

"No debe haber muchos allí. Todo el mundo está en las fiestas de graduación esta noche" la mano de Quinn se movió entre sus piernas y Rachel las separó "Quiero hacerte el amor" dijo Quinn nuevamente.

"Vamos a tener un accidente si sigues haciendo eso" advirtió con la esperanza de que Quinn no se detuviera.

"Puedo sentir lo mojada que estás" dijo Quinn mientras sus dedos trazaban la costura de sus vaqueros "No puedo esperar a tocarte".

Rachel apretó con fuerza el volante cuando Quinn presionó contra su clítoris "Quinn...por favor".

"Por favor ¿qué?".

Rachel levantó sus caderas "Tócame ahora".

Los dedos de Quinn trabajaron rápidamente con su botón y cremallera, deslizando fácilmente su mano dentro de los vaqueros y bragas. Rachel abrió las piernas, gimiendo cuando Quinn la tocó. "Dios, estás tan mojada" dijo Quinn mientras desabrochaba su cinturón de seguridad, arrastrándose más cerca. Su boca asaltó la oreja de Rachel y Rachel volvió a gemir, descubriendo lo difícil que era concentrarse en el manejo "¿Ya llegamos?" murmuró Quinn en su oído "Quiero estar dentro de ti".

"Al diablo con eso" dijo Rachel estacionándose a un lado de la calle y apagando las luces. Empujó el asiento hacia atrás tanto como pudo, luego deslizó sus pantalones hacia abajo, dando espacio a Quinn. Sus caderas se sacudieron cuando dos dedos entraron en ella. Volteó su cabeza, entrelazando sus lenguas mientras se besaban. Quinn sabía cómo tocarla. Su pulgar frotaba su clítoris cada vez que entraba en ella, más rápido y más rápido ahora, y Rachel jadeó con cada golpe, sintiendo como su orgasmo crecía rápidamente.

La boca de Quinn volvió a su oído, respirando rápidamente "Córrete para mí" susurró. Su lengua lavó su oreja "Desearía que mi boca estuviera en ti. Desearía lamerte así" Rachel estalló en un mar de colores que le cegaron mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Quinn contra ella.

"Dios mío" gruñó con voz ronca.

"Te amo, Rachel. No lo olvides nunca".


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 10<strong>

"Por Dios, mujer" dijo Brittany con una sonrisa "¿En un coche estacionado en la calle?".

"Momentos robados, donde pudiéramos encontrarlos".

"¿Y Sam no era el más sabio?" preguntó Santana.

"Sam estaba jodidamente enojado" dijo con una sonrisa. Colocó la taza de café vacía en la mesa auxiliar, preguntándose por qué viajaba al pasado esta tarde, compartiendo detalles íntimos de su vida, detalles que no había contado a otra alma viviente.

"¿Realmente crees que te encontrarás con ella si vuelves a Lima?" preguntó Brittany.

Rachel se encogió de hombros "No se trata tanto de que pudiese encontrarme con ella, es el hecho de que ella está allí. Cada vez que voy allí, me prometo que no voy a verla. Y cada vez, lo hago. Después de la última vez, le dije que ya no podía hacerlo más. Cada vez que la dejaba, yo era un desastre emocional".

"¿Así que tu solución es mantenerte alejada?" preguntó Santana.

"Ese parece ser mi único medio de resistirme a ella".

"El hecho de que estaba contigo mientras supuestamente estaba comprometida con Sam me molesta" dijo Santana "Es evidente que estaba enamorada de ti, sin embargo, su compromiso era con él, no contigo".

"Dra. López, el compromiso que ella hizo fue casarse con él, no amarlo".

"¿Y tú estabas demasiado comprometida como para ponerle fin al romance?".

"Lo intenté. El verano antes de la universidad fue un torbellino y rara vez nos veíamos. Momentos robados aquí y allá, pero nunca tuvimos suficiente tiempo a solas para realmente estar juntas. Ella había viajado mucho ese verano y cuando finalmente se mudó, apenas logré despedirme de ella. No estábamos solas y fue incómodo para nosotras. Lloré esa noche cuando se fue…" admitió "…fue entonces cuando decidí que necesitaba un cambio. Me alojé en el dormitorio ese primer año. Hice amigos. Incluso tuve una novia" dijo con una sonrisa "Y me alejé. Cuando Quinn estaba en casa, por cualquier razón, inventaba una excusa por la que no podía ir a casa. Acción de Gracias. Navidad. Permanecía alejada cuando Quinn estaba en casa".

"Eras tan joven. Eso debió haber sido difícil" dijo Brittany.

"Oh, sí. Fue difícil. Y me sentía sola. Pero sabía que si alguna vez iba a seguir adelante con mi vida, tenía que hacerlo. Quinn había, obviamente, seguido adelante con la suya".

"¿Así que no la llamaste o le escribiste? ¿Nada?".

Rachel negó con la cabeza "No. Nuestro romance, como lo llamaste Santana, fue simplemente eso. Un romance secreto".

"Entonces ¿cuándo la viste de nuevo?".

"Fue en las festividades. Le había preguntado a mi madre si sabía cuándo Quinn estaría allí. Estaba completamente preparada para pasar tercera Navidad a solas. Tenía un trabajo en Whole Foods que era flexible, pero siempre podía usarlo como excusa" miró a Santana "Mi madre era más inteligente de lo que pensaba y al parecer descubrió que estaba evitando a Quinn".

"¿Así que ella te mintió?".

"Sí. Fui a casa un par de días antes de Navidad, pensando que podría pasar tiempo con ella. Incluso tenía la intención de quedarme un poco más porque Noah estaba de licencia. Sólo lo veíamos una vez al año más o menos. Así que lo tenía todo planeado" sonrió recordando cuando vió a Quinn de pie en la parte superior de las escaleras "Tenía veinte años"…

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"Mamá, estoy en casa" gritó mirando alrededor de la gran cocina sin ver a nadie. Pensaba que su madre estaría preparando la cena. Dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia el corto pasillo familiar que daba hacia sus habitaciones cuando escuchó la puerta que se abría en la parte superior de las escaleras. Se detuvo y levantó la vista sorprendida al ver a Quinn devolviéndole la mirada ¿Cuántas veces había sucedido? Quinn de pie en la parte superior de las escaleras como una diosa, haciéndole señas.

"Rachel..."

Rachel asintió "Hola".

Quinn bajó y el corazón de Rachel comenzó a martillear en su pecho mientras dejaba caer su mochila al suelo. Habían pasado más de dos años y medio desde que la había visto. La chica de la que se había enamorado se había convertido en una hermosa mujer. Su largo cabello rubio estaba un poco más corto, apenas alcanzaba sus hombros, pero sus ojos verdes estaban tan intensos como siempre. Rachel estaba clavada en el suelo cuando Quinn se acercó, incapaz de apartar su mirada de Quinn. Entonces Quinn estaba allí, deslizando las manos por sus brazos y hacia su cuello. Las manos de Rachel se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura y se sumergieron en un abrazo. Aspiró su aroma familiar y así sin más, dos años fueron olvidados cuando sus cuerpos se reunieron.

"Te extrañé tanto" le susurró Quinn al oído.

"Yo también te extrañé".

"Tenemos que hablar".

Rachel se echó hacia atrás alejándose de sus brazos "En realidad no hay nada de qué hablar ¿no es así?" se sorprendió al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Quinn.

"Me voy a casar".

Fue como un golpe en el pecho. Rachel dio un paso atrás "¿Casar?".

"Van a anunciarlo en la cena de Navidad de mañana".

No era como si no supiese que ese día llegaría, pero aun así, fue como un cuchillazo en su corazón. Finalmente asintió "Espero...espero que seas muy feliz" dijo mientras recogía su mochila.

"Rachel, por favor..."

"Por favor ¿qué? Te vas a casar".

"Necesito hablar. Te necesito".

Rachel negó con la cabeza "No puedo hacer esto. No puedo ser tu amiga. No puedo...escuchar mientras hablas de Sam y de tu matrimonio. No lo puedo hacer" encontró la mirada llorosa de Quinn con una de las suyas "Eso me duele".

"Lo sé, Rachel. Sé que duele. Esto también me duele" dio un paso hacia ella "Por favor, necesito hablar".

Antes de que Rachel pudiese responder, la puerta de sus habitaciones se abrió y su madre salió. Cada una dio un paso atrás, separándose.

"¡Rachel! Estás en casa" su madre sonrió, luego miró a Quinn "Y Quinn, tú también. Me alegro de verte nuevamente" ella las abrazó "Te ves más hermosas cada vez que te veo".

"Gracias, Shelby".

Si su madre se dio cuenta de la tensión entre ellas…o las lágrimas…no hizo reconocimiento de ello. Por eso, Rachel estaba agradecida.

"Estoy segura que ustedes niñas tienen un montón para ponerse al día ¿Por qué no van a la cubierta? No creo que una sola alma la haya usado desde que se fueron a la universidad".

Quinn la miró con las cejas levantadas y Rachel aceptó de mala gana. Permanecieron en silencio mientras salían, el único sonido era el crujido de la hierba muerta de invierno. Los tablones de la cubierta crujieron bajo su peso. Rachel tomó su lugar habitual de espaldas a la casa. Quinn permaneció de pie, mirando a través del césped.

"¿Estás saliendo con alguien?".

Rachel se sorprendió por la pregunta "Salgo. Tengo citas" dijo ella.

Quinn se volteó para mirarla "¿Chicas?".

Rachel soltó una breve carcajada "Sí, Quinn. Chicas. Soy gay. Eso es lo que haces. Sales con chicas. No sales y te casas con un hombre".

Quinn sostuvo su mirada "No quiero casarme con él. No lo amo, lo sabes".

"Entonces ¿por qué haces esto?".

"Oh, Rachel, vamos, ya sabes cómo es. Sabes como siempre ha sido. No hay elección. Nunca ha habido una elección".

"Siempre hay una elección. Es tu vida".

"¿Lo es? La única parte de mi vida que es mi vida es cuando estoy contigo" dijo ella su voz ronca por las lágrimas contenidas. Rachel sintió lágrimas en sus ojos y parpadeó alejándolas. Quinn se volteó nuevamente dándole la espalda a Rachel y se abrazó a sí misma como si pudiese protegerse así misma de la frialdad del invierno. "No puedo hacer esto. No quiero casarme con él. Estoy aterrorizada" Quinn limpió su rostro, ahora sus lágrimas caían libremente "Ellas quieren hacerlo en el verano. Tendré veintiún años, recién salida de la universidad".

"¿Ellas?".

Quinn se dio la vuelta con los ojos humedecidos "Mi madre. La madre de Sam. Ellas lo tienen todo planeado".

"¿Qué dice Sam al respecto?".

La risa de Quinn era amarga "Él piensa que si nos casamos querré tener relaciones sexuales con él más a menudo" Quinn la miró directamente a los ojos y susurró "No puedo soportar su contacto" apartó la mirada viendo hacia la mansión "Solo es algo mecánico. Sé que él lo sabe. Simplemente no puedo hacerlo" volvió a mirar a Rachel "Quiero que seas tú. Siempre quiero que seas tú".

Rachel limpió sus propias lágrimas "Entonces ponle fin. Termínalo. Tú y yo, nosotras podemos ir a algún lugar, podemos…"

"¿Qué? ¿Huir?" Quinn negó con la cabeza "Estamos algo mayores para eso, ¿no es así?".

"Pronto terminaremos la universidad. Podemos comenzar una vida juntas" suplicó.

"¿No crees que van a encontrarnos? Ellos me arrastrarán de regreso. Ellos nunca lo permitirían".

"¿Permitir? Quinn, tendrás veintiuno ¿Qué pueden hacer?".

"Así no es como funciona. Lo sabes ¿Realmente crees que mi madre y mi padre se quedarán tranquilos si me voy de casa? ¿Si fuera a algún lugar que no tienen planeado? ¿Haciendo algo por mí cuenta? ¿Con otra mujer? ¿Crees que realmente lo permitirían?" negó con la cabeza "Así no es como funciona" Finalmente se sentó cerca de Rachel "Las otras, Stephanie y Tamara, no les importa el control. Son felices planeando sus bodas, planificando cuándo van a tener hijos, planificando la vida de sus hijos, así como lo hicieron nuestros padres con nosotras. Es sólo un gran ciclo" trató de sonreír "Ellas no pueden entender por qué no estoy emocionada con todo esto. No puedo hablar con ellas. Ni siquiera puedo relacionarme con ellas" hizo una pausa retorciendo sus manos con nerviosismo. Finalmente levantó la mirada con ojos suplicantes "Por favor, Rachel, tengo que estar contigo" susurró "Rachel ¿por favor?".

Rachel sintió el tirón familiar en su corazón. No podía resistirse a Quinn. Nunca había podido. Ni siquiera sabía por qué aún estaba intentándolo. Dos años tratando de sacar a Quinn de su mente y de su corazón se desvanecieron en un instante. Asintió con la cabeza. Quinn también asintió, reflejando alivio en sus ojos "Mis padres se van a una fiesta de Navidad esta noche. Se supone que debo encontrarme con Stephanie para cenar. Voy a cancelar" se aclaró la garganta "Tengo que estar contigo".

"Voy a... voy a ir a tu habitación después que se vayan".

El camino de regreso a la casa también lo hicieron en silencio, pero era un silencio diferente al de antes. Sus brazos se rozaban mientras caminaban, sus hombros chocaban, sus miradas se encontraban y luego se alejaban. El fuego se extendía entre ellas a cada paso. Se separaron en la cocina, reconociendo en silencio las llamas que las rodeaban.

Después de más de dos años sin contacto con Quinn, Rachel estaba hambrienta de ella. Trató de pasar la cena lo más normal posible, charlando con su madre acerca de la universidad y su trabajo en Whole Foods. Aprovechó la oportunidad para mencionarle a su madre acerca de su cambio en la dieta.

"Me encanta tu cocina…" dijo "…pero después de las fiestas, voy a volverme vegetariana".

Su madre levantó las cejas "¿Tu qué?".

"Vegetariana. Ya sabes, nada de carne".

"Sé lo que significa, Rachel. Me pregunto por qué".

"Bueno, porque estoy expuesta a eso. La mayoría de las personas que trabajan allí son vegetarianos o veganos" dijo "Es más sano y mejor para el medio ambiente. Y para los animales, por supuesto".

Su madre le sonrió pero no dijo nada.

"¿Qué?".

"Nada. Es que, bueno, estás tan crecida ahora".

"No diría crecida del todo" dijo Rachel con una sonrisa. Se limpió la boca con una servilleta antes de beber de su vaso de té. Miró a su madre, pensativa "Pensé que habías dicho que Quinn no iba a estar aquí hasta después de Navidad".

"Debo haberme equivocado" dijo inocentemente.

"Uh-huh" dijo Rachel.

"Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, Rachel, pero no pude dejar de notar que pareces evitar volver a casa si Quinn está aquí. Ustedes dos eran tan unidas mientras crecían ¿Tuvieron una pelea?".

Rachel no pudo encontrarse con la mirada inquisitiva de su madre "No realmente" dijo "Sólo tenemos amigos diferentes, diferentes universidades" se encogió de hombros "Ya sabes" dijo evasivamente.

"¿Se desconectaron?".

"Algo así".

Su madre la miró como si quisiera hacerle otra pregunta pero al parecer se lo pensó mejor. Rachel se sintió aliviada.

"Bueno, entonces tal vez ustedes dos pueden volver a conectar durante las vacaciones" dijo.

Rachel asintió "Si. Voy a subir más tarde. Vamos a ver una película..."

"Entonces va a ser como en los viejos tiempos".

Rachel se ofreció a ayudar a su madre con la limpieza, pero ella la espantó "Los Fabrays ya se han ido ¿Por qué no vas a pasar tiempo con Quinn?".

"Está bien. Gracias, mamá. No me quedaré allí demasiado tarde" dijo mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras. Tuvo que detenerse para no correr hacia arriba. Una vez dentro de la casa principal, subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta el piso de Quinn. Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento antes de usar su infantil toque… dos golpes rápidos, luego tres más lentos. La puerta se abrió inmediatamente.

No hubo preámbulo, ni conversación. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Rachel atrajo a Quinn hacia ella. Gimieron cuando sus labios se encontraron, abriendo sus bocas la una a la otra después de tanto tiempo. Volteó a Quinn inmovilizándola contra la pared. Sus manos se deslizaron bajo su camisa, gratamente sorprendida al no encontrar sujetador.

"Oh, Rachel..."

"Te sientes tan bien" murmuró Rachel mientras acunaba sus pechos. Estaban más llenos de lo que recordaba, encajaban perfectamente entre sus manos. Los pezones de Quinn se endurecieron como roca mientras sus pulgares los frotaban.

"Por favor llévame a la cama. Necesito estar contigo" susurró Quinn mientras alejaba su boca de Rachel.

Pero Rachel no se apresuraría…había pasado demasiado tiempo. Tiró de la camisa de Quinn sobre su cabeza, con la mirada fija en sus pechos. Se inclinó más capturando un pezón con sus labios, suspirando de placer mientras los dedos de Quinn se entrelazaban con su cabello, sosteniéndola con fuerza contra ella.

"Dios, te he extrañado" dijo Quinn, soltándola lo suficiente para que Rachel pudiese moverse al otro pecho. Rachel besó lentamente su camino hacia arriba, haciendo una pausa para mordisquear debajo de su oreja, consciente de lo que eso le hacía a Quinn. Sus labios encontraron su camino hacia su boca nuevamente y Quinn la abrió para ella, su lengua delineó la de Rachel en su interior. Unas manos impacientes trabajaron torpemente con sus vaqueros y Rachel dio un paso atrás, ayudando a Quinn a desabotonarlos.

"Cama" dijo Quinn nuevamente. Esta vez Rachel hizo caso a su petición, llevándola al dormitorio. Se desnudaron rápidamente, Quinn empujó a Rachel con ella hacia la cama. Rachel hizo una pausa, fijando sus ojos en cada glorioso detalle del cuerpo de Quinn, un cuerpo que solía conocer muy bien.

"Eres más hermosa de lo que recordaba" dijo en voz baja. Levantó la vista quedando atrapada en los ojos verdes que había echado tanto de menos "Tan hermosa" murmuró otra vez.

"Hazme el amor" susurró Quinn "Necesito que me hagas el amor".

"Sí...lo que quieras" dijo Rachel mientras abría las piernas de Quinn con su muslo y se instaló entre ellas "Lo que quieras".

Se movió hacia abajo por su cuerpo, sintiendo como la humedad de Quinn cubría su estómago. Las manos de Quinn la instaron a seguir bajando, levantando sus caderas, diciéndole así a Rachel donde la necesitaba. Rachel besó sus pechos, moviéndose más abajo, su lengua trazó un patrón a través de su piel, bajando aún más, hasta que se encontró con el olor embriagador de la excitación de Quinn. La extendió con su mano exponiéndola ante sus ojos codiciosos. Gimió incluso antes de probarla, su lengua se deslizó a través de sus pliegues antes de girar alrededor de su clítoris hinchado.

"Dios...sí" susurró Quinn mientras sus caderas se levantaban para encontrarse con Rachel.

Rachel la poseyó rápidamente, dándose un festín como si hubiese estado muriendo de hambre sin ella, su lengua se movió rápidamente como un rayo a través de su clítoris, deteniéndose cuando sintió el orgasmo inminente de Quinn. Deslizó su lengua profundamente dentro de ella, sintiendo como los muslos de Quinn se apretaban contra su cabeza.

"Rachel...por favor" rogó Quinn.

Rachel regresó a su clítoris, jugueteando con ella, una y otra vez, Quinn se retorcía debajo de ella. Finalmente cedió, succionando el clítoris duro de Quinn dentro de su boca, sujetándola con fuerza, sabiendo cuanta presión debía usar. Las caderas de Quinn se sacudieron fuera de la cama y Rachel la presionó hacia abajo, sosteniéndola mientras llegaba a su clímax.

"Dios mío" murmuró Quinn mientras su cuerpo se relajaba, sus piernas se volvieron de goma "Ven aquí" susurró tirando de Rachel hacia sus brazos. Rachel yació a su lado permitiendo que Quinn la abrazara. Cerró sus ojos, absorbiendo todo lo que era Quinn. "Te amo" susurró Quinn. Rachel cerró los ojos con fuerza. Las palabras eran agridulce, pero no pudo evitar responderle. Era la verdad.

"Yo también te amo".

Quinn les dio la vuelta, apoyando su peso sobre Rachel. Los ojos de Rachel permanecieron cerrados mientras Quinn la besaba, su boca viajó abajo hacia sus pechos. Rachel no había tenido muchas amantes. Lo intentó. Pero como Quinn había dicho anteriormente, era como hacerlo mecánicamente. Nadie la tocaba…en cuerpo y alma…como Quinn lo hacía. Ahora se deleitaba mientras la lengua de Quinn bañaba su pezón.

"Eres tan suave" dijo Quinn, sus labios se arrastraron nuevamente hacia la boca de Rachel "Te he echado mucho de menos, Rachel. Pienso en ti todo el tiempo".

"Yo también" admitió Rachel.

Quinn se alejó mirando sus ojos "¿Cuántas amantes has tenido?".

"Pocas. No muchas" dijo Rachel.

"¿Es así con ellas?".

"No. Nunca es así con nadie más".

"¿Piensas en mí cuando estás haciendo el amor con ellas?".

"Sí".

La mano de Quinn se movió entre sus cuerpos, deteniéndose sólo un segundo antes de deslizarse entre los muslos de Rachel.

"¿Y ellas hacen que te pongas así de mojada?" susurró ella.

Rachel se estremeció cuando Quinn frotó suavemente el dedo sobre su clítoris "No" jadeó abriendo sus piernas, dándole más espacio a Quinn.

"¿Me quieres dentro de ti?".

"Sí".

Quinn deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella y Rachel gimió ante el contacto, sus caderas se elevaron para encontrarla. Quinn la besó nuevamente, su lengua delineó su labio inferior antes de colarse dentro de su boca. La lengua de Rachel se enroscó a su alrededor.

"¿Quieres mi lengua dentro de ti?".

"Dios, sí" murmuró Rachel.

Después de dos golpes más, los dedos de Quinn la dejaron, reemplazándolos con su lengua. Rachel gimió cuando sintió que la metía dentro de ella y agarró la cabeza de Quinn, presionándola con fuerza contra ella.

"Se siente tan bien. Tan bien" susurró.

Las manos de Quinn ahuecaron sus caderas mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, su lengua se movía ahora sobre su clítoris, acariciándolo con rapidez, a conciencia. La cabeza de Rachel cayó hacia atrás, su boca entreabierta mientras jadeaba en busca de aire, sus caderas giraron contra la lengua de Quinn. Se sacudió bruscamente cuando Quinn succionó su clítoris dentro de su boca.

"Quinn...Dios" respiró "Sí. Más duro..."

Las manos de Rachel se movían violentamente mientras los labios y la lengua de Quinn parecían estar por todas partes a la vez. Casi se levantó de la cama cuando su orgasmo la impactó, estallando a través de ella jurando que había visto las estrellas. Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, los dedos de Quinn la llenaron nuevamente, sumergiéndose profundamente en su interior.

"Necesito estar dentro de ti" dijo Quinn mientras reclamaba su boca nuevamente. Rachel cedió a sus demandas, sus lenguas luchaban mientras los dedos de Quinn bombeaban dentro de ella.

Rachel extendió su mano entre ellas "Déjame tocarte también" dijo encontrando a Quinn húmeda y lista. Quinn separó sus muslos mientras Rachel se deslizaba dentro de ella. Quinn se sentó a sí misma, enterrando los dedos de Rachel en ella profundamente. Sus ojos permanecieron conectados mientras se movían una contra la otra, al principio lentamente, disfrutando del contacto, luego más rápido, ambas jadeando mientras se complacían la una a la otra.

"Dios...Rachel" jadeó Quinn "Es tan bueno...tan bueno".

Rachel no pudo hablar mientras llegaba a su clímax. Giró la cabeza en la almohada, tratando de no gritar. Dos, tres embestidas más y Quinn también alcanzó el clímax, su boca cubrió la de Rachel para ahogar sus gritos.

"Te amo" susurró Rachel, rodeando a Quinn entre sus brazos y abrazándola con fuerza "Te amo".

Sintió como Quinn temblaba y sintió la humedad en su cuello por las lágrimas de Quinn. Rachel cerró sus ojos, las lágrimas cayendo también de sus ojos.

"Te amo, Rachel" murmuró Quinn contra su cuello "Siempre voy a amarte".


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 11 <strong>

"Oh Dios mío" dijo Brittany "Mi corazón se está rompiendo por ti".

Rachel asintió "Fue difícil. Y mi corazón se rompió esa noche. Ella se iba a casar".

"Supongo que no fuiste invitada a la boda" dijo Santana.

"No. Mi posición social no merecía una invitación de la Sra. Fabray ¿De verdad crees que hubiese ido si me hubiesen invitado?".

"¿Intentaste convencerla para no hacerlo?" preguntó Brittany "Ustedes estaban tan enamoradas. Es trágico".

"Las ruedas estaban en marcha. Quinn no tenía decisión en eso. Regresó a la universidad después de las vacaciones y aproveché la oportunidad para visitar a mi madre más a menudo. En cuanto me gradué sin embargo sabía que Quinn regresaría a casa. Su madre había pasado toda la primavera en la planificación y preparación para el gran evento" dijo.

"¿Fue entonces cuando empezaste a evitar Lima?" preguntó Santana.

"Sí. Una vez que Quinn regresó, nunca volví. Hablé con mi madre una semana antes de la boda y me dijo que Quinn tenía "el nerviosismo pre- marital", creo que fue el término que utilizó. Sus estados de ánimo iban entre no responder a ataques histéricos de llanto".

"Oh Dios ¿Por qué simplemente no les dijo que no?" dijo Brittany "Es un desperdicio".

"Casi me derrumbé, casi fui con ella. Sabía que estaba sufriendo. Sabía que podía calmarla. Pero al final no me atreví a ir. La cicatriz emocional iba a ser demasiado".

"¿Seguías trabajando en Whole Foods?".

"Sí. Después de graduarme, me quedé. Me encantaba. Me encantaba el ambiente. Y en ese momento, aún no tenía la menor idea de lo que quería con mi vida. Pasaron otros seis o siete años para que Noah se retirara del ejército y abrimos nuestra primera tienda. En aquel entonces estaba tratando de superar a Quinn y seguir adelante con mi vida. Mi carrera estuvo en un segundo plano ante todo eso".

"¿Alguna vez tuviste una novia estable?" preguntó Santana "¿Una con quien pudieses comprometerte?".

"¿Te estás transformándose en la Dra. López otra vez?".

"¿Alguna vez fuiste a una terapia por esta situación?".

Rachel negó con la cabeza "¿Estás sugiriendo que la necesito?".

"Tienes casi treinta y ocho años y nunca has estado en una relación seria. Tu madre es una paciente de cáncer, sin embargo evitas ir a ayudarla ya que todavía temes a la mujer de quien te enamoraste cuando eras una adolescente" ella sonrió rápidamente "¿Qué crees?".

"Una vez que mi madre se retiró y se mudó a su propio lugar, iba a verla. Voy allí todavía. Es sólo que no me quedo por días como lo hace Noah".

"Por miedo a encontrarte con Quinn".

"Sí. No creo que eso signifique que necesito terapia" dijo.

"¿Todavía estás enamorada de ella?" preguntó Brittany.

"No" dijo rápidamente, pero una mirada a sus ojos le dijo que ellas sabían que estaba mintiendo "Me he convencido que no lo estoy" se corrigió "Eso no tiene nada que ver con que nunca haya estado en una relación seria. Simplemente nunca he conocido a nadie que...bueno, de quien me haya enamorado".

"¿Cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que la vieras otra vez?".

"Casi dos años. Fue en octubre. En el cumpleaños de mi madre. Quería darle una sorpresa. Quinn, obviamente, no vivía allí con sus padres, así que pensé que podría hacer un corto viaje, llevar a mi madre para una cena de cumpleaños e irme temprano al día siguiente. Tenía veintidós años"….

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"Es tan bueno verte" dijo su madre apretándola fuertemente en un abrazo "Estaba empezando a pensar que nunca volverías a Lima".

"Es difícil escaparse" dijo "Además, hablamos por teléfono varias veces a la semana".

"Eso no es lo mismo" su madre dio un paso atrás inspeccionándola. "Tu cabello se ve muy bien con ese corte" dijo rozando sus dedos a través de él "Eres tan atractiva. Te ves como tu padre" Rachel se sonrojó complacida por los pensamientos de su madre "Bueno ¿quieres quedarte aquí y ponernos al día o tener una cena temprana?".

"Salgamos" dijo "No tienes que estar aquí para la cena ¿no?".

"No, no. Stella ahora se encarga de cocinar" su madre sonrió "Yo coordino".

Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa, consciente de que a su madre le encantaba su nuevo rol "Vamos a ir a un lugar elegante" dijo "¿Te quieres cambiar?".

"Sí. Me preguntaba por qué estabas tan bien vestida. No creo haberte visto en nada más que vaqueros desde que tenías doce años" su madre la llevó a la puerta "¿Por qué no vas a visitar a George? No lo has visto en años ¿verdad?".

"No, no lo he hecho".

"Estaba trabajando con los lechos de flores alrededor de la cubierta. Estoy segura que lo podrás encontrar allí".

"Está bien, voy a saludar. Voy a darte ¿qué? ¿Unos quince minutos?".

"Por supuesto. Nos vemos afuera".

Rachel cerró la puerta de las habitaciones de su madre, sonriendo a Stella que ya estaba ocupada en la cocina. Rachel no conocía a la otra mujer joven que le estaba ayudando. Se volteó para irse cuando la puerta de arriba se abrió.

"¿Shelby? ¿Estás allí?" El pulso de Rachel se aceleró, la voz de Quinn aún era capaz de darle escalofríos. Se volteó lentamente, maldiciendo su suerte porque Quinn estaba en la mansión. El mundo simplemente se detuvo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Quinn.

"Rachel" susurró Quinn "Oh, Dios mío".

"Hola".

Quinn se apresuró en bajar las escaleras y estuvo entre sus brazos antes de que Rachel pudiese tomar otro aliento. Se abrazaron con fuerza y allí fue cuando lo sintió. Quinn estaba embarazada. Dio un paso atrás, sus ojos fueron hacia el vientre de Quinn.

"¿Cuándo llegaste?" preguntó Quinn.

"Justo ahora. Es el cumpleaños de mi madre. Voy a llevarla a cenar" levantó la vista hacia ella "Estás embarazada" afirmó sin rodeos. Quinn estaba casada. Era evidente que tenía relaciones sexuales con su marido. Y estaba embarazada. El corazón de Rachel se hizo añicos ante la idea.

"Sí" Quinn sostuvo su mirada "Lo siento tanto" susurró.

"Tengo que irme" dijo bruscamente volteándose para irse.

"Rachel, espera" dijo Quinn agarrando su brazo "No lo hagas".

Rachel sabía que tenían una audiencia y no quería hacer una escena "Iba a saludar a George".

"Voy contigo".

Se quedaron en silencio mientras caminaban hacia afuera. Rachel tomó el camino conocido hacia la cubierta, con toda la intención de encontrar a George, luego se iría.

"Me...me gusta tu cabello de esa manera" dijo Quinn siendo la primera en hablar.

"Gracias" fue todo lo que dijo.

"¿Ibas a llamarme?".

"No".

"Shelby dice que rara vez vienes a casa".

"Me mantengo alejada, sí".

"¿Por mi culpa?".

Rachel se detuvo y la miró. Se sorprendió por la tristeza en sus ojos "Sí. Por tu culpa" admitió.

"Extraño que estés en mi vida".

Rachel enderezó sus hombros, negándose a dejar que fuera fácil "Es tu decisión que no esté en tu vida, Quinn. Te extraño. Extraño el nosotras" dijo "Pero estás casada. Estás embarazada de su hijo".

"Rachel…"

"Estoy tratando de seguir adelante con mi vida. Al igual que tú lo has hecho con la tuya. Así que no puedo verte. No puedo hablarte" dio un paso más cerca "¿Quieres saber por qué? Porque estoy enamorada de ti. Y no puedo tenerte. Porque estás casada. Y estás embarazada de su hijo" Hizo caso omiso de las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de Quinn y caminó pasando por su lado, siguiendo el camino de ladrillos a través del césped perfectamente cuidado hacia su antigua cubierta. George estaba de rodillas con un pequeño remolque de ladrillos junto a él.

"Hola, George" dijo notando que su voz estaba cargada de emoción. Las lágrimas de Quinn siempre le afectaban de esa manera.

Él levantó la mirada con una sonrisa en su rostro "Rachel. Qué sorpresa" dijo mientras se levantaba "Te daría un abrazo, pero es probable que no quieras ser parte de eso" dijo extendiendo las manos hacia ella.

"¿Qué pasó?".

"Oh, se cayó un árbol y golpeó todos estos ladrillos sacándolos de la pared de la jardinera. Estoy tratando de repararla" se limpió las manos sucias en sus vaqueros "¿Vienes a celebrar el cumpleaños de tu mamá?".

"Sí. Pensé en llevarla a cenar y a pasear. Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que he estado en casa" dijo.

"Lo sé. Shelby te echa de menos" dijo con un tono ligeramente acusador. A Rachel no le importaba. Ella lo había conocido desde que tenía diez años. Con su padre muerto, George se había convertido en la única influencia masculina en su vida. Noah no había estado cerca para eso. George le había dejado pegarse a él mientras trabajaba en sus numerosos proyectos y él le había enseñado mucho.

"Ahora tengo un trabajo a tiempo completo, George. Es difícil encontrar tiempo para escapar".

"Supongo que sí. Te extraña especialmente durante las fiestas. Podrías tratar de dedicarle unos días en Navidad" sugirió.

Ella asintió con la cabeza "Entendido".

"Bien. Entonces ansío poder verte más seguido".

Ella sonrió y le apretó el hombro "Gracias. Debería irme. Fue bueno verte de nuevo".

"Cuídate" dijo mientras se volteaba para alejarse. Se detuvo mirando como él regresaba a su trabajo. Dejó que su mirada viajara por la cubierta, recordando todas las veces que ella y Quinn habían corrido por la colina, instalándose en los bancos, con los ojos puestos la una en la otra y no en las hermosas flores que George mantenía alrededor. Una profunda tristeza se apoderó de ella y se volvió parpadeando rápidamente, tratando de borrar la cubierta y todos los recuerdos de su mente.

Quinn se había ido cuando regresó a la calzada. Rachel estaba aliviada y arrepentida. Sin embargo, su madre estaba esperando y apartó los pensamientos de Quinn...pensamientos de Quinn y Sam haciendo el amor, haciendo un bebé.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 12<strong>

"¿Embarazada? No perdieron el tiempo ¿verdad?".

"Estoy segura que fue parte del programa organizado que su madre tenía planeado para ella" dijo Rachel, su tono amargo. Miró a Santana, en espera de su crítica.

"Supongo que Quinn no trabajó" dijo Santana "¿Su título era para el espectáculo?".

Rachel asintió "Las mujeres Fabray no trabajan" dijo. Se aclaró la garganta, casi librándose "Debería irme. Es tarde".

"Oh, no. Todavía no" protestó Brittany "No puedes irte sin terminar tu historia".

"No queda mucho por contar. Sólo la he visto un par de veces desde entonces" dijo.

"¿Qué tal más café? Es descafeinado" dijo Brittany.

Rachel asintió "Está bien. Tomaré otra taza".

"¿Cómo te las arreglaste para evitarla todos estos años?" preguntó Santana "Quiero decir, las veces en las que ibas a Lima".

"Fueron cinco años después que mi madre enfermó por primera vez. Antes, cuando iba de visita no lo anunciaba. Solo me aparecía. Permanecía una noche y me iba a la mañana siguiente. Nunca vi a Quinn" dijo "Cuando mi madre se enfermó, Noah ya estaba retirado de las fuerzas armadas y abrimos nuestra primera tienda unos seis meses antes. Nos turnábamos entonces, para estar con ella, llevarla a las citas médicas y otras cosas".

Brittany le dio otra taza de café "¿Y no hablaste con Quinn en todo ese tiempo?".

"No. Pude sacarla de mi mente. Tenía citas. Tenía amigos. Era cuando iba a Lima cuando ella ocupaba el lugar protagónico de mi mente".

"¿Pero la viste nuevamente?".

"Sí. Tenía veintiocho años"….

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"¿Estás cómoda?" preguntó Rachel mientras ahuecaba las almohadas debajo de las piernas de su madre.

"Deja el alboroto" dijo su madre "Estoy bien". Rachel se sentó en la silla junto a la cama de su madre, con la preocupación grabada en su rostro. Trató de ocultarlo, pero su madre le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. "No voy a morir todavía, Rachel. Deja de lucir tan asustada".

"Nunca has estado enferma anteriormente" dijo.

"El cáncer es una cosa de miedo ¿no? Pero los médicos parecen pensar que podremos manejarlo. Tengo que creer en ellos".

Rachel dejó escapar un suspiro "¿Has vuelto a pensar en ello?".

"¿Retirarme? Sí".

"¿Y?".

"Y tú y Noah tienen razón. Es el momento. Pero ¿a dónde iría? Tenías diez años cuando nos mudamos aquí. Sé que no es mucho, pero ha sido nuestra casa en estos últimos dieciocho años".

"Lo sé, mamá. Te encontraremos una casa. Algo bien iluminado y ventilado, con un pequeño patio" miró a su alrededor "Siempre sentí como si estuviésemos en un calabozo aquí".

"Sí, lo sé. Era por eso que pasabas la mayor parte de tu tiempo al aire libre, en la cubierta" dijo con una sonrisa "O arriba en la habitación de Quinn".

Rachel miró hacia otro lado, no quería pensar en eso. Quinn ya no era parte de su vida. Había terminado con eso. Habían pasado más de cinco años desde que la había visto. Ocho desde que habían...dormido juntas. Era asombroso cómo aquí…en la mansión…los recuerdos estaban todavía tan frescos.

"No has visto a su hijo ¿verdad?" declaró su madre "Es un niño tan lindo. Y muy inteligente". Rachel no respondió. Su madre sabía muy bien que ella nunca lo había visto "Lo que sea que haya pasado entre tú y Quinn, eran tan buenas amigas. No entiendo por qué evitarla".

"No la evito" dijo Rachel "Ella ya no vive aquí".

"Podrías hacer un esfuerzo para ir a verla. Ella ha sido tan buena conmigo. Cada vez que está aquí, siempre viene a visitarme" dijo su madre "Siempre pregunta por ti. Sé que ella te extraña".

Rachel se puso de pie "Mamá, no lo hagas" dijo dándole la espalda a su madre. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y trató de tragarlo "Quinn y yo no necesitamos vernos".

"¿Por qué?".

Ella negó con la cabeza "Es complicado" se volteó cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta exterior. Miró a su madre con las cejas levantadas.

"Probablemente sea Stella con el almuerzo" dijo ella.

Rachel se dirigió a la otra habitación y abrió la puerta, se quedó sin respiración cuando encontró a Quinn de pie al otro lado. Quinn parecía tan sorprendida como ella.

"Rachel" susurró.

Rachel no pudo hablar, su mirada fue atraída por el niño de pie junto a Quinn. Volvió a mirar hacia arriba "Hola".

"Tú...No te estaba esperando. Le mencioné a tu madre que quizás podríamos pasar por aquí".

Rachel tuvo que sonreír ante esto, preguntándose por qué su madre no lo había mencionado "Acabamos de regresar. Ella está acostada" se volvió a mirar al muchacho "Este debe ser tu hijo".

"Sí. Ashton, saluda a una antigua amiga mía. Ella es Rachel, la hija de la Srta. Shelby".

Él le tendió la mano "Encantado de conocerte ¿Puedo llamarte Rachel?".

Los ojos de Rachel se ampliaron. Sabía que él tenía cinco, pero no hubo torpeza infantil en absoluto en su discurso. No pudo evitar sonreírle "Sí, puedes llamarme Rachel".

"¿Quinn? ¿Ashton? ¿Son ustedes?".

La mirada de Quinn estaba fija en Rachel cuando contestó "Sí, Shelby" Ashton se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, demostrando que él y Quinn eran visitantes frecuentes. Rachel y Quinn le siguieron.

"Ahí está mi chico guapo" dijo su madre.

"Hola, Srta. Shelby" dijo aceptando el abrazo "¿Cómo fue la quimioterapia hoy?".

"No tan mal esta vez, cariño".

Rachel miró a Quinn "¿Cuántos años tiene?" susurró.

"Un muy inteligente cinco" susurro Quinn en respuesta.

"Quinn, Rachel y yo estábamos hablando de ti. Estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido" dijo su madre.

"Ashton recordó tu cita de hoy. Quería ver cómo estabas".

"Bueno ¿por qué ustedes chicas no se ponen al día? Ashton puede hacerme compañía" dijo ella.

Rachel estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Quinn tenía una mirada de desesperación en sus ojos que no pudo ignorar. Caminaron en silencio, siguiendo su camino…tal vez inconscientemente…hacia la cubierta.

"Es un chico lindo" dijo Rachel rompiendo el silencio "Se parece a ti".

"Sí, gracias. Es un poco desconcertante cuando tu hijo de cinco años es más inteligente que tú".

"¿En serio? ¿Cuán talentoso es?".

"Mucho. Lee desde los dos años. El próximo año terminará su curso pasando al octavo nivel".

"Wow".

"Lo sé" Quinn la miró a los ojos "¿Cómo has estado?".

"Bien" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Tu madre dice que has abierto una tienda de alimentos saludables. Eso es maravilloso, Rachel".

"Noah y yo lo hicimos. Es pequeña, pero hasta ahora, rentable. Hemos estado más que satisfechos".

"Estoy orgullosa de ti" dijo Quinn mientras caminaban hacia la cubierta, aún pintada en un blanco inmaculado.

Rachel la miró, su mirada vagó sobre su rostro y su cuerpo. Cuando Quinn se volteó hacia ella y sus ojos se encontraron, Rachel dio voz a sus pensamientos "Estás tan preciosa, Quinn".

Quinn retiró la mirada pero no antes de que Rachel viera las lágrimas en ellos "No sé cómo puedes ver eso. Soy tan terriblemente, terriblemente...miserable" dijo con su voz quebrada por las lágrimas contenidas.

"Quinn…"

Quinn miró hacia ella, esta vez sin poder ocultar sus lágrimas ya que corrían por sus mejillas "Te extraño. Te extraño mucho" dijo casi llorando.

"Quinn, no lo hagas…" dijo Rachel dando un paso hacia ella "…por favor, no llores".

"Odio mi vida" dijo "Lo único bueno en mi vida es Ashton. Él es el único que me ha mantenido cuerda" se limpió las lágrimas con impaciencia "Soy tan...miserable. Y me siento tan sola sin ti".

Entonces Rachel se acercó a ella, atrayéndola hacia sus brazos. Quinn se aferró a ella y sus lágrimas se convirtieron en sollozos. Las lágrimas de Rachel cayeron también. Enterró su rostro en el cabello de Quinn, respirando su aroma familiar.

"Por favor, no llores" murmuró "Por favor, no lo hagas" Sus brazos se apretaron y el cuerpo de Rachel reaccionó acercando a Quinn más contra ella. Reconoció el cambio en su abrazo. Lo mismo hizo Quinn cuando la acercó aún más hacia ella. Rachel deseaba besarla tanto, sabía que estaba muy cerca de cruzar la línea. Dio un paso atrás, alejándose de ella "No podemos hacer esto" susurró.

"Por favor, Rachel. Te necesito tanto" dijo Quinn, sus ojos suplicantes.

Pero Rachel negó con la cabeza "No puedo hacer esto. Me duele demasiado. Quiero estar contigo. Quiero hacer el amor contigo. Pero no puedo. Me duele irme de aquí, dejarte. No puedo hacerlo más, Quinn. No si quiero mantener mi cordura. Simplemente no puedo".

"Rachel…"

"No. Lo que teníamos, era especial. Siempre va a ser especial. Siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón. Pero no puedo verte ¿Por qué crees que te evito? Porque duele" dijo, siendo ahora su turno para limpiar las lágrimas "Me duele ahora mismo, queriendo terriblemente estar contigo, pero sabiendo que no puedo tenerte. Nada de tí. Ni siquiera una pequeña parte de ti".

"Te amo, Rachel".

"Yo también te amo ¿Por qué crees que duele tan condenadamente demasiado?" negó con la cabeza "No quiero volver a verte, Quinn. No puedo" su mirada se cruzó con la de Quinn, ambos ojos todavía cubiertos de lágrimas "No quiero verte nunca más".

Quinn se dio la vuelta, con los brazos alrededor de sí misma "Lo siento mucho. Siento mucho todo esto".

Rachel se aclaró la garganta, logrando poner sus emociones bajo control "Debo volver con mi madre. Me iré por la mañana".

Quinn asintió "Buscare a Ashton en un minuto. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo" dijo.

Rachel apretó sus puños, con unas terribles ganas de acercarse a ella y abrazarla nuevamente. Antes de que pudiera hacer eso, giró sobre sus talones, regresando a la casa. Tenía que sacar a Quinn de su vida, de su cabeza...y lo más importante, de su corazón. La única manera de hacerlo era marchándose.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 13<strong>

"Oh, Rachel" dijo Brittany "Ambas debieron estar destrozadas".

"Sí. Pero eso fue el punto de quiebre. Creo que Quinn finalmente comprendió lo mucho que me estaba haciendo daño. Después de eso, ya no tuve tanto miedo de ir a ver a mi madre. Sabía que Quinn no se acercaría" dijo "Y no lo hizo".

"Me pregunto por qué nunca hablaron de ello" dijo Santana.

"No había nada de qué hablar" dijo "Conocíamos el resultado ¿De qué habría servido hablar de ello?".

"Bueno, creo que hiciste lo prudente al no ceder. Ella obviamente quería estar contigo. Al menos, sexualmente".

"Puede parecerles que Quinn sólo quería la parte sexual de nuestra relación, pero eso no es cierto. Ella fue honesta cuando dijo que era miserable en su vida. Esa mirada torturada en sus ojos estuvo allí desde la primera vez que me dijo que se iba a casar" dijo Rachel "Como he dicho antes, ella estaba comprometida emocionalmente como yo. Pero una de nosotras tenía que ser fuerte y terminar nuestra relación".

"¿Así que su hijo? Cuando dices dotado, dices que es un genio" preguntó Brittany.

"Oh, sí. Mi madre me mantiene informada" dijo con una sonrisa "Se podría pensar que es su nieto. Está a punto de cumplir catorce años y ya se graduó en la universidad con una doble titulación".

"Los niños prodigio suelen terminar la universidad como a los once o doce años" dijo Santana.

"No sé nada de eso" dijo "Mi madre dice que su índice de inteligencia es 152".

Los ojos de Santana se ampliaron "Eso es excepcional. Quizás emocionalmente no estaba listo para la universidad" dijo ella. Rachel tomó eso como una pulla hacia Quinn, pero no dijo nada. Había estado alrededor del chico un par de veces. Parecía muy maduro. "Suena como si Quinn y tu madre se hubiesen vuelto cercanas" dijo Santana.

"Sí, lo hicieron. Creo que Ashton tuvo algo que ver con eso. Mi madre hablaba libremente sobre Quinn cada vez que la visitaba. Pero Quinn nunca se apareció. Era como si ella me estuviese evitando".

"¿Tu madre se retiró entonces?".

"No en ese momento, no. Su cáncer entró en remisión" dijo "Cuatro años más tarde, volvió a aparecer. Esta vez cáncer de mama. Fue después de eso que la convencimos para que se retirara. Incluso entonces, ella no estaba lista".

"Lo imagino, sin tí o Noah viviendo en Lima, los Fabrays eran su familia. Retirarse debió haber sido muy duro" dijo Santana.

"Sí, pero mi madre había mantenido amistades fuera del hogar de los Fabray. Había unas cuantas señoras que veía con frecuencia" dijo ella.

"¿Viste a Quinn otra vez?" preguntó Brittany.

"Sí. Fui a ayudar a mi madre con la mudanza. Esa fue realmente la última vez que vi a Quinn. Tenía treinta y dos años"….

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"Va a ser muy duro" dijo su madre "Este ha sido mi hogar durante tanto tiempo" se dio la vuelta tomando la mano de Rachel "Tenías sólo diez años cuando nos mudamos aquí ¿Te acuerdas de ese día?".

Rachel asintió "Sí. Recuerdo haber pensado lo grande que era. La casa, la cocina" y recordó a la joven Quinn de pie en la parte superior de las escaleras, mirándola…un recuerdo grabado en su memoria para siempre "Te va a encantar tu nuevo lugar, mamá".

"Oh, supongo que así será. Tengo muchas ganas de sentarme en el patio, atender nuevamente el jardín de flores en lugar de admirar la obra de George" dijo con una risa. Su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente "Lo que será difícil es acostumbrarme a estar sola. Aquí, siempre había gente alrededor".

Era algo que Rachel y Noah no habían considerado. Su madre tenía amigos, que era su principal preocupación. Ellos no pensaron acerca de si ella estaría sola o no "¿Tienes dudas?" preguntó.

"Es demasiado tarde para eso. Además, tengo sesenta y cinco años. Es el momento" su madre suspiró y luego sonrió "Vamos entonces. Quinn y Ashton también vienen para ayudar" dijo ella.

Rachel la miró "Mamá, eso no era realmente necesario. Tú y Noah tienen prácticamente todo empacado. Él y George ya han mudado la mayoría de tus muebles" dijo ella "Ellos no…"

"Estoy segura que fue idea de Ashton. Él va a extrañar que yo esté aquí" su madre se detuvo "Y eso les dará a Quinn y a tí la oportunidad de ponerse al día. Ella dice que han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que se vieron".

"Sí. Algo por el estilo".

Fue el turno de su madre para mirarla "No las entiendo a las dos. Fueron inseparables durante tantos años ¿Qué pasó con la amistad, Rachel?".

"Nosotras solo...las cosas son diferentes ahora" dijo "Nuestras vidas son muy diferentes" "Tal vez…" Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando Ashton irrumpió en la habitación. Rachel no lo había visto desde que tenía cinco años y había crecido considerablemente. El niño lindo que había conocido era un joven guapo, su rostro radiante con una sonrisa al recibir el abrazo de su madre.

"Estamos listos para ayudar Srta. Shelby".

"Y me alegro que te hayas ofrecido" ella y Rachel miraron hacia la puerta, pero estaba vacía "¿Dónde está tu madre?".

"La abuela tenía unos papeles que tenía que firmar. Ella dijo que bajaría pronto" se volvió a Rachel "Eres Rachel" dijo él "¿Está bien si todavía te llamo Rachel? ¿O prefieres Srta. Rachel?".

Rachel sonrió asombrada por su formalidad "Sólo Rachel" dijo ella.

Él también sonrió "Está bien, sólo Rachel".

Rachel se echó a reír y luego su risa se desvaneció al sentir la presencia de Quinn. Se volteó hacia la puerta, encontrando el espacio vacío ahora ocupado por la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto. El cabello de Quinn aun le llegaba a los hombros, los mechones rubios sedosos y tentadores.

"Hola, Rachel" dijo ella "Me alegro de verte nuevamente".

Ella parecía un poco distante en su postura, Rachel no sabía muy bien qué hacer con eso ¿Sin abrazo? ¿Sin abrazar? ¿Sin un te extrañé? Por supuesto, Rachel no podía culparla. La última vez que se habían visto…la última vez que habían hablado…Rachel había dicho que no quería volver a verla nunca más. Así que con su madre y Ashton observándola, ella imitó el saludo frio de Quinn.

"Quinn. Hola".

"Espero que no estemos molestando, pero Ashton insistió en que ayudáramos" Quinn sonrió cuando miró a su hijo "Él está temeroso por su mudanza".

"Desde luego no me importa la ayuda" dijo ella "Aunque Noah se hizo cargo de las cosas pesadas a principios de semana".

Quinn asintió "Sí, también hemos tenido la oportunidad de compartir con él".

Rachel ocultó su sorpresa. Noah no le había mencionado eso. Por supuesto, como todo el mundo, Noah no tenía ni idea de la historia entre ella y Quinn. Ella no respondió, en cambio, miró a su madre con las cejas levantadas "¿Empezamos?".

"Empecemos con las cajas en el salón y saquémoslas del camino en primer lugar" sugirió su madre.

Los cuatro se pusieron a trabajar, aunque en silencio, ella y Quinn esforzándose para evitarse la una a la otra. Rachel se debatía entre si sentirse feliz por eso o sentirse ofendida de que Quinn estuviese ignorándola descaradamente. Lo cual, por supuesto, era ridículo. Ella también estaba ignorando a Quinn. Si no fuese por la charla entre Ashton y su madre, el silencio hubiese sido terriblemente incómodo. Así estaban las cosas, ella y Quinn se esquivaron la una a la otra casi al punto de la exageración.

El camión de la mudanza que habían alquilado se llenó rápidamente. Dos horas después cargaron la última caja, dejando sus antiguas habitaciones vacías. Permanecieron de pie allí, mirando las paredes en blanco y los suelos desnudos. Rachel podía ver la tristeza en los ojos de su madre. Fue el joven de casi diez Ashton quien rompió el silencio.

"Estoy seguro que le va a gustar mucho más su nuevo lugar Srta. Shelby".

"¿Eso crees? ¿Vendrás a visitarme?".

"Por supuesto. Eso sí…" Ashton miró a su madre por confirmación.

"Por supuesto que vamos a ir a visitarte, Shelby. No creo que pueda mantener a éste alejado".

Rachel se preguntaba con qué frecuencia Quinn y Ashton visitaban a su madre, había asumido que sólo se detenían a charlar con ella cuando venían a visitar a los padres de Quinn. La familiaridad y el afecto entre los tres decía lo contrario. Casi parecía como si Quinn y Ashton hubiesen ocupado su lugar en la vida de su madre. Eso dolió un poco. En primer lugar, era por Quinn que ella se mantenía alejada de Lima.

Miró con un poco de celos como Ashton tomaba la mano de su madre y la ayudaba a salir. Echó un vistazo a Quinn, quien tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro "En caso de que no lo hayas notado, Ashton está muy encariñado con tu madre" dijo Quinn. Como si hubiese espiado en sus pensamientos anteriores añadió "Espero que no te importe. Él piensa en ella más como una abuela que en mi madre".

"No me importa. Ella también parece estar unida a él".

"Sin embargo, no hemos terminado la universidad. Él quiere estar cerca, pero tiene un sinfín de oportunidades".

"¿Universidad? ¿No le faltan algunos años?" dijo ella. El chico tenía diez años, después de todo.

Quinn sonrió "El año que viene. Pero tomando en cuenta su edad, me iría con él. Bueno, no a las clases, sino a vivir. Él no puede vivir en una residencia".

"Diablos ¿Realmente es así de inteligente?".

"Sí. Es miembro de Mensa (asociación internacional de superdotados)".

"Si te mudas con él será un enredo en tu matrimonio ¿no es así?" dijo, las palabras salieron antes de poder detenerlas.

La sonrisa de Quinn se desvaneció "Bien sea que viva aquí o no, no va a cambiar el estado de mi matrimonio, Rachel" Vió como Quinn se alejaba, deseando no haber mencionado su matrimonio. Sin importar lo mucho que quería fingir lo contrario, lo cierto era que Quinn estaba casada con Samuel. Casada con él. Viviendo con él, durmiendo con él...teniendo sexo con él. Cerró los ojos por un segundo, expulsando ese último pensamiento de su mente. Cuando abrió los ojos, no vio otra cosa que el cuarto vacío que ella había llamado casa desde que tenía diez años. Ahora parecía toda una vida. Ella se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, sabiendo que nunca volvería a la mansión Fabray nuevamente.

La cocina principal estaba vacía, pero escuchó la voz de Stella por el pasillo. Ella debió ir a despedirse, pero lo pensó mejor. Sólo se habían visto un puñado de veces en los últimos diez años. Los demás estaban afuera esperando por ella, pero Quinn se negó a hacer contacto visual con ella. Su madre las miraba intensamente y Rachel forzó una sonrisa a su cara.

"¿Todo listo?".

"Supongo que sí".

El viaje fue hecho rápidamente por la ciudad. Ashton iba con su madre en su coche y Quinn siguió la furgoneta alquilada en un elegante Mercedes negro.

Quinn miró directamente la casa detrás del volante del lujoso coche. Al igual que antes, ella y Quinn se evitaron la una a la otra mientras descargaban la furgoneta y apilaban las cajas en la sala de estar y la cocina. El mobiliario ya estaba en el lugar, algunas piezas que habían estado en el almacén y algunos nuevos.

Aunque no era una casa anormalmente grande, sin duda era más grande que las cuatro habitaciones donde su madre había estado viviendo. Si bien su madre parecía decepcionada por dejar la mansión, Rachel reconoció la mirada de emoción en su rostro "No estoy segura de lo que voy a hacer con todo este espacio" dijo su madre.

"Estoy segura de que lo disfrutaras" dijo Quinn "Especialmente las ventanas. Siempre pensé que era tan oscuro en tu lugar. La antigua habitación de Rachel era prácticamente un calabozo" dijo con una mirada a Rachel.

Rachel sonrió, recordando el nombre que ella y Quinn le había puesto a la habitación de cuando eran niñas.

"Sí, será agradable sentarse y ver el exterior. Ese será un cambio bienvenido".

"Y dijiste que ibas a poner lechos de flores" le recordó Ashton.

"Sí, lo hice" su madre giró en un círculo, mirando todas sus pertenencias apiladas en cajas alrededor de ellas "No puedo agradecerles lo suficiente por ayudarme con todo esto".

"No fue una molestia" le aseguró Quinn.

"¿Qué tal una cena temprana?" sugirió Rachel.

"¡Pizza!" dijo Ashton con entusiasmo, su expresión era la de un niño de diez años y no la de un miembro de Mensa.

"No es algo que tengamos a menudo" explicó Quinn.

No, probablemente no. Aunque Quinn y Sam no vivían en una casa tan elaborada como la mansión, Rachel sabía que tenían personal de servicio, con una cocinera. No le sorprendería si la señora Fabray también coordinaba las comidas para ellos.

Rachel asintió "Será Pizza ¿Mamá? ¿Está bien para tí?".

"Oh, por supuesto. Has que la traigan y nosotros prepararemos la mesa del comedor".

"Si me lo permiten…" dijo Ashton "…la mejor pizza de la ciudad es la de Jack. Sin embargo, no la reparten".

Él miró a Rachel con expectación y ella se dio cuenta por primera vez que sus ojos verdes eran idénticos a los de su madre. Nunca podría decir que no a esos ojos "Está bien, será en Jack. Supongo que puedo ser persuadida para recoger nuestra cena".

"Mamá y tú pueden recogerla No han tenido la oportunidad de compartir todavía. Te ayudaré a desembalar Srta. Shelby".

Rachel miró a Quinn con las cejas levantadas, preguntándose lo que el diablillo estaba haciendo. Su coeficiente intelectual estaba en el nivel de un genio, por supuesto, pero aun así, tenía diez años. Un poco joven para ser tan manipulador, pensó.

Quinn aparentemente pensó lo mismo mientras miraba a su hijo en silencio. Él tuvo la buena gracia de moverse incómodo bajo su mirada mientras se acercaba a la protección de la madre de Rachel. No pudo evitar sonreír. Así que tenía diez años, después de todo. Por supuesto, eso le dio a su madre una abertura "Esa es una buena idea, Ashton. Cuando eran jóvenes, las dos eran inseparables. Ahora, es raro que se vean la una a la otra".

Fue el turno de Quinn para mirar a Rachel. Se encogió de hombros. Quinn hizo lo mismo. Veinte minutos más tarde, estaban saliendo por la entrada de vehículos de su madre, Rachel en el asiento del Mercedes de Quinn.

"Bonito coche" dijo.

"Gracias".

"¿Lo escogió tu madre?" preguntó incapaz de resistirse a la pulla.

Sorprendentemente, Quinn se echó a reír "¿Cómo lo has adivinado?".

Rachel también sonrió "Te imagino en un híbrido o algo así, no en esto".

"Ashton y yo queríamos un Prius" dijo "Él es muy práctico".

"Y también es más inteligente que un come libros" dijo.

"Sí. Creo que Shelby le debe haber contado historias de nosotras cuando éramos más jóvenes. Él pregunta por ti frecuentemente" Quinn la miró "Realmente no tengo amigos" dijo "Ninguno cercano. Él lo ha comentado en varias ocasiones. Eso le da curiosidad, creo".

"¿Por qué no tienes amigos? ¿Qué pasó con Stephanie? ¿Y quién era la otra? ¿Tamara?".

Quinn asintió "Oh, nos vemos. Pero la relación que tengo con ellas es ahora tan superficial como lo fue en la secundaria y la universidad. Sólo tenemos una cosa en común".

"¿Su estatus social?".

"Sí".

"Algo que nunca tuvimos en común" le recordó.

Quinn la miró rápidamente "Pero teníamos todo lo demás en común".

Rachel miró su perfil, pensando que estaba tan hermosa como siempre. También se sorprendió que Quinn aludiera a su romance. Después de todo, habían pasado más de diez años desde que habían tenido relaciones íntimas. Eso le impactó como un golpe en el pecho, darse cuenta que la última vez que había tocado a Quinn, la última vez que había hecho el amor con ella, había sido cuando Quinn le había anunciado que iba a casarse. Era una noche que todavía recordaba en gran detalle, eso era…cuando se permitía recordarla.

"¿Qué estás pensando?".

Rachel se dio cuenta que todavía la estaba mirando. Parpadeó varias veces y aclaró su garganta "Yo estaba...estaba pensando en la última vez que hicimos el amor..."

Sus ojos se encontraron por un breve momento, entonces Quinn volvió su atención a la carretera "Era Navidad. Mis padres iban a anunciar mi compromiso" dijo en voz baja "Fue la última vez que hice el amor con alguien".

El corazón de Rachel se rompió en ese momento. Aunque sabía que el matrimonio de Quinn era una farsa, aún la culpa por seguir adelante con eso. Y aunque Quinn le había dicho muchas veces lo miserable que era en su matrimonio, esta fue realmente la primera vez que eso le había dado en el blanco. La vida de Quinn había estado tan carente de amor como la suya propia.

"Fue la última vez para mí también" admitió Rachel.

"Lo siento tanto".

A pesar de que la oscuridad estaba sobre ellas y las sombras cubrían el coche, Rachel pudo distinguir la bruma de las lágrimas en los ojos de Quinn "No necesitas sentirlo. No es que no haya tratado…" dijo "…simplemente no he conocido a nadie que...que me haga sentir como tú lo hiciste". Quinn agarró el volante con fuerza, su mirada yendo de Rachel a la carretera y nuevamente a Rachel.

"Hay dos cosas que quiero hacer en este momento" dijo Quinn "Una es llorar, pero me he dado cuenta que no sirve de mucho".

"¿Y la otra?".

Quinn repentinamente salió de la carretera principal hacia una calle lateral. Condujo un par de cuadras entrando en el estacionamiento de una tintorería cerrada. Sus manos todavía agarraban el volante con fuerza suficiente para poner sus nudillos blancos.

"La otra es besarte" Quinn giró hacia ella "Y ser sostenida por ti".

El pulso de Rachel se aceleró, a pesar de que había más tristeza en los ojos de Quinn que deseo. Se dijo que habría podido resistir el deseo ¿Pero la tristeza? No. Era demasiado ver esos hermosos ojos verdes inundados de tristeza.

"Creo que esas son dos cosas, no una" dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Quinn no le devolvió la sonrisa mientras sus ojos se sostenían "Por favor, Rachel. Te necesito tanto".

Rachel se acercó y soltó el cinturón de seguridad de Quinn antes de hacer lo mismo con el suyo. Su mano temblaba mientras tocaba el rostro de Quinn. Se sorprendió por la transformación en los ojos de Quinn. La tristeza se desvaneció casi de inmediato, sustituida por alivio, alegría y sí, deseo. Pero ya no tenía pensamientos de resistirse a ella. Se sintió atraída por los labios de Quinn como la polilla lo estaba de la llama. Sólo un toque y todos esos años se desvanecieron en un instante. Los dedos de Quinn agarraron fuertemente sus brazos mientras su boca se abría para ella.

Entonces, como si fuesen adolescentes nuevamente, se tocaron torpemente…con la consola en su camino como deteniéndolas. Quinn gimió en su boca cuando Rachel rozó el pecho de Quinn, su pezón duro y tenso contra la fina tela de su blusa. Rachel profundizó el beso, su lengua se deslizó dentro de la boca de Quinn, acariciando la suya. Pero era todo lo que podían permitirse. La consola…y el hecho que estaban estacionadas en un aparcamiento público…se separaron.

Sus respiraciones entrecortadas, sus manos tocándose entre sí, sus frentes unidas. Rachel finalmente se retiró, mirando los ojos de Quinn en la oscuridad. Todo lo que quería, lo vio reflejado en esos ojos. Por desgracia, era algo que no podían tener "Debemos irnos antes de que envíen un equipo de búsqueda" dijo ella, su voz ronca por el deseo.

Quinn asintió pero no la soltó "Te extraño tanto, Rachel. Extraño que estés en mi vida".

"Yo también te extraño" dijo ella "Pero necesito más que un romance contigo, Quinn".

"Lo sé. También necesito más que un romance".

En silencio se colocaron el cinturón de seguridad nuevamente, pero antes de que Quinn se alejara, ella se acercó y apretó la mano de Rachel.

Rachel le devolvió el apretón, sabiendo que era lo único que tendrían.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 14<strong>

"¿La habrías rechazado si te hubiese ofrecido un romance?" preguntó Santana.

"Sí".

"Pero ¿hubieses dormido con ella esa noche si hubieses tenido la oportunidad?" preguntó Brittany.

Rachel sonrió "Probablemente".

"¿Así que esa fue la última vez que se vieron la una a la otra?" preguntó Santana "¿Hace cinco años?".

"Sí. Pero esta vez evitarnos fue mutuo. Ella veía a mi madre a menudo, pero nunca venía cuando yo estaba allí. Y como saben, no era a menudo".

"Sin embargo, vas a volver ahora" dijo Brittany "¿Qué va a pasar?".

Rachel se encogió de hombros "Si me voy a quedar con mi madre, entonces las posibilidades de ver a Quinn son bastantes ¿Qué va a pasar? No lo sé".

Y no lo sabía. Sería incómodo. Siempre lo fue. Pero estar allí, por meses, sería un reto. Mantener los recuerdos alejados era una cosa. Estar de regreso en Lima, donde todos los recuerdos eran reales, donde Quinn era real, sería sin duda una prueba de su determinación. Y por su propia cordura, tenía que mantenerse alejada de Quinn.

"Bueno, no te envidio" dijo Santana "Estoy segura de que será estresante para tí".

"Estresante o no…" dijo Brittany "…lo romántico en mí espera que lleguen a verse la una a la otra" sonrió cariñosamente a Rachel "Sé que todavía estás enamorada de ella. Mereces un final feliz".

Rachel suspiró profundamente ¿Seguía enamorada de Quinn? Probablemente. Pero negó con la cabeza lentamente "Esto no es un cuento de hadas. Me temo que no habrá final feliz para nosotras".

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>

**Antes que nada quisiera agradecer por todos los comentarios que han dejado.**

**1. Algunos capítulos son muy cortos por lo que subiré dos o tres esos días no los junto porque así están distribuidos en el libro y creo que se necesita esos períodos para asimilar los cambios de los personajes.**

**2. Gracias a los que comentan sobre lo bien que escribo pero solo me limito a leer en realidad y en esta historia solo la adapte a Faberry pero la historia es de la escritora Gerri Hill, solamente cambie detalles pequeñísimos.**

**3. Los capítulos son 43 y espero poder subirlos todos antes de finalizar el mes, los que llevo adaptados los subo poco a poco porque me gusta leerlos varias veces para ver si encuentro errores y corregirlos antes de que ustedes los lean (si aún así hay errores Disculpen).**

**4. Prometo que no escribiré más notas en los próximos capítulos hasta que lleguemos al final.**

**Nuevamente gracias y sigan leyendo la historia que no las defraudará la historia..**

**Atte.**

**Lu**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 15<strong>

Quinn abrazó a Ashton con fuerza, avergonzada por lo mucho que iba a echarle de menos.

"Mamá, no es que me vas a enviar a otro país" le recordó.

"Es sólo que voy a echarte de menos" dijo "Eres...bueno, eres todo lo que tengo".

Sus ojos verdes inteligentes la estudiaron por un momento, entonces tomó su mano y la llevó hasta el sofá "Tenemos que hablar".

Ella puso los ojos en blanco "Yo soy la madre" le recordó "Tú tienes quince años".

"Sí, pero soy el inteligente, el maduro…" dijo "…no tengo que ir, lo sabes".

"Ashton, es la mejor escuela de medicina en el país. Por supuesto que tienes que ir".

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia la suya, sus ojos vigilantes estudiando cuidadosamente su expresión "¿Has estado casada con papá todos estos años sólo por mí?".

La pregunta le tomó de sorpresa. Había jugado el juego tanto tiempo que pensó que era bastante buena en ello ¿Había visto él a través de su fachada?. "¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Tu padre y yo…"

"…no son felices. Al menos tú no lo eres".

Ella se puso de pie dándole la espalda. No estaba preparada para responder a sus preguntas, no estaba preparada para ver la verdad en sus ojos "Ashton, tienes un coche esperando para llevarte al aeropuerto. Este no es el momento…"

"Mamá, es el jet privado del abuelo. Creo que puedo llegar un poco tarde" se acercó a ella y le dio la vuelta "Esto es importante. Me voy. No voy a estar aquí para cuidar de ti".

Ella sonrió a su declaración. Él estaba tan crecido, sin embargo, era todavía un niño. A veces había deseado que fuese un chico normal, pero eso era egoísta de su parte. Tenía un don y él nunca había huido de eso. Acarició el cabello rubio apartándolo de su frente, haciendo una pausa para acariciar su mejilla "Te amo, lo sabes".

Él asintió con la cabeza "También te amo. Es por eso que quiero que seas feliz".

"Oh, Ashton, no es tan simple. Cuando tenía tu edad, no había opciones para mí. Tu abuela tenía todo arreglado" lo miró a los ojos esperando que él lo entendería "Eso incluía con quien debía salir, a donde iría a la universidad...y en definitiva, con quien me casaría. Ser feliz no era parte de la ecuación. No quiero eso para ti. Quiero que tomes tus propias decisiones y hagas lo que te hace feliz".

"¿Quieres decir si la escuela de medicina no es para mí?".

Ella asintió con la cabeza "Sé que tu padre, tus abuelos, todos te empujaron por este camino. Sé de primera mano lo buenos que son en empujar en la dirección que desean. Pero tiene que ser tu decisión. No quiero que tengas nada que lamentar".

"¿Cómo tú los tienes?".

Ella sonrió con tristeza "Sí. Tengo remordimientos. Muchos de ellos. Pero es demasiado tarde para mí. Tú tienes el mundo frente a ti. No dejes que te influyan demasiado".

"Mamá, sólo tienes treinta y ocho años. Aún podrías…"

"Sólo tengo treinta y siete años…" le corrigió con una sonrisa "Todavía me faltan unos meses para llegar allí, muchas gracias".

"Lo siento" dijo con una sonrisa "Lo que quiero decir es que no es demasiado tarde. Si deseas hacer cambios, bueno, tienes mi bendición" dijo mientras su joven rostro se ruborizaba "Con papá, quiero decir".

Ella le dio un abrazo y luego lo liberó "Gracias. Pero no es así de simple".

Él se aclaró la garganta ligeramente "La Srta. Shelby dice que nunca te había visto tan feliz como cuando eras joven y tú y Rachel estaban siempre juntas. Ella dice que tus ojos siempre tenían una chispa en ellos. Entonces te fuiste a la universidad y...bueno" él la miró con tristeza "Nunca he visto esa chispa mamá".

"Oh, cariño" susurró abrazándolo nuevamente "Es...es tan complicado".

Sí, todo con Rachel era complicado. No la había visto en cinco años. Sabía por Shelby que Rachel estaría de vuelta en la ciudad el próximo mes más o menos. Ellos iban a abrir otra tienda. Sabía que Shelby estaba orgullosa del éxito que Rachel y Noah habían tenido, con razón, pero intuía que Shelby estaba más feliz con el hecho de que ellos estarían más tiempo alrededor. Sabía que una gran parte de eso era su culpa. Rachel permaneció alejada por ella. Tal vez esa era una de las razones por la que siempre había sentido la necesidad de vigilar a Shelby.

Shelby era la persona que hubiese deseado tener como madre. Y sabía a ciencia cierta que Ashton estaba mucho más cerca de Shelby de lo que estaba con su propia abuela. Shelby era cálida y atenta, dos cosas notoriamente ausentes de la personalidad de su madre.

Sin embargo, Rachel iba a regresar a Lima. Seguramente se encontrarían en algún momento ¿Sería tan extraño como por lo general había sido? ¿Entrarían en calor la una con la otra eventualmente? ¿Se atreverían a estar solas? ¿Seguiría estando allí la chispa después de haber pasado otros cinco años?.

Una parte de ella esperaba que todavía ardiera con intensidad, pero otra parte temía que lo hiciera. Con Ashton lejos, su vida estaba en una encrucijada ¿Se atrevería a hacer un cambio? ¿Sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar a su madre? ¿A Sam? ¿Sería lo suficientemente valiente?.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 16 <strong>

"Entonces ¿qué piensas hermana?".

Rachel siguió a Noah por el estacionamiento de tierra. El nuevo centro comercial se estaba construyendo en el lado suroeste de la ciudad, donde la mayoría de las nuevas subdivisiones se levantaban. Lima se había ampliado una vez más y esta parecía una ubicación perfecta para su tienda.

"¿Cuánto margen de maniobra tendríamos en el diseño?" preguntó.

"Toda esta sección en el lado norte todavía no está alquilada. Podríamos tomar tanto como nos guste" él le sonrió "Este podría ser nuestro almacén más grande. Podríamos tomar cuatro o cinco unidades, realmente ampliar nuestro inventario".

Sus tres primeras tiendas, aunque no eran exactamente pequeñas, no eran lo suficientemente grandes como para ser comparadas con los grandes supermercados que se encontraban en la mayoría de las subdivisiones. Si alquilaban cinco secciones de este centro comercial, sería enorme en comparación con las otras.

"Esa es una gran inversión" dijo con cautela "Si explota entonces…"

"No va a explotar. Hemos hecho nuestra investigación, como siempre. Y si es un éxito, entonces estableceremos un nuevo estándar".

Ella confiaba en su sentido de los negocios, siempre lo había hecho. Pero por lo general él era el práctico, el conservador. Ella había querido hacer un gran revuelo con su primera tienda y él le había convencido de lo contrario, manteniéndolo en un rango que pudiesen pagar. Había sido un patrón que había funcionado en tres oportunidades hasta ahora. Esto, esto sería enorme para ellos. No sólo el inventario, sino también acabar la construcción en el interior.

"¿Y el banco? Este sería un préstamo más grande que el de antes".

"Ya lo tengo aprobado, hermana".

Ella lo miró, luego miró la construcción paseando a su alrededor, sabiendo que seguiría sus instintos "Está bien" asintió con la cabeza "Entonces vamos a hacerlo. Otro Natural Foods Market de Berry".

Él extendió la mano y ellos la estrecharon, como sellando un acuerdo de negocios. Lo cual, en cierto modo, lo era. Noah manejaba la parte comercial de las cosas y el día a día de las tiendas. Rachel hacía el diseño de las tiendas y manejaba el inventario. Ambos estaban involucrados en la contratación y cada uno tenía normas que querían. Pagaban más que las otras tiendas de comestibles, pero exigían más. Eso era algo que ella había aprendido en sus primeros días de trabajo en Whole Foods. Mientras caminaban de regreso a la camioneta de Noah golpeteó su brazo "¿Qué pasa con Joan y los niños? ¿Aún no ha decidido?".

"Cuando termine la escuela, van a pasar el verano aquí, ver si a los niños les gusta. Si va bien, entonces vamos a inscribirlos en la escuela aquí".

"Wow ¿Realmente te mudas a Lima de forma permanente?".

"Mamá nos necesita" le recordó "Siento que me perdí mucho pasando veinte años en el ejército. Te dejé a cargo de las cosas durante mucho tiempo".

"No es como si ella necesitara que la cuidaran en ese entonces" dijo Rachel, sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad. También había estado alejada, pero por razones muy diferentes.

"¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Has decidido lo que vas a hacer, mientras este proyecto arranca? ¿Quieres que vivamos juntos y alquilemos una casa?".

"Creo que me iré a vivir con mamá. Cuando Joan y los niños vengan los fines de semana, bueno, necesitarás tu tiempo con ellos. Y será bueno estar cerca para ayudar a mamá. Sé que a ella le encantará la compañía".


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 17<strong>

Quinn se detuvo en seco al verla. Rachel estaba tan bella y delgada como siempre, con el cabello al estilo corto. Pero el top que estaba usando dejaba poco a la imaginación. Los ojos hambrientos de Quinn vagaron sobre ella, los músculos de sus brazos y espalda se esforzaban con el peso del escritorio que ella y Noah estaban descargando.

Como si sintiera su presencia, Rachel se detuvo girando su cabeza y elevando ligeramente las cejas. Quinn sonrió tímidamente. No sabía que Rachel estaría allí. Shelby no había mencionado cuándo llegarían. Estaba a punto de ofrecer una disculpa y hacer un escape rápido cuando Rachel le sonrió "Un poco de ayuda aquí, si no te importa".

Ella se apresuró, sus ojos se encontraron brevemente con los de Rachel antes de agarrar una esquina. Ella sonrió a Noah y asintió "Me alegro de verte nuevamente".

"Yo también" dijo "Esta…" dijo señalando a Rachel "… pensó que podíamos mover este monstruo sin ayuda. Me alegro que hayas venido".

"Venía a ver a Shelby. No sabía que ustedes estarían aquí" dijo ella.

"Oficialmente me mudo la próxima semana" dijo Rachel "Pero necesitaba un escritorio" dijo mirando la pesada pieza mobiliaria que todos tenían cargada "Si puedes ayudarnos a girarla y subirla por las escaleras, eso sería genial".

"¿Dónde está tu madre?".

"Haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer…" dijo Noah "…cocinar".

Quinn no estaba segura de estar ayudando en absoluto, pero se las arregló para mantener su agarre en uno de los bordes del escritorio. Noah llevaba la peor parte del peso mientras maniobraba a través de la puerta principal.

"¡No rayen la pared!" expresó Shelby desde la cocina.

"Voy a arreglarlo si lo hacemos" dijo Rachel mientras estaba apretujada en la puerta.

"¡Quinn! Qué sorpresa" dijo Shelby mientras se acercaba para inspeccionar los daños "Y te pusieron a ayudar".

"Sin embargo, no estoy segura de estar haciéndolo" dijo con una sonrisa mientras mantenía una mano sobre el escritorio.

"Aquí" dijo Rachel dirigiéndolos hacia la habitación de invitados. Ya había sido transformada, notó Quinn. La cama doble y la vieja cómoda habían sido sustituidas por una cama matrimonial y un tocador a juego. No podía imaginar cómo encajaría el escritorio.

"Un poco apretado, hermanita" dijo Noah con escepticismo.

"Lo sé. Pero lo he medido. Va a encajar".

"¿Estoy en el camino?" preguntó Quinn cuando ella y Rachel estuvieron apretujadas contra la pared, el escritorio estaba apoyado pesadamente contra ellas.

"Hemos estado en lugares más ajustados" murmuró Rachel con una sonrisa. Quinn sonrió en respuesta. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que ella y Rachel habían estado juguetonas la una con la otra, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

"Ni siquiera vas a tener espacio para caminar por aquí" dijo Noah mientras ponía el escritorio en la esquina.

"No me importa. Necesito mi escritorio" dijo Rachel pasando una mano por la superficie pulida "Ruédalo hacia atrás un poco" dijo mientras agarraba una esquina y la empujaba contra la pared.

"Se ve bien aquí" dijo Quinn "¿Supongo que es un escritorio especial?".

"Bueno, no es una pieza antigua de fantasía ni nada" dijo Rachel "Cuando tuve mi propia casa, fue la primera pieza mobiliaria que compré. Antes, cuando las computadoras eran computadoras y no laptops" dijo con una sonrisa "Pero es cómodo y necesito dos laptops así que de esta manera podré extenderme y no violar el espacio de mamá".

"Más bien el desbarajuste de tu madre" su madre corrigió. Echó un vistazo a Quinn "¿Te quedas a comer?".

"Oh, no quiero molestar" dijo "Sólo vine a verte. No sabía que Rachel y Noah ya estarían aquí".

"Tú no estás molestando. Preparé un pequeño asado esta mañana. Vamos a tener sándwiches de carne asada" miró a Rachel "Bueno, nosotros lo tendremos. Rachel tiene algunas rebanadas de tofu marinado. No tengo ni idea de lo que planea hacer con ellos".

"Voy a freírlos y servirlos en una tortilla sin gluten con lechuga, pimientos y remataré con mi salsa secreta" dijo Rachel "Y va a estar crujiente y fresco y todos ustedes querrán uno".

"Me quedo con la carne asada, hermana".

"Eres dueño de tiendas de alimentos saludables" dijo Rachel "¿Cómo puedes seguir comiendo de esa manera?".

Negó con la cabeza "Joan cocina comidas sin carne muy a menudo" dijo "Pero trazo la línea con el tofu" dijo haciendo una mueca.

Rachel miró a Quinn "¿Tú?".

"Bueno, ya que tu madre se tomó todas estas molestias, probablemente también debería tomar el sándwich de carne asada" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Gallina" murmuró Rachel.

Quinn se echó a reír "Nunca he probado un tofu que me haya gustado. Lo siento".

"Entonces tú y Noah tendrá que probar el mío".

Aunque ella y Rachel no habían tenido un segundo a solas, la conversación no había sido tensa en lo más mínimo. Había sido agradable, en realidad. Por primera vez en los últimos dieciocho años, no había tensión subyacente entre ellas. Eso había sido un poco desconcertante. Quizás Rachel ¿la había superado? Habían pasado cinco años desde que se habían visto. La última vez, bueno, habían tenido algunos momentos robados en el coche, eso había sido todo. El fuego aún había estado allí. ¿Ahora? Ahora Rachel parecía haberlo superado. Tal vez había seguido adelante. Tal vez estaba saliendo con alguien. Tal vez estaba enamorada de alguien. Ese pensamiento trajo un fuerte dolor a su corazón. Estaba siendo egoísta, lo sabía. Rachel se merecía una vida, merece ser feliz. Lo que parecía ser mientras charlaba con su madre y hermano, siempre incluyendo a Quinn en la conversación.

"Así que ¿mamá dice que el chico genio fue a la facultad de medicina?".

Quinn asintió y sonrió "Sí. Se fue hace tres semanas" se volvió hacia Shelby "Él me dijo que te dijera que echa de menos tus brownies y si llegas a hacer una tanda, le prometí que le enviaría un paquete".

"Oh, por supuesto que lo haré".

"Quince y en la escuela de medicina" dijo Noah con un movimiento de cabeza "Increíble".

"Lo sé. Me ha tomado años acostumbrarme a eso y todavía me sorprende a veces" miró a Rachel "Especialmente tomando en cuenta mis habilidades matemáticas" dijo con una risa.

Rachel también se rió "Por supuesto, tu madre pensaba que tú me estabas dando tutoría" le recordó "¿Cuántas veces nos capturaron?".

Sus miradas se sostuvieron y Quinn sonrió ante la mirada maliciosa en los ojos de Rachel "Sólo nos capturó…en tutoría un par de veces".

La mirada que pasó entre ellas trajo un montón de recuerdos haciendo otras cosas de las que temían que su madre las capturara. La alegría abandonó los ojos de Rachel y fue reemplazada por algo que Quinn había extrañado a muerte…. DESEO.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 18<strong>

"Fue muy bueno verlas a Quinn y a ti juntas nuevamente" dijo su madre mientras limpiaban la cocina.

"¿Sí?".

"Solían ser tan cercanas".

"Mamá, por favor" dijo Rachel "Te lo dije, es complicado".

Su madre asintió con la cabeza "Sí. Debido a que ella está casada. Lo sé".

Rachel se detuvo "¿Qué quieres decir?".

"Oh, Rachel, no soy estúpida".

Rachel fingió ignorancia "No sé de qué estás hablando".

"Has estado enamorada de ella desde que eran unas niñas" declaró su madre sin rodeos. Rachel tuvo un momento de pánico. Después de todos estos años ¿Estarían a punto de tener la conversación? Jesús, tenía treinta y ocho años ¿Era realmente necesario? Bueno, no quería ser parte de eso. Se volteó para salir de la cocina, pero su madre la llamó ¿Rachel?".

Se detuvo dándole la espalda a su madre "¿Qué?".

"¿No crees que es hora de que me lo digas?".

Rachel tragó nerviosamente "¿Decirte qué?".

"Que eres gay".

Rachel dejó caer la barbilla hacia su pecho con un gemido silencioso. Oh, Dios mío. Negó lentamente con la cabeza "Hemos pasado mucho tiempo sin hablar de esto" dijo "No sé por qué quieres sacar el tema ahora".

"¿Por qué no has hablado conmigo al respecto?".

Rachel se dio la vuelta "¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo sabes?".

Su madre sonrió "Desde Siempre. El hecho de que nunca hayas tenido citas, nunca hablabas de chicos, eso era una pista. Siempre fuiste una persona muy privada. Pero tú y Quinn…"

"Quinn no es gay" dijo rápidamente.

Su madre inclinó la cabeza y sonrió "Las he visto a las dos desde que tenían diez años, Rachel".

"Mira, no quiero hablar de ello".

"Cariño ¿no crees que una madre sabe cuándo sus hijos se están enamorando?".

"Oh, Dios mío" murmuró sintiendo que su rostro se ponía rojo "Realmente no quiero hablar de esto" dijo nuevamente.

"Esta parte de tu vida... ¿por qué no quieres compartirla conmigo?".

Rachel se encogió de hombros "¿Por qué nunca me lo preguntaste?".

"Pensé que me dirías cuando estuvieses lista. Por supuesto, seguí haciéndome mayor, tú te hacías cada vez mayor. Estuvimos evitando el tema de tu vida personal. Eso fue lo que hicimos, supongo".

"Entonces tal vez deberíamos atenernos a eso" sugirió.

"No voy a estar aquí para siempre" dijo su madre "Quiero saber que eres feliz".

"Soy feliz" dijo ella.

"No, no lo eres. Y tampoco lo es Quinn".

"Mamá, Quinn está casada. Eso no va a cambiar".

"La Sra. Fabray era tan...tan exigente con ella. Eras tan joven, probablemente no te diste cuenta de lo mucho que su madre esperaba de ella. Ella siempre se salía con la suya...nunca le permitió ser sólo una niña".

"Lo sé. Cuando Quinn llegó a la secundaria, nuestro tiempo juntas disminuyó. Sé lo ocupada que la mantenía".

Su madre asintió con la cabeza "Quinn también estaba enamorada de ti" declaró.

Un rubor fresco cubrió el rostro de Rachel "Mamá...por favor" dijo en voz baja.

"No, Rachel. Finalmente estamos hablando de esto después de todos estos años. Quiero saber. Quiero entender".

Oh, Dios mío, no puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo. Rachel sacó una silla de la mesa del desayuno y se sentó, decidiendo cumplir con su destino "¿Qué quieres saber?".

"¿Por qué Quinn se casó?" preguntó su madre mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

Rachel se echó a reír amargamente "¿Tenía otra opción?".

"Sé cómo es la señora Fabray, por supuesto, pero de seguro ni siquiera ella obligaría a Quinn a eso".

"Todo lo que Quinn hacía en su vida era dictado por su madre, como bien sabes" dijo ella "Su matrimonio era una conclusión inevitable".

Su madre negó con la cabeza lentamente "Quinn siempre tenía esa mirada triste en sus ojos, aún hoy en día. En el exterior, parece estar bien. Pero si nos fijamos en el interior, todo lo que ves es infelicidad" dijo ella "Rachel, la noche antes de su boda, ella estaba realmente desconsolada. Traté de calmarla. Nada de lo que le dije le ayudó. Fue entonces cuando lo supe" dijo ella.

"¿Supiste qué?".

"Que la persona de la que estaba enamorada no era con la que estaba a punto de casarse".

Rachel cerró sus ojos y apretó el puente de su nariz con los dedos, deseando estar en otro lugar que aquí teniendo esta discusión con su madre, entre todas las personas. Abrió los ojos, descubriendo que su madre la miraba "¿Qué quieres que diga?".

"Quiero que me hables de la relación entre ustedes".

"Oh, por el amor de Dios, mamá ¿qué tipo de relación se puede tener cuando estás en la secundaria? Nosotras éramos unas niñas".

"Niñas o no, te colaste lo suficiente en su habitación".

Rachel sintió que su rostro se volvía a poner rojo una tercera vez y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa "¿En serio? ¿Vamos a tener esta discusión?".

"Oh, las dos somos adultas ¿cuál es el problema?".

"Tú eres mi madre" dijo Rachel mientras levantaba la cabeza "Tengo treinta y ocho años" dijo nuevamente "¿No es un poco tarde para hablar de mi vida amorosa?".

"Oh, Rachel, la vida es tan corta. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, eso es todo".

Rachel la miró a los ojos y sonrió "Soy lo suficientemente feliz, mamá. Tengo un negocio de éxito, soy super cercana a mi hermano y su familia, tengo un puñado de buenos amigos" dijo "Y ahora tengo la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo de calidad contigo" asintió con la cabeza "Estoy bastante contenta".

"Cariño, todo eso es grandioso. Realmente lo es. Sin embargo, tener a alguien en tu corazón…" dijo ella apretando su pecho "…es lo único importante".

"Espero algún día encontrar a alguien" dijo Rachel "Y no puedo creer que estés tan...tan normal con respecto a esto" dijo ella.

"¿Te refieres a que Quinn sea una mujer? Oh, lo reconozco, estuve molesta en ese momento. No era algo que entendía ¿Dos chicas? No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, así que no dije nada. Pero al verte, la forma en que la mirabas, la forma en que ella te miraba, no hubo dudas del amor entre ustedes".

"¿No hubo dudas? Ella se casó. Había un montón de dudas".

"Me atrevería a decir que estaba tan asustada de su amor por ti como lo estaba de la idea de casarse con un hombre por quien no tenía ningún interés" Rachel se encogió de hombros. Su madre sonrió tristemente "Quinn y yo nos hemos acercado mucho estos últimos diez años. Ashton, por supuesto, estaba alrededor. La única vez que había vida en los ojos de Quinn era cuando Ashton estaba cerca de ella. Ahora me preocupa, ahora que él se ha ido" se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó la mano de Rachel "Quinn ha cambiado. En los últimos cuatro o cinco años, ha salido un poco de su caparazón. Al menos conmigo. Me temo que su madre todavía tiene mano dura sobre ella" apartó la mano mirando al vacío "Probablemente eras demasiado joven en ese momento para verlo, entenderlo, pero la madre de Quinn era mucho más dominante de lo que tú e incluso…Quinn…sabían".

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

"Era como un guion. Cada pequeño detalle. Todo tenía un propósito. Qué lecciones tomaba y cuándo. Clases de música, danza, tenis. Todo estaba arreglado de antemano. Quinn no tenía opinión al respecto. Su vestuario, desde el día en que nació hasta bueno, mucho después de su matrimonio, su madre decidía todo. Como has dicho, había escogido a Sam Evans para ella, al igual que había escogido la universidad para ella, su fecha de la boda, el nombre de su hijo".

"¿Ashton?".

"Sí. Todo en su vida, cada detalle, fue planeado por su madre. Quinn, aunque lo esconde muy bien, no tiene autoestima, le falta confianza. Nunca se le dió la oportunidad de ser ella misma, nunca se le permitió tomar decisiones, buenas o malas" tomó la mano de Rachel nuevamente "Solía pensar que para la Sra. Fabray Quinn era como una muñeca, un juguete o un juego. Simplemente la movía de un escenario a otro, todo perfectamente montado y esperando por ella, como una casa de muñecas. Quinn solo tenía que estar allí y cumplir su papel. Eso es muy triste para una joven".

"Sí. Pero Quinn lo permitió. Cuando estuvo más grande, pudo haberlo detenido" dijo Rachel recordando el día que Quinn le había dicho que se iba a casar. Rachel le había suplicado que no lo hiciera, pero ella dudaba que alguna vez hubiese pasado por la mente de Quinn decir no.

"Bueno, como he dicho, no tenía confianza. Pero ella ha cambiado. Puedo ver su crecimiento, poco a poco. Ashton ha ayudado. Pero me preocupa, ahora que se ha ido. Por eso, Rachel y no por otra cosa, tal vez puedas, al menos, salvar su amistad. Sus viejos amigos de la escuela, bueno, son tan diferentes a Quinn. Ellos son en lo que la Sra. Fabray quería convertir a Quinn. Me gusta pensar que tuviste un papel importante al mantener los pies de ella sobre la tierra".

"Quinn nunca encajó en ese molde. Ella lo odiaba ¿Te acuerdas cómo siempre planeaban una gran fiesta de cumpleaños para ella?".

"Sí, a la que nunca fuiste invitada".

"Cierto. Y ella lo odiaba, pero seguía las reglas del juego. Y al día siguiente, teníamos nuestra propia fiesta de cumpleaños. Sólo nosotras".

"Siempre me pediste que hiciera un pequeño pastel para ti".

Rachel sonrió ante el recuerdo "Si. Eso era todo lo que ella quería".

Su madre le apretó la mano "Rachel, lo que ella quería era estar contigo. Eso era todo".

Rachel asintió. No era la torta. Nunca fue tan sencillo. Suspiró y apartó la mano de su madre "Es demasiado tarde para regresar, mamá. Ella está casada, tiene un niño prodigio, ahora tiene su propia vida. Y yo tengo la mía. Estamos tan lejos. No sé si alguna vez podamos recuperar nuestra amistad".

Su madre se puso de pie señalando…afortunadamente…el fin de la conversación "Dale una oportunidad, Rachel. Quinn te necesita en su vida. Y creo que tú la necesitas a ella".

"Mamá…"

"¿Por favor? ¿Por mí?".

"¿En serio? ¿Vas a jugar esa carta?".

Su madre sonrió "Por supuesto. Cuando tienes mi edad y estás luchando contra el cáncer, puedes jugar mucho con esa carta".

Rachel se echó a reír "Está bien. Por tí. Voy a darle una oportunidad".


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 19<strong>

Quinn abrió los ojos perdiendo la esperanza de que el sueño llegara rápidamente por una vez. Sam estaba acostado a su lado, frente a la pared opuesta, incluso su respiración hacía poco para arrullarla y dormir. Se preguntaba por qué todavía se molestaban en compartir una cama. Ashton se había ido. Era la única razón por la que seguían fingiendo que su matrimonio era...normal. Se mordió el labio. Por supuesto Ashton sabía la verdad. Ella sospechaba desde hacía tiempo que él sabía que sus padres no eran felices. Pero ella, al igual que Sam, fingieron que él no sabía nada. Era más fácil así, más fácil que enfrentarse a la realidad.

Ella rodó su cabeza levemente, mirando la espalda de Sam. No podía recordar la última vez que habían tenido relaciones sexuales. Demasiados años para recordar. Siempre había sido capaz de seguir todo mecánicamente, había podido desconectar su mente de su cuerpo. Por alguna razón, la última vez, no pudo. No pudo hacerlo más. Había llorado, casi histéricamente. No había sido capaz de parar y eso le había asustado a él, lo sabía. Pero como casi todo en su vida…en su matrimonio…nunca lo discutieron. Asumía que Sam ahora tenía una amante ya que esa fue la última vez que trató de tocarla. En público, cumplían con las reglas, ambos fingían que tenían un matrimonio maravilloso. Para el mundo exterior, era la hija perfecta, la esposa perfecta, la madre perfecta.

Ella y Sam todavía compartían la cama. Ella seguía siendo su esposa. Seguía siendo tan infeliz como lo había sido desde hacía dieciséis años, cuando se había casado. Y a pesar de que Ashton había dado su bendición, como lo había llamado, estaba aterrada de hacer un cambio. Aterrorizada de tomar una decisión. Porque las decisiones no le pertenecían a ella. Le pertenecían a su madre, incluso años después de haberse casado.

Más recientemente, las decisiones fueron dejadas a Sam. Nunca a ella. Era su culpa porque nunca se había enfrentado a su madre, por permitirle tener tanto control. Nunca había aprendido a decirle no. Al crecer, estaba tan condicionada a seguir todos los deseos de su madre, que no se dio cuenta de cuan manipulada estaba realmente. La única parte de su vida que su madre nunca controló fue su tiempo con Rachel.

Los momentos con Rachel eran preciosos y tan escasos, pero no obstante también fueron los momentos más felices de su vida. En los últimos quince años, apenas se habían visto la una a la otra y mucho menos hablado, pero las pocas ocasiones que tuvieron le recordaron una vez más cuan vacía era su vida. Incluso cuando se peleaban, incluso cuando Rachel le había dicho que no podía verla nunca más, esos habían sido momentos preciosos ya que eran reales. Bien sea que se estuviesen robando besos o que Rachel le estuviese diciendo adiós, su corazón se rompía por igual. Debido a Rachel…por mucho que la quería…era alguien que nunca podría tener.

Ahora aquí estaban, completando el círculo. Rachel estaba de vuelta. En realidad habían sido capaces de interactuar una con la otra de una manera normal. Se había sentido tan bien estar con ella, junto a ella, una vez más. Shelby y Noah le habían acogido en su familia y disfrutaba compartir una comida con todos ellos. Pero era Rachel quien la atraía, como siempre.

Rachel estaba de vuelta. ¿Cómo iban a manejarlo? ¿Tratarían de construir una amistad nuevamente? ¿Podrían? ¿Podrían estar a solas y no… Dios…querer rasgar sus ropas la una a la otra? Respiró profundamente recordando cómo había sido con Rachel. Siempre tan intenso, su atracción más grande de lo que cualquiera de ellas pudiese controlar.

Miró nuevamente la forma dormida de Sam, preguntándose si él era tan infeliz como ella. O incluso cuestionándose si le importaba. La separación y el divorcio probablemente nunca entraría en su mente. Con sus aspiraciones políticas a punto de ponerse en marcha…iba a postularse para el Senado…no podría permitirse nada que dañara su reputación. Cerró sus ojos ¿Se atrevería a abordar el tema con él? Podía imaginarse su reacción y la de su madre…si ella anunciaba que lo iba a dejar, dejar el matrimonio ¿Sorprendido? No estaría sorprendido porque ella no era feliz y quería dejarlo…él ya lo sabía. Pero estaría sorprendido de que ella realmente hubiese pronunciado las palabras en voz alta, que en realidad ella considerara dejarlo.

¿Sería lo suficientemente fuerte? ¿Podría luchar contra él y su madre? El ataque de ellos sería implacable, se lo imaginaba. Ella estaría pisando tierra sagrada manchando el nombre Fabray y Evans por conseguir un divorcio. Sabía que la única persona en quien confiaba para hablar de esto era Rachel pero ¿sería justo hacerla pasar por eso? Ya le había causado tanto dolor. Si ella iba a hacer un cambio y dejar a Sam, entonces tendría que ser capaz de hacerlo por su cuenta. Oh, pero sería tan bueno tener un amigo en quien apoyarse. ¿Rachel haría eso por ella? ¿Sería su amiga? ¿Podría serlo?.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 20<strong>

Los ojos de Rachel estaban pegados a la pantalla, su mano derecha movía el ratón lentamente mientras añadía una mesa redonda cerca de la barra de delicateses. ¿Funcionaría eso en Lima? ¿Realmente las personas vendrían a la tienda para tomar el desayuno? ¿Almuerzo? "Hay que hacer algo con todo este espacio" murmuró mientras cambiaba la mesa redonda a una más alta mesa cuadrada. Tres mesas, dos sillas en cada una.

"¿Ocupada?" Levantó la vista, encontrando a Quinn quien le miraba desde la puerta. Sonrió rápidamente, sorprendida de verla. Sentándose hacia atrás, le indicó que entrara a su dormitorio-oficina. El escritorio había ocupado el poco espacio que quedaba después que había mudado la cama de su casa. No había espacio para una silla extra.

"Lo siento. Está un poco estrecho".

"No quiero interrumpir" dijo Quinn "Vine a visitar a Shelby".

"Oh" Rachel recordó que Quinn era amiga de su madre, no de ella. Quinn le sonrió, aunque algo nerviosa.

"¿Estás trabajando en el diseño?".

"Sí" Rachel se detuvo y volteó su laptop hacia Quinn "Aquí, mira" dijo ella. Salvó lo que había estado trabajando, entones abrió un esquema en una escala más pequeña del interior "Nuestras tiendas son un poco pequeñas, la más grande es de diez mil metros cuadrados y la más pequeña…la primera…sólo siete mil. Así que esta será enorme para nosotros. Es de más de veinte mil metros cuadrados. El doble de lo que estamos acostumbrados" dijo "No estoy segura de que pueda duplicar nuestro inventario, por lo que tengo que llenar el espacio de alguna manera" se detuvo en el área de delicateses nuevamente "Quiero hacer un área para comer. Como un patio de comidas, con diferentes opciones. No sería del todo vegano o vegetariano" dijo "Nada comercial o de granjas industriales. Eso está fuera de límites. Pero trataremos de comprar localmente siempre que podamos. Tiene que ser orgánico. Una barra de ensalada, un barra de tacos…" se detuvo "Lo siento. Estoy segura que no quieres oír hablar de todo esto".

"No. Es emocionante".

Rachel se echó hacia atrás "No sé si lo llamaría emocionante, pero me gusta la etapa de planificación".

Quinn asintió "Eso se nota" vaciló, sus ojos vagaron alrededor de la habitación antes de volver a Rachel "Me preguntaba si...si quieres salir a...a cenar. Esta noche".

"Oh, no lo sé" dijo Rachel "Sin ánimo de ofender, la última cosa que quiero hacer es cenar contigo y Sam" dijo ella.

Quinn negó con la cabeza "Sam está...bueno, no importa. Él no está. Él no estará allí".

Sus ojos se encontraron y Rachel trató de leer a Quinn, preguntándose lo que estaba planeando. Finalmente se apartó, mirando hacia su pantalla "¿Crees que sea una buena idea?".

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

"Quiero decir, estaríamos solas".

Los ojos de Quinn se ampliaron "Te preocupas por..."

"Bueno..."

Quinn sonrió "No tengo segundas intenciones, si eso es lo que te preocupa. La última vez que nos vimos, estuvimos de acuerdo en que no habría...no habría romance" dijo su voz tranquila "Ya que han pasado cinco años desde que nos vimos la una a la otra y todavía estoy casada..."

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior y finalmente se encogió de hombros "Está bien. Tienes razón. De todos modos ya deberíamos estar más allá de eso".

Quinn se encontró nuevamente con sus ojos "Te extraño en mi vida. Extraño un montón de cosas" añadió con una sonrisa rápida "Extraño hablar contigo. Extraño que seas mi amiga. No tengo a nadie cercano a mí, alguien con quien pueda hablar" tomó una respiración profunda "Sólo necesito hablar, Rachel".

Rachel asintió con la cabeza, preguntándose si quería ser esa persona en la que Quinn se apoyara ¿Podría serlo? Pero como siempre, tenía un momento difícil para decirle no a Quinn.

"Está bien ¿Dónde y cuándo?" Ella deslizó un bloc de notas hacia Quinn, quien rápidamente anotó su dirección. Después de una ligera pausa, añadió más y luego le regaló a Rachel una sonrisa.

"Gracias".

Rachel asintió nuevamente recogiendo el block cuando Quinn se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Rachel miró la dirección, sin reconocer el nombre de la calle. Ella sonrió ante lo que Quinn había escrito debajo de ella.

_07:00. Por favor, ven temprano ¡Puedes ayudarme a cocinar!_

"¿Desde cuándo sabe cocinar?" murmuró ella.

...

"Es un día hermoso ¿no?" Quinn se sentó junto a Shelby en su pequeño patio, aceptando el vaso de té con una sonrisa.

"Sí. No puedo creer que ya sea mayo". Shelby la miró un momento "¿Lograste compartir con Rachel?".

"Sólo un poco. Estaba ocupada. Además, he venido a verte" Quinn le recordó.

Shelby le sonrió, pero Quinn podía ver las preguntas que se formaban en sus ojos. Con los años, Shelby solo había hecho una breve mención sobre del hecho de que ella y Rachel ya no se veían más...ni hablaban. Aunque nunca con indiscreción, Quinn sabía que Shelby sentía curiosidad con respecto a la brecha entre ellas "Fueron tan cercanas una vez. Inseparables".

Quinn miró hacia otro lado "Nosotras éramos unas niñas. Y no diría exactamente inseparables. Mi madre se aseguró de ello".

Shelby se rió un poco "Oh, tu madre trató de mantenerte ocupada ¿verdad? Nunca te dije esto y ciertamente nunca se lo dije Rachel…pero tu madre se acercó a mí una vez, insistiendo en que hiciera algo para romper la amistad entre ustedes. Ella sentía que Rachel te estaba rebajando, que te impedía formar amistades profundas con las chicas de tu escuela".

"Eso no me sorprende" dijo Quinn "¿Qué le dijiste?".

"Le dije que ustedes dos tenían una relación especial y que sería cruel mantenerlas alejadas" Shelby negó con la cabeza "Ella no quería escuchar eso. Me despidió".

"¿Qué?".

"Sí. Me dijo que me fuera. Que no tendría ni a mí ni a mi hija interfiriendo con tu vida".

"Oh, Dios mío. No puedo creerlo ¿Qué hiciste?".

"Bueno, no teníamos un lugar donde ir. Hubiésemos estado en la calle. Así que hice lo único en lo que pude pensar. Llamé a tu padre".

"Ya que no te fuiste, supongo que él se lo prohibió" dijo Quinn. Mientras crecía, siempre creyó que su madre era la que tenía el control.

"Sí. Y ella no me habló por meses" dijo Shelby "Estaban comenzando la secundaria, creo".

"Sí. Fue entonces cuando se duplicaron mis actividades" recordó Quinn "Rachel y yo...bueno, no tuvimos mucho tiempo libre".

Shelby sostuvo su mirada "Pero tuvieron el suficiente".

Quinn frunció el ceño "¿Qué quieres decir?".

"Quiero decir que la amistad no sufrió" Shelby miró hacia otro lado, mirando por encima de su pequeño patio "Rachel nunca estuvo así de cerca con nadie más. No en todos esos años. Sospecho que lo mismo fue cierto para ti".

"Es cierto" dijo con un suspiro "La extraño".

"Lo sé. Ella también te extraña" Shelby regresó su mirada hacia Quinn "Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, Quinn. Debe ser agotador fingir que eres feliz" Quinn arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Shelby al parecer la conocía demasiado bien. "Los ojos no pueden ocultar el verdadero estado del alma" dijo Shelby en voz baja "Miro tus ojos y solo veo tristeza. Incluso la presencia de Ashton no podía suprimir eso en su totalidad" Quinn miró hacia otro lado ¿Qué podía decir a eso? Era la verdad. "Sea lo que sea que haya sucedido entre tú y Rachel…" continuó Shelby "…sólo espero que puedan encontrar el camino de regreso juntas. La vida es tan corta. No debes malgastarla siendo infeliz. Y no debes malgastarla tratando de complacer a los demás".

Quinn sintió como una lágrima se le escapaba y la limpió con impaciencia. Miró a Shelby "Ya lo sabes ¿no?".

"¿Saber qué? ¿Qué te casaste con un hombre que no amabas? Estaba contigo la noche antes de tu boda ¿recuerdas?" Quinn asintió. "Te he visto crecer, te he visto enamorarte. Y te he visto yendo a la universidad con lágrimas en los ojos. Te he visto casarte con lágrimas en los ojos. Sí, lo sé"

Quinn limpió las lágrimas que seguían cayendo, sin saber qué decir "¿Lo sabe Rachel?".

"¿Si ella sabe que lo sé? Sí".

Quinn sonrió mientras aceptaba el pañuelo que Shelby había hecho. Se sonó la nariz, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas "Y nosotras creyendo que nadie lo sabía" se aclaró la garganta "Supongo que no éramos muy buenas ocultando nuestros sentimientos".

"Como le dije a Rachel, una madre sabe cuándo su hijo se está enamorando. Especialmente cuando lo hace justo delante de ti".

"Lo siento, Shelby. Éramos...éramos unas niñas. Nosotras…"

"Te enamoraste. No lo sientas. Pero estoy segura que debió haber sido un momento difícil para tí. Consciente de que tenías que casarte con Sam, quiero decir".

"Ser gay no era una opción para mí" dijo "¿Puedes imaginar lo que mi madre habría hecho?".

"Oh, sí, puedo. Rachel y yo sin duda hubiésemos sido arrojadas a la calle" dijo Shelby con una sonrisa "Pero Rachel me dijo que no eras gay".

Quinn miró a Shelby rápidamente "Rachel y yo nunca hablamos mucho sobre eso, realmente. Nosotras no lo etiquetamos. Pero todo lo que siempre soñé tener con alguien, lo tuve con Rachel" negó con la cabeza "Pero sabía que no podía conservarlo. Rachel aceptó que ella era gay. Yo no pude".

"¿Y ahora?".

"¿Quieres decir ahora que Rachel está de vuelta?".

"No. Quiero decir...tu vida ¿Y ahora qué?".

Quinn miró hacia otro lado, apretando el pañuelo con fuerza en su mano "Quiero dejar a Sam" decir las palabras en voz alta parecía haberle quitado de encima algo de presión. Miró a Shelby nuevamente "Quiero el divorcio".

Shelby asintió y tomó su mano, sosteniéndola suavemente "Entonces eso es lo que debes hacer".

"Mi madre…"

"Es hora de que tu madre deje de dirigir tu vida, Quinn. Es tiempo pasado".

"Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo".

"No. Eso no es cierto. El primer paso siempre es el más difícil. Tu madre lo toma por sentado, Quinn. Siempre lo has permitido. Lo vi cuando eras una niña. Lo vi en la secundaria. En la universidad. Tu boda" negó con la cabeza "¿Tuviste algo que decir en la planificación?".

"No. Por supuesto, realmente no me importaba. No quería casarme".

"No. Pero te casaste de todos modos. Y tu madre eligió tu casa y lo permitiste. Tenía la esperanza de que cuando te casaras y te mudaras lejos de ella, las cosas cambiarían. Incluso cuando Ashton nació, tenía la esperanza de que ella te dejaría seguir, que te permitiría ser quien realmente eres".

"Oh, Shelby... ¿Por qué no fuiste mi madre?".

Shelby sonrió y le apretó la mano "Todas las cosas suceden por una razón, supongo. La vida tiene muchos picos y valles, altas y bajas, simplemente tienes que apreciar las alturas y aprender de los bajones" dijo "Voy a estar aquí para lo que necesites, Quinn. Has sido como una hija para mí, lo sabes. Cuando Rachel permaneció alejada como lo hizo…"

"Lo siento tanto. Ella lo hizo por mí".

"Sé que lo hizo. Nunca me lo dijo, pero lo sabía. Podía ver el dolor en sus ojos. Al igual que los veía en los tuyos".

Quinn respiró profundamente "No tengo ninguna expectativa para nosotras. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, no sé si podamos lograr recuperarlo todo. Pero espero que podamos salvar la amistad. Realmente la necesito en este momento, Shelby. Es sólo que no sé cuánto confía en mí".

"También espero que puedan recuperar la amistad nuevamente. Tienes que tomarlo con calma. Ella se convencerá".

Quinn sonrió "La invité a cenar" dijo ella "Sam se ha ido esta semana. Quería hablar con ella acerca de...bueno, de dejar mi matrimonio. Ella es muy independiente y yo soy todo lo contrario. Espero poder aprender de ella".

"¿Ella aceptó?".

Quinn asintió "Después de un poco de insistencia" dijo con una sonrisa "Voy a hacer los espagueti que me enseñaste. Verduras en vez de albóndigas".

"La he visto hacer una especie de salsa blanca, con tofu, que pone sobre la pasta" Shelby sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano "Me alegro de que ella vaya".

"Creo que ella quería declinar" admitió Quinn.

"Sí, bueno, Rachel se ha vuelto algo terca en su vejez" dijo Shelby con una sonrisa.

"¿Perdón?" Se volvieron encontrando a Rachel de pie en la puerta, observándolas. Quinn se preguntaba cuánto había escuchado mientras los ojos de Rachel estudiaban los de ella. "Admitiré la parte de ser terca, pero ¿vieja?".

Shelby le sonrió "Ven y únete a nosotras" ofreció "Hay té".

"Creo que voy a tomar una cerveza, si eso está bien" dijo Rachel "He hecho tanto daño como he podido en el diseño por un día" miró a Quinn "¿Té está bien o te gustaría algo más?".

"Té está bien" dijo "No puedo quedarme por mucho más tiempo. Tengo una cena planeada" dijo con una sonrisa.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 21<strong>

Rachel cerró la puerta de su camioneta, mirando hacia la casa que ahora Quinn llamaba hogar. Aunque no tan elaborado en absoluto…o imponente…como la mansión, todavía era impresionante y sin duda hacía una declaración en cuanto a su condición social...y su riqueza.

Suponía que los terrenos eran de por lo menos una hectárea cada uno con respecto a las casas en ellos de cuatro-cinco mil pies cuadrados. El paisaje era impecable y bien diseñado, dejando que los árboles rodearan la casa. Las flores estacionales fueron plantadas en cada espacio disponible, el color salpicaba alegremente por el césped verde. Dio un paso hacia la acera que se curvaba perfectamente a través de los árboles, dividiendo el césped en el medio.

Respiró profundamente mientras se paraba en la puerta, pensando una vez más que esto era una mala idea. Su madre quería que fueran amigas. Quinn quería que fueran amigas. Rachel no estaba tan segura. Había demasiada historia entre ellas. Demasiado sin resolver. Pero no. Esto era permanente ¿no? Quinn estaba casada. Fin de la historia. Con ese pensamiento, oprimió el timbre de la puerta, escuchando el tono sutil y elegante anunciando su presencia.

Quinn abrió la puerta unos segundos más tarde, luciendo sonrojada "Llegaste temprano. Bien. Porque estoy perdida".

Rachel levantó las cejas "Bueno, es una casa grande. También me perdería".

Quinn se echó a reír con sus ojos brillantes "Muy gracioso. No, perdida en la cocina" aclaró.

"¿Estás cocinando?".

"Te dije que lo haría".

Los ojos de Rachel siguieron su longitud…blusa de seda, pantalones negros, zapatillas negras…como apoyo, joyas y maquillaje en su lugar, todo perfectamente congruente. Luego miró su propia ropa…su mejor par de vaqueros, sus zapatillas de correr, camiseta estampada con Natural Foods Market de Berry "Debiste haberme avisado" dijo ella "No me di cuenta que iba a ser una cena tan formal" levantó una botella "Sin embargo, he traído el vino".

"Oh, Rachel, no es formal" hizo un gesto hacia su ropa "Es sólo que...no importa" sonrió nuevamente "Por favor, entrar".

Rachel entró, la puerta de entrada era grande y espaciosa. Se detuvo "¿Tendré el recorrido?".

Quinn negó con la cabeza "Confía en mí. No quieres uno".

Cerró la puerta y Rachel la siguió a través de la casa…sala de estar formal, una mirada rápida hacia una sala de estar menos formal y finalmente la cocina. Rachel se detuvo, mirando lo que sólo podría describir como un desastre. Cuatro ollas, dos sartenes y tres tazones…todo eso en diferentes etapas de preparación de comida… desordenando la cocina y encimeras. Se echó a reír "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?".

Quinn también se rió "Haciendo la cena".

Rachel se acercó, inspección los contenidos en las ollas. Una estaba llena de agua y pasta. Otra tenía verduras, todavía sin cocer. Una tercera tenía algún tipo de salsa de tomate. La cuarta...una especie de salsa blanca. Miró a Quinn con las cejas levantadas.

"Parecía más sencillo cuando tu madre hizo esto".

"¿Mi madre?".

"Ha estado...bueno...enseñándome a cocinar".

"Ya veo".

"Y no es como si fueses normal" dijo Quinn señalándola "Un bistec habría sido mucho más fácil. Por supuesto, no sé cómo usar la parrilla de gas".

Rachel se echó a reír "Oh, la grave situación de los ricos y mimados" le dio a Quinn la botella de vino que aún sostenía mientras recorría la cocina, tratando de decidir si podría salvar la cena "¿Pasta?".

Quinn asintió "La salsa ha estado hirviendo a fuego lento durante una hora ahora Tu madre dijo que hiciera algunas verduras ya que no comes albóndigas ni nada de eso".

"Está bien. Regla número uno. Hierves el agua antes de agregar la pasta" dijo "Si tienes más pasta, creo que puedo...hacer algo con el resto de esto" levantó la pequeña olla que tenía la salsa blanca "¿Qué es esto?".

"Tofu".

"¿Mi madre te está enseñando a cocinar con tofu? Ni siquiera sabe lo que es el queso de soja".

Quinn asintió "Y es desagradable".

Rachel miró la olla nuevamente "Entonces ¿qué hiciste?".

"Lo puse en una licuadora" dijo señalando hacia la licuadora en cuestión.

"¿Sin condimentos?". Quinn negó con la cabeza. "Está bien. Bueno, vamos a seguir entonces con la salsa de tomate" puso la sartén en el fregadero "Voy a necesitar vino" probó la salsa "Un montón de vino" murmuró "Para mí y para la salsa".

Una hora más tarde, estaban sentadas en la mesa de desayuno con platos apilados de pasta y verduras, cubiertos con una rica salsa.

"Así que ¿cuánto tiempo pasas con mi madre?" preguntó Rachel mientras retorcía la pasta alrededor de su tenedor.

"Esto está muy bueno" dijo Quinn "Tu madre no mencionó la adición del vino a la salsa".

Rachel la miró "¿Y?".

Quinn se limpió la boca con una servilleta de tela antes de tomar un sorbo de vino "La veo, no sé, a menudo, supongo" le sonrió a Rachel casi disculpándose "Honestamente, al principio, cuando Ashton era un bebé, me dirigí a tu madre en busca de ayuda. No quería una niñera y mi madre era inútil. Así que ahí fue cuando comenzó. Ashton la ama hasta la muerte, como sabes" hizo una pausa "Y me sentía culpable".

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

"Sabía que la razón por la que te habías alejado de Lima era por mí. Sabía que Shelby te extraña" levantó la mano "No es que estaba tratando de tomar tu lugar ni nada de eso…" dijo rápidamente "…pero sabía que echaba de menos tener a alguien aquí, tener a alguien para cuidar. Nos volvimos cercanas".

Rachel levantó una ceja "¿Qué tan cercanas?".

"Lo suficientemente cercanas como para poder contarle cualquier cosa. Es una relación que nunca tuve con mi propia madre" Quinn la miró a través de la mesa "Ella sabe lo nuestro, por cierto".

Rachel asintió con una sonrisa "Sí, lo sé. Tuvimos la conversación la otra noche. Me sorprendió de muerte".

Quinn también sonrió "A mí también. Pero me alegré de que lo mencionara. Ella fue tan... comprensiva acerca de todo. Estaba tan segura que enloquecería" dijo.

"Ella vivía con nosotras. Tenía que haber sabido. Es obvio que no éramos tan buenas en ocultarlo" Había tantas cosas que Rachel quería decir, quería preguntarle, pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. En lugar de eso, optó por otro tema "¿Por qué no me quieres dar un recorrido por la casa?".

Quinn sonrió levemente y asintió, reconociendo el intento de Rachel a cambiar de tema. Puso su tenedor en el plato y agarró su copa de vino "Porque odio esta casa. No es un hogar. Es sólo una casa que mi madre eligió".

"¿Tu madre?".

"Sí".

Rachel negó con la cabeza "¿Dejas que tu madre escoja tu casa?".

Quinn sonrió rápidamente "No sólo eso, ella también la decoró".

Rachel la miró "¿Por qué demonios permitiste eso?".

Quinn miró hacia otro lado "Porque no me importaba. No me importaba nada. No quería estar casada y no me importaba donde íbamos a vivir" se encogió de hombros "Así que mi madre se encargó de todo" señaló su ropa "Al igual que con esto".

"Oh, Dios mío ¿Escoge tu ropa?" Rachel negó con la cabeza "¿Por qué has permitido esto? Quinn, no eres una niña. Sé que cuando éramos jóvenes, escogía tu ropa, pero eres adulta, estás casada. Tienes un hijo".

"Sé todo eso, Rachel. Lo sé. Es sólo que..." se encogió de hombros "Es más fácil seguirle la corriente que luchar con ella".

Rachel la miró "Así que todo en tu vida... ¿es tu madre?".

"O Sam".

"No puedo creer que sigas permitiendo esto, Quinn ¿Por qué aguantas ese tipo de...control?" Rachel se levantó de la mesa, olvidando la cena. Se apoyó en el mostrador, su mirada dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia Quinn "Todo este tiempo, pensé que todo esto…" dijo señalando la casa "…era lo que querías".

"Oh, Rachel, sabes que eso no es cierto. Recuerdas cómo era. Mi madre siempre me hizo sentir tan...joven, tan dependiente. Tú, más que nadie, deberías saberlo. Nunca quise casarme"

"Pero lo hiciste" respondió Rachel rápidamente "Te casaste. Pasaste por todo eso" de repente, todos los años de ira y frustración regresaron nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas y ya no pudo detener las palabras que se atropellaban en su boca "¿Cómo se siente, Quinn? ¿Cómo se siente vivir una mentira? Durante todo este tiempo, viviendo la vida de alguien más... ¿cómo se siente?".

"Detente, Rachel. No lo hagas".

"¿Qué no lo haga? Has sido infeliz durante todos estos años, Quinn ¿Para qué? ¿Por tu madre? ¿Por tu familia?".

"No había otra opción" dijo "Mi madre se aseguró de que el apellido siempre fuese lo primero".

"Una mierda. No es así como funciona en el mundo real".

"Es así como funciona en mi mundo".

"Es una locura" dijo "Te casaste…permaneciste casada… ¿por el bien de tu apellido? Eso es una locura".

"Lo sé".

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿Por qué pasar por todo eso?" hizo una pausa, mirando los ojos de Quinn "¿Por qué hacerme pasar por eso?".

Quinn desvió su mirada "Por favor, detente, Rachel".

"No. Quiero saber. Quiero saber por qué lo hiciste ¿Por qué estabas contenta viviendo una mentira? Todos estos años, Quinn. Una mentira ¿Cómo fue?".

"¿Qué quieres que diga?" le devolvió la mirada nuevamente "¿Qué quieres que diga?".

"No lo sé. No sé lo que quiero que digas" caminó atravesando la habitación, luego regresó a la mesa, con las manos deslizándose a través de su cabello, tratando de darle sentido a sus pensamientos. En su mente, lo único que podía ver era a Quinn y a Sam juntos. Cerró los ojos, con la esperanza de destruir esa imagen pero sin lograrlo. Apretó los puños "Todos estos años casada con él, viviendo con él" dijo en voz baja "¿Qué se siente, Quinn?" miró fijamente hacia sus ojos "¿Qué se siente cuando te toca? ¿Piensas en mí?".

"Rachel...no lo hagas. Por favor".

"¿Lo hiciste? Cuando te hacía el amor ¿deseabas que fuera yo? ¿Deseabas que fuera yo quien te tocara y no él?".

"Rachel…"

"¿Eran mis manos en tu cuerpo y no las suyas?" ignoró las lágrimas que vio en los ojos de Quinn mientras sus palabras seguían saliendo "¿Alguna vez piensas en mí, Quinn? O ¿te has olvidado de mí? ¿Te olvidaste de nosotras? Cuando le haces el amor a Sam tu…"

"¡Basta!" dijo Quinn con fuerza, golpeando sus puños sobre la mesa, haciendo sonar la vajilla "Sí, Rachel. Sí. Pensaba en ti. Siempre ¿Es eso lo que quieres oír?" limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas, sus ojos nunca dejaron los de Rachel "Odiaba estar con él. Odiaba cuando me tocaba ¿Es eso lo que quieres saber?".

Las lágrimas de Quinn finalmente la tocaron y Rachel se odió a sí misma en ese momento "Dios, lo siento. Lo siento. No quise…"

"No, no lo hagas. No quiero tu compasión" dijo Quinn en voz baja "No me lo merezco. Porque todo es verdad".

Rachel negó con la cabeza "Lo siento. No tenía derecho a hablarte de esa manera".

"Debemos ser capaces de hablar de esto" Quinn se secó los ojos con la servilleta y luego la tiró hacia abajo "Nunca hemos hablado de ello. Así que sé que tenías que decir...todo eso. Has sido muy buena en todo, Rachel. Siempre. Lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para ponerle fin a todo. Sin embargo, las ruedas estaban en marcha desde el momento en que nací. Es probable que antes. Sabes cómo era".

Rachel regresó a la mesa y se sentó nuevamente "Sí. Lo sé. Lo siento" dijo de nuevo.

Quinn respiró profundamente, con los ojos todavía humedecidos por las lágrimas "Necesito...necesito una amiga, Rachel. No tengo a nadie" se aclaró la garganta "Quiero dejar a Sam. Quiero el divorcio" Quinn hizo una pausa, dejando que sus palabras se asentaran "No puedo seguir con esto. Simplemente no puedo".

Rachel la miró con incredulidad "¿Vas a divorciarte de él...?"

Quinn asintió "Siempre había pensado que Ashton era la razón por la que permanecí con él. Pero no es cierto. La razón es que he tenido miedo de dejarlo".

"¿Miedo?" Rachel se acercó y apretó suavemente su brazo "Por favor, dime que no te ha golpeado".

Quinn negó con la cabeza "No. Nunca. Pero tengo miedo de lo que diría, de lo que haría. Tengo miedo de lo que mi madre vaya a decir. Ella estará devastada. Y furiosa".

"Es tu vida, Quinn. No la suya".

"Lo sé. Pero no tengo ninguna práctica en esto. No tengo ninguna...ninguna confianza en mí misma".

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

"Todo en mi vida se ha basado en lo que ha dicho mi madre, lo que hizo, lo que me proporcionó. Todo lo que aprendí, todo lo que…"

Rachel la detuvo "No todo, Quinn" dijo enfáticamente.

Quinn sonrió rápidamente "Pienso en cuando éramos jóvenes, todo lo que hicimos. Todavía me sorprende que haya sido capaz de hacer eso sin estar aterrorizada de que mi madre nos descubriera".

Rachel se echó a reír "Eso es porque yo estaba aterrorizada lo suficiente por las dos". Permanecieron en silencio durante un momento, entonces Quinn tomó la mano de Rachel. Rachel vio como sus dedos se entrelazaron y la familiaridad de eso fue tan fuerte, que podría haber sido ayer cuando fueron amantes.

"Te necesito en mi vida, Rachel. Como una amiga" Rachel asintió. "Voy a dejar a Sam, pero necesito que sea por mí. No quiero que sea por ti ¿Entiendes?" Rachel asintió nuevamente, alzando los ojos para encontrarse con los de Quinn. "He sido infeliz y necesito un cambio...por mí. Quería que supieras que no tengo expectativas de nada...contigo. De hecho, no creo que esté lo suficientemente sana emocionalmente para eso de todos modos" le dio una ligera sonrisa y alejó su mano de Rachel "Por supuesto, ya no tengo ni idea de cómo te sientes, han pasado tantos años. Tú...tú probablemente tienes a alguien de todos modos".

Rachel se mordió el labio ¿Lo tenía? ¿Marley contaba? Decidió que sí. "Yo...yo salgo con alguien. He estado viendo a alguien. Marley" se encogió de hombros "Desde hace un tiempo" se sorprendió por el dolor que vio en los ojos de Quinn y quiso regresar sus palabras nuevamente, pero Quinn sonrió rápidamente, ocultando sus emociones.

"Bien por ti. Mereces tener a alguien en tu vida".

En ese momento, Rachel negó con la cabeza "Ella no es alguien en mi vida, Quinn. Ella es...ella es…"

"¿Alguien con quien tienes sexo?".

Rachel se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza. Nunca le había mentido a Quinn anteriormente. No tenía necesidad de empezar ahora "Dios ¿a quién estoy engañando?" levantó la vista, mirándola a los ojos "No lo llamaría salir. Me han dicho que puedo ser una cita fatal. Ya ves, olvido llamar. Olvido las cenas. Marley es simplemente la última mujer con la que he tratado de tener una relación" se encogió de hombros "Pero eso no importa. Como has dicho, ha pasado un montón de años. Creo que estamos más allá de todo eso" se enderezó "Así que, sí, puedo ser tu amiga".

La sonrisa de Quinn fue genuina "Gracias".


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 22<strong>

Quinn jugueteó con el teléfono, girándolo entre sus manos con nerviosismo. Ella y Ashton hablaban todos los días, por lo general tarde en la noche cuando ella o él hacían la llamada.

Pero Sam había regresado de su viaje de negocios y estaba programado que estaría en casa durante dos días antes de que se dirigiera a Columbus para reunirse con su jefe de campaña y el personal. Rodó sus ojos ante ese pensamiento, todavía no estaba segura del por qué…o cuando…se había obsesionado con la política.

En cualquier caso, quería hablar con él esta noche. Habían pasado tres días desde que ella y Rachel habían hablado y finalmente tuvo sus pensamientos lo suficientemente organizados para intentar una conversación con él. Él estaría anonadado, sin duda. Su incredulidad se transformaría rápidamente en ira, lo sabía. No sería ira porque su matrimonio estaba llegando a su fin, su matrimonio había terminado hacía años. No, la ira sería porque eso le haría lucir débil, o peor aún, le perjudicaría. Su felicidad no le importaba a él, su única preocupación sería la forma en que esto le afectaría a él y a su carrera.

Miró su teléfono y sin más reflexiones marcó el número de Ashton. Tenía que decirle a él primero...decirle que dejaría a su padre. Él respondió rápidamente, sonando sin aliento.

"Hola, mamá" le saludó.

"Hola, cariño ¿Te pillo en un mal momento?".

"No. Voy de camino a la biblioteca".

"¿Oh? ¿Quieres decir que realmente tienes que estudiar ahora?" bromeó.

"Difícilmente. Estoy dando tutoría".

Ella sacudió su cabeza y sonrió "¿Cómo puedes estar dando tutoría? Acabas de comenzar".

"Ya sabes cómo es" dijo vagamente.

"¿No es desafiante?" supuso ella. Lo oyó respirar profundamente antes de hablar.

"Tengo que hablar contigo de algo" dijo sorprendiéndola.

"Por supuesto ¿Qué pasa?".

Sólo hubo una ligera vacilación "Odio estar aquí" dijo en voz baja "Tenías razón. Les permití que me presionaran con esto. No tengo ningún deseo de ser el próximo gran cirujano" dijo él.

"¿Y ya sabes todo eso? No has estado allí mucho tiempo" dijo ella.

"Sí, ya lo sé".

Ella hizo una pausa, escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente "Cariño ¿es tu edad?" preguntó "Quiero decir ¿te sientes…incómodo?".

Él se echó a reír "Ya estoy acostumbrado a ser el más joven en mis clases, mamá. Además, hay una chica aquí, tiene dieciséis años, así que no soy el único bicho raro".

"¡Ashton!".

"Lo siento".

Ella trató de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro "Entonces ¿qué quieres hacer?".

"Bueno, siempre he estado interesado en la astrofísica. Más específicamente, la ingeniería astronáutica" afirmó.

"En Español ¿qué significa eso?".

Él se echó a reír "Quiero construir naves espaciales".

"Ya veo".

"Quiero decir, con mis habilidades matemáticas, realmente debería buscar algo así como la mecánica cuántica o la relatividad. Creo que me gustaría empezar con la astrofísica. Pero en última instancia, me gustaría estar más centrado en el espacio" dijo con evidente entusiasmo en su voz, algo que nunca había escuchado cuando estaba tratando de decidir a qué escuela de medicina asistiría.

"Cariño ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste? ¿Por qué has…?"

"Porque eso era lo que todos querían".

"Ashton, te lo dije, tienes que hacer lo que te haga feliz".

"Lo sé. Pero no quería decepcionar a papá. Y a ellos" añadió refiriéndose a sus abuelos.

Ella suspiró "Está bien. Entonces ¿qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres venir a casa?".

"Me quedaré hasta que termine el semestre y luego volveré a casa por un par de semanas".

"¿Un par de semanas?".

"He sido aceptado en el MIT" dijo él "Massachusetts Institute of…"

"Sé lo que significa el MIT" dijo con una risa.

"Así que ¿está bien?" preguntó vacilante.

"Por supuesto que está bien. Es tu decisión".

"Bien. Porque ya me he puesto en contacto con algunos de los profesores de allí. Las clases de verano comienzan a mediados de junio y hay una que realmente me gustaría tomar".

"Veo que no es algo que estés decidiendo en este momento ¿huh? Lo que sea que te haga feliz".

"Gracias, mamá. Bueno, supongo que debería irme. Tutoría, ya sabes".

"Sí" hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio, preguntándose si debería mantener su noticia para sí misma "En realidad, hay algo que quiero decirte ¿Tienes unos minutos más?".

"Sí, mamá ¿Qué es?".

Ella respiró profundamente, sin saber si sólo lo escupía o... "Voy a dejar a tu padre" dijo ella. Sus palabras fueron recibidas con silencio. Quizás escupirlo no había sido la mejor decisión "Aún no se lo he dicho".

"Wow" dijo en voz baja "No sé qué decir".

"Lo siento, cariño. Traté…"

"No, mamá. No lo hagas. Como te dije antes, sé que no has sido feliz".

"No he sido feliz" estuvo de acuerdo "Y ahora que te has ido, es muy evidente" dijo con sinceridad "Así que tengo que hacer un cambio".

"Está bien. Entiendo ¿Necesitas que vuelva a casa?".

"No, cariño. Voy a estar bien. Yo sólo...quería que lo supieras. Tu padre probablemente te llame. Quería que lo escucharas de mí" cerró sus ojos, imaginando su joven y hermoso rostro "Me voy de aquí. Quiero mi propia casa. Algo mucho más pequeño. Cuando vuelvas a casa, por supuesto, podrás quedarte aquí con tu padre...o conmigo" dijo "Sera tu decisión".

"Está bien. Ya veremos qué pasa" dijo "De todos modos papá siempre está afuera".

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose aliviada por habérselo dicho "Sí, lo sé. Bueno, será mejor que te vayas. Hablaré contigo mañana".

"Está bien, mamá. Te amo".

"Yo también te amo" Arrojó el teléfono a un lado y se apoyó en los cojines del sofá, escuchando el silencio que ahora llenaba la habitación. Mercedes ya se había ido, dejando la cena en el horno. Mercedes adoraba a Sam y sin duda habría hecho su favorita, un asado tan tierno que se podría cortar con un tenedor.

Suspiró cuando escuchó el pitido de la alarma, señalando que la puerta del garaje se estaba abriendo. Se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Al pasar por el comedor, negó lentamente con la cabeza. Mercedes tenía todo listo, incluyendo dos velas que Quinn suponía tendría que encender. La mesa era para dieciséis, pero sólo dos cubiertos solitarios engalanaban esta noche. Miró con cariño la silla que Ashton utilizaba, extrañándolo aún más. Fue a través de la cocina, en busca de Sam. Lo encontró en su estudio con un vaso de whisky en la mano.

Se aflojó la corbata alrededor de su cuello, levantando las cejas "¿Sí?".

Ella se aclaró la garganta, tratando de aferrarse a la confianza que había sentido anteriormente "Tenemos que hablar" dijo ella.

"¿Hablar?" él sonrió con pesar "¿Nosotros? Bueno, hay algo nuevo" él tomó un trago de su vaso observándola "¿Qué tienes en mente?".

De repente, el discurso ensayado que había estado practicando durante los últimos tres días desapareció de su mente, dejándola con un solo pensamiento "Voy a dejarte".

Él bajó el vaso que estaba a punto de beber mirándola a los ojos "¿Tú qué?".

"No puedo seguir con esto, Sam. Quiero el divorcio".

Él la miró con incredulidad y todas las emociones que había esperado se cruzaron por su rostro en una rápida sucesión "¿El divorcio?".

"Sí".

Él bajó el vaso, sin apartar los ojos de ella "¿Así de fácil? ¿Vienes aquí sin previo aviso y sueltas esa bomba?" él negó con la cabeza "No lo creo".

"No es así como así, Sam. Ninguno de nosotros es feliz en este llamado matrimonio. Ahora que Ashton se ha ido, no parece que tenga sentido continuar".

"¿Sin sentido?" él golpeó la mesa con el puño "¿Crees que me voy a lanzarme para el Senado de los Estados Unidos como un hombre recién divorciado?" él negó con la cabeza "Piénsalo otra vez".

La ira de Quinn salió a la superficie. No estaba segura del por qué se sorprendía por su declaración. Tal vez porque no esperaba que fuese tan absolutamente contundente al respecto. "Tus aspiraciones políticas no son de interés para mí" dijo ella.

"¿No? Bueno, son de gran preocupación para tus padres" él sonrió con satisfacción mientras le daba una sonrisa condescendiente "Sabes muy bien que no van a permitir que te divorcies. Además, no hay un abogado en esta ciudad que vaya en mi contra".

"Dios mío, Sam ¿cuándo te volviste tan lleno de ti mismo?".

"Conozco mi lugar, Quinn. Así como tú conoces el tuyo. No hay escapatoria" se puso de pie "Ahora, me gustaría ir a cenar. No habrá más discusión sobre este disparate".

Ella lo miró con incredulidad, al darse cuenta que esto era lo que siempre había sido. Él le hablaba de la misma manera en que su madre le hablaba, diciéndole como serían las cosas. Y con su gracia habitual, ella habría cumplido todos sus deseos sin lugar a dudas, cediendo una y otra vez a su dominio y control.

Bueno, no más. Por fin había llegado a su punto de quiebre. "Disfruta de tu cena" dijo ella "Voy a estar haciendo mis maletas" giró sobre sus talones, haciendo caso omiso de sus órdenes para que se detuviera. Fue sorprendida por una fuerte mano agarrando su brazo.

"Dije que te detuvieras" expresó con dureza.

Ella sacudió su brazo de él "Y yo dije que me iba".

"Estás siendo ridícula" dijo él.

"Llámalo como quieras, eso no cambia nada" apuntó hacia su pecho "Soy miserable ¿Lo entiendes?".

Él negó con la cabeza "No sé nada, Quinn. No hablamos. No nos tocamos" pasó los dedos por su cabello, aun sacudiendo la cabeza "Demonios, la última vez que traté de hacer el amor contigo, lloraste" él extendió las manos "¿Qué se suponía debía hacer?".

"¿Eso no te dice algo, Sam? No hablamos, no nos tocamos, no tenemos sexo" le devolvió la mirada "No tenemos ningún matrimonio. Y cada año que pasa es otro año perdido. Para los dos".

"¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿No me amas?".

Ella lo miró sorprendida por su pregunta obtusa "¿Amarte? No estoy segura de que siquiera me gustes" dijo con sinceridad "Y sé que sientes lo mismo. Tú no me amas. Nunca me has amado".

"Eso no es cierto".

"Es cierto. Nuestros padres nos hicieron esto. Nos empujaron desde que éramos niños. Salimos porque nos dijeron. Nos casamos porque nos dijeron. Nunca tuvimos una verdadera relación" silenciosamente le imploró para que viera la verdad "¿No quieres eso con alguien más?".

Él negó con la cabeza "Es demasiado tarde. Ahora tenemos esta vida. Tenemos un hijo" hizo una pausa mirándola "Y mi carrera política está a punto de comenzar. No necesito esto ahora, Quinn" .

"Lo siento, pero esto es sobre mí y lo que yo necesito. No todo se trata de ti".

"Entonces piensa en Ashton. Esto lo aplastará".

"Ya le he dicho. Creo que también deberías llamarlo" dijo ella.

Él respiró profundamente, soplando hacia fuera con las mejillas hinchadas "¿Eres realmente seria acerca de esto?".

"Sí".

"No apresuremos nada, Quinn. Si deseas separarte, puedo irme. Me he ido mucho de todos modos, puedo…"

"No" dijo ella rápidamente "Me voy. Esta es tu casa. Es mi decisión marcharme".

"Pero…"

"Todo esto…" dijo señalando la casa "…nunca se ha sentido como un hogar".

"No puedes irte de aquí, Quinn. Estará por toda la ciudad si lo haces. No puedo tener a la gente…"

"No puedo vivir aquí. En este momento, mi salud mental y bienestar es más importante que tu carrera política". Él no tenía respuesta, simplemente la miró con ojos asombrados. Giró sobre sus talones, dejándolo atrás mientras subía lentamente las escaleras hasta su dormitorio. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y se apoyó en ella. Sólo tendría un breve respiro, lo sabía. Era muy probable que ya estuviese en el teléfono con sus padres.

Entró en su gran armario, mirando todos los trajes y vestidos bonitos, elegantes y costosos. Sus ojos se deslizaron por las filas y filas de zapatos y negó lentamente con la cabeza. No había nada allí que quisiera. Sólo quería irse.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 23<strong>

Rachel se puso el casco que Noah le tendió y lo siguió dentro de su pronta futura tienda de alimentos naturales. Echa polvo como estaba, se veía absolutamente enorme "Mi Dios, Noah ¿Qué demonios vamos a poner aquí?".

Él se rió y pasó un brazo alrededor de su hombro "Eso, hermanita, es tu trabajo. Pero me gusta la idea del patio de comidas".

Ella caminó más adentro y giró su libreta. Sacó los diferentes esquemas con los que había estado trabajando, tratando de visualizar donde iría todo "Me gustan todas estas ventanas" dijo "Le dará una sensación más espaciosa".

"¿Estás segura? Porque ellos dicen que pueden poner una fachada si queremos".

"Esto será mejor. Además, tal vez podamos poner algunas plantas naturales aquí, haciendo que luzca un poco más natural" ella lo miró "¿Los contratistas?".

"Todos en fila" dijo "Están a la espera de los planos y los diagramas, por lo que podemos tener nuestras citas y una estimación del tiempo".

"¿Tienes tres?".

"En realidad, cuatro están haciendo una oferta en esta ocasión".

Ella caminó hacia la pared del fondo, visionando los refrigeradores y la sección de alimentos congelados que irían allí. Se dio la vuelta "Planeé todo con los pasillos yendo perpendicularmente hasta el frente" dijo ella. Se giró en un círculo "Pero en paralelo ¿tal vez? Quiero decir, que es sin duda lo suficientemente grande. Incluso podríamos tener la parte central de la tienda como de costumbre o tenerlas las dos…o una u otra…en los extremos paralelos" ella lo miró con las cejas levantadas "Sólo para romper un poco".

"Mira, siempre las has diseñado. Nunca ha habido un problema. Así que has lo que quieras" él miró a su alrededor y su voz resonó en el gran espacio vacío "Pero cuanto más esperemos, más largo…"

"Lo sé, lo sé" dijo ella. Estudió los esquemas nuevamente, deseando otro par de ojos. Se mordió el labio inferior. Siempre podría ir con Quinn, ver lo que ella pensaba. Tal vez le haría una llamada, ver si quería almorzar con ellos "Está bien, vamos. Permíteme hacer algunos retoques. Dame otro día, tal vez dos".

"Hecho. Voy a informarle a los contratistas".

Mientras regresaban a la camioneta de Noah, dijo Rachel "Mamá dice que te escuchó hablando con un agente de bienes raíces ¿Vas a comprar una casa y no alquilar?".

Noah rió "Ella escuchó ¿huh? No quería decir nada. Pero Joan piensa que deberíamos seguir adelante y comprar ahora".

"Pensé que iban a ver cómo les iba en el verano, ver si a los niños les gustaba" dijo ella.

"Así era. Pero siguen siendo lo suficientemente jóvenes como para hacer un cambio. Crissy todavía no estará en la secundaria por dos años más. Y Kenny, bueno, no podía importarle menos".

"Creo que es genial. Sé qué hará muy feliz a mamá saber que estarás aquí".

Él la miró "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Lista para comprar algo?".

Ella negó con la cabeza "A pesar de lo apretada que estoy en casa de mamá, no creo que quiera comprar algo".

"Siempre podemos vender la casa de mamá" dijo "Conseguir algo más grande para las dos".

"¿Estás tratando de mantenerme en Lima?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

Él se encogió de hombros "Sería bueno, sí. Nunca hemos vivido en el mismo lugar. A los niños les encanta cuando estás cerca. Tú y Joan se llevan bien. Sería bueno tener a toda la familia junta" dijo él.

"¿Sí?".

"Sí. Me perdí de mucho cuando eras una niña. No estuve. Mamá y tú estaban un poco por su cuenta. Sé que fue difícil después de que papá murió".

Rachel asintió "Lo fue. Más difícil para mamá, supongo, que para mí".

"Sé que no podemos recuperar esos años, pero sería bueno que los tres tuviésemos algo de tiempo juntos. Como una familia" hizo una pausa, su mirada yendo hacia ella y de regreso nuevamente a la carretera "Quiero decir, sé que tienes tu casa y tus amigos en Austin, pero…"

"Voy a pensar en ello" dijo sorprendida por su respuesta. Hace unos meses, nunca hubiese siquiera considerado la posibilidad.

"¿En serio?" él sonrió ampliamente "Grandioso".

Habían trabajado en estrecha colaboración desde hacía varios años, mientras ponían en marcha su negocio y su relación era más amistosa y profesional que de hermano y hermana, sobre todo al principio. Supuso que era una combinación de la diferencia de edad y el hecho de que él había dejado la casa cuando había tenido dieciocho años, dejándola crecer esencialmente como hija única. Ella miró por la ventana, en realidad no reconocía el paisaje a medida que pasaban ¿Realmente consideraría mudarse de regreso a Lima?. "Oye ¿te importa si invito a Quinn a unirse con nosotros en el almuerzo? Quiero una persona de afuera que mire mis diseños".

"Oh, sí, eso está bien. A mamá le va a encantar".

"Gracias" sacó su teléfono, buscando el número de Quinn. La había añadido la otra noche, diciéndose a sí misma que si iba a intentar lo de la amistad, debería al menos incluirla en su lista de contactos.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 24<strong>

"Madre, este no es un buen momento" dijo ella preguntándose por qué había contestado el teléfono en primer lugar.

"¿No es un buen momento? Quinn tu padre y yo queremos hablar contigo. Ahora, te esperas en una hora. Haré que Stella atrase el almuerzo hasta que estés aquí".

Su madre desconectó antes de que ella pudiese responder ¿Así había sido desde siempre? ¿Alguna vez había habido un momento en su vida que hubiese ido en contra de los deseos de su madre? Bueno, como le había dicho a Sam la noche anterior, no más. Llamó a su madre de vuelta inmediatamente. "Como he dicho, este no es un buen momento. Ya tengo una cita para almorzar" desconectó como su madre lo había hecho, dándose cuenta de lo infantil que era. Pero, por supuesto, su madre la trataba como a una niña ¿por qué no actuar como una? Esta vez, cuando su madre volvió a llamar, Quinn la ignoró mientras se apresuraba hacia su coche.

A pesar de sus valientes palabras a Sam la noche anterior, no estaba realmente preparada para hacerle frente a sus padres. Todavía no. Tal vez tener una charla con Rachel y Shelby le darían la fuerza…y la confianza…para hablar con ellos más tarde. Pero no en la mansión. Si ellos querían enfrentarse a ella, tendrían que hacerlo en sus propios términos.

El último día de primavera era cálido y bajó la ventana, dejando que el viento levantara su cabello, soplándolo alrededor de su rostro. Se sentía bien. Ella se sentía bien. Tenía una pequeña sensación de libertad en acción y sonrió, con ganas de comer.

Había sido sorprendida anteriormente por la llamada y la invitación de Rachel para unirse a ellos. Había asumido, después de su última reunión, que tendría que ser ella quien llegara a Rachel. Aunque disfrutaba la compañía de Noah y ciertamente la de Shelby, se trataba efectivamente de Rachel a quien estaba deseando ver. Como le había dicho la otra noche, necesitaba una amiga. Y después de lo que había sucedido con Sam la noche anterior, quería compartir eso con ella.

Noah abrió la puerta con su llamada. La casa estaba fresca y ventilada, con las ventanas abiertas. "Me alegra verte nuevamente Quinn" dijo él "No sé si Rachel te advirtió, pero ella está cocinando el almuerzo" dijo con una risa "Puede que tengamos que ir corriendo por una hamburguesa más tarde".

"Mientras que no sea tofu" susurró con un guiño.

"¡Quinn!" Shelby la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, que Quinn regresó.

"Hola, Shelby, te ves bien".

"Mis hijos están aquí cuidando de mí ¿cómo no estarlo?" la llevó adentro y luego la llevó al patio "Noah, nos traes un poco de té, por favor".

Quinn miró por encima de su hombro, con la esperanza de ver a Rachel, pero lo único que escuchó fue el intermitente silbido procedente de la cocina.

"¿Quién sabe lo que ella está planeando?" dijo Shelby "Aunque hizo unos frijoles negros y sopa de verduras muy sabrosos anoche".

El pequeño patio estaba cubierto y sacaron las sillas cerca de la casa y fuera del sol. Quinn se relajó con un suspiro de satisfacción cuando su mirada recorrió el césped recién cortado, aterrizando en el jardín de flores…el orgullo y la alegría de Shelby. "Es tan agradable aquí" dijo "Quiero algo como esto".

Shelby se acercó más "¿Le has dicho algo que Sam?".

"Sí. Ayer por la noche".

"¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?".

"Como era de esperar. Más preocupado por la manera en que eso le va a afectar, no por mí".

Shelby asintió con la cabeza "Sí, estoy segura. El cambio es difícil" sonrió y añadió "Especialmente para los hombres".

"Para mí también" dijo Quinn pero no dio más detalles. Por mucho que ella y Shelby se hayan acercado, esto no era algo que quería discutir con ella. Simplemente había tanto por entender. Shelby sonrió como si sintiera su vacilación y acertadamente cambió de tema.

"Rachel me mostró las especificaciones de su nueva tienda. Quería mi opinión" dijo Shelby "Es tan grande, que se me hizo difícil imaginarlo todo".

"¿Están listos para empezar?".

"Lo estamos" dijo Noah mientras llevaba los vasos de té helado "Hay un par de cosas de las que Rachel no está segura. Creo que quería que lo vieras".

"¿Yo?".

"Otra opinión" aclaró él. Echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro y luego hacia ellas "El almuerzo parece seguro" dijo en voz baja "Comida mexicana. Parecen burritos. Están en el horno ahora".

Quinn se echó a reír "¿Así que no hay necesidad de correr por hamburguesas?".

"¿Correr por hamburguesas?" preguntó Rachel desde la puerta "¿Qué están conspirando ustedes?".

Quinn la miró a los ojos, devolviéndole su sonrisa fácil "Plan de respaldo" dijo ella.

Rachel deslizó su mirada hacia su hermano con las cejas levantadas "¿Todavía asustado de mi cocina?".

Noah levantó las manos "¿Qué te hace pensar que fue idea mía?".

"Porque no hubiese pasado por la mente de mamá comer otra cosa que yo no ofreciera y Quinn es demasiado educada para sugerirlo" golpeó su hombro buen humor "Te va a encantar" dijo con una sonrisa. Su mirada se encontró nuevamente con la de Quinn "Después de la comida, si te sobran unos minutos, quiero mostrarte algo" dijo ella.

Quinn asintió "Por supuesto" miró a Shelby y luego de regreso a Rachel "Quería hablar contigo acerca de algo".

"Está bien, seguro" hizo un gesto hacia la puerta "Vamos a comer".

Los tres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de la pequeña cocina mientras Rachel les servía. Cada plato contenía un gran burrito de harina, cortado por la mitad, con una generosa porción de frijoles negros al lado.

"Burrito de papas y espinacas" dijo Rachel "Picante" advirtió. Levantó un tazón "Pico de gallo" dijo "Lo hice esta mañana".

"Tomaré algunos" dijo Noah.

"Yo también" dijo Quinn.

"Voy a pasar" dijo Shelby con una sonrisa "Puedo oler los jalapeños desde aquí".

El burrito estaba crujiente y Quinn lo tomó con las manos así como Rachel lo estaba haciendo. Firme y crujiente por fuera, el interior estaba lleno de una mezcla cremosa…picante… de patatas. Tuvo que contener un gemido cuando sus papilas gustativas explotaron. "Esto es maravilloso" murmuró ella.

"Gracias".

"Sí, hermana. Bueno".

Rachel sonrió "Me alegro que les guste".

La conversación fue escasa ya que todos disfrutaban de su almuerzo. Noah les habló de sus planes para mudarse con su familia a Lima tan pronto como la escuela terminara y Shelby sonrió ante la noticia. Quinn se sorprendió cuando Rachel dio a entender que también podría quedarse en Lima por un tiempo. Sabía por Shelby que Rachel había planeado quedarse sólo hasta que la tienda se pusiera en marcha. Quinn se ofreció a ayudar con la limpieza de la cocina, pero Noah y Shelby la despidieron con un gesto.

En lugar de eso, siguió a Rachel hacia su pequeña habitación-oficina. Estaba tan llena como había estado la última vez que había estado allí. "Lo siento" se disculpó Rachel "Me he quedado sin espacio" miró a su alrededor, luego quitó algo de ropa plegada en la cama "Aquí" dijo "Siéntate. Quiero mostrarte algo" Quinn hizo lo indicado, pensando que era sólo algo extraño que estuviese sentada en la cama de Rachel.

Rachel trajo su elegante laptop negra y se sentó a su lado. "Necesito una segunda opinión" dijo.

"Está bien. Pero sabes que no hago mercado ¿no?".

Rachel le echó un vistazo y sonrió "Sí, estoy segura que el mundo llegaría a su fin si un par de pies Fabray entraran en una tienda de comestibles".

Quinn se rió, sabiendo que Rachel le estaba tomando el pelo. No lo tomó como una ofensa "Supongo que tendré que aprender, sin embargo" dijo en cambio "Una vez que me mude, voy a estar por mi cuenta".

Rachel bajó la voz "¿Has hablado con él?".

"Sí. Ayer por la noche".

"Así que... ¿estás bien?".

"Digamos que no me he ocupado de mis padres todavía. Pero con Sam, sí, estoy bien".

"Así que ¿no se sorprendió?".

"Sí, estaba bastante sorprendido" admitió "No, por las circunstancias. Nuestro matrimonio estaba condenado al fracaso desde el principio. No, él se sorprendió de que lo sacara a la luz verbalmente" se encontró con la mirada firme de Rachel "Le dije lo miserable que era y que no lo amaba. Y no le importó, Rachel. Lo único que le importaba era cómo iba a sufrir su reputación. Verás, él está optando para un puesto en el Senado".

Ante eso, Rachel casi resopló "¿En serio?" sacudió la cabeza "Déjame adivinar ¿tus padres están detrás de eso?".

"Sí".Rachel se levantó entonces y cerró la puerta de su dormitorio. Quinn esperó, sabiendo que Rachel estaba tratando de encontrar una manera diplomática de decir lo que estaba pensando. Quinn decidió ayudarla "No tienes que endulzarlo".

"Entonces diles a todos que se vayan a la mierda" dijo ella "¿En qué momento será acerca de tí? ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser acerca de ellos?".

Sin estar sorprendida por las palabras de Rachel, Quinn estuvo a punto de darle una respuesta estándar, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, también se puso de pie, sintiéndose de alguna manera fortalecida por la protección de Rachel hacia ella. "Ya no es acerca de ellos. Estoy cansada, Rachel. Estoy cansada de vivir esa vida. Son tantos años desperdiciados. No puedo dejar que pase otro" enderezó sus hombros y sonrió mirando los ojos de Rachel a través del pequeño espacio "Le dije a Sam que me mudaría de la casa. El problema es que realmente no sé cómo hacer eso" admitió.

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

Por eso, Quinn estaba avergonzada "Siempre me han hecho todo ¿Cómo una compra una casa?".

La sonrisa de Rachel se convirtió en una carcajada "Quieres decir ¿cómo las personas normales lo hacen?".

Quinn también sonrió "Sí. Dime".

"Bueno, encuentras una zona de la ciudad donde desees vivir, conduces alrededor en busca de casas que están en venta. O bien, echas un vistazo a la sección local de bienes raíces del periódico. O llamas a un agente de bienes raíces y le dices lo que estás buscando" Rachel se sentó en la cama y le indicó a Quinn que también tomara asiento "Hay una nueva área subiendo, no muy lejos de la tienda. Realmente tiene viviendas agradables. Los constructores por allí están dejando los árboles y construyendo alrededor de ellos".

"¿No es Lost Creek?".

"Si. He conducido por allí. Es bonito" Rachel abrió su libreta "¿Qué estás buscando? Quiero decir ¿es algo temporal antes de conseguir otra casa enorme de tres pisos por la que no me vas a dar un recorrido?".

Quinn se rió ante la descripción de Rachel "No. No es temporal. Pero quiero algo que se siente como una casa y no... no alguna…"

"¿Visualización neta de riqueza? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Tres dormitorios? ¿Cuatro?".

"¿Por qué diablos iba a necesitar cuatro habitaciones?".

Rachel negó con la cabeza "Te diré algo ¿qué tal si mañana tomamos un paseo por Lost Creek? Puedes escoger algo que te guste y llamamos a los agentes de bienes raíces y hacemos una cita para mirar".

"Lo apreciaría mucho, Rachel, pero estoy segura que tienes cosas que hacer" dijo señalando la laptop.

"Una vez que pase las especificaciones a Noah, entonces él estará a cargo de los contratistas y la licitación. No volveré al juego nuevamente hasta que sea hora de almacenar el inventario y contratar a los empleados" se encogió de hombros "Así que tengo tiempo".

Quinn asintió y le dedicó una rápida sonrisa "De acuerdo, trato hecho. Así que me muestras lo que querías que viera".

Los ojos de Rachel brillaron cuando extendió el plano del piso y Quinn se dio cuenta de lo entusiasmada que estaba con el proyecto. "Probablemente estoy pensando demasiado sobre esto…" dijo Rachel "…pero quiero que sea perfecto".

"No vas a cambiar de opinión en el patio de comidas ¿verdad?".

"No, no. Me encanta. Además de que me va a dar la oportunidad de cocinar. Dudo que haya muchísimos chefs vegano o vegetariano en Lima" le entregó la laptop a Quinn "Aquí" dijo señalando hacia el interior de la tienda "Tengo dos posibilidades. Ésta, donde los pasillos son bastante estándar, simétricos" Quinn asintió con la cabeza, tratando de tener una idea de la disposición. Rachel se inclinó sobre ella y tocó la pantalla y luego la deslizó a través de otro plano "Éste…" dijo ella "…he retocado un poco en cada extremo".

"Me gusta. La división" dijo "Y con las naves laterales inclinadas, has creado un espacio abierto aquí…" señaló "…y aquí".

"Sí. Así que podríamos poner pantallas o estantes con artículos de la especialidad. Nuestra panadería va a ser realmente pequeña, pero también podríamos poner algunos cubos de pan en este espacio".

"Me gusta. Si me pides que elija, elijo éste" dijo ella.

Rachel asintió "Si. Yo también. Es diferente a lo que hemos hecho antes, pero no debemos tener miedo de cambiar las cosas" cerró la laptop y sonrió, mirando los ojos de Quinn "Como dicen, el cambio es bueno".

A medida que sus miradas se sostenían, Quinn sentía ese viejo y familiar tirón. Se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sentadas y se preguntaba si debía moverse. Rachel tomó la decisión por ella cuando se puso de pie, poniendo un poco de distancia entre ellas.

"Debo irme" dijo Quinn "No hay duda de que mi madre estará buscándome frenéticamente".

"¿Oh, sí?".

"Ella llamó justo antes de venir aquí. Ella y mi padre exigieron mi presencia para el almuerzo".

Rachel levantó las cejas con una sonrisa "En vista de que estás aquí ¿no me digas que negaste su petición?".

"Lo hice. Luego apagué rápidamente mi teléfono" dijo ella "Pero supongo que tengo que hacerles frente".

La expresión de Rachel se puso seria "Si necesitas ayuda, yo…"

"Tengo que hacerles frente por mi cuenta. Sin embargo, gracias" dijo ella.

"¿Qué pasa con Ashton?".

"Lo llamé la otra noche. Ashton es...mi roca" dijo ella "Tanto como siempre lo fuiste tú" Quinn fue sorprendida por el ligero rubor en el rostro de Rachel.

"No siempre. No he estado exactamente a tu disposición por un tiempo" dijo Rachel.

Quinn asintió "¿Sabes cuándo más te necesité?" preguntó ella, su voz baja en el cuarto cerrado.

"Tu boda" Rachel casi susurró.

Quinn asintió nuevamente "Yo era…era un desastre. Sinceramente, creo que si te hubieses aparecido en ese momento, me hubiese escapado contigo". Vio como Rachel visiblemente tragaba antes de tomar una respiración profunda. Trató de sonreír, pero era forzada, Quinn lo sabía.

"Ahora me lo dices" dijo Rachel.

"Lo siento".

Rachel negó con la cabeza "Lo que está hecho, hecho está" dijo "Eso fue hace tantos años, no tiene ningún sentido ir hacia atrás ahora, Quinn" se movió en torno a su escritorio alejándose aún más "Estamos más allá de todo eso, ¿no?".

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho ¿Estaba ella más allá de eso? Rachel aparentemente lo estaba. No la culpaba. Sólo que era demasiado dolor para que una persona pudiese tomar antes de cortar cualquier lazo que quedara…emocional o de otro tipo. "Debería irme" dijo nuevamente dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro, descubriendo como Rachel no dejaba de mirarla "Gracias por el almuerzo".

Rachel levantó su cabeza en reconocimiento "No olvides nuestra cita para buscar casa mañana".

"Llámame cuando estés libre" Quinn cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Quería salir de la casa, pero sabía que sería terriblemente grosero. Entonces se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina, con la intención de un rápido adiós a Noah y Shelby.

...

Rachel se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada, preguntándose por qué se había ofrecido a ayudar a Quinn. Sabía que al regresar a Lima sus caminos se cruzarían. Sabía que Quinn y su madre se habían vuelto cercanas. Pero aun así, su plan había sido mantener la distancia. Ese plan había comenzado a desmoronarse la primera semana. Y ahora, mientras más se veían y cuanto más hablaban, su relación pasada estaba siendo impulsada a la primera fila.

¿Querían examinarlo? ¿Estudiarlo? ¿Hablar de ello? Nunca habían hablado realmente sobre eso. Habían andado por las ramas, claro. Mencionaron algunas cositas aquí y allá. Pero nunca una verdadera conversación honesta. No cuando eran niñas y no cuando habían sido adolescentes y ciertamente nunca como adultas. Lo más que había dicho sobre eso era lo que habían dicho la otra noche en la cena. Incluso entonces, sólo habían arañado la superficie.

¿Se atreverían a volver a visitar el pasado estropeándolo todo? ¿De qué serviría? Dolor… para ambas…lo traerían a la superficie, para revivirlo nuevamente ¿Qué propósito tendría eso? No, lo mejor era mantener esta amistad superficial que habían empezado, mantener las cosas a ligera y fáciles, sin profundizar por debajo de la superficie.

Porque si lo hacían, si ella permitía que una amistad verdadera creciera con Quinn, entonces el apego emocional que una vez tuvieron…aquella que había intentado matar con tantas fuerzas…crecería, juntándolas una vez más. Incluso ahora, podía sentirlo. Esa necesidad de proteger a Quinn, esa necesidad de sólo estar cerca de ella, de compartir el espacio con ella, de respirar el mismo aire, de escuchar su voz, de mirarla a los ojos, todas las cosas que había jurado ya había puesto detrás de ella. Las había enterrado pero al parecer no lo suficientemente profundo.

Tomó una rápida respiración, entonces la dejó escapar, tratando de expulsar a Quinn de sus pensamientos. Con un leve encogimiento de hombros, se sentó en su escritorio y levantó los planos de la tienda. Estudió las líneas nuevamente, incapaz de resistir la tentación de jugar con él un poco más.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 25<strong>

Cuando Quinn finalmente se atrevió a encender su teléfono y verificar mensajes, se estremeció al escuchar la voz de su madre. No menos de cuatro mensajes de ella, cada uno más peligroso que el anterior. El quinto mensaje era de su padre. Breve y al grano. Estaban de camino. Por eso, cuando Quinn se detuvo en el trayecto de la entrada no se sorprendió al descubrir que el Mercedes negro de su padre ya estaba allí, esperando por ella como una nube ominosa. Lo rodeo, conduciendo el coche hacia la parte trasera y presionando el mando a distancia del garaje. Ya estarían dentro.

Afortunadamente, el coche de Sam no estaba. No estaba segura de querer hacer frente a los tres a la vez. Respiró profundamente, luego hizo una pausa antes de abrir la puerta. Las palabras de Rachel se hicieron eco en su mente y casi…casi…esbozó una sonrisa. "Dile a todos que se jodan"..

Siguió el sonido de las voces que venían de la oficina de Sam. Sobre todo la voz de su madre. Hoy estaba en una extraña forma de aceptación. Quinn permaneció de pie en la puerta, mirando la espalda de su madre mientras ella continuaba su perorata. Al parecer, el divorcio desbarataría todo por lo que ellos habían trabajado. Su padre estaba sentado en el escritorio de Sam, sus manos sostenían un vaso, probablemente lleno de whisky, asintiendo en los momentos adecuados. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de la enorme experiencia que debía tener en esto. Como si sintiera su presencia, su madre se dio la vuelta, su mirada penetrante haciendo que Quinn fuese incapaz de moverse.

"¿Dónde has estado?" exigió ella.

"Te lo dije, tenía una cita para almorzar" dijo ella, su voz sonaba débil a sus propios oídos.

"Y yo te dije que queríamos hablar contigo".

Ante esto, Quinn entró en la habitación "Supongo que Sam te llamó" dijo ella.

"Él ciertamente lo hizo. Sea lo que sea que tengas en tu mente sobre el divorcio…" dijo su madre agitando las manos dramáticamente "…está simplemente fuera de cuestión. No permitiré…"

"No es tu decisión. Es mía".

"No hay una decisión aquí, Quinn. Te prohíbo que arruines tu nombre…nuestro nombre…o el nombre de Sam. No habrá divorcio".

"Madre, no soy feliz. Nunca he sido feliz en mi matrimonio. Nunca. Y no voy a seguir fingiendo lo contrario".

"Es un poco tarde para eso. Tu matrimonio es lo que haces de él, pero sigue siendo tu matrimonio. La elección está a dos años. No habrá ninguna otra mención de esto".

Quinn se volvió lentamente hacia su padre, quien todavía no había dicho ni una palabra. Reunió el poco valor que le quedaba encontrándose con su mirada "¿Puedo hablar contigo? A solas".

Su madre se rió detrás de ella "Te aseguro que no hay nada que…"

"Judy" dijo su padre con severidad "Déjanos. Ahora".

Mientras crecía, Quinn había tenido poca interacción con su padre. Su madre dirigía la casa y el personal...y también dirigía a Quinn. Supuso que su madre estaba a cargo de todas las cosas de los Fabray. Sin embargo, la mirada en el rostro de su madre con esas pocas y simples palabras desmintió todo eso.

Su padre demandó y su madre inmediatamente tomó un papel de subordinado, inclinándose un poco antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente detrás de ella. Quinn estaba sorprendida por la transformación.

"Siéntate" dijo su padre. Levantó su copa "¿Quieres uno?".

"No, gracias" dijo mientras se sentaba frente a él. Él se recostó en la silla de Sam con un profundo suspiro "Ahora ¿qué es esto del divorcio?".

"No estoy contenta. No he sido feliz".

"¿Has pensado en la consejería?".

"No hay suficiente asesoramiento que pudiese salvar este matrimonio" dijo con sinceridad "No lo amo. Nunca estuve enamorada de él".

Su padre la miró con atención "Entonces ¿por qué te casaste?".

"¿Por qué? ¿Tenía otra opción?".

El negó con la cabeza "No entiendo".

Ella lo miró con incredulidad "¿Estabas fuera de casa tanto tiempo que no pudiste ver lo que ella estaba haciendo?".

"Quinn, sé que tu madre es...controladora hasta cierto punto, pero…"

"¿Controladora?" se rió con amargura "Eso es un eufemismo" se inclinó hacia adelante "¿Sabías que cuando tenía diez años, me dijo que Sam y yo comenzaríamos a salir cuando empezara la secundaria? ¿Sabías que cuando tuvimos nuestra primera cita, ella me dijo que nos casaríamos en cuanto terminara la universidad?" Ella se puso de pie "¿Sabías que no tuve decisión con respecto a que universidad iría? ¿No tuve elección sobre que estudiaría?" estaba derramando los años de frustración acumulada "Sin elección con respecto a qué lecciones tomaría en el club de campo. Todas eran de ella. Odiaba el baile. Odiaba el golf. Pero no me dejaba renunciar. Eligió la fecha de mi boda, el vestido de boda, la luna de miel. Escogió esta casa. Ella la decoró. Escogió el nombre de mi hijo". Ella respiró profundamente, mirando sus ojos sorprendidos "Todo el tiempo traté de expresarle mis decisiones, mis gustos y disgustos, ella los desechaba como si yo fuese invisible. Y con el tiempo, me di por vencida. Me hice invisible. Era más sencillo dejarle tener el control, como dices" se sentó nuevamente "Pero ya no más. No puedo perder un año más en un matrimonio donde no quiero estar. No voy a hacerlo".

Él bajó su bebida y se levantó, yendo hacia la ventana y apartando las cortinas. Dudaba que algo más allá de la ventana mantuviese su atención. Él estaba ganando tiempo, meditando sus pensamientos. "Lo siento" dijo antes de darse la vuelta "No tenía ni idea" caminó alrededor del escritorio y se sentó junto a ella, mirándola a los ojos "No tenía ni idea, Quinn. Participabas en muchas actividades, pensé que era lo que querías".

"No. Creo que parte de eso era porque ella me quería fuera de la casa, lejos de Rachel".

"¿Rachel Berry? ¿La hija de Shelby?".

"Sí. Ella era mi mejor amiga. Mi única verdadera amiga. Pero ella no era lo suficientemente buena para mí. Mi madre me quería lejos de ella".

Él asintió con la cabeza "Sí, ahora lo recuerdo. Trató de despedir a Shelby una vez" se recostó en la silla, observándola "Estuve fuera mucho tiempo. No vi nada de eso. Supongo que lo debería haber sabido el día de tu boda. Te veías tan triste. En ese momento pensé que era sólo nervios".

"No. Lo sentía como una sentencia de muerte".

"¿Y Sam?".

"Su madre es tan culpable como la mía. Todos somos culpables" miró hacia otro lado "Sam no ha sido feliz. Es demasiado orgulloso o terco para admitirlo. No hemos tenido sexo en años" dijo sin rodeos "Supongo que él tiene una amante".

Su padre apartó la mirada avergonzado "No necesito saber acerca de tu vida sexual, Quinn".

Ella sonrió "Lo siento, pero quería que supieras como era entre nosotros".

Él tomó una respiración profunda "¿Y Ashton? ¿Cómo va a tomar esto?".

"Ya le he dicho. De hecho, él fue quien lo trajo a colación hace unos meses. Él sabía que no éramos felices".

Él dejó escapar un suspiro "Bueno, es obvio que tu madre no está muy emocionada por este giro de los acontecimientos. Cuando Sam llamó esta mañana, ella estaba histérica. Ella ha abarcado esta carrera por el Senado" dijo con un gesto de la mano "Le dije que lo apoyaría, pero no a expensas tuya, Quinn".

"Gracias".

Él asintió con la cabeza "Yo me encargaré de tu madre. Ahora ¿qué es lo que necesitas? Te asignaré a mi mejor abogado, por supuesto. Sam, sin duda, tendrá a alguien de su propia firma encargándose de las cosas por él ¿Qué hay de la casa?".

"No la quiero. Quiero mudarme, a un lugar que yo escoja, que yo quiera. Quiero empezar de nuevo".

"Está bien, por supuesto" metió la mano en su chaqueta y extrajo una tarjeta "Has oído mencionar a mi asistente Holly Holliday anteriormente, pero sé que nunca la has conocido".

"Sí. Ella ha estado contigo por años".

Él asintió con la cabeza "Cualquier cosa que necesites, díselo. Haré que mi abogado se ponga en contacto con Sam y su abogado. Vamos a poner las cosas en marcha" Casi parecía demasiado fácil y no estaba segura de creerle. La expresión de mi rostro debió haberle dicho lo mismo. "No estuve allí para ti cuando crecías, Quinn. Ahora quiero estar aquí para ti. Voy a hablar con Sam hoy. No va a luchar contigo…ni conmigo…en esto".

"¿Y madre?".

Él sonrió brevemente "Puedo controlar lo que haga físicamente" dijo "Pero verbalmente, estoy seguro que tendrá mucho que decir. Esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para ti de demostrarle que ya has crecido".

"Qué triste, tomando en cuenta que estoy a punto de cumplir treinta y ocho años".

Él asintió con la cabeza "Ella nunca te dejó crecer, al parecer. Lamento que no tuviésemos otros hijos. Tal vez entonces, su enfoque se habría dividido y no hubieses tenido que soportar la peor parte".

"¿Por qué no tuvieron otro hijo?".

Él se encogió de hombros "Simplemente nunca sucedió" él sonrió con tristeza "Y estuve fuera mucho tiempo" se puso de pie y le hizo señas para que hiciera lo mismo. Siendo alguien que nunca mostraba afecto, la sorprendió con un fuerte abrazo "Lo siento" él se apartó rápidamente "Haremos que todo esto funcione".

"Gracias".

Un último gesto y salió por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él. Miró fijamente, esperando que su madre irrumpiera en la habitación, exigiendo respuestas. En su lugar, todo estuvo en silencio hasta que escuchó la voz chillona de su madre, las palabras demasiado confusas para entenderlas. El portazo de una puerta, entonces todo estuvo en silencio, lo que indicaba que era seguro para ella dejar la oficina de Sam. Si hubiese sabido que su padre sería de este apoyo, habría ido con él años atrás. No estaba segura de lo que le sorprendió más. El hecho de que su padre había aceptado la situación tan rápidamente y sin protesta o el hecho de que la autoridad de su madre… y dominio…no era más que una farsa.

Tantos años perdidos sintiéndose impotente e indefensa. Tantas veces se había sentido débil e inepta cuando su madre había rechazado sin esfuerzo sus débiles intentos de rebelión. Y todo había sido una farsa. Sintió como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de sus hombros y sonrió, lo que se convirtió en una carcajada. Y eso se sentía tan bien.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 26<strong>

Cuando Rachel le entregó los planos a Noah al día siguiente…después de haberlos ajustado una vez más…eran cerca de las dos de la tarde. El almuerzo había sido verduras en una pita, apenas lo suficiente para hacer mella en su apetito. Se preguntaba si Quinn estaría interesada en una cena temprana.

Quinn se había ofrecido a recogerla, pero Rachel realmente no creía que deberían buscar casas en un Mercedes. Estarían menos propensas a llamar la atención en su muy común camioneta blanca.

Tan pronto como se detuvo en la calzada de Quinn, Quinn salió por la puerta y se dirigió hacia ella. Rachel no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Esta vestimenta era la más informal que le había visto Quinn en quince años. Pantalones blancos, mocasines y una blusa de seda verde que casi coincidía con el color de sus ojos…estaba tan hermosa como siempre.

"¿Estás segura que no quieres tomar mi coche?" preguntó Quinn antes de subirse.

"Temerosa de ser vista en mi camioneta ¿verdad?".

"Por supuesto que no. De todos modos prefiero que tú conduzcas. De esa manera, podre mirar más" dijo con una sonrisa. Rachel arqueó una ceja y Quinn puso los ojos "Las casas" Quinn aclaró.

"Oh, ya veo" dijo con voz burlona "Hoy soy tu chofer".

"Sí. Entonces ¿dónde me llevas?".

"Vamos a Lost Creek. Hay un montón de casas bonitas. Algunas son...bueno, algo demasiado arrogantes para mí, pero puede que te gusten".

Quinn se echó a reír "¿Arrogantes?".

"Lujosas".

La sonrisa de Quinn se desvaneció un poco "Quiero algo que se sienta como un hogar. El lugar de mis padres…la mansión…era más un museo que un hogar. Donde vivo ahora, la única vez que me sentí como en casa fue cuando Ashton estaba allí" miró hacia otro lado "Incluso entonces, aún era tan estéril. Eso nunca ha cambiado".

"¿Qué estás buscando?".

Quinn se volteó hacia ella "Algo normal. Sólo quiero...normal" dijo "No quiero ser atendida de pies a manos. No quiero comida caliente y en la mesa, esperando la hora apropiada de la cena" hizo una pausa "No sé cómo lavar la ropa" dijo "Y ya sabes que no puedo cocinar. Esas son dos cosas que quiero aprender a hacer".

"Sabes, le dije a mi madre que habías nacido en la familia equivocada. Que todas las cosas que el nombre de tu familia y sus riquezas proporcionaban, eran todas las cosas que no querías".

"No conocía nada mejor, Rachel. No hasta que llegaste a mi vida. Fue entonces cuando me enteré que no importaba lo que era mi nombre o cuánto dinero tenía, la felicidad no se puede comprar. Todas esas cosas dejaron de tener importancia cuando estaba contigo" Rachel mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la carretera, temerosa de mirar a Quinn. Se sorprendió por su honestidad. Sólo deseaba que esas palabras hubiesen sido dichas dieciséis años atrás. Ante su continuo silencio, Quinn aclaró la garganta. "Lo siento".

Rachel finalmente la miró "No hay nada que lamentar, Quinn. Éramos unas niñas. Y no sabíamos qué demonios estábamos haciendo" miró nuevamente hacia la carretera "Entonces ¿tus padres no te han arrinconado todavía?".

"Oh, sí. Ellos me estaban esperando después del almuerzo de ayer".

"Dado que todavía vas a buscar casa, supongo que ganaste la primera ronda" dijo ella.

"En realidad, mi padre ganó la primera ronda" dijo Quinn "Durante todos estos años, siempre asumí que mi madre tenía la última palabra. Resulta que no era el caso en absoluto. Mi padre era, en su mayoría, ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo conmigo".

"¿Así que realmente vas a seguir con todo esto?".

Quinn pareció sorprendida por la pregunta "¿El divorcio? Sí, Rachel. ¿Creías que no lo decía en serio?".

Rachel se movió al carril derecho y puso la señal de giro. "Creía que hablabas en serio, pero no estaba segura de sí lo harías".

En vez de sentirse ofendida por su declaración, Quinn asintió comprendiendo "Lo sé. Honestamente, tampoco sabía si sería lo suficientemente valiente. Pero me siento libre..." se encogió de hombros "No espero que lo entiendas. Por muy cercana que fuimos, todavía estabas en el exterior mirando hacia adentro". Esas palabras le escocieron. Sí, siempre había estado en el exterior, no había sido lo suficientemente buena como para entrar completamente en el mundo de Quinn. "Sé lo que estás pensando, Rachel, pero eso no fue lo que quise decir".

"¿No?".

"No. Quiero decir, veías lo que estaba sucediendo…sabías cuan manipuladora era mi madre…pero aun así estabas excluida de todo eso. No te estaba pasando a ti".

"En cierto modo, me estaba pasando a mí" dijo ella "Porque, en definitiva, todo lo que ella hacía me afectaba también".

Quinn la sorprendió al llegar al otro lado de la consola y tocar su brazo "Lo siento, Rachel. Lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte en ese entonces".

Rachel negó con la cabeza "Como he dicho, éramos unas niñas. Tenemos que dejarlo ir. Todo está en el pasado. Todo terminado".

Dio la vuelta en la entrada de Lost Creek sabiendo que no creía sus propias palabras. Podría estar todo en el pasado, pero sabía que no había terminado. Todavía sentía el vínculo, la atracción. Todavía estaba allí. A veces estaba allí como un recordatorio sutil y a veces cuando sus ojos se encontraban era cualquier cosa menos sutil. Se preguntaba si era tan obvio para Quinn como lo era para ella. También se preguntaba si Quinn estaba tratando de ignorarlo, como ella.

"Las casas que están en venta en las que la gente sigue viviendo, no podemos ir sin previa cita" explicó ella "Así que pensé que podríamos conducir alrededor y si te gusta una, podríamos llamar al agente de bienes raíces y hacer una cita para ver la casa".

"Está bien".

"Pero hay algunas que aún están en construcción por lo que el contratista las posee. Nadie vive allí, así que podemos husmear un poco, al menos en el exterior "giró por otra calle, recordando la nueva casa que había visto la otra semana cuando había conducido por todo el lugar "¿Qué tal esta?".

Quinn se inclinó más cerca de ella, mirando por la ventana de Rachel. "Parece grande" dijo "Pero me gusta la piedra alrededor de la entrada. Y las vigas de madera".

"Sí, pero no es la enorme imitación de mármol que tienes ahora" dijo ella.

Quinn se echó a reír "¿Qué quieres decir con que es una imitación de mármol? Mi madre la eligió ¿recuerdas?".

Rachel negó con la cabeza "No quiero saber" abrió la puerta "Vamos. Vamos a echar un vistazo".

Era realmente grande, pero Rachel todavía no estaba segura de qué tamaño estaba buscando Quinn. Quinn podría pensar que quería una casa más pequeña, pero después de la monstruosidad en la que había crecido y la monstruosidad de tres pisos donde vivía ahora, podría ser sorprendida por algunos de los llamados hogares más pequeños.

"Creo que es demasiado grande" dijo Quinn mientras seguía a Rachel por los alrededores. La valla que daba hacia la carretera era de hierro forjado.

Rachel estaba en el travesaño y se asomó por encima. "Piscina" anunció "Bonito paisaje".

"Realmente no consideré una piscina" dijo Quinn "¿Crees que necesito una?".

Rachel saltó hacia abajo "¿Todavía vas al club de campo? Supongo que no necesitas una entonces" Rachel volvió a la parte delantera seguida por Quinn "Pero sabes, a lo mejor en un día caluroso de verano, podrías tener a una amiga de visita ¿No sería agradable saltar en ella y refrescarte?".

Quinn sonrió "¿Tú?".

Rachel movió las cejas burlonamente "Usaría un bikini".

Sus ojos se sostuvieron un buen rato antes de que Quinn sonriera "Estoy pensando que una piscina suena muy bien. De hecho, creo que es mandatorio".

Rachel se echó a reír y Quinn se unió a ella. "¿Quieres ver el interior?".

"¿Vas a irrumpir adentro?".

"Bueno, pensé en seguir la manera fácil y llamar al agente de bienes raíces" dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono.

Y quince minutos más tarde estaban siguiendo a una muy agradable mujer de mediana edad hacia el interior mientras recitaba todos los atributos de la casa. Sin embargo, tan pronto como estuvieron en el interior, Rachel supo que no sería la que Quinn elegiría. Era oscura y lúgubre, incluso cuando la agente de bienes raíces abrió las cortinas para dejar entrar el sol de la tarde, eso hizo poco para iluminar el interior. Observó a Quinn, notando el ligero movimiento de cabeza con cada función que la agente de bienes raíces les mostraba.

Quinn, finalmente se volteó, mirándola a los ojos con las cejas levantadas. "Disculpe, pero esto no es exactamente lo que estamos buscando" dijo Rachel "¿Tiene algo un poco más pequeño, un poco más...abierto? ¿Ventilado? ¿Más ventanas en la parte de atrás?".

"Con una piscina" añadió Quinn mientras sonreía maliciosamente a Rachel.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza "Creo que tengo algo en lo que podrían estar interesadas. Tiene sólo tres dormitorios, pero uno de los dormitorios extras es un mini- dormitorio principal agradable. Metros útiles, sin embargo, son sólo dos mil quinientos. No estoy segura de que quieran algo tan pequeño".

Rachel sabía que Quinn no tenía ni idea de lo que eran dos mil quinientos metros cuadrados "La casa de mi madre es de mil doscientos" dijo ella "Tu casa actual, supongo que es de más de cinco mil, quizás más cerca de los seis".

Quinn asintió "Dos mil quinientos suena como que sería un montón de espacio ¿Podemos ver una?".

"Por supuesto, damas. Está a sólo tres cuadras de aquí".

Mientras seguían el coche de la agente de bienes raíces por la calle, Quinn se volteó en su asiento mirando hacia Rachel. Rachel levantó las cejas, preguntándose lo que había en su mente. "Debes pensar que soy tan...no sé ¿cuál es la palabra? ¿Sobreprotegida?".

"¿Sobreprotegida? Supongo que podría aplicarse a tí ya que siempre te han hecho las cosas" dijo ella.

"Me siento inadecuada" dijo Quinn "O tal vez incompetente encajaría mejor".

"Mira, tú no eres una incompetente" dijo ella "Esto es simplemente algo que nunca has tenido que hacer anteriormente. Nunca has estado expuesta a este tipo de cosas. Ese es el precio que pagas por ser uno de los privilegiados" dijo con una sonrisa, esperando que Quinn no se ofendiera por eso.

"Es que...gracias por tomarte el tiempo para hacer esto conmigo. Estaría perdida sin ti" Una vez más, la mirada entre ellas desmintió cualquier noción de que su pasado estaba firmemente en el pasado.

"Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Quinn. Lo sabes".

"¿Por qué? Te he lastimado tanto ¿Por qué harías cualquier cosa por mí?".

Rachel regresó la mirada hacia la carretera, agradeciendo que la agente de bienes raíces se hubiese detenido. Estacionó detrás de ella en la calle, sin molestarse en mirar la casa donde les había guiado. Respirando profundamente, se volteó y miró a Quinn "Creo que sabes la respuesta ¿no es así?".

Quinn la miró a los ojos y asintió lentamente "Sí".

Rachel asintió también "Vamos. Vamos a ver si te gusta ésta".

La agente de bienes raíces se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, pero Quinn se lo impidió. "Me gustaría entrar por el garaje" dijo ella.

"Oh. Pero…"

"El dueño de la casa entraría por el garaje" dijo Quinn "Me gustaría empezar por ahí".

"Muy bien. Nos vemos allí. No tengo el control remoto de las puertas del garaje, así que tendré que ir por el frente".

Rachel golpeó su hombro "Estás aprendiendo".

"También me gusta la piedra en esta ¿Todas tienen garajes para tres coches?" preguntó Quinn.

"Me imagino que aquí todas lo tienen" dijo mientras la puerta se abría.

La agente de bienes raíces estaba esperando con una amplia sonrisa mientras sostenía la puerta trasera "Por aquí, damas". Era un pasillo extra ancho, notó Rachel mientras seguía a Quinn dentro la casa. "El lavandero está aquí" dijo la agente de bienes raíces abriendo una puerta a la izquierda. "No es tan grande como la otra casa, pero lo suficiente como para incluir armarios empotrados y una mesa plegable. Este espacio aquí es para un refrigerador o congelador adicional" explicó ella.

Quinn miró a Rachel con las cejas levantadas. "Nevera para Cervezas" murmuró con una sonrisa.

"Las habitaciones de invitados están en este lado de la casa" continuó la agente de bienes raíces "Hay un medio baño aquí" dijo abriendo la puerta rápidamente "El mini-dormitorio principal del que hablé está aquí. Es más grande que un dormitorio estándar y tiene una puerta que abre directamente hacia un gran baño de repuesto. Por supuesto tiene una puerta directa desde el pasillo, así que los huéspedes del tercer dormitorio tienen acceso al baño" Rachel esperó en el pasillo mientras la agente de bienes raíces le daba un rápido recorrido a Quinn por el mini-dormitorio principal y el baño. Abrió otra puerta, encontrando una pequeña habitación de invitados que parecía de tamaño estándar. "Oh sí y esta es la otra habitación" Rachel dio un paso fuera del camino cuando Quinn miró dentro. "Regresando por aquí…" dijo dando vuelta por el pasillo antes de entrar a otro pasillo hacia la derecha "…se encuentra la cocina y sala de estar. Los aparatos ya están instalados, pero los puede cambiar si no les gusta el acero inoxidable".

"Oh, wow" dijo Quinn "Me encanta". La cocina era grande y una isla la separaba de la sala de estar. Más allá de la sala de estar había una pared de ventanas con vista al patio y a la piscina.

"Esta es su sala de estar informal" explicó la agente de bienes raíces "Las puertas francesas salen al patio principal y también hay una puerta lateral aquí, hacia un patio cubierto más pequeño. Y la piscina, por supuesto".

Quinn se volteó, mirándola a los ojos y Rachel pudo sentir su emoción "Me encanta" susurró Quinn mientras seguían a la agente de bienes raíces adentrándose en la casa.

"La gran sala" dijo "Su sala de estar formal. Chimenea de gas. El comedor está aquí. Y hay una pequeña oficina…" dijo abriendo una puerta ubicada inmediatamente después de la de la entrada.

"¿La suite principal?" preguntó Rachel.

"Sí, está separada del resto de la casa" dijo ella llevándolas por un corto pasillo frente a la gran sala "Aquí hay otro medio baño" dijo abriendo una puerta "Dos armarios de ropa aquí en el salón" el pasillo tenía forma de L y abrió otra puerta que llevaba a una habitación bien iluminada "Bonita habitación amplia" les dijo "Como habrán notado, no había cortinas o persianas en la parte de atrás. No hay vecinos detrás de ustedes. En el dormitorio, por supuesto, tenemos cortinas para la privacidad" ella las puso a un lado, dejando al descubierto grandes ventanales con vistas al jardín arbolado.

"¿Es esa una zona verde?" preguntó Rachel.

"Sí. El arroyo actualmente baja la colina. Es por eso que hay una verja de hierro forjada a lo largo de la parte trasera, por lo que tendrán una vista de los bosques. Por supuesto hay cercas de privacidad a ambos lados" abrió otra puerta "Aquí atrás está el baño principal. Enorme ducha, bañera jacuzzi…" dijo señalándola "…y…" dijo dramáticamente mientras abría otra puerta "…lo que sueña toda mujer una caminera alrededor del closet".

"Es tan grande como mi habitación" murmuró Rachel.

"Cajones y estantes construidos aquí en el medio del espacio de pared a pared del closet".

Quinn entró en el armario, rodeando los cajones centrales y dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado "Bonito".

"¿Bonito? Es una locura" Quinn se encogió de hombros "Oh, ya veo. Es porque no tengo ni idea de cómo luce tu armario actualmente" dijo ella "Esto podría ser pequeño para ti".

Quinn le dio una media sonrisa y luego miró a la agente de bienes raíces "¿Podemos salir al exterior?".

"Por supuesto. Les voy a enseñar la piscina y el patio".

Rachel dio un paso atrás, permitiendo que Quinn mirara todo, observándola mientras caminaba lentamente a lo largo del borde de la piscina hacia donde el césped se fusionaba con la zona boscosa en la parte posterior. Se quedó allí de pie mirando hacia el bosque. Rachel se preguntaba si estaba escuchando la tranquilidad o si escuchaba los pequeños sonidos de las hojas al crujir y el canto de los pájaros.

Quinn se volteó, encontrando sus ojos "Me encanta" Rachel asintió. Entonces Quinn se dirigió directamente hacia la agente de bienes raíces "La tomo" La agente de bienes raíces…y Rachel…la miraron.

"Quinn, deberíamos ver el…" comenzó Rachel.

"No. Me encanta" dijo "¿Tiene una tarjeta?".

"Por supuesto" dijo la agente de bienes raíces, buscando rápidamente en su bolso para encontrar una.

"Voy a hacer que mi gente se ponga en contacto con usted. Gracias por enseñarla con tan poco aviso" dijo Quinn mientras tomaba su tarjeta.

"Es un placer. Déjeme saber si necesita una segunda visita" tendió su mano "Lo siento. Ni siquiera sé su nombre".

"Quinn Evans" dijo ella.

"Encantada de conocerla" hizo una pausa "Quinn... ¿Evans? ¿No es usted…?"

"Sí. Gracias. Como ya he dicho, voy a estar en contacto".

Mientras caminaban de vuelta a la camioneta, Rachel murmuró "¿Tu gente?".

Quinn sonrió "Mi padre me ha permitido usar su asistente personal. Sé que se supone que debes hacer una oferta y tranzar y todo eso. Así que se lo dejaré a alguien que sepa cómo".

Rachel puso en marcha el motor y salió a la calle "¿Y supongo que la noticia de que Quinn Evans esté buscando para comprar una casa pondrá a trabajar muchas lenguas?".

"No importa" dijo Quinn "Todo el mundo lo sabrá muy pronto" se inclinó sobre la consola y apretó su brazo "Gracias por traerme hoy. Realmente, realmente me gusta esta casa. Se sentía...bien, se sentía como si pudiese convertirla en un hogar".

"También me gusta" dijo ella "Así que ¿necesitas estar en alguna parte? ¿O puedo robarte una hora más o menos?".

"¿Robarme?".

"Me muero de hambre ¿Qué tal una cena temprana?".

Quinn asintió rápidamente "Por supuesto. Me encantaría"

El restaurante mexicano estaba casi vacío a esa hora. Quinn siguió a Rachel hacia el interior y tomaron una mesa cercana de las ventanas. El mantel estaba manchado pero parecía limpio. Se echó hacia atrás cuando el camarero trajo una cesta de triangulitos y dos cuencos de salsa. "¿Algo de beber?".

"Té helado para mí" dijo Rachel.

"Tomaré lo mismo".

Cuando estuvieron solas, Rachel se acercó más "¿Supongo que nunca has estado aquí anteriormente?".

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?".

"Debido a que estás mirando esa mancha" dijo Rachel, frotando la mancha en el mantel cercana a Quinn "Y te estás preguntando si será seguro comer aquí".

Quinn se echó a reír "Está bien. Atrapada".

"La comida es genial. Noah me trajo aquí la semana pasada".

"Y ¿qué puedes comer aquí? No imagino que el tofu se encuentre en el menú" dijo ella.

"No, pero tienen espinacas y setas enchiladas cubiertas con una salsa de queso crema que son deliciosas" dijo Rachel "No es vegano, pero se ajusta a mi dieta vegana".

Quinn observó mientras Rachel tomaba un triangulito y lo cargaba con salsa antes de tomar un bocado. Ella hizo lo mismo, aunque fue un poco más conservadora con la salsa.

"Entonces ¿cómo te sientes?" preguntó Rachel "¿Emocionada? ¿Asustada?".

"Muy emocionada. Será agradable estar en mi propia casa" dijo ella "Ashton regresa a finales de mayo. Espero poder estar allí para entonces".

"Puede ser. Dado que es propiedad de la constructora, el trato no debe llevarse más de los normales sesenta días" Rachel tomó otro triángulo "¿Tiene Ashton vacaciones de verano o algo así?".

Quinn negó con la cabeza "Olvidé decirte. Ha decidido que la escuela de medicina no es para él".

"¿En serio?".

Quinn se alejó de la mesa cuando el camarero trajo el té "Gracias".

"¿Listas para pedir?" preguntó.

"Oh, ni siquiera he mirado el menú todavía" dijo ella.

"No hay problema. Tómese su tiempo. Les voy a dar unos minutos más".

Quinn abrió el menú usado, explorando los platos "Ashton realmente fue presionado para ir a la escuela de medicina" levantó la vista "Si puedes creer eso" dijo con sarcasmo.

"Entonces ¿qué es lo que quiere hacer?".

"Astrofísica. O ingeniería astronáutica. Una o las dos, no puedo recordar cual" dijo ella.

"Está bien, eso es como una ciencia exacta ¿no?".

Quinn se echó a reír "Supongo, ya que dijo que quería construir una nave espacial".

"Entonces ¿ha sido duro?… ¿tener un niño prodigio?".

Quinn asintió "En cierta forma, sí. Siento que él ha perdió la oportunidad de ser un niño. Había tantas cosas que quería para él que nunca tuve. Por supuesto, sin emular a mi madre obligándolo a hacer cosas para satisfacerme. Quería que fuera él mismo" tomó un sorbo de té "Es por eso que el cambio de la escuela de medicina hacia la astrofísica es totalmente su elección. Él va a empezar en el MIT este verano".

"Wow. Me alegro por él".

"Solo estará aquí un par de semanas, por eso sería bueno tener la casa lista" levantó la vista del menú "¿Te ofenderías si pido enchiladas de pollo?".

"Por supuesto que no. Escoge lo que quieres".

Después de solicitar su pedido, mordisquearon triangulitos, retrasando la conversación. Quinn finalmente rompió el silencio, señalando entre ellas "Hace unos meses ¿habrías pensado que estaríamos sentadas aquí, juntas, cenando?".

Rachel negó con la cabeza "Hace unos meses estaba contándole a mis amigas por qué me había alejado de Lima".

"Lo siento por eso".

Rachel apartó su disculpa "Estaba cenando con mis dos mejores amigas. Y me di cuenta que nunca les había hablado de ti...de nosotras, de cuando éramos niñas. Me había convencido años atrás que ya ni siquiera lo recordaba, que no recordaba los detalles, que no recordaba lo que era estar contigo".

Quinn no dijo observaba como Rachel rompía inconscientemente un triángulo en pequeños pedazos, desmoronándolos en la servilleta.

"Fue una sorpresa cuando les estaba contando nuestra historia… una sorpresa porque era obvio que no había olvidado nada. Todo estaba aún fresco en mi memoria y me sorprendió porque había intentado con tanta fuerza no pensar en ello, sobre tí. Porque...bueno, porque sí" Rachel la miró, sus ojos se encontraron, sosteniéndose "Todo estaba todavía allí. Todo. Éramos unas niñas y recuerdo estar sentada en la enorme cocina, esperando en la parte inferior de las escaleras que la puerta se abriera, esperando que llegaras allí y me invitaras a subir, permitiéndome entrar en tu mundo".

Rachel tragó saliva visiblemente y Quinn hizo lo mismo "Sólo por un rato. Creo que contarles de eso hizo que todo volviera a casa. Realmente nunca fui parte de tu mundo, Quinn. Fueron momentos robados aquí y allá, sobre todo cuando nos volvimos mayores" Rachel tomó un sorbo de su té antes de continuar "Creo que contarles nuestra historia, finalmente hizo que me diera cuenta. Nunca tuvimos nada y por mucho tiempo me aferré a la esperanza de que tal vez algún día lo tuviéramos. Pero todo fue en vano. Cuando pienso en ello, realmente pasábamos muy poco tiempo juntas. Viví allí durante diez, once años contigo y de todo ese tiempo ¿qué tuvimos?".

Quinn miró hacia abajo, recogiendo otro triangulo, algo en qué ocupar sus manos "¿Qué quieres que diga?" preguntó en voz baja.

Rachel se encogió de hombros "Supongo que contarles nuestra historia fue lo que requirió para darme cuenta de cuan inútiles fueron las cosas, siempre lo habían sido. Me sentí bien al hablar de ello. Poner las cosas en perspectiva. Eso me ayudó a superarlo".

"¿Lo has superado?".

Rachel se encontró con sus ojos nuevamente "Sí".

Esa palabra hubiese sido una daga en su corazón, si no fuese por el hecho de que sabía que Rachel estaba mintiendo. Pero lo dejaría seguir. Tal vez sería más fácil para las dos si fingían que no había nada allí. Así que asintió con la cabeza "Yo también".


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 27<strong>

Quinn estaba de pie en su nueva cocina, su mirada fija en el agua reluciente de la piscina más allá del patio. El sol de la tarde se filtra a través de los árboles, bailando a través de las ondas. A pesar de que estaba tratando de salir de la sombra de sus padres y su nombre, estaba agradecida por el poder que su padre tenía. En menos de cuatro semanas, la casa era suya.

Deseaba que Rachel estuviese aquí compartiendo este momento, pero había estado fuera la última semana, atendiendo los negocios en una de sus tiendas. Aunque ella y Rachel no habían pasado ni un segundo a solas desde la cena que compartieron, se habían visto a menudo. Quinn visitaba a Shelby con frecuencia e incluso había llevado a Shelby a la nueva tienda para ver la construcción. Pero ahora que había cerrado el trato por la casa, ahora que podía mudarse oficialmente, deseaba que Rachel estuviese aquí.

"Oh, bueno" murmuró en voz alta. Ashton volvería a casa mañana. Lo arrastraría para que saliera de compras con ella y Shelby que se había ofrecido para mirar muebles con ella. Se negaba a contratar un decorador. Quería hacer de su casa un hogar, no un escaparate.

Su propia madre le había hablado exactamente tres veces desde que le había dicho acerca del divorcio. Las tres conversaciones habían escalado en palabras duras y enojo entre ellas y cada vez Quinn había terminado efectivamente la llamada colgándole a su madre. Infantil, sí, pero simplemente no podía soportar los intentos de su madre para hacerle sentir remordimiento acerca de su elección. Quería seguir adelante con su vida y si eso significa rehuir a su madre, lo haría.

Cuando escuchó el golpe de la puerta de un coche, se volvió y se dirigió al garaje, que había dejado abierto. Supuso que la agente de bienes raíces había olvidado algo. Se sorprendió al encontrar a su madre de pie allí. "¿Así que esto es a lo que te has rebajado? Esta...esta casa es apenas lo suficientemente grande como para ser considerada dependencias de servicio".

Quinn la miró con incredulidad y luego se echó a reír cuando se dio cuenta que su madre estaba hablando en serio "¿En serio? ¿Realmente dijiste eso?".

"Estás dejando tu elegante… hermoso…hogar, el cual está en uno de los más prestigiosos vecindarios de Lima ¿por esto?".

"En primer lugar, sí, es elegante. Pero no diría que es hermoso y sin duda no es un hogar. Esto…" dijo señalando detrás de ella "…va a ser un hogar. Y en cuanto a prestigio…" sonrió "… ¿Querrás decir pretencioso?".

"Veo que aún no has recuperado la cordura" dijo con su habitual aire de superioridad.

"Sí, lo hice. Fue por eso que dejé mi matrimonio" se dio la vuelta para regresar a su casa "Ahora ¿viniste por el recorrido? ¿O simplemente para menospreciarme?".

"Soy tu madre. Pensé que debería ver al menos donde vas a vivir" su madre enderezó los hombros "Es una vergüenza para la familia, por supuesto, esa parece ser tu intención".

Quinn se mordió los labios, negándose a ceder a la culpa con la que su madre era tan buena envolviéndola "Te daré un recorrido rápido, si lo deseas. No obstante, no necesito…o quiero… ninguna sugerencia de tu parte. Esta será mi casa. No la tuya".

"Sé lo que estás insinuando, Quinn. Tu padre dice que he interferido en tu vida, lo que las dos sabemos no tiene sentido. Yo solo he…"

"Oh, por favor" dijo ella, dándose cuenta que no le tenía más miedo a su madre "Has controlado todo en mi vida. Es tu culpa que me esté divorciando" dijo encantada de ver como su madre jadeaba.

"¿¡Cómo te atreves!?" siseó su madre "No pongas esa culpa sobre mí".

"Es tu culpa que esté en trámites de divorcio porque es tu culpa que me casara en primer lugar. Nos presionaron a Sam y a mí, a ambos. Tú y su madre" caminó hacia adentro, sintiendo que su madre la seguía "Supongo que fue un plan ideado una tarde en algún cóctel en el club de campo".

"No me gusta que me hables de esa manera".

"Supongo que no. Pero ya he superado el estar acobardada ante ti, Madre. Has controlado y manipulado mi vida por última vez. Me tomó todos estos años darme cuenta que debajo de todo eso, eres una simple matona" señaló hacia el pasillo "Las habitaciones y el baño están por allí. Por este camino está la cocina" dijo ella, pasando por el pasillo.

"No sé lo que te pasa, Quinn, pero no estás actuando como tú misma. Me hablas como sí…"

"Como si estoy cansada de ti tomando todas mis decisiones" dijo Quinn "Soy una mujer adulta. Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones" se detuvo en la cocina "Esta es mi parte favorita de la casa. Me encanta la cocina y el bar y la sala de estar informal. Y me encantan todas las ventanas y la piscina" se volvió hacia su madre "Es abierto, aireado y fresco".

Su madre miró alrededor de la cocina lentamente "¿Y quién va a cocinar para ti?".

"Estoy aprendiendo a cocinar" dijo ella "Shelby Berry me está enseñado".

Su madre la miró bruscamente "¿Shelby? ¿Aún la ves?".

"Por supuesto".

"¿Y su cáncer?".

"Está en remisión" hizo una pausa preguntándose cuánto decirle a su madre. "Rachel y su hermano Noah están de vuelta en Lima. Están abriendo una tienda".

"¿Una tienda?".

"Una tienda de alimentos naturales. Son dueños de otras tres" dijo sintiéndose orgullosa de Rachel.

"¿En serio? Bueno, al menos no siguió los pasos de su madre".

Quinn se mordió el labio, queriendo defender a Shelby, pero sabiendo que su madre sólo le estaba lanzando su cebo "¿Te gustaría ver la piscina?".

"No estoy segura de por qué te molestas con una piscina. Tienes la opción de tres en el club de campo" dijo ella.

"Sí, pero algunos de sus amigos de los bajos fondos no se les permite la entrada en el club de campo".

Las dos se voltearon, Quinn casi riendo por las palabras de Rachel "Pensé que estabas fuera de la ciudad".

Rachel puso una caja de pizza y un paquete de seis cervezas en el mostrador "Sra. Fabray, luce muy bien" dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Su madre se quedó mirando la mano de Rachel y por un momento, Quinn tuvo miedo de que se negara a reconocerla. Finalmente la tocó brevemente. "Rachel Berry, ha pasado un largo tiempo" dijo su madre "De hecho, casi no te reconozco".

Quinn sabía que en un tiempo, Rachel estaba tan aterrorizada de su madre como ella misma lo había estado. Hoy, sin embargo, Rachel simplemente rebosaba confianza. Le dio a su madre una sonrisa perezosa mientras recogía las cervezas "Me lo tomaré como un cumplido" deslizó sus ojos hacia Quinn "Es toda tuya ¿huh?".

"Sí" echó un vistazo hacia la caja de pizza "¿La cena?".

"Pensé que podríamos bautizar el lugar, si no tienes planes" dijo mientras ponía las cervezas en la nevera "Mi mamá me dijo que hoy cerraste el trato".

"Gracias, me encanta la pizza ¿Cuándo regresaste?".

"Hace unas horas".

Quinn se dio cuenta que habían hecho caso omiso de su madre. Se volvió hacia ella "Te mostraré el resto de la casa, si quieres" ofreció.

"Creo que ya he visto suficiente" miró fijamente a Rachel "¿Y cuánto tiempo has estado de regreso en Lima?".

"Oh, no lo sé. Tres meses, me imagino".

"Ya veo" sus ojos se estrecharon "Quinn, me acompañarías, por favor".

Ella miró a Rachel "Ya vuelvo".

Su madre permaneció en silencio hasta que llegaron al garaje "¿Y supongo que tenemos que darle las gracias a Rachel Berry por poner todas estas ideas locas en tu cabeza?".

"Madre" advirtió Quinn.

"Ella siempre te rebajó, Quinn. Siempre. Y ahora está de vuelta y tú…"

"Ya basta" dijo Quinn con firmeza "No voy a tener esta conversación contigo. Rachel es mi amiga. Ella siempre ha sido mi amiga. Mi decisión de divorciarme de Sam no tiene nada que ver con Rachel. Ahora, por favor, me gustaría que te fueras. Una vez que tenga los muebles y todo lo demás, los invitaré a padre y a tí. Ashton llega a casa mañana, por cierto".

"Sí, me lo dijo Sam. Una tontería por parte de él dejar la escuela de medicina. Tu padre y yo no soportaremos…"

"Es su decisión, no la tuya" dijo con firmeza "Adiós, madre" apretó el botón para cerrar la puerta del garaje, dejando que su madre la mirara con incredulidad. Negó con la cabeza preguntándose por qué había estado tan asustada de ella todos estos años.

Encontró a Rachel de pie junto a la piscina y se detuvo en la cocina, mirándola a través de las ventanas. Aunque las dos estaban muy lejos de lo que habían sido en la adolescencia, incluso como adultas jóvenes, Rachel seguía siendo tan atractiva para ella como siempre lo había sido. Cuando estaban creciendo, Quinn siempre había sido la correcta y formal, su ropa siempre impecable y con lo último de la moda. Rachel había sido todo lo contrario…rara vez vestía sin sus jeans o pantalones cortos, el epítome de lo casual y todo lo Quinn había deseado era poder haber sido igual. Las restricciones que su madre tenía sobre ella eran firmes, sin embargo, y sólo en los sueños de Quinn había sido capaz de liberarse de esos controles.

Sin embargo, aquí estaban otra vez. Rachel estaba de vuelta en su vida...de alguna manera. Su intento de amistad era sólo eso, un esfuerzo para reconstruir algo que habían perdido años atrás. Pero debajo de todo eso, estaba esta atracción, este vínculo que siempre había estado allí, a pesar de que Rachel negara que aún existiera. Si había una persona en esta tierra que Quinn podía leer como un libro, esa era Rachel.

Finalmente Quinn se movió, notando que la caja de pizza ya no estaba. Miró a su alrededor, viendo las luces del horno encendidas, manteniendo sin duda el calor. Abrió la nevera, que estaba completamente vacía a excepción de las cervezas que Rachel había traído. Un paquete de seis que ahora tenía cinco. Tomó uno para ella y se unió a Rachel en el patio.

Rachel le quitó la botella cuando Quinn había fallado en su intento para abrirla. Sacó un abridor de su bolsillo y sacó la tapa "No es un tapa de rosca" explicó Rachel mientras le entregaba la cerveza "Creo que esta es la primera vez que te he visto beber una cerveza".

"Tienes razón" Quinn tomó un trago, luego tuvo que evitar escupirlo "Dios, esto es horrible" dijo con una mueca.

Rachel se echó a reír "La cerveza es un gusto adquirido, al igual que un buen vino".

"Entonces tal vez debería quedarme con el buen vino" dijo atreviéndose a tomar otro sorbo. El sabor no fue mejor la segunda vez.

"Entonces ¿cómo van las cosas con tu madre?" preguntó Rachel.

"Mi madre no sabe muy bien qué hacer con el nuevo yo" dijo "Me atrevería a decir que no le agrado mucho".

"Pero están hablando".

"Estamos hablando. No estamos comunicándonos realmente" aclaró "Mi madre no quiere hablar, o mejor dicho ¿escuchar? Quiere ordenarme cómo deberían ser las cosas".

"Como siempre lo ha hecho".

"Sí. Es por eso que no se preocupa por el nuevo yo" dijo Quinn "Ashton vuelve mañana".

Rachel asintió "Sí, eso es lo que dijo mamá".

"¿Así que ella te lo dice todo?".

Rachel levantó las cejas "¿No te lo ha dicho todo?".

Quinn asintió ligeramente "Mencionó que una vez que regresaras, no ibas a quedarte mucho tiempo ¿Te alejaras de Lima otra vez?".

Rachel la miró a los ojos, aunque brevemente "No, todavía no. Tenemos programado un entrenamiento para gerentes. Es algo que hacemos una vez al año. Tanto Noah como yo, por lo general asistimos, pero con la apertura de la nueva tienda, él se va a quedar aquí".

"¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?".

"Me voy el lunes. Es un evento de dos días, pero iré a mi casa para ver cómo están las cosas. Santana y Brittany están planeando una cena para la noche del viernes. Probablemente voy a estar de vuelta el domingo" ante las cejas levantadas de Quinn, Rachel aclaró "Las amigas de las que te estaba hablando".

"¿Y también son amigas de ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Marley?".

Rachel asintió "Sí, ella estará allí".

Quinn trató con fuerza mantener su expresión firme, sin embargo evitó la curiosa mirada de Rachel. En cambio, se volteó a la piscina "No sé si estoy más interesada en conseguir muebles para el interior o muebles para el jardín y una mesa para ponerla aquí" dijo ella "Rara vez utilizaba nuestro patio trasero. Fue diseñado para fiestas y era tan estéril como lo era el interior" admitió.

"¿Tienes muchas fiestas?".

Quinn suspiró "Sí. Sam se hizo cargo del bufete de abogados de su padre hace muchos años. Gracias a mi padre, sus clientes son más o menos la nata de Lima".

"¿Y no extrañas eso?".

"Dios, no".

Rachel se acercó más a la acera, lejos de la piscina. Una ampliación de la acera estaba a un lado y Quinn observó mientras Rachel la inspeccionaba "Gran lugar para una parrilla de gas" dijo ella "Ya sabes, para esos momentos en los que desees echar un filete".

Quinn le sonrió "¿Es algo que un vegetariano debería sugerir?".

"No. No se lo digas a nadie" bromeó pero la sonrisa no duró mucho tiempo Echó un vistazo hacia la casa "¿Pizza?".

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, notando la distancia que pronto había crecido entre ellas. No sabía qué decir para disminuirla.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 28<strong>

Rachel estaba en el camino de su entrada, notando que el césped había sido cortado recientemente. Hizo una nota mental para agradecerle a Greg, el hijo del vecino que estaba en la secundaria. Había vivido aquí cuatro años y cada vez que ella estaba lejos, él siempre se hacía cargo de su jardín. Miró el garaje, pero en lugar de usarlo, sacó sus llaves y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, su bolso de viaje colgaba en su hombro.

El encierro de la casa le pegó inmediatamente y abrió las ventanas, dejando entrar un poco de aire fresco. Estaba lo suficientemente caliente afuera, pero tener la casa encerrada de esta manera, la mantenía fresca por dentro. Se movió a voluntad, aterrizando en la cocina. Abrió la nevera, alegrándose de haber limpiado todos los productos perecederos cuando se había ido tres meses antes. Dos botellas de cerveza y una lata de Coca-Cola eran sus opciones de bebida. Bueno, estaban las botellas de agua, pero agarró una cerveza.

Caminaba por la casa sin rumbo, su vista aterrizaba sobre los objetos familiares. Fue por el pasillo, deteniéndose para mirar su dormitorio. Su cama estaba en Lima, por supuesto, dejando un vacío en la habitación. Fue a la habitación de invitados y empujó la puerta abriéndola. Estaba como la había dejado y tiró su bolso sobre la cama. Cuando se mudó a casa de su madre, no había considerado los arreglos para dormir aquí. Sólo quería estar cómoda y tener su cama con ella era una necesidad.

Rachel regresó a través de la casa y se quedó en el salón, preguntándose por qué se sentía tan inquieta. Esta inquietud le había seguido durante toda la semana y no había podido sacudírsela. La verdad era que quería estar de vuelta en Lima, por extraño que sonara. Oh, sería bueno ver a Santana y a Brittany otra vez, pero no tenía ánimos para fiestas. En realidad, no tenía ánimos para ver a Marley.

Finalmente regresó a la cocina y salió por la puerta de atrás, encontrando una silla en la sombra. Se hundió en ella y estiró las piernas, balanceando la botella de cerveza sobre su estómago, mirando el entorno familiar, sin embargo, se sentía tan fuera de lugar. Tal vez desde que había regresado a Lima se había dado cuenta de lo poco que este lugar se parecía a un hogar y como simplemente parecía una casa en la que vivía cuando no estaba rebotando de tienda en tienda. Pero no quería hacer hincapié en eso. Eso sólo le haría extrañar lo que no tenía.

Lo cual, a su vez, traía a Quinn a su mente. Admitió que, sí, la echaba de menos. A pesar de que había tensión entre ellas cuando estaban solas, todavía había amistad entre ellas. Esa parte era fácil. Pero tratar de decirse a sí misma constantemente que aún no se sentía atraída por Quinn era agotador.

Pensó en su fiesta improvisada de pizza, las dos sentadas en el suelo de la cocina de Quinn. Sonrió al recordar el rostro de Quinn cuando valientemente se terminó la cerveza que no le gustaba. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando recordó la mirada en los ojos de Quinn cuando había mencionado la fiesta...y Marley.

Pero que demonios, no sabía lo que Quinn quería de ella. Todavía estaba casada, por el amor de Dios. Todavía estaba...casada con un hombre. Rachel se levantó bruscamente, poniendo fin a esa línea de pensamiento. Entró en la casa para tomar una ducha. Sabía que ni Santana ni Brittany se molestarían si llegaba temprano. Sólo esperaba que fuesen tan comprensivas cuando ella se fuera temprano también.

…...

"Bueno, ella regresó" dijo Santana abrazando a Rachel con cariño "Me alegro de verte nuevamente".

"Yo también. Espero que no te importe" dijo "Llegue un poco temprano".

"Esperaba que vinieras temprano. Brittany está ocupada en la cocina. Tendremos unos minutos para hablar".

Rachel asintió "Déjame entrar y decir hola".

"Te veré en el patio".

Rachel se asomó en la cocina, encontrando a Brittany inclinada, poniendo algo en el horno "Huele bien" dijo.

Brittany saltó, su rostro reflejando una sonrisa "Rachel, llegaste temprano" dijo mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo "Te hemos echado de menos".

"Gracias. También las eché de menos chicas".

"Has estado fuera tres meses y solo nos has llamado dos veces ¿Eso quiere decir que encontraste a alguien que ocupara tu tiempo?".

Rachel negó con la cabeza "Sólo he estado ocupada" dijo vagamente.

"¿Así que no te importa que Marley venga esta noche?".

"No, por supuesto que no. Será bueno verla. En realidad hablamos por teléfono a principios de esta semana".

"Bien. Porque no quiero que las cosas sean incómodas para ti, por si acaso, ya sabes" dijo Brittany con una sonrisa burlona.

"Si estás insinuando que Quinn está de regreso en mi vida, entonces no. Nada de eso de todos modos".

"¿Pero la has visto?".

"Sí. De hecho, he cenado con ella un par de veces".

Brittany sonrió ampliamente "Eso es grandioso. Porque…"

"Ya te lo he dicho, no es un cuento de hadas" advirtió Rachel.

"Oh, lo sé. Pero tu historia me rompió el corazón. Espero…"

"Quedémonos con el presente" dijo rápidamente "Se supone que debo unirme a Santana en el patio. Con el pretexto de compartir, pero estoy segura que quiere trabajar la cosa psiquiátrica en mi cabeza" dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

"Sí, esos malditos psicólogos" se rió Brittany "Siempre quieren saber lo que está pasando por nuestra cabeza" señaló la barra de la cocina "Hay vino" dijo "O cerveza. Lo que tú quieras".

"Voy a esperar" dijo Rachel.

Santana estaba sentada a solas en el patio, el ventilador soplaba aire frío alrededor. Le ofreció una silla a su lado. "Te ves cansada" señaló Santana.

"Una semana larga" dijo ella.

Pero Santana continuó estudiándola "Así que, en nuestras pocas llamadas, fuiste muy evasiva en cuanto a cómo se sentía estar en Lima".

Rachel suspiró "Bueno, Dra. López, en realidad ha sido mejor de lo que esperaba".

"¿En qué sentido?".

Rachel miró hacia otro lado, preguntándose por qué estaba permitiendo que Santana le interrogara como si fuese una de sus pacientes. Tal vez porque quería…necesitaba…hablar. "He visto a Quinn" dijo ella "Muy a menudo, en realidad".

"¿Debido a tu madre?".

"Al principio, sí" la miró rápidamente "Hemos cenado un par de veces. Y ella compró una casa nueva". Santana simplemente enarcó las cejas. "Dejó a Sam. Le pidió el divorcio".

Santana se echó hacia atrás "Wow. No me lo esperaba. De todo lo que nos has dicho, ella era muy robótica con su vida, su matrimonio ¿Qué ha cambiado?".

"¿Estás pensando que tengo algo que ver con eso?".

"¿Lo eres?".

Rachel negó con la cabeza "No. De hecho, dejó en claro que no se trataba de mí. Creo que simplemente ella es mayor ahora, con más confianza en sí misma. Además, su hijo se ha ido, siguió adelante con su vida y creo que se dio cuenta de lo infeliz que era realmente. Esa decisión la tomó antes de que yo apareciera".

"¿Así que el momento es sólo una coincidencia?".

"Coincidencia o no, tenía que terminar con su matrimonio. Me alegra que lo haya hecho. Ella es una persona completamente diferente. Es más como su viejo yo. Las pocas veces que la había visto en los últimos quince, dieciséis años, había estado...sí, robótica. Pasando por todo mecánicamente".

"¿Y han resuelto algo?".

"¿Resuelto? ¿Qué quieres decir?".

Santana negó con la cabeza, pasando a otra pregunta "¿Ya han hablado de su pasado?".

"En realidad no. Se ha sacado a relucir, por supuesto. Pero no lo hemos diseccionado, si eso es lo que quieres decir".

Santana se acercó más bajando su voz "¿Todavía sientes algo por ella?".

Era una pregunta que Rachel se había preguntado a sí misma, pero no se había atrevido a contestar. Sí, todavía se preocupaba por Quinn, eso era evidente. Pero esos sentimientos de años atrás, esos sentimientos locos en el que nada más importaba, excepto Quinn, seguramente esos sentimientos se habían ido. Le había dicho a Quinn que estaba más allá de todo eso. El problema era que sólo una pequeña parte de su corazón realmente creía eso. Aunque ella y Quinn no habían estado a solas por mucho tiempo, cuando lo estaban, siempre había una cierta tensión entre ellas ¿Sexual? Tal vez. Aunque había hecho un esfuerzo concertado para dejar su pasada relación en el pasado, había momentos cuando miraba a Quinn que parecía que su pasado no estaba tan lejos. Juraba que aún podía recordar el sabor de su piel, el sonido de sus suspiros, el olor almizclado de su excitación.

Se volvió hacia Santana, sin rehuir su mirada exigente "Probablemente siempre tendré sentimientos por ella" admitió "La verdad es que estamos caminando un poco sobre cáscaras de huevo alrededor de la otra".

"¿Por miedo a qué?".

Rachel se encogió de hombros "Miedo al pasado".

"¿Miedo a que pase nuevamente?".

Rachel respiró profundamente "Sí" hizo una pausa "Y miedo de que no pase".

Santana se acercó y palmeó su rodilla, pero, sorprendentemente, no dijo nada más. Unos minutos más tarde Brittany salió con una botella de vino y tres vasos. "Pensé que podríamos tomar una copa antes de que los demás lleguen" dijo ella. Las miró con recelo "Santana, por favor, dime que no has estado interrogándola hasta la muerte".

Rachel se echó a reír "Solo tanto como lo permití" tomó un vaso de Brittany "Gracias".

"Así que ¿cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?".

"Me voy en la mañana" dijo ella.

"Oh" dijo Brittany, sonando decepcionada "Teníamos la esperanza de que te quedaras el fin de semana".

"Tengo que volver" dijo Rachel.

"Hace algunos meses estabas temiendo ir a Lima. Ahora estás apresurándote para regresar" dijo Santana, afirmando lo obvio.

"Noah y su familia vienen el domingo" dijo "Cierran el trato de su casa el lunes, así que él va a estar de acá para allá mudándose. Tengo que estar allí para los contratistas" explicó ella. No era imperativo que estuviese allí, por supuesto, pero no tenían por qué saberlo. Se sorprendió, sin embargo, que en realidad estaba inventando una excusa para estar allí.

"¿Así que sólo vamos a verte esta noche?" preguntó Brittany.

"Sí. Pero estoy segura que volveré dentro de poco" dijo ella, sabiendo que probablemente ese no sería el caso. El timbre sonó, interrumpiendo cualquier otra pregunta. Rachel estaba agradecida de que la fiesta comenzara. Cuanto más pronto iniciara, mas pronto podría salir de allí. Esa idea, sin embargo, le sorprendía. Estas eran sus dos mejores amigas, después de todo.

Con un suspiro, las siguió al interior, dispuesta a entablar una conversación sin sentido con las personas que sólo conocía de pasada. Marley, al parecer, llegaría tarde. Rachel se ocupó en la cocina, ayudando a Brittany con los aperitivos y asegurándose de que las copas no estuviesen vacías. Santana la estaba observando, pero evitó ser acorralada por ella.

Después de haber pasado una hora con una sonrisa de plástico y fingiendo estar interesada en la conversación a su alrededor, Marley mágicamente apareció a su lado. Rachel no estaba interesada en reunirse con ella. Sólo había hablado con Marley dos veces en los últimos tres meses y no la había vuelto a ver desde la semana antes de irse a Lima. Recordar que había estado desnuda en ese momento sólo profundizó su aprehensión.

"¿Al menos tendré un abrazo?" Rachel abrió los brazos, sintiendo la leve presión del suave cuerpo de Marley contra el de ella, no obstante fue breve. Sin embargo, fue suficiente, para que Rachel no perdiera la obvia insinuación por parte de Marley quien rozó su pecho mientras se alejaba. "Te ves tan...atractiva como siempre" le susurró Marley al oído.

"Como tú" respondió ella, dejando que sus ojos vagaran sobre el cuerpo de Marley, aterrizando en el escote sugerente que su blusa proporcionaba. Sugerente…aún así no tentador… y Rachel levantó sus ojos, su sonrisa casi una disculpa "Me temo que es una noche corta para mí" dijo ella "Me voy muy temprano en la mañana".

"No me importa una noche corta, Rachel. Te he echado de menos".

Rachel se acercó más "Oh, vamos, Dra. Rose, seguramente no has tenido problemas en encontrar a alguien con quien compartir tus juguetes".

Marley rió deliciosamente "Por supuesto que no. Pero lo preferiría contigo. Creo que te gusta jugar a ser la difícil de conseguir" dijo ella.

"¿Yo? Soy la que se olvida las citas para cenar ¿recuerdas? Eso no es jugar a hacerse la difícil de conseguir. Creo que tus palabras fueron, desconsiderada y... ¿Cuál era la otra? ¿Egoísta?".

La sonrisa de Marley vaciló sólo un poco "Centrada en sí misma".

Rachel asintió "Eso es correcto. Centrada en sí misma" Rachel se apoyó en el mostrador, dejando un pequeño espacio entre ellas "Entonces ¿cómo has estado? ¿Ocupada?".

"Siempre ¿Y tú? ¿Está avanzando la tienda?".

"Sí, justo lo programado" estuvo a punto de lanzarse en una animada discusión de la tienda… cuando se entregarían los congeladores y refrigeradores, cuando empezarían las contrataciones, cuando el inventario comenzaría a rodar… pero recordó que Marley normalmente ponía expresión aburrida cada vez que hablaba de sus tiendas. Afortunadamente, Brittany anunció que la cena estaba lista y Rachel siguió hacia el comedor sin decir palabra a Marley.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 29<strong>

Quinn se echó a reír cuando apagó todas las velas menos una en su intento de apagar las treinta y ocho "Oh, no, eso es mala suerte" dijo ella. Ashton se abalanzó y apagó la última de ellas, sonriendo como si fuese su cumpleaños. "¿Fudge de doble chocolate?" Quinn se volvió hacia Shelby con las cejas levantadas.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Es el favorito de Ashton. Pero cuando tú y Rachel eran niñas, creo que este era el que más me hacía hornear para ti casi todos los años".

La sonrisa de Quinn vaciló un poco ante la mención de Rachel. Tenía la esperanza de que este año, Rachel pudiese recordar su cumpleaños o por lo menos reconocerlo, pero no había sabido nada de ella durante toda la semana. Shelby pensaba que Rachel regresaría a casa mañana. Y ahora, al igual que otros años, sentía esa tristeza que le abrumaba. Azul. Se sentía azul. Trató de alejarla, pero los ojos de Shelby se suavizaron y extendió una mano para apretar la suya.

"Quiero esta esquina" dijo Ashton, ajeno al estado de ánimo de su madre.

Quinn apretó la mano de Shelby en respuesta y luego tomó el cuchillo "Aquí tienes" dijo mientras cortaba cuidadosamente un pedazo grande. Ella y Shelby tomaron pedazos mucho más pequeños y estaba tan delicioso como siempre. Ashton terminó su pedazo en tres grandes bocados, luego tomó la laptop con la que ella siempre lo veía en el sofá "Creo que él duerme con esa cosa" susurró ella.

"Parece muy emocionado" dijo Shelby "Mucho más que cuando se dirigió a la escuela de medicina".

"Sí. Creo que esto será bueno para él".

"¿Y qué hay de ti? Él sólo estará aquí una semana más ¿Vas a estar bien en tu nueva casa sola?".

"Voy a estar bien. Me encanta hasta ahora. Por supuesto, sabes los pocos muebles que tengo. Eso me mantendrá ocupada y disfruto ir de compras. Especialmente la ropa. Ahora tengo varios pares de vaqueros y pantalones cortos" se acercó más "Ha sido muy agradable no tener a madre conmigo".

Shelby se rió en voz baja "Bueno, por favor, no le digas que te ayudé a elegir tu dormitorio".

"No importa. Ella le encontrará fallas de todos modos". Permanecieron en silencio por un momento y Quinn sintió la mirada atenta de Shelby sobre ella. Levantó la vista, sintiéndose un poco triste nuevamente.

"¿Te ha llamado Rachel?".

Quinn negó con la cabeza "No sé por qué esperaba que lo hiciera. No es como si me hubiese llamado en los últimos dieciséis, dieciocho años" tomó su taza de café y luego la bajó nuevamente, sabiendo que el café estaba frío "A pesar de que Rachel y yo nos hemos acercado nuevamente...casi se siente como si nos repeliéramos la una a la otra".

Shelby asintió con la cabeza "Sí. Eso es lo que hace la gente cuando tiene miedo de acercarse demasiado".

Quinn quería compartir algunas cosas con Shelby, pero no estaba segura de cuan apropiado sería considerando que Rachel era su hija. Por otra parte, además de Rachel, Shelby era su amiga más cercana, a pesar de su diferencia de edad. Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro, asegurándose de que Ashton siguiera absorto en su laptop. "Esos viejos sentimientos...todavía están allí" dijo en voz baja "Me asusta. Me imagino que también asusta a Rachel".

Shelby se acercó más, su voz igualmente baja "¿Así que no tienes ningún deseo de darles la bienvenida otra vez?".

Quinn sonrió "¿Darles la bienvenida?".

Shelby se ruborizó "Estaba tratando de decirlo delicadamente".

La sonrisa de Quinn se desvaneció y jugó con el tenedor entre sus dedos, finalmente bajándolo y colocándolo al lado de lo que quedaba de su pastel "En este momento, están sucediendo muchos cambios en mi vida, agregar eso a la lista me podría llevar al límite" admitió "Necesito concentrarme en mí. Tengo que recuperarme primero".

…...

El regreso a casa se hizo casi en silencio y miró a Ashton, quien miraba hacia el frente, con el rostro inexpresivo "¿Qué pasa?".

Él la miró y negó con la cabeza "Nada"

"Estás muy callado" dijo ella.

Él se encogió de hombros "Sólo pensaba".

"¿Sobre qué?" presionó.

Se volteó para mirarla nuevamente, parpadeando varias veces "Cuando estabas hablando con la Srta. Shelby, estuviste hablando sobre todos los cambios en tu vida" dijo él.

Ella agarró el volante un poco más fuerte. Así que estaba escuchando, después de todo. Asintió con la cabeza lentamente "Sí".

"Mamá...tú y Rachel eran...eran más que amigas?" preguntó él, su voz sonaba pequeña e infantil dentro el coche silencioso.

En cierto momento, esta pregunta le hubiese enviado en picada. Ahora, quería decirle la verdad, sacarlo todo. Sería un alivio no tener que ocultarle eso a él. Pero ¿realmente él quería saber la respuesta? ¿Era algo que un hijo quería saber acerca de su madre? Él pareció sentir su vacilación.

"Está bien, mamá. Me lo puedes decir".

"Realmente has crecido ¿no es así?".

"¿Ella fue tu primer amor?".

Quinn sonrió ante su elección de palabras "Sí. Sí, lo fue" lo miró rápidamente "Sé que eso debe impactarte".

"¿Lo sabe papá?".

"No".

Ella entró en su nuevo camino de entrada a la casa y apretó el botón de la puerta del garaje. Antes de entrar, ella lo miró, observando sus ojos inteligentes que estaban llenos de preguntas.

"¿Es por eso que te estás divorciando de papá?".

"No, cariño. Tu padre y yo, bueno, fuimos presionados para casarnos al igual que fuiste presionado para ir a la escuela de medicina" entró en el garaje y estacionó "¿Recuerdas a principios de primavera, cuando me dijiste que no me veía feliz?".

"Sí".

"Lo intenté. Todos estos años, realmente traté que funcionara con tu padre. Pero nunca lo amé de la forma en la que necesitas amar si quieres que un matrimonio sobreviva. Y cada año que pasaba, más infeliz era ¿Entiendes?".

"Sí. Lo sé, mamá. Me di cuenta" torció sus manos "Pero papá está muy molesto por esto. Dice que no sabe cómo va a lograrlo sin ti".

Quinn se mordió el labio, tratando de encontrar una manera diplomática de decirle que Sam estaba utilizando a Ashton para sus propios fines. Decidió que no podía. "Eso es ridículo" dijo ella "Mercedes se ocupa de él. No yo" salió y cerró la puerta "Lo siento, pero él realmente está preocupado por lo que sus colegas y clientes dirán. Él no va a extrañarme en su vida, Ashton".

"Lo siento, mamá".

Ella se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo "No tienes que disculparte, cariño" lo dejó en libertad "Ahora, solo estarás otra semana aquí. Si deseas pasar un tiempo con tu padre, lo entenderé".

Él asintió con la cabeza "Voy a pasar un par de días allí. No sé su agenda todavía".

"Está bien ¿Qué tal si mañana tenemos nuestro día de juego? Tendremos nuestra propia fiesta en la piscina".

"Hecho".

Ella apartó el cabello de sus ojos "Espero no haberte decepcionado" dijo ella.

"Nunca podrías decepcionarme, mamá".

Más tarde, con Ashton absorto nuevamente en su computadora, llenó un vaso de vino y salió a la piscina. Había comprado algunos muebles, una mesa con una tapa de vidrio grabada y cuatro sillas, un par de tumbonas y un sofá de mimbre con cojines gruesos. Eligió el sofá de dos plazas y estiró sus piernas mientras miraba las luces parpadeantes de la piscina bajo el agua. Era una noche tranquila, con sólo el sonido ocasional de un coche que pasaba. Sus vecinos a cada lado eran mayores, sin hijos. No los había visto mucho y se preguntaba si ellos disfrutaban de sus patios traseros o si preferían quedarse en casa.

Mientras ella crecía, la única vez que sus padres utilizaron el jardín y el patio fue para realizar algunas fiestas. Incluso la cubierta…solamente la utilizaba ella y Rachel. No podía recordar un solo momento en que sus padres…ni uno o el otro… simplemente salían para sentarse. Y una vez que se casó, rara vez salía, a pesar de que su patio era bastante elaborado. Tal vez ese era el problema. Era elaborado, pero no atractivo. No como el pequeño patio de Shelby, con sus macetas por los alrededores. Eso era lo que ella quería en su patio. Nada especial, simplemente atractivo y acogedor, un lugar donde poder sentarse y contemplar el día. Como ahora. Su cumpleaños. Treinta y ocho años. Dios ¿dónde había ido todos esos años? Se les había escapado sin que ella realmente lo notara. Había pasado por todo mecánicamente, día tras día, semana tras semana, hasta que sus dieciséis años de matrimonio se deslizaron como la arena a través de un reloj de arena. Pero aquí estaba sentada, en su nueva casa, la primera de su elección. Su nueva vida apenas comenzaba.

Cuando sonó el teléfono, perturbando el silencio, casi lo apagó sin mirar. Había evitado a su madre todo el día. El mensaje de voz que había dejado esa mañana era suficiente para manchar su día. Realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con ella. Miró el teléfono y sintió que su pulso se aceleró. No era su madre. "Hola" dijo ella.

"Hey. Quería desearte feliz cumpleaños".

Ella cerró los ojos por un momento "Te acordaste".

"Siempre lo recordé, Quinn" dijo Rachel en voz baja en su oído "¿Tuviste un buen día?".

"Sí. Ashton y yo fuimos a almorzar. Luego, tu madre nos hizo una cena. Y había hecho un excelente pastel fudge de doble chocolate" dijo con una sonrisa "Como en los viejos tiempos" agregó ella.

"Lamento habérmelo perdido".

"Pareces cansada" dijo ella.

"Ha sido una semana muy larga. Estoy lista para regresar a casa".

Quinn se sorprendió de que Rachel se estuviese refiriendo a Lima como casa. Gratamente sorprendida. Entonces escuchó las voces en el fondo, y ladeó la cabeza, escuchando las risas "¿Una fiesta?".

"Sí. Una fiesta-cena" dijo Rachel.

"Cierto. Tus amigas" dijo ella. Y Marley, la mujer con la que has estado durmiendo, añadió en silencio. Cerró los ojos ante ese pensamiento "Bueno, no quiero retenerte. Deberías volver" se aclaró la garganta rápidamente "Gracias por llamar. Significa mucho para mí" Colgó antes de que Rachel pudiese responder.

Sostuvo el teléfono contra su pecho, sintiéndose Azul nuevamente.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 30<strong>

Rachel se dirigió al este de Lima , disfrutando la vista del sol que coronaba los altos robles en el horizonte. No se molestó en dar una excusa del por qué se retiraba tan pronto. No había excusa. Simplemente quería estar en casa. El hecho que asociaba Lima con su hogar, ya no le sorprendía. Pero era a Quinn a quien quería ver. Por alguna razón, esta última semana lejos había sido interminable, culminando con una cena en la que no quería estar.

Y luego estuvo Marley. Una hermosa mujer de largo cabello castaño, divertida, encantadora e inteligente...y Rachel no pudo incluso sentir un poquito de atracción ¿Había estado allí alguna vez? Debió haber estado. Se había encontrado a sí misma en la cama de Marley con mucha frecuencia. Pero esa era la medida de su relación. Como le había dicho a Quinn una vez, no llamaría a eso tener citas. Por eso…cuando Marley le había acorralado en el baño durante la fiesta…sintió rechazo por su intento de seducción. No quería sus besos. No quería las manos de Marley en sus pechos. Un golpe en la puerta del baño les hizo apartarse y salió huyendo de la fiesta, deteniéndose apenas el tiempo suficiente para despedirse de Santana y Brittany.

¿Desconsiderada? Tal vez. Pero en ese momento, parecía el mejor curso de acción. Ella, sin embargo, se refrenó de viajar nuevamente a Lima en ese mismo momento. Consiguió un par de horas de sueño, despertando antes del amanecer. Después de una ducha y café, se sintió de alguna manera fresca para comenzar su viaje. Renovada y, sí, había sido desconsiderada e irreflexiva anoche.

Echó un vistazo a su teléfono, sabiendo que les debía una disculpa a Santana y a Brittany…y a Marley. Sólo que no creía que lo apreciarían a las seis de la mañana. El viaje fue ligero e hizo buen tiempo, llegando a Lima antes del almuerzo. Fue directamente a la casa de su madre, feliz de estar de regreso. Encontró a su madre en la mesa del desayuno, armando un rompecabezas. "¿Nuevo hobby?" preguntó después de inclinarse para darle un rápido abrazo.

"Ashton lo dejó para mí" dijo su madre "¿Tuviste un buen viaje?".

Rachel sostuvo la nevera abierta, mirando el interior "Si. Semana larga" dijo ella "¿Has comido?".

"Tuve un desayuno tardío ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?".

"Está bien. Tengo algunos burritos congelados aquí en el congelador. Voy a bombardear uno rápidamente" tomó una botella de agua y desenroscó la tapa. Hizo una pausa cuando miró el pastel de cumpleaños ubicado en el mostrador. Era consciente de que su madre la observaba.

"¿Llamaste a Quinn ayer?".

"Fue su cumpleaños. Sí".

"Bien. Me alegro que lo recordaras".

"Aunque creo que siempre lo celebrábamos al día siguiente ¿no?" levantó la tapa y deslizó un dedo por el glaseado "Mmm" dijo mientras se lamía el dedo.

"Ella parecía un poco decaída ayer" dijo su madre "Me preocupo por ella".

"¿Sí? Bueno, pensé en pasar por su casa más tarde" dijo tan tranquilamente como pudo "¿Ha comprado muebles?".

"Algunos. Para su dormitorio y el de Ashton. No hay mucho más, no lo creo" sacudió la cabeza y sonrió "Sólo Dios sabe lo que va a hacer con su cocina. Ella no tiene ni idea".

Rachel se echó a reír "Sí, lo sé. Tal vez le dé una mano con eso" desenvolvió un burrito y lo puso en el microondas "¿Ha llamado Noah? ¿Sabes a qué hora van a venir mañana?".

"Hablé con él el jueves. Dijo que estarían aquí temprano en la tarde. Quería que fueras a su casa y te aseguraras de que había electricidad".

"Está bien, seguro" dijo ella. Sacó el burrito y lo presionó, sintiendo un punto frío. Lo puso nuevamente otro minuto "Estás entusiasmada por su traslado aquí ¿verdad?".

"Sí. Será bonito ver a los nietos más que un par de veces al año" dijo ella "Ha sido bueno tenerlos a los dos aquí. Sé que tu vida se ha visto alterada por mí".

"Oh, mamá. Eso no es cierto. Sinceramente, ha sido un placer estar de regreso. Se siente cómodo aquí. Creo que poner una tienda aquí fue una buena idea" dijo ella.

"Espero que sí".

…...

Rachel se sentía un poco nerviosa…y tal vez un poco tonta...mientras se acercaba a la puerta principal de Quinn. Había robado una vela de la torta de cumpleaños en casa de su madre y se había detenido en una panadería, seleccionando un pequeño, pero oh-tan-delicioso pastel de queso bañado en chocolate blanco. Esperó varios minutos antes de tocar el timbre por segunda vez. Finalmente vio movimiento en el interior y dio un paso atrás, ocultando su pastel detrás de ella.

Los ojos de Quinn se iluminaron y sonrió, trayendo también una sonrisa al rostro de Rachel. "Hola" dijo Quinn.

Rachel asintió y mostró su premio, viendo como los labios de Quinn se abrían por la sorpresa. "Feliz cumpleaños" dijo en voz baja.

Quinn se tapó la boca con su mano y Rachel se sorprendió al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos. Se apartó alejándose de ella y Rachel la siguió al interior. "¿Quinn? ¿Qué pasa?" Corrió tras ella, atravesando la gran sala, que notó, todavía no tenía muebles y entró a la cocina. Encontró a Quinn apoyada en la barra dándole la espalda y Rachel bajó la torta, girando lentamente a Quinn, encontrando todavía lágrimas en sus ojos. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó nuevamente.

"Tú...tú lo recordaste" susurró Quinn "Siempre me traías un pastel el día después de mi cumpleaños" sus ojos se sostuvieron "Nuestra propia fiesta".

Rachel se acercó limpiando una lágrima de la mejilla de Quinn "Sí ¿Y eso te hace llorar?".

"Te he extrañado".

Rachel respiró profundamente, entonces acercó a Quinn hacia ella, envolviéndola entre sus brazos "Yo también te extrañé" Su abrazo fue apretado, casi desesperado, pero se separaron con culpa cuando escucharon que se abrían las puertas francesas.

Ashton, todavía mojado de la piscina, las observaba. "¿Mamá?".

Quinn dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de ella, haciendo señas para que él pasara "Ashton, cariño, te acuerdas de Rachel ¿verdad?".

Era mucho más alto de lo que recordaba, pero por supuesto era cinco años mayor. Sintió como si estuviese siendo inspeccionada de pies a cabeza. "Recuerdo" dijo él, pero su mirada volvió a su madre "¿Por qué lloras?".

"Por nada, sólo...viejos recuerdos" dijo Quinn sonriendo.

Él volvió a mirar a Rachel de manera acusadora y pensó que le debía una explicación. "Mira, cuando éramos niñas, no se me permitía asistir a ninguna de las fiestas de cumpleaños de tu madre. Así que cada año, hacía que mi madre… Shelby…hiciera una torta pequeña y tu madre y yo teníamos nuestra propia pequeña fiesta. Siempre al día siguiente" dijo ella. Señaló el pastel de queso en el mostrador.

Él inclinó su cabeza, todavía estudiándola "¿Por qué no estabas autorizada a ir a sus fiestas?".

Rachel miró a Quinn y se encogió de hombros "¿Quieres responder a eso?".

"Tu abuela no me permitía que la invitara" dijo Quinn con sencillez "No me había dado cuenta de lo mojado que estás. Afuera" dijo ella, dándole la vuelta. Quinn le tendió la mano a Rachel "Ven mira el patio".

Niño prodigio o no, Ashton todavía era sólo un niño que corría hacia la piscina zambulléndose en ella. Fue entonces cuando Rachel se dio cuenta que Quinn llevaba una cubierta playera y no una enorme camiseta. Lo que significaba que llevaba un traje de baño. También se dio cuenta que estaba mirando fijamente mientras sus ojos viajaban sobre Quinn.

"Sí, estoy usando un traje de baño" dijo Quinn con una sonrisa "Decidimos tener un día de juego y tomar un descanso de las compras".

"Y ya veo cuales son tus prioridades" dijo ella "tu patio está amueblado, pero tu casa no".

Ashton se colgó en el borde de la piscina mirándolas "¿Por qué ella no te permitía invitarla?".

"¿Sigues con eso?" preguntó Quinn.

"Porque era la hija de la criada" suministró Rachel "No se suponía que fuésemos amigas".

"Oh".

"¿Puedes quedarte?" preguntó Quinn.

Rachel negó con la cabeza "Tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Noah volverá mañana, traerá a su familia ¿Has conocido a Joan?".

"No, no lo he hecho. Sin embargo, Shelby me dice que es la nuera perfecta".

"Sí, ella es genial. Y los niños son tolerables" dijo con una risa.

Quinn también se rió "Tal vez les invite a nadar este verano".

"Sí, estoy segura que les gustaría eso" miró hacia Ashton "Me alegro de verte nuevamente. Buena suerte en el MIT".

Él sonrió "Gracias".

"Te acompaño a la salida" ofreció Quinn. De vuelta en la cocina, Quinn se acercó a la torta "Siento lo de antes. Fue muy dulce de tu parte" dijo ella "Me conmovió".

"Está bien".

"¿Quieres un pedazo?".

"No. Tú y el niño sabio pueden disfrutar de ella. Debería irme".

Permanecieron mirándose la una a la otra y tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad de Rachel no empujar a Quinn entre sus brazos nuevamente. Era consciente, sin embargo, de un joven muy curioso que las veía desde la piscina. Quinn finalmente apartó la mirada, liberándola.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 31<strong>

Quinn sabía que probablemente no era la mejor idea que había tenido…invitar a Rachel para pasar la tarde en la piscina y luego la cena. Puso las toallas perfectamente dobladas en cada silla reclinable, preguntándose si debía llamarla y cancelar.

En las últimas dos semanas se habían visto en tres ocasiones, dos veces en casa de Shelby para el almuerzo y una vez para la cena, cuando conoció a la familia de Noah. Se sorprendió cuando fue incluida en la cena familiar. No sabía si había sido Shelby o Rachel.

Había disfrutado, sin embargo, ella y Rachel no habían tenido ni un solo momento a solas. Recordó la vacilación de Rachel cuando la había invitado a venir. Sí, estarían completamente solas, algo que no había ocurrido en casi dos meses, no desde la tarde que habían ido a buscar casa. Si era prudente o no ya verían, pero la echaba de menos.

Dios, espero que use un bikini. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió ante su pensamiento. No, definitivamente sería mejor si Rachel no usaba un bikini. De hecho, cuanto más pensaba en ello, la idea de ellas nadando lucía de mal en peor. Ashton ya no estaría allí para actuar como un chaperón involuntario, solo serían ellas dos.

"Somos adultas por el amor de Dios" murmuró ella. Además, Ashton la había interrogado extensamente después de la última visita de Rachel. Ella le había asegurado que no había nada con Rachel. Eran amigas. Nada más. Aunque las valientes palabras de Ashton le deseaban felicidad, podía notar que estaba alterado porque ella y Sam se estaban divorciando. Sospechaba que aún peor sería descubrir que su madre tenía un romance con otra mujer. Lo que no ocurriría. Ella y Rachel, cada una había dicho que no habría un romance.

¿Entonces por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Bueno, no tenía más tiempo para contemplarlo. Escuchó a Rachel llegar, escuchó el portazo de su camioneta. Se apresuró a regresar a la casa, echando una última mirada alrededor, asegurándose de que todo estuviese en su lugar antes de abrir la puerta.

"¡Tienes muebles!" exclamó Rachel mientras inspeccionaba la gran sala.

"Sí, por fin. Aún no he utilizado ninguno. Me la paso todo el tiempo en la otra habitación" dijo ella dirigiendo a Rachel hacia la cocina.

"¿Así que estás disfrutando de tu casa?".

"Mucho. Ha sido divertido decorarla de la manera que yo quiera. Por supuesto no he traído a mis padres todavía. Sólo puedo imaginar lo que mi madre va a decir".

"Es una casa grandiosa, Quinn. Si te gusta, entonces eso es lo que importa".

"Me encanta" se echó a reír "De hecho, probablemente podría vivir con sólo mi dormitorio y esto" dijo señalando desde la cocina hacia la sala de estar informal.

"Me alegro que tengas la piscina ¿huh?".

"Oh, sí. He disfrutado inmensamente el patio" señaló la bolsa que Rachel sostenía "¿Has traído tu propia cena?".

"Vino. No estaba seguro que tendrías" dijo Rachel "Pero veo que estás abastecida" dijo ella señalando el estante de vinos de Quinn.

"Lo recibí la semana pasada. Realmente no necesitaba uno que contuviera treinta botellas, pero quería uno con un estante de copas" dijo ella.

"Que vamos a tener ¿por cierto?".

"¿No confías en mi cocina?".

Rachel la miró con escepticismo "¿No recuerdas tu intento de pasta?".

Quinn se rió y tomó el vino que ella traía "Bueno, como he dicho, es difícil cocinar para tí. Así que me quedé con la comida italiana y ordené algunos platos en Giovanni´s. Tendremos que calentar más tarde".

"Buena idea".

Permanecieron en silencio por un momento y Quinn trató de no mirarla, imaginando lo que Rachel llevaría bajo sus ropas. "¿Te gustaría darte un baño?" preguntó finalmente.

"Por supuesto".

Quinn levantó las cejas "¿Bikini?".

Rachel se echó a reír "Te mantendrás sacándome eso ¿verdad?".

"Por supuesto. Esa es la única razón por la que escogí la piscina" dijo con un guiño, sorprendida de que en realidad estaba coqueteando con Rachel. Hablando de jugar con fuego. Pero fuego fue exactamente lo que sintió cuando Rachel se quitó la ropa, revelando un pequeño bikini negro. Rachel había tenido veinte y un años, la última vez que la había visto...desnuda. Los años habían sido amables con ella. Como una mujer de treinta y ocho años, aún era tan atractiva para ella como siempre. Por fin dejó escapar el aliento cuando Rachel se zambulló en la piscina, desapareciendo bajo la superficie. "Oh...vaya" susurró ella.

"Tu turno" Rachel se colgó en el borde de la piscina, con el cabello oscuro peinado hacia atrás lejos de su rostro.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo los ojos de Rachel sobre ella mientras se quitaba la cubierta playera. A pesar de que su traje era de una sola pieza, todavía se sentía expuesta. Hizo una pausa, mirando hacia Rachel. Sus ojos se encontraron, sosteniéndose y se sorprendió al ver esa antigua mirada familiar de Rachel. Ahora, como hacía tantos años, eso hacía que su pulso se acelerara. Se acercó a la orilla de la piscina, deteniéndose sólo un segundo antes de sumergirse. El agua fría ayudó a templar el calor repentino en su cuerpo y salió a la superficie al otro lado, lejos de Rachel.

Rachel la miró con una ceja arqueada "¿Realmente creímos que esto sería una buena idea?".

"Probablemente sea una idea terrible" coincidió Quinn "Pero me debías un bikini" dijo con una risa

...

Por mutuo acuerdo…y en silencio…dejaron el tema de los trajes de baño. Disfrutaron casi una hora en la piscina, la conversación transcurría sobre muchos temas, pero ni una sola vez ahondaron en su pasado o, más importante aún, su presente. Rachel había traído un cambio de ropa, así que mientras iba al baño para cambiarse, Quinn puso la cena en el horno a temperatura moderada. Se dirigía hacia su dormitorio cuando Rachel regresó.

"Abre una botella de vino ¿podrías?" preguntó Quinn.

"¿Alguna preferencia?".

"Tú eliges" dijo por encima del hombro.

Se detuvo un segundo, tomándose el tiempo para una rápida mirada alrededor de su dormitorio. Le encantaba. Mantenía las cortinas abiertas hasta la hora de dormir; la puesta de sol ahora proyectaba sombras hacia dentro. Por alguna razón, encontró paz en esta casa. No sabía si era el hecho de que estaba sola y por sí misma, libre de hacer lo que quisiera, o si era porque al fin se había escapado de los confines de una vida totalmente controlada. Se sentía relajada, tranquila y en paz. Era casi como si su vida avanzara en cámara lenta y se dio el tiempo para disfrutar…saborear…cada momento. Para ella, esto era tan diferente a la vida que había estado viviendo, simplemente superando cada día, con el deseo de que acabara y luego haciendo todo nuevamente al día siguiente.

Se puso un par de sus vaqueros nuevos, preguntándose si Rachel se daría cuenta. Incluso en la secundaria, sólo poseía unos cuantos pares de vaqueros, pero eran vaqueros de diseño, la única clase que su madre le permitía llevar. Ahora quería algo más informal, como los que llevaba Rachel. Admitía que se sentía un poco cohibida cuando estaba de compras, en un principio iba a los lugares donde su madre siempre la arrastraba. Pero la ropa que estaba allí era justo la que ya tenía en su armario en casa de Sam, ropa que planeaba donar. No quería tener nada que le recordara esos años perdidos. Así que fue a uno de los grandes almacenes en el centro comercial local, a sabiendas de que su madre se habría sentido inevitablemente avergonzada si alguien la reconocía allí. Escapó sin ser notada, pero se había divertido tanto que había regresado allí tres veces. Su nuevo armario estaba lleno de ropa nueva, en su mayoría informal y sobre todo divertida. Su madre estaría horrorizada.

Rachel estaba de pie ante las puertas francesas, mirando hacia afuera mientras el anochecer se apoderaba del patio trasero. Las luces de la piscina estaban encendidas, transformando el agua en un azul bonito. Rachel se volteó cuando ella se acercó, su mirada fija en el traje de Quinn.

"Wow...te ves bien" dijo Rachel.

"Gracias. No sé si te lo he dicho, pero no agarré ni un solo artículo de ropa de la vieja casa. Quería un comienzo completamente nuevo".

"¿Un poco más informal?".

"Sí. Quiero que toda mi vida sea más informal, no sólo mi ropa" dijo ella. Rachel ya había llenado dos copas de vino. Quinn tomó una y se la entregó a Rachel, luego tomó la otra para ella. Tocó ligeramente el vaso de Rachel y sonrió. "Gracias por venir hoy. He disfrutado pasar tiempo contigo".

Rachel asintió "He pasado también un buen momento".

"No te importa comer en la barra ¿verdad? No me he molestado en conseguir una mesa de comedor todavía" explicó ella.

"No me importa en absoluto. Como sabes, un comedor formal no es lo mío".

"Lo sé. Y, honestamente, he tenido suficiente para toda la vida" dijo ella, sabiendo que era verdad. Su madre había sido una fanática de eso, por supuesto, incluso Sam insistía en una cena apropiada en el comedor formal. Mercedes estaba más que dispuesta a complacerlo. Ella y Ashton lo odiaban y las noches cuando él estaba lejos, comían en la mesa de la cocina, algo que a Mercedes le parecía mal.

"Has cambiado, Quinn".

"¿Lo he hecho?" ella fue al horno y se asomó dentro "Tal vez en el exterior. Tú más que nadie deberías saber que no quería nada de eso".

"No, no lo querías. Simplemente no podías decir no a nada de eso".

Quinn quería estar enojada, pero sabía que era la verdad "No sabía cómo decir no".

"¿Se siente bien decirlo ahora?".

Quinn asintió "Se siente...liberador. Por supuesto, mi relación con mi madre está destrozada" dijo "Ella todavía piensa que si me acosa lo suficiente, volveré a mis cabales, como ella dice".

"¿Y Sam?".

Quinn se sorprendió que Rachel hubiese sacado a relucir a Sam. Ella rara vez mencionaba su nombre "Él le está dando largas. He dejado de contestar sus llamadas. Él está o muy enojado conmigo o molesto o dolido, o tratando de hacerme sentir culpable por romper nuestra pequeña familia perfecta" sacudió la cabeza "Todo esto es ridículo".

"¿Así que no está listo para firmar?".

"No. Y por mucho que mi padre me ha ayudado, estoy tratando que los abogados lo manejen. Pero no voy a esperar mucho tiempo antes de involucrar a mi padre. Estoy lista para que termine de una vez" suspiró "Pero realmente no te invité aquí a hablar de todo eso. Vamos a comer". Cuando tomó los cuatro platos del horno, Quinn estaba pérdida en cuanto a la forma de servirlo. Tenía platos y cubiertos, pero en realidad nunca había servido.

Rachel debió notar su vacilación. "¿Qué tal si los dejamos en el horno y comemos al estilo buffet?" sugirió ella.

"¿Está bien?" preguntó Quinn.

"Comida informal ¿recuerdas?" dijo Rachel "Y huele delicioso".

"No estaba segura de que ordenar. Hay lasaña vegetariana, espinacas y champiñones fettuccini Alfredo y esto…" dijo levantando la tapa "…es brócoli y champiñones en una salsa de pesto sobre pasta cabello de ángel".

"Oh, eso se ve bien. Me encanta el pesto".

Quinn señaló el último plato "De ese no vas a querer, pero es algo que me encanta. Linguini con salsa de pescado".

Rachel sonrió "Sí, voy a dejar que te quedes con ese tú solita".

Llenaron sus platos. Quinn sabía que nunca sería capaz de comer todo eso, pero se veía tan delicioso, que quería probarlo todo. Rachel trajo la botella de vino y volvió a llenar las copas antes de sentarse. Una vez más chocaron las copas.

"Todo se ve maravilloso, Quinn. Gracias". El único sonido en la habitación fueron sus gemidos cuando probaron sus primeros bocados. Los "Mmm" de Rachel fue todo lo que necesitó escuchar para saber que estaba complacida. "Esto está fabuloso" murmuró Rachel mientras masticaba el fettuccini.

"Es mi lugar italiano favorito, aunque no he probado ninguno de estos platos anteriormente, excepto la salsa de almejas" admitió ella.

"¿Sales mucho a comer? Supuse que tenías un...bueno, un cocinero o alguien" dijo Rachel.

"Mercedes" dijo Quinn "Ella complace a Sam con todos sus caprichos. La cena rara vez la hacía afuera, pero en el almuerzo, me reunía con madre, o a veces Stephanie. Había un grupo de nosotras que nos reuníamos una vez al mes".

"¿Amigos del club de campo?" adivinó Rachel.

"Yo no los llamaría exactamente amigos" dijo mientras probaba la lasaña "Pero no los he visto desde, bueno, desde que dejé a Sam. Stephanie me llamó una vez, no para ver cómo me iba, sino para hacerme saber que había cometido un gran error y que me arrepentiría muy pronto".

"¿Y lo haces?".

"Dios, no. Es la mejor cosa que he hecho en mi vida" tomó un sorbo de vino, viendo como Rachel hizo girar la pasta cabello de ángel en su tenedor "¿Por qué crees que nunca hablamos sobre nosotras?" le preguntó de repente.

"¿Nosotras?".

"Quiero decir, en la secundaria, todo lo que hicimos ¿por qué crees que nunca hablamos de ello?".

Rachel tomó un sorbo de su vino "Quizás teníamos miedo de eso. Ya sabes, te dije que le estaba contando a mis amigas sobre nosotras" hizo una pausa "Santana es psicóloga, así que no estoy segura si tenía realmente curiosidad o si estaba practicando su oficio" dijo Rachel con una breve carcajada "De todos modos, cuando les conté mi lado de la historia, preguntaron qué pensabas al respecto y lo que habías dicho de todo. Les dije que no hablábamos de eso. Estaban abrumadas de que con todo lo que estaba pasando entre nosotras a esa temprana edad, nunca hubiésemos hablado al respecto" Rachel se encogió de hombros "Ella me hizo la misma pregunta ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no hablamos? Y realmente no tuve una respuesta. Supongo que pensé, de qué había que hablar ¿sabes? Las dos sabíamos lo que estaba pasando y las dos sabíamos cómo iba a terminar" Quinn asintió. Sí, lo habían sabido. "Sabíamos que te casarías" continuó Rachel "Pero si se mira desde afuera, es extraño que nunca hubiésemos hablado de ello" los ojos de Rachel sostuvieron los de ella "¿Qué había que hablar? Es sólo que..."

"Simplemente era" agregó Quinn.

"Sí. Simplemente era ¿Qué hubiésemos hablado? Sabíamos lo que estaba pasando" Rachel se encogió de hombros "Y éramos unas niñas" suspiró "Locuras" sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa "No puedo creer que hicimos todo eso y nunca ni una vez…"

"… ¿fuimos atrapadas?".

Una vez más, sus ojos se sostuvieron "Si. Atrapadas" Como de costumbre, la tensión subyacente entre ellas estalló. Parecía crecer cada vez que se veían. Quinn lo sentía. La mirada en los ojos de Rachel le dijo que también lo sentía.

Continuaron su comida en silencio y sorprendentemente terminaron la mayoría de la comida en sus platos. Rachel finalmente bajó su servilleta y levantó su copa, terminando lo último de su vino. "La cena fue genial, Quinn, pero probablemente debería ponerme en marcha".

Quinn asintió. Sí, probablemente era mejor que huyera. No iba a tratar de detenerla.

"Te ayudaré a limpiar, por supuesto" continuó Rachel.

"No es necesario. Puedo hacerlo. Todavía estoy practicando mis habilidades en la cocina ¿recuerdas?".

"¿Segura?".

"Sí. Fue bueno pasar tiempo contigo" llevaron los platos al fregadero "Gracias por venir" dijo ella.

Rachel titubeó, dando un paso lejos de ella y luego se detuvo, acercándose nuevamente. Fue la cosa más natural del mundo para Quinn caer entre sus brazos. Aunque estaba segura que la intención de Rachel era darle un abrazo rápido e impersonal, tan pronto como se tocaron, tan pronto como sus cuerpos se pusieron en contacto, eso cambió. Quinn cerró sus ojos mientras los brazos de Rachel se apretaban a su alrededor y Quinn permitió que sus propias manos se deslizaran sobre los hombros de Rachel. Se relajó en el abrazo, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Rachel, aspirando su aroma particular.

Antes de poder detenerse a sí misma, movió sus labios rozando su piel ligeramente. Escuchó un suspiro y dio un paso más cerca, su cuerpo se derritió cuando sintió la boca de Rachel contra su garganta, encontrando su punto más sensible, un lugar que Rachel solía conocer tan bien. Su pulso se aceleró, se quedó sin aliento…no podía creer que estaba entre los brazos de Rachel.

"No deberíamos hacer esto" murmuró Rachel, sus labios cada vez más cerca de la boca de Quinn.

"Sí, lo sé" Quinn estuvo de acuerdo, su aliento se mezcló con el de Rachel. Sus labios estaban tan cerca...pero se detuvieron, sus respiraciones estaban entrecortadas cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Quinn sabía que sólo tomaría un beso para romper su voluntad. Rachel fue la que se detuvo, desenredándose suavemente de sus brazos. Tomó aire, soplando el aire lentamente.

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel "Pero no voy a tener un romance contigo".

Quinn dio un paso hacia atrás, separándose "Lo sé. Tampoco quiero un romance" Quinn colocó su cabello detrás de las orejas, tratando de tranquilizar su pulso "Nadie...nadie nunca me ha afectado de la manera en que tú lo haces" admitió.

Rachel le dio una suave sonrisa "Bueno, sólo has tenido a dos para usar como referencia" dijo ella. Quinn alejó sus ojos avergonzada. Trató de alejarse, pero Rachel se lo impidió "¿Quinn?".

Quinn miró hacia el suelo "Una vez...una vez cuando llegué a casa y tú y yo hablamos, supe…cuando dijiste que habías estado saliendo…que habías tenido otros amantes. Así que cuando regresé a la Universidad, bueno, me acosté con alguien" levantó la cabeza, enfrentando a Rachel "Una chica de una de mis clases" sacudió la cabeza "Fue un desastre. Quería que fueras tú. Dije tu nombre" dijo "Y cuando vi que no eras tú, me puse a llorar. La chica se asustó y huyó" dijo con una carcajada "Nunca me habló nuevamente".

Rachel se acercó, sus ojos manteniendo cautivos los de Quinn. Ahuecó su mejilla, frotando ligeramente el pulgar sobre su labio inferior. "¿Eres gay, Quinn?" susurró Rachel.

Quinn se apoyó en su toque "Esa siempre ha sido tu pregunta...y tu duda" suspiró alejándose de Rachel "No lo sé, Rachel. Eso era algo con lo que nunca había podido llegar a un acuerdo. Una pregunta que no quería responder".

Rachel asintió y metió sus manos en los bolsillos, como si temiera volver a tocar a Quinn. Una vez más, Rachel buscó sus ojos. "¿Y ahora?".

Quinn tragó "¿Ahora? Ahora estoy tan atraída por ti como en aquel entonces. Y eso me asusta de igual manera".


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 32<strong>

Rachel estaba de pie cerca del mostrador de la cocina, mirando por la ventana mientras su madre y Quinn charlaban en el exterior. Era un día caluroso y húmedo, con pronóstico de lluvia, pero el desayuno-almuerzo del domingo…comer afuera en el patio…se había convertido en su norma últimamente. Pero viendo que ya era pasado el mediodía, el desayuno-almuerzo hoy sería un almuerzo tardío.

Se alejó de la vista y volvió a cortar los hongos. Desde la tarde que habían nadado y cenado, ella Y Quinn se habían visto frecuentemente, pero nunca a solas. Habían ido a comer un par de veces, llegaban y salían por separado. Noah había incluido a Quinn cuando había organizado una fiesta de pizza para el cumpleaños de Crissy. El sábado pasado, Quinn las había invitado a ella y a su madre para comer hamburguesas. Quería que Rachel le enseñara a usar la nueva parrilla de gas que había comprado para su patio. Y esta semana, Quinn había estado en la tienda dos veces…una para ver cómo se instalaban los congeladores y otra cuando estaban llevando la cocina hacia el patio de comidas.

Ninguna de ellas había sugerido cenar a solas y Quinn no volvió a invitar a Rachel para nadar. Debido a la tensión que había. Todo el tiempo. Rachel hizo una pausa, mirando a la nada mientras recordaba a Quinn en la tienda, cuan a gusto lucía en sus pantalones cortos y sandalias, sus piernas bronceadas, lo que probaba que pasaba muchas tardes en la piscina. Cuando Quinn se había volteado, descubriendo que Rachel la observaba, la mirada en sus ojos hizo que Rachel quisiera arrastrarla a un cuarto trasero para besarla insensatamente.

Y ese era el problema. Sí, Quinn aún estaba casada. Y no, no quería un romance con ella. Pero Dios, a veces, la atracción era tan fuerte, que sólo quería sostener a Quinn, besarla, tocarla, estar con ella...desnudarse con ella. Y la mirada en los ojos de Quinn decía que ella quería lo mismo. Pero ya no eran unas adolescentes, no eran las jóvenes que habían sido cuando sus hormonas en ebullición les habían anulado cualquier sentido común que pudiesen haber tenido. Eran adultas, ambas tan lejos de lo que eran en ese entonces. Habían cambiado…las dos. Sin embargo, a veces, cuando miraba a Quinn, nada había cambiado en absoluto.

Pero allí estaban, tratando de formar una nueva amistad, tratando de eliminar el abismo que había entre ellas y aprendiendo a confiar nuevamente. Lo que iría muy bien, si no tuviese todavía este deseo…esta necesidad…de conocer a Quinn de una manera mucho más íntima.

"¿Soñando despierta?".

Rachel se volteó, encontrando que Quinn la observaba. Aún tenía el cuchillo, pero apenas había hecho mella en los hongos. Sonrió tímidamente "Sí, soñando despierta". Quinn se acercó, deteniéndose tan sólo unos metros de distancia. Una vez más, la mirada en sus ojos era demasiado para resistir. La mirada de Rachel cayó hacia sus labios y Dios, como quería probarlos.

"¿Sobre qué?".

La pregunta fue apenas un susurro, haciéndole saber que Quinn sabía exactamente con lo que había estado soñando. Rachel decidió que sería demasiado peligroso jugar este juego, sin embargo no pudo resistir un poco de tomadura de pelo. "Bueno, si mi madre no estuviese aquí, te lo demostraría" dijo con una sonrisa. Le entregó el cuchillo a Quinn "Termina esto ¿podrías? Tengo que empezar la salsa".

"¿Qué estoy haciendo exactamente?".

"Sólo cortarlas en rodajas y añadirlas a la sartén con la cebolla".

…..

Por mucho que Quinn amaba a Shelby, este era uno de esos momentos en que deseaba que ella y Rachel estuviesen a solas. Esos momentos eran cada vez más y más frecuentes. Por supuesto, ella y Rachel no tenían derecho a estar a solas, no con la dirección que sus pensamientos habían estado tomando últimamente.

"¿Ashton estará aquí más tiempo?" preguntó Shelby.

"No, no. Sólo el fin de semana. Sólo llegaré a verlo la noche del viernes" dijo ella "Él se va con su padre a la boda de un primo la tarde del sábado. Sin embargo, él quiere que vaya y comparta un poco más. Fue tan apresurado cuando lo llevé a Boston, que realmente no tuve la oportunidad de ver nada. Ashton tiene toda una lista de lugares que quiere que vea".

"Así que al niño genio le gusta allí" preguntó Rachel mientras guardaba los platos.

"Le encanta. Parece animado cada vez que hablo con él".

Tan pronto como Rachel estuvo fuera del alcance del oído, Shelby se acercó más "¿Cuánto tiempo van a seguir con esto?" preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

"Caminar de puntillas alrededor de la otra como lo hacen".

Quinn fingió ignorancia "¿Es eso lo que estamos haciendo?".

"¿No es así?".

"Tal vez estamos dando pasos de bebé" admitió ella. Se puso de pie "Deberíamos ayudar a Rachel a limpiar".

"Sí, deberíamos" Shelby tomó sus tres vasos de té "Tengo que admitir que me estoy acostumbrando a la cocina vegetariana" se echó a reír "Por favor, no le digas eso".

Rachel venía de regreso cuando ellas se acercaron "No tenían que hacer eso. Ya lo tengo" ofreció.

"Tú cocinaste. Deberíamos limpiar" dijo Quinn golpeando juguetonamente su brazo "Relájate". La llamada a la puerta atrajo las tres miradas hacia la puerta principal.

"Me pregunto quién puede ser" dijo Shelby "Noah no toca".

Rachel se encogió de hombros y fue a abrir. Tres mujeres estaban allí. Quinn observó como la expresión de Rachel pasó del asombro y la sorpresa a ligera vergüenza.

"¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?" preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa.

"Queríamos sorprenderte".

"Bueno...es... sin duda una sorpresa" dijo Rachel al aceptar un abrazo de cada una de ellas. Dio un paso atrás "Adelante" Rachel miró a su alrededor, observando brevemente los ojos de Quinn antes de apartar la mirada "Esta es mi madre" dijo señalando a Shelby "Y esta es una...una amiga, Quinn Evans" Rachel se volteó hacia una mujer latina "Esta es la Dra. Santana López y su pareja, Brittany Pierce. Y esta…" dijo ella, dirigiéndose hacia una mujer hermosa con brillante cabello castaño"…es la Dra. Marley Rose".

¿Doctora? ¿Ha estado saliendo con una doctora? Quinn mantuvo su expresión firme y dio un paso hacia delante, sacudiendo cada una de sus manos "Encantada de conocerlas a todos" dijo educadamente. Miró a Shelby, quien finalmente se movió hacia adelante.

"Siempre es agradable conocer a las amigas de Rachel" dijo ella "Bienvenidas a mi casa".

"Espero que no estemos interrumpiendo nada…" dijo Marley "…pero queríamos darte una sorpresa".

"¿Sólo viajaron por un día?" preguntó Rachel.

"No, no. Tenemos habitaciones. Pensamos que tal vez podrías mostrarnos la ciudad".

Quinn tomó esto como su señal para irse. Se volvió hacia Shelby "Debo irme" dijo en voz baja.

Ella y Shelby se deslizaron hacia la cocina mientras Rachel y sus amigas charlaban. Su pecho se sentía oprimido y no dejaba de mirar a la mujer…Marley…que obviamente estaba muy cómoda con Rachel. Su brazo estaba entrelazado posesivamente con el de Rachel. Se volteó hacia Shelby y se sorprendió al encontrarse a sí misma envuelta en un fuerte abrazo.

"No huyas de esto" le susurró Shelby al oído "No huyas de Rachel".

Quinn se alejó "Es tan difícil".

"Sí. El amor es difícil. Si no lo fuera, no sería tan especial".

Quinn la miró impotente y Shelby la abrazó nuevamente "Todo se arreglará".

Quinn asintió con la cabeza con escepticismo "Tal vez" agarró su bolso. Quería simplemente salir disparada de la casa, pero no quería ser grosera "Encantada de conocerlas a todas, pero tengo que irme. Disfruten de su estancia en Lima" dijo mientras les sonreía, evitando cuidadosamente la mirada de Rachel. Salió por la puerta en un instante, pero escuchó la voz de Rachel detrás de ella.

"Quinn". Se dio la vuelta, encontrando a Rachel de pie en la puerta. "No tienes que irte" dijo Rachel.

Quinn la miró a los ojos, sosteniendo su mirada durante un buen rato cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer "Sí. Sí tengo que hacerlo".


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 33<strong>

Rachel seguía el automóvil alquilado que manejaba Santana, los limpiaparabrisas se movían intermitentemente por la lluvia continua. Echó un vistazo a Marley, que la observaba con una sonrisa que Rachel conocía muy bien. Esa sonrisa…y la mano que se deslizaba hacia atrás y adelante a través de su muslo…indicaban solo una cosa.

"Te he echado de menos" dijo Marley "Pensé que si veníamos aquí, no serías capaz de huir esta vez".

Rachel levantó las cejas "¿Así que esto fue idea tuya?" había pensado que quizá Santana había planeado esto.

"Oh, tomamos demasiado vino la otra noche. Parecía una buena idea en ese momento" dijo Marley con una sonrisa.

"Entonces ¿dónde van a quedarse?".

"Brittany encontró un bonito hotel sobre la avenida Leonard" los dedos de Marley presionaron su muslo "Sin embargo, no parece haber mucha vida nocturna en esta ciudad".

Rachel negó con la cabeza "No, no la hay".

"Entonces, supongo que tendremos que encontrar otra manera de matar el tiempo" dijo Marley con una sonrisa seductora.

Rachel quería sentir algo. Realmente lo quería. Pero el toque de Marley no significaba nada para ella y no iba a pretender lo contrario. Redujo la velocidad, girando por una calle lateral y finalmente se detuvo "Tenemos que hablar" dijo ella.

"¿Hablar?" la mano de Marley se deslizó hacia la parte superior a lo largo de su muslo "Rachel, te lo aseguro, no viajé hoy para hablar".

"Lo siento si viniste aquí con la esperanza de que dormiríamos juntas" dijo ella "He tratado de ser honesta contigo desde el principio".

"Sí, lo sé. Sólo sexo. Y también fui honesta contigo. No estoy buscando una relación, Rachel. Si así fuera, no sería contigo".

"Sí, has sido brutalmente honesta acerca de eso" dijo Rachel secamente.

Marley sonrió "¿Pero el sexo? Lo hicimos bastante bien, si mal no recuerdo".

Rachel miró por la ventana, observando la lluvia, que caía con más fuerza ahora. Estaba cansada. Cansada de juegos, cansada de fingir. Cansada de que sólo fuese sexo. "Lo siento" dijo Rachel nuevamente "He...he cambiado. No quiero acostarme contigo".

Marley la miró desapareciendo la sonrisa seductora de su rostro "Ella es muy hermosa ¿Sigues enamorada de ella?". Rachel levantó las cejas, sorprendida por su suposición. "Santana me habló de ti y Quinn. Acerca de su pasado" Marley finalmente retiró la mano del muslo de Rachel "¿Y? ¿Lo estás?".

Rachel dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, incapaz de huir de la verdad "Sí. Sí, lo estoy".

Marley soltó una breve carcajada "Wow. No creía que realmente lo admitirías ¿Enamorada de una mujer casada? Diciéndolo sin rodeos, eso apesta".

Rachel regresó al tráfico. No tenía ninguna intención de hablar de sus sentimientos hacia Quinn con Marley. Regresó nuevamente hacia la avenida Leonard, dirigiéndose hacia su hotel. Santana y Brittany estaban esperando por ellas en el vestíbulo.

"¿Se perdieron?" dijo Santana con una sonrisa "¿O están felices de verse la una a la otra?".

"Casi" dijo Marley secamente "Tendremos suerte si podemos convencerla para que cene con nosotras".

"Bueno, tenemos un montón de tiempo antes de la cena" dijo Brittany "Vamos a la barra. Podemos sentarnos y compartir" sugirió con la mirada alterna entre Marley y Rachel.

Rachel asintió "Por supuesto".

"Tengo que correr a mi habitación" dijo Marley "Quiero cambiarme de zapatos. Entré en un charco".

Rachel no perdió la mirada que Santana le dio a Brittany así que no se sorprendió cuando escuchó a Brittany ofrecerse para ir con ella. "Vamos a tomar una mesa" sugirió Santana. Temprano en la tarde de un domingo, el bar estaba casi vacío. Santana eligió la mesa más alejada de los dos hombres que veían un partido de béisbol. "Supongo por tu conducta que no estás encantada de vernos".

Rachel apoyó los codos en la mesa, con la barbilla apoyada en las manos unidas "Algo de aviso hubiese sido agradable" dijo ella.

"Bueno, entonces no hubiese sido una sorpresa".

"¿Y de quién fue la idea?".

"Marley en un principio. Pero tengo que admitir, que estaba curiosa en cuanto a lo que sería tu reacción".

Rachel se acercó más "No soy una de tus pacientes, Santana. Si somos amigas, entonces trátame como a una amiga, no como un experimento".

Santana lucía sorprendida por sus palabras "Por supuesto que eres nuestra amiga, Rachel. Lamento si sientes que te tengo en mi sofá" hizo una pausa "¿Así que estás enojada porque estamos aquí?".

"¿Enojada? No sé si enojo es lo que estoy sintiendo. Un poco molesta, sí" dijo ella.

"¿Por qué interrumpimos tu tiempo con Quinn?".

"Jesús, Santana, simplemente no puedes evitarlo ¿verdad?" dijo suavizando sus palabras con una sonrisa "Está bien. Quieres que sea una de tus pacientes, vamos a hacerlo" se echó hacia atrás "Sí. Estoy molesta porque interrumpieron mi tiempo con Quinn. Estoy molesta por lo que Quinn está pensando en estos momentos. Le he hablado de Marley. Probablemente está asumiendo que me voy a quedar aquí esta noche".

"¿Y no lo harás?".

"No, no lo haré".

Santana la miró sorprendida "Así que tú y Quinn... ¿qué?".

"Somos amigas. Hemos hablado un poco...ya sabes, sobre el pasado, sobre nosotras. Estamos tratando de recuperar nuestra amistad. Eso es todo. Ella tiene mucho por hacer. Dejó a Sam y se mudó. Ella y mi mamá son muy cercanas, así que esta mucho alrededor".

"¿Así que realmente va a seguir con el divorcio?".

"Eso parece".

"¿Cómo te sientes sobre eso?".

"Estoy feliz por ella. Ha tenido una vida miserable".

"¿Eres feliz por ella? ¿Estás molesta por eso?".

"¿Molesta?".

"Molesta porque se casó con él y perdió todos estos años. Años que tú podrías haber tenido".

Rachel negó con la cabeza "No pienso en eso de esa manera. En aquel entonces, ella no podía simplemente no casarse con él. Debido a que era quien era. Pero ha cambiado. Las dos hemos cambiado".

"Pero ¿todavía tienes sentimientos por ella?".

Rachel sonrió "¿Es común decir que siempre he tenido sentimientos por ella?".

"¿La atracción está todavía allí?".

"Sí".

"¿Para las dos?".

Rachel no tuvo que dudar mucho, recordando la mirada en los ojos de Quinn cada vez que Rachel la descubría mirándola intensamente. Asintió con la cabeza "Sí, para las dos".

"Ella es muy bonita. No estoy segura de que esperaba, pero ella es...muy hermosa" Santana miró hacia la puerta de la entrada "Están de vuelta" dijo en voz baja.

Después que el camarero tomó sus órdenes y después de servirles, la conversación fue esporádica. Brittany hizo todo lo posible para mantener fluyendo las cosas, pero Rachel simplemente no estaba de humor para aplacarla.

"Entonces ¿qué haces para divertirte aquí en Lima?".

"¿Qué hago o que hace la mayoría?" preguntó Rachel.

"¿Has hecho amigas aquí?" preguntó Marley con una pizca de burla en su voz.

Rachel movió sus ojos hacia ella, sin humor para juegos "En realidad no. Quinn y yo hemos vuelto a conectar, obviamente. Paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo en la nueva tienda o con mi madre. O con Noah y su familia" decidió no evitarles detalles de la tienda en este momento "El interior está saliendo más rápido de lo que esperábamos. Ya he empezado a trabajar en nuestro inventario. Y, por supuesto, he tenido que hacer viajes a las otras tiendas, así que he estado muy ocupada" dijo "Nuestro objetivo es lograr la inauguración en noviembre".

"¿Cuánto tiempo vas a permanecer aquí después que se abra?" preguntó Brittany.

"No lo sé todavía. No hemos decidido si vamos a contratar a un gerente o no. Ya que Noah se ha trasladado aquí permanentemente, podría manejarlo. Eso está todavía en el aire" dijo ella.

"Eso parece lógico, ya que él va a estar viviendo aquí" dijo Santana.

"Sí, pero si él es el responsable de la tienda de aquí, de cabo a cabo como lo sería un gerente, entonces me toca encargarme de las otras tres tiendas".

"Pero todas tienen administradores ¿no?".

Rachel asintió "Todavía nos gusta hacer acto de presencia, al menos, una vez a la semana. Voy a estar viajando mucho, si llega a tocarme a mí".

"Parece que te inclinas hacia la contratación de un gerente" dijo Santana.

Rachel asintió "También tengo que tomar en cuenta a mi madre".

"Así que cuéntanos sobre Quinn" dijo Marley cambiando de tema abruptamente.

"Pensé que Santana ya te había hablado de ella" dijo mirando fijamente a Santana.

"Ella me dijo que solían ser amantes. Y que está casada" tomó un sorbo de su bebida con los ojos fijos en Rachel "¿Estás teniendo una aventura con ella?".

"¿Me lo estás preguntando como a una amiga...o porque quieres acostarte conmigo?".

Marley sonrió "Creo que ya has dejado claro que no vas a dormir conmigo".

Rachel era consciente de la atención absorta de Santana y de Brittany y se preguntaba por qué todas parecían tan curiosas sobre su relación con Quinn. Deslizó su vaso hacia el centro de la mesa. "¿Saben qué? He tenido una semana muy ocupada y un largo día. Estoy cansada" se puso de pie "Llámenme mañana cuando estén levantadas. Les voy a mostrar todo, las llevaré hasta la nueva tienda. Hay un pequeño lugar de comida mexicana, tomaremos el almuerzo allí" Se volteó para salir y supo que Santana le seguía. Se detuvo en la puerta cuando sintió un ligero toque en su brazo.

"¿Estás bien?".

"Sí. Yo...yo tengo que irme. Lo siento".

Santana apretó su brazo "¿Necesitas hablar?".

Rachel negó con la cabeza "No, estoy bien. Nos vemos mañana" hizo una pausa "Pídele disculpas a Brittany por mí ¿lo harías?".

"¿Sólo Brittany?".

"Sí. Sólo Brittany".

Tan pronto como salió, la lluvia se convirtió en un aguacero. Corrió hacia su camioneta, esquivando los charcos, aún así estaba empapada cuando se metió en su camioneta. Se estiró hacia el asiento trasero, encontrando la toalla de mano que siempre mantenía allí y se secó el rostro y el cabello. Se sentó allí un par de minutos consciente de que había sido muy grosera con sus amigas, sobre todo desde que habían viajado para verla.

"No es que las haya invitado" murmuró ella. Bueno, eso no era una excusa y tendría que hacer las paces con ellas mañana. Pero en este momento quería...sólo quería ver a Quinn. Probablemente no era una buena idea, pero condujo en esa dirección de todos modos.

Un trueno retumbó encima de ella cuando llegó a Lost Creek, pero la lluvia había disminuido a una lluvia constante. Se detuvo en la calzada de Quinn, dudando, preguntándose si debería irse. Pero seguía viendo esa mirada en los ojos de Quinn cuando se fue…una mirada herida bordeada de tristeza que provocó dolor en el corazón de Rachel.

Sin pensarlo, corrió bajo la lluvia, apoyando su cabeza contra la puerta de Quinn durante unos segundos. Tocó el timbre y luego llamó a la puerta. "Quinn" gritó "Quinn" volvió a llamar "Quinn".

La puerta se abrió finalmente y Quinn se quedó allí, sorprendida...reflejando algo más en su rostro. Rachel se había quedado sin palabras. Olvidando que estaba empapada, entró, tirando de Quinn en un fuerte abrazo. Los brazos de Quinn la acercaron aún más y Rachel sintió ese antiguo y familiar dolor… deseando a Quinn con todas sus fuerzas, pero consciente que no podía tenerla realmente.

¿Eso seguía siendo el caso? ¿Quién se movió primero? No lo supo, pero con la boca de Quinn a una pulgada de distancia, no pudo resistirse. El fuego se encendió cuando sus labios se encontraron y sostuvo a Quinn contra la pared, sus cuerpos tan cercanos que parecían uno. Tuvo que haberse detenido, debió haberse apartado, pero los brazos de Quinn la abrazaban con fuerza, con su boca abierta, su lengua se encontró con la de Rachel mientras el beso se profundizaba.

Las rodillas de Rachel se sentían débiles, pero su cuerpo estaba en llamas. Sus manos se deslizaron por el cuerpo de Quinn, ahuecando sus pechos, sintiendo sus pezones endurecidos. Quinn alejó su boca, respirando con dificultad mientras se presiona contra Rachel.

"Dios...Rachel" susurró antes de que su boca encontrara la de Rachel nuevamente. Rachel estuvo a punto de patear la puerta con el pie, estuvo a punto de tirar la blusa de Quinn sobre su cabeza...y estuvo a punto de llevarla al dormitorio para hacerle el amor. Sin embargo, un fuerte trueno trajo de vuelta su cordura y se alejó de Quinn. Sus pechos estaban pesados, ambas respirando con dificultad, ambas excitadas. Pero se quedaron allí en silencio sorprendidas, sus ojos se sostuvieron, las preguntas volaron entre ellas… preguntas que ninguna estaba lista para responder. Bajó la mirada hacia los labios de Quinn… rojos, humedecidos, casi magullados por sus besos. Se separaron levemente mientras Quinn mantenía respiraciones rápidas. Fue la cosa más difícil que jamás hubiese hecho, pero dio un paso más lejos de ella.

Sin decir palabra, se volteó, de regreso a la lluvia, las gotas refrescándola, templando su excitación. No miró hacia atrás. Si lo hacía, estaba segura que regresaría hacia Quinn, cerrándole esta vez la puerta al mundo. En vez de eso, se metió en su camioneta y se fue.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 34<strong>

Quinn miró los papeles en su mano y luego los metió en el sobre, lentamente deslizando su mirada hacia su madre "¿Él te pidió que le llevaras los papeles del divorcio? ¿Es eso legal?".

"Almorcé ayer con Sam. Él no puede creer que en realidad estés haciendo esto. Él pensaba… todos lo hicimos…que volverías a tus cabales para este momento".

"Mamá ¿vamos a tener esta conversación cada vez que vengas aquí? ¿Cada vez?" preguntó ella "Porque nada ha cambiado. Todavía voy a firmar los papeles".

"Y cuando te divorcies de él ¿entonces qué? ¿Vas a empezar a tener citas? ¿Vas a recorrer las entrañas de Lima tratando de encontrar a alguien con quien tener citas? Ya casi tienes cuarenta años, Quinn ¿Qué vas a hacer?".

Quinn volteó sus ojos dramáticamente "Apenas tengo treinta y ocho ¿Y eso es lo que más te preocupa? ¿Con quién voy a tener citas? ¿Si son de la clase social correcta?".

"Esto no es para tomarse a la ligera, Quinn. Hay buscadores de oro en Lima, por si no lo sabías. Es por eso que Sam es perfecto para tí. Nunca fue una cuestión de dinero o de la posición de su familia. Y quieres tirar todo eso por la borda" dijo ella con su voz cada vez más fuerte "¿Qué es lo pasa contigo?".

Quinn estaba harta de este argumento y sólo conocía una manera de ponerle fin a la misma. Se enfrentó a su madre, mirándola a los ojos enojados. "¿Quieres saber lo que está mal? ¿De verdad? ¿Quieres saber por qué me estoy divorciando de Sam?". Su madre la miró y creyó ver un atisbo de miedo en sus ojos. No miedo de Quinn, pero si de lo que estaba a punto de decir. El pulso de Quinn latía nerviosamente, pero enderezó los hombros mientras tomaba una respiración profunda. "Soy gay. Gay. Es por eso que me estoy divorciando de él" Dios, se sentía tan bien decirlo.

Su madre realmente se quedó sin aliento y se llevó una mano al pecho "¿Gay?" susurró "Tú no eres gay. Los Fabrays no son gay".

Quinn lanzó una sonrisa rápida "Sí, aparentemente lo son. Uno de ellos por lo menos".

"Has perdido la cabeza" dijo su madre lentamente, pronunciando cada palabra con precisión "No puedes ser gay. Tienes un hijo".

Quinn se echó a reír "Oh, Dios mío, soy la primera lesbiana en casarse y tener un hijo" dijo con sarcasmo "¡Llamen a la prensa!".

"No hay necesidad de burlarse de mí" dijo su madre "Esto es serio".

La sonrisa de Quinn se desvaneció "Sí, lo sé".

Entonces su madre comenzó a caminar y Quinn esperó su próximo estallido. "¿A quién le has contado esta historia ridícula? ¿Te imaginas si esto sale a la luz?". Quinn rodó los ojos otra vez. "¿Crees que esto es gracioso? ¿Es esa la excusa que vas a utilizar? ¿No tienes ninguna razón legítima para el divorcio por lo que vas a utilizar esa?".

"¿Razón legítima? Estoy en un matrimonio sin amor, uno al que me obligaste a entrar" dijo ella.

Los ojos de su madre se clavaron en los suyos "Tienes un hijo" dijo enfáticamente "Debe haber habido algo de intimidad".

"Sí. Porque traté de no ser gay" dijo ella sorprendida de que en realidad estaba teniendo esta conversación con su madre "Sam y yo no hemos sido...íntimos en años".

Su madre parecía estar sin las palabras. Pero sólo fue temporal, ya que su caminata comenzó nuevamente en serio. Quinn se preparó para la siguiente batalla. "¿Supongo que me vas a decir que Rachel Berry no tiene nada que ver con esto?".

Quinn debió haber sabido que traería a relucir el nombre de Rachel. Era una discusión muy antigua entre ellas. Fingió ignorancia. "¿Qué quieres decir?".

"Oh, vamos, Quinn. Rachel aparece de nuevo en la ciudad y ¿de repente decides dejar a Sam? Rachel...que nunca se ha casado ¿Crees que soy estúpida?".

"Rachel no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión de dejar mi matrimonio, como ya te he dicho" dijo creyendo que era la verdad "He querido dejarlo durante años, pero nunca he tenido ningún tipo de apoyo. Rachel regresó y su buena disposición de ser una amiga me dio el impulso que necesitaba".

"¿Así que admites que te anima?".

"Eso no es lo que quise decir, madre. Si quieres señalar con el dedo a alguien, dirígelo hacia Ashton. Él fue el primero en sacar el tema, el primero en darse cuenta de lo infeliz que era. El primero en sugerir que hiciera un cambio".

Su madre sonrió con tristeza "¿Ahora estás culpando a tu hijo? ¿Por qué estás tratando de quitarle la culpa a Rachel?" los ojos de su madre se entornaron "Te advertí sobre ella, Quinn. Te dije que iba a rebajarte. No me escuchaste. Insistes en dejarla entrar nuevamente a tu vida. Ahora mira lo que ha hecho".

Por un momento, Quinn sintió como si estuviese en la secundaria, a los quince años y su madre nuevamente sermoneándola sobre tener a Rachel como amiga. En aquel entonces, se había parado en silencio mientras su madre le daba una lista de todas las razones por las que Rachel Berry no era lo suficientemente buena como para que Quinn desperdiciara su tiempo con ella. Ella había asentido como si estuviese de acuerdo…parte de ella todavía había querido apaciguar a su madre…e incluso había ido tan lejos como para evitar a Rachel por un día o dos. Pero eso nunca duraba. La atracción entre ellas era demasiado fuerte.

Como ahora. Todavía no se había reconciliado con lo que había ocurrido la otra noche. Había sido consumida por los celos, viendo a Marley con Rachel. Su imaginación se había hecho cargo y ella misma se había convencido de que Rachel estaba con ella en su habitación del hotel…tocándola, besándola, haciéndole el amor. Casi se había enfermado a sí misma con las imágenes de ellas apareciendo intermitentemente en su mente. Entonces, el fuerte golpe en la puerta, la voz de Rachel llamándola. Su corazón estuvo martilleando en su pecho mientras Rachel permanecía de pie allí, empapada por la lluvia, aún así sus ojos estaban inundados de esa clase de calor que Quinn solía conocer tan bien. No había negación en Rachel. No en ese momento. No ahora.

Enderezó sus hombros nuevamente, levantando su barbilla desafiante, mientras miraba a su madre "Rachel ha sido mi única verdadera amiga en toda mi vida. Si quieres culpas, entonces mírate en el espejo. Si no hubiese sido por ti, nunca me habría casado con Sam en primer lugar. Entonces no tendrías que sufrir esta vergüenza de un divorcio".

Su madre también enderezó los hombros "No habrá divorcio" dijo enérgicamente "Me niego a dejarte firmar estos papeles" dijo mientras se les arrebataba "No seré el hazmerreír de Lima…ni lo será Sam…porque tú has decidido repentinamente que eres gay. Eso no pasará".

Unos meses atrás, Quinn simplemente se hubiese rendido a sus deseos, haciendo caso omiso de su propia felicidad con el fin de calmar a su madre, al igual que lo había hecho toda su vida. Supuso que este era el intento de su madre por recuperar el control nuevamente. Pero no iba a funcionar esta vez.

La sonrisa de Quinn fue tan amenazante como la mirada de su madre "No eres mi dueña" dijo en voz baja "No hablas por mí. No me controlas. Ya no tienes el poder de prohibirme que haga algo" señaló hacia la puerta "Ahora deja los papeles y vete".

Los labios de su madre se fruncieron mientras su mano apretaba posesivamente el sobre. Quinn sostuvo su mirada, negándose a dar marcha atrás. Su madre finalmente tiró el sobre de regreso en la mesa, pero no sin antes soltar su última frase de despedida "Creo que necesitas ayuda psiquiátrica".

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Quinn dejó escapar el aliento y se dejó caer en una silla. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras su nerviosismo regresaba con todas sus fuerzas ¿Realmente acabo de decirle a mi madre que soy gay? "Sí" Negó con la cabeza lentamente. Sí, lo había hecho. Y su madre estaba más preocupada por la opinión pública que el hecho de que su hija había estado en un matrimonio sin amor durante los últimos dieciséis años. Se echó hacia atrás, dejando que una sonrisa llegara a su rostro. En realidad se había enfrentado a su madre, en realidad le había dicho que era gay. Y se sentía tan condenadamente bien.

Su mirada se deslizó hacia la mesa donde estaba el sobre. No necesitaba leerlo. El abogado de su padre ya se había encargado de él. Ya que ella no quería la casa ni nada de lo que contenía, Sam le estaría pagando la mitad. Todo lo demás se había dividido de manera uniforme. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era firmar. Firmar con su nombre y sería libre.

Y lo hizo.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 35<strong>

Rachel caminó lentamente a través de la tienda vacía, tocando las estanterías mientras caminaba. Casi habían terminado el interior…un par de semanas cuando mucho. Entonces ella y Noah tendría su propio paseo oficial con el contratista, pero ella se encontraba aquí casi todas las noches, comprobando el trabajo.

El patio de comidas resultó ser exactamente como lo había previsto y los estantes inclinados a cada lado de la tienda, añadían una dimensión diferente a los pasillos de las tiendas de comestibles estándar. Su mirada recorrió de un lado al otro; se sintió nuevamente abrumada por el espacio. Necesitarían una gran cantidad de inventario para llenarla. El pánico la inundó por un momento. Tal vez era demasiado grande ¿Qué pasaría si no tuviese buena acogida? ¿Qué pasaría si nadie en Lima estuviese interesado en los alimentos naturales?.

"Me encanta".

Rachel se volteó sorprendida por la voz. Quinn era la última persona que esperaba allí. "Es grande".

"No es demasiado grande".

Rachel caminó dirigiéndose hacia la parte trasera donde estaban los refrigeradores. Sintió que Quinn la seguía. "¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?" preguntó finalmente.

"Vi la camioneta al frente. Y probablemente deberías cerrar las puertas si estás aquí sola" dijo Quinn con una sonrisa.

"Sí. Nunca se sabe quién pudiese entrar de la calle" bromeó ella. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando sus ojos se encontraron "Acerca de la otra noche…" dijo ella "…debo pedir disculpas".

"¿Y por qué exactamente vas a pedir disculpas?".

Rachel miró hacia otro lado "No las invité aquí. Y.. Marley y yo...no hay nada entre nosotras, Quinn".

"No tienes que darme explicaciones".

Rachel se encontró nuevamente con sus ojos "¿No tengo que hacerlo?".

Quinn fue la primera en apartar la mirada "Ella parecía...muy posesiva contigo" dijo ella "Dejó muy claro que eran más que amigas".

"Es solo eso. Realmente ni siquiera somos amigas" dijo ella "Santana le habló de ti, de nosotras, de nuestro pasado. Creo que más que nada su curiosidad se despertó".

"Y ella quería hacerme saber que ustedes dos también tenían un pasado" declaró Quinn.

Rachel se volvió hacia ella "A Marley le gustan los juegos. A mí no".

Quinn se acercó más, alcanzando con su mano la de Rachel, entrelazando sus dedos "Bien. Porque soy demasiado vieja para los juegos".

Rachel tiró de ella acercándola más, sus ojos se sostuvieron "¿Qué quieres de mí?".

Quinn inclinó su cabeza "Creo que la pregunta es... ¿qué quieres tú de mí?".

Rachel apretó los dedos de Quinn, tirando de ella aún más cerca "Quiero lo que siempre he querido. Pero que nunca pude tener" dijo ella bajando su cabeza y rozando la mejilla de Quinn con sus labios "Quiero todo de tí" susurró ella. Deslizó su mano hacia arriba por el cuerpo de Quinn, deteniéndose debajo de su pecho "No sólo tu cuerpo" dijo ella, permitiendo que su mano continuara su trayecto, viendo como los ojos de Quinn se oscurecían mientras pasaba su pulgar por su pezón "Tu cuerpo, tu alma...tu corazón".

"Siempre has tenido mi corazón, Rachel" murmuró Quinn mientras sus labios se movían hacia la boca de Rachel.

Rachel permitió que el beso se profundizara, su lengua trazó el labio inferior de Quinn antes de deslizarse hacia adentro, encontrando la lengua de Quinn en una batalla hambrienta. La presionó contra la puerta del refrigerador, empujando su muslo entre las piernas de Quinn separándolas. Quinn se aferró a ella, pequeños sonidos de placer provocaron gemidos recíprocos de Rachel.

Rachel se retiró lentamente, sonriendo contra los labios de Quinn "¿Por qué siempre pasa esto?".

Quinn se alejó de ella, sus miradas encontrándose intensamente "Porque estamos enamoradas la una de la otra".

Rachel asintió "Sí. Siempre".

Quinn entonces bajó su cabeza, pero no antes de que Rachel viera las lágrimas en sus ojos. La abrazó, sosteniéndola con fuerza. "Lo siento muchisimo" susurró Quinn mientras enterraba el rostro en el cuello de Rachel "Tantos años perdidos".

"No, no llores" dijo Rachel en voz baja "Aquí mismo, ahora mismo...nada se ha perdido" la apretó con más fuerza y luego la soltó, elevando su barbilla con su mano "Éramos unas niñas en aquel entonces ¿Qué se suponía que debíamos hacer? ¿Huir? Como dijiste entonces, sabíamos que tus padres nunca lo permitirían".

"Debí habérselos dicho".

"¿Acerca de nosotras?" Rachel negó con la cabeza "No. Tu madre probablemente me hubiese mandado a la cárcel" dijo con una sonrisa "Y mi madre hubiese quedado en la calle" hizo una pausa "Las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. No tendría mis tiendas. Tu no tendrías a tu chico genio" agregó ella "Tal vez las cosas debieron suceder de esta manera".

La mano de Quinn rozó el rostro de Rachel y luego su cabello "Quiero estar contigo" susurró ella "Quiero hacer el amor contigo".

Como siempre, el corazón de Rachel se aceleró, pero negó con la cabeza "Te lo dije, no voy a tener un..."

"Yo... yo he firmado los papeles" dijo Quinn "Y se lo dije a mi madre".

Rachel frunció el ceño "¿Has firmado los papeles del divorcio?".

"Sí".

Ella dejó escapar un profundo suspiro "Tenía tanto miedo de que no siguieras adelante con eso" admitió ella. Entonces levantó las cejas "¿Qué le dijiste a tu madre?".

"Le dije...que era gay". El corazón de Rachel casi dejó de latir y la miró con incredulidad. Quinn le sonrió. "¿Estás sorprendida?".

"Dios mío, sí" dijo ella "Nunca pudiste admitírmelo a mí".

"No pude admitírmelo a mí misma" Quinn la corrigió "La otra noche cuando llegaste, todo fue tan claro como el cristal. Odiaba que estuvieses con Marley y lo que podrían estar haciendo. Y cuando apareciste, la mirada en tus ojos...todo estaba tan claro. Esa es la mirada que quiero ver el resto de mi vida".

"Dios...Quinn" Rachel llegó hasta ella acercándola nuevamente, sintiendo como los brazos de Quinn rodeaban su cintura "Quiero que esto sea real".

"Es real. Esta vez es real".

Rachel la besó lentamente, pero se retiró cuando sintió que las manos de Quinn se movieron por su cuerpo. Por todo lo que quería con Quinn, la tienda no era el lugar para iniciarlo. "¿Y tu madre? ¿Enloqueció?".

Quinn asintió, alejándose de Rachel "Por decir lo menos. Sus últimas palabras fueron: Creo que necesitas ayuda psiquiátrica".

Rachel sonrió "No puedo creer que se lo dijeras. Dios, me gustaría haber estado allí".

"Tú estabas allí en espíritu. No creas que ella no te culpó".

"Si sólo tuviera el poder" murmuró mientras acercaba a Quinn nuevamente, incapaz de resistirse a ella.

"Ven conmigo a casa" le susurró Quinn al oído "Ha pasado tanto tiempo, Rachel. Quiero hacer el amor contigo. Esta noche".

Rachel la besó con fuerza "Sí. Dios, sí" Ella le tomó la mano, llevándola rápidamente a través de la tienda. Estuvo a punto de cerrar cuando su teléfono sonó. Era Noah. Tenía toda la intención de ignorarlo, pero Quinn asintió.

"Está bien. Respóndele"

Ella asintió con la cabeza "Hey ¿qué pasa?" preguntó ella.

"Es mamá. Estamos de camino al hospital".

Rachel se quedó helada "¿Qué pasó?".

"No lo sé. La encontramos en el suelo. Estaba aturdida, no responde".

Rachel tomó la mano de Quinn y la apretó "Estuve allí, no hace ni una hora" dijo ella.

"Diablos, no lo sé, Rachel. Tal vez tiene un derrame cerebral o algo así".

"Está bien. Estoy en camino" miró a Quinn viendo el miedo en sus ojos.

"¿Shelby?".

"Sí. Noah la encontró en el suelo. Él piensa que pudo haber tenido un derrame cerebral o algo así".

Quinn apretó su mano con fuerza "Vamos".


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 36<strong>

Quinn miró a través de la sala de espera hacia Joan, la esposa de Noah. Crissy y Kenny estaban sentados a su lado, los tres con miradas solemnes en sus rostros. Quinn estaba sentada en silencio, negándose a creer lo peor. Con los años, Shelby se había convertido en mucho más que una amiga para ella. Quinn estaba más cerca de Shelby que de su propia madre.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo, deseando tener el derecho de estar con Rachel. Rachel lucía tan asustada. Quinn había querido consolarla, pero, bueno, no sabía cuánto…si acaso…Noah y Joan sabían de su pasada relación. Se preguntaba si pensarían que era extraño que incluso estuviese aquí en primer lugar.

"Sabes que Shelby piensa en ti como a una hija ¿no?" Quinn fue sorprendida por la voz de Joan.

Sonrió ligeramente "Te lo agradezco. He conocido a Shelby toda mi vida. A través de los años, ha sido más una madre para mí que mi propia madre".

Joan abrió su bolso y sacó unos billetes, entregándolos a Kenny y a Crissy "¿Por qué no nos traen algo de beber?" miró a Quinn con las cejas levantadas, pero Quinn negó con la cabeza. Tan pronto como se fueron los chicos, Joan se levantó uniéndose a Quinn en su lado de la sala de espera "¿Puedo sentarme contigo?".

"Por supuesto".

Joan juntó las manos, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro "Noah ha estado tan emocionado de estar de regreso aquí, con su mamá y Rachel. Siente que perdió tanto mientras estaba en el ejército. Él quería un poco de tiempo con ellas. Como una familia".

"Shelby es una mujer muy fuerte" le recordó Quinn.

"Es sólo que ha pasado por tanto" Joan la sorprendió al extenderse y tomar su mano "Sé que tú y yo no somos exactamente amigas, pero con el paso de los años, Shelby me ha hablado de ti a menudo. Espero no estar fuera de lugar al decir esto, pero su mayor deseo siempre había sido que tú y Rachel se reencontraran otra vez".

Quinn fue sorprendida por sus palabras "Y yo que pensaba que tú y Noah no tenían idea de nuestro pasado" dijo ella sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por saber que era así.

"Sí. Hemos tratado de incluirte en nuestra familia" le apretó la mano y luego la soltó "Rachel piensa que esconde las cosas muy bien, pero cuando ella te mira, bueno, tendrías que ser un tonto para no ver cómo ella se siente".

"¿Lo saben los niños?".

"Ellos saben que su tía Rachel es gay, sí. No sé si aún las han vinculado a las dos" sonrió "¿O estoy siendo presuntuosa?".

Esta vez Quinn se sonrojó libremente "No" dijo ella.

Afortunadamente, los niños regresaron, poniendo fin a la conversación. Se sentaron al lado de su madre después de entregarle una Coca-Cola. Quinn apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, esperando que Rachel regresara. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que Rachel y Noah volvieran a entrar en la sala de espera. Sus ojos volaron hacia los de Rachel, encantada de ver que algo de la angustia había desapareció. Se puso de pie cuando Joan lo hizo, esperando noticias.

"No sabemos mucho…" dijo Noah "…pero han descartado un ataque".

"Es una buena noticia ¿no?" preguntó Joan.

"Supongo" dijo Rachel "Van a mantenerla aquí. Quieren hacer más pruebas mañana. Ella no recuerda lo que pasó. Ella dice que estaba viendo la televisión y lo siguiente que supo fue cuando Noah estuvo allí, ayudándola a levantar".

"¿Cómo está ahora?" preguntó Quinn "¿Está enfocada? ¿Alerta?".

"Sí, parece estar bien" dijo Rachel "Ella quiere verte" Rachel miró hacia Joan "Y luego quiere verte a ti y a los nietos" agregó ella "Sala 2118".

Quinn estaba agradecida de que Shelby hubiese pedido verla y sonrió rápidamente hacia Joan "No voy a tardarme. Sé que tú y los niños están ansiosos por verla" Quinn apretó la mano de Rachel mientras pasaba junto a ella y caminaba hacia el pasillo. Giró hacia la derecha, siguiendo las indicaciones de la amplia gama de habitaciones. La puerta estaba abierta, pero llamó suavemente.

"¿Shelby?".

"Entra Quinn".

Shelby estaba sentada erguida, sin lucir deteriorada. Ella sonrió y dio unas palmaditas en la cama, haciendo señas para que Quinn se uniera a ella. "Nos diste a todos un susto" dijo Quinn.

"Eso parece. Se han estado quejando conmigo. Sólo tuve un pequeño percance" dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Quinn.

Quinn se sentó en el borde de la cama a su lado, sonriendo mientras Shelby envolvía su mano con la de ella "Te has desmayado. Fue más que un percance" dijo ella "Tenían miedo de que tuvieses un derrame cerebral".

Shelby sacudió la cabeza "Dudo que cuando deje este mundo, sea a causa de un ataque" dijo ella.

Fue entonces cuando Quinn lo vio…lo cansada que Shelby lucía, cuan decaído estaba su rostro. La miró a los ojos y los sostuvo "¿El cáncer regresó?" susurró ella.

Shelby apretó con fuerza sus manos casi dolorosamente "Sí".

Los hombros de Quinn se hundieron mientras estiraba su espalda "¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo sabes?".

"Hace un par de semanas. Ha sido agotador tratar de ocultárselo a Rachel y a Noah, tratando de poner un rostro feliz cada vez que están cerca" dijo ella "Creo que mentalmente me afectó todo esto, la preocupación, intentando mantenerlo para mí misma".

Quinn se inclinó y la abrazó "Podrías haberme dicho" dijo ella.

"Tienes suficientes problemas en tu vida. No quería ser una carga".

"Oh, Shelby, has estado allí para mí muchas veces. Nunca serías una carga".

Shelby miró hacia otro lado "No sé si soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para pasar por todo esto otra vez. Los tratamientos te quitan tanto de ti, no sé cuánto más me quede".

"Eres fuerte. Eres una luchadora. Lo has vencido dos veces" le recordó Quinn.

"Sí, pero tal vez la tercera sea la vencida" dijo con un suspiro.

"Pero ya basta de eso. Ellos lo sabrán muy pronto, así que estoy segura que hablaremos de esto hasta la muerte" suspiró nuevamente "Es de ti de lo que quiero hablar. De tí y de Rachel" dijo Shelby.

Quinn asintió "Estamos...estamos bien" dijo ella.

"No dejes que Rachel se quede sola esta noche. Llévatela contigo. Para tu hogar. Cuando vaya a dormir esta noche, quiero saber que mis niñas están juntas".

Quinn sintió un hilillo de lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas y asintió con la cabeza "Yo me encargaré de ella" susurró ella.

"Bien. Y ella se ocupará de ti. Así es como debe ser" Shelby se recostó contra las almohadas "De repente estoy muy cansada. Será mejor que traigas a Joan y a mis nietos".

Quinn se levantó, luego se inclinó y besó su mejilla "No estarás pensando en dejarnos esta noche ¿verdad?".

Shelby sonrió débilmente "No por el momento. Como has dicho, soy una luchadora".

"Está bien. Entonces te veré mañana" se volteó para irse, pero se detuvo "Te amo".

Se sorprendió al ver lágrimas en los ojos de Shelby "Yo también te amo".

Quinn se fue rápidamente, temerosa de derramar sus propias lágrimas. Esas eran palabras que nunca le había dicho a su madre. Palabras que su madre nunca le había pronunciado a ella. Se detuvo en la puerta de la sala de espera, sabiendo que la carga ahora era suya ¿Debería decírselo a Rachel? ¿Podría escondérselo? No, Rachel merecía saberlo. Respiró profundamente, dejando que el aire saliera lentamente, finalmente, abrió la puerta.

Sonrió, esperando que su sonrisa llegara a sus ojos mientras miraba a Joan "Ella pregunta por ti".


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 37<strong>

"Vaya manera de terminar el día" dijo Rachel cuando las llevó de vuelta a la tienda por el coche de Quinn.

Quinn se inclinó sobre la consola y apoyó la mano en el muslo de Rachel "Shelby me dio algunas instrucciones" dijo ella.

"¿Oh, sí?".

"Tienes que venir a casa conmigo".

Rachel se echó a reír "Ella dijo eso ¿huh?".

"Entre otras cosas, sí" Quinn se mordió el labio, sabiendo que ahora no era el momento de decirle "No hemos cenado ¿Qué tal si recogemos algo y lo llevamos a casa?".

"¿Estás segura?".

"Sí. Tenemos que hablar" dijo vagamente. Rachel la miró durante un largo momento y Quinn vio las preguntas en sus ojos. Le ofreció una sonrisa rápida "Quiero dormir contigo esta noche" dijo ella "No tenemos que hacer el amor. Sólo quiero estar contigo".

Rachel cubrió su mano con una de las suyas, presionándola con fuerza contra su muslo "No he olvidado nuestra anterior conversación" dijo ella. Quinn asintió con la cabeza, relajando la mano, dejando que la calidez de Rachel se filtrara en ella.

Después que Rachel se aseguró que sus hamburguesas vegetarianas estaban en el menú del restaurante de comida rápida, escogieron hamburguesas, patatas fritas y coca-colas grandes, algo que rara vez tenía Quinn. Ella se adelantó hacia su casa mientras Rachel recogía la cena. Era una noche agradable, no tan calurosa. Salió al patio y encendió el ventilador de techo, decidiendo que comerían afuera cerca de la piscina. Sólo deseaba que la conversación fuese más ligera, pero no le escondería a Rachel las noticias sobre el cáncer de Shelby.

Diez minutos más tarde Rachel entró con dos bolsas. Quinn tomó una de ellas, oliendo el aroma adictivo de las papas fritas de la comida rápida. Sacó una de la bolsa, masticándola con una sonrisa. "Esto está muy bueno" dijo ella "¿Me pregunto por qué no tengo esto más a menudo?".

"Porque no es bueno para ti" dijo Rachel mientras robaba una de la bolsa. Echó un vistazo al patio, que estaba iluminado "¿Quieres comer fuera?".

"¿Te importa?".

"Por supuesto que no. La piscina parece atractiva" dijo ella moviendo sus cejas.

Quinn sonrió, deseando poder olvidarse de todo y...y desnudarse de una vez. Podía imaginarse la piel reluciente de Rachel con el agua cayendo como cascada sobre ella.

"¿Qué pensamientos traviesos están pasando por tu mente?".

En ese momento Quinn rió "Inmersión al desnudo".

La mirada de Rachel sostuvo la de ella "¿Entonces por qué no lo hacemos?" sugirió ella.

"Tentador...pero tenemos que hablar" dijo ella guiando a Rachel hacia exterior.

Quinn temía haber perdido su apetito, pero un bocado a la hamburguesa la trajo de vuelta con fuerza "Esto está delicioso" murmuró con la boca casi llena.

"Una vez más, no es bueno para ti" dijo Rachel mientras mordía su hamburguesa vegetariana "No está mal" dijo ella antes de sumergir una papa frita en salsa de tomate "Ahora ¿de qué es lo que quieres hablar?".

Quinn limpió su boca con la servilleta y luego tomó un sorbo de su bebida. No tenía sentido aplazarlo "Es Shelby" dijo ella.

Rachel bajó su hamburguesa levantando las cejas "¿Algo que te dijo?".

Quinn asintió.

Rachel la miró, sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza "¿El cáncer ha vuelto?" supuso ella.

"Lo siento" dijo Quinn en voz baja "Ella dice que lo ha sabido desde hace un par de semanas, pero no quería decirlo".

"Mierda" murmuró Rachel mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás, pasando sus manos por su cabello.

"No me había dado cuenta anteriormente lo cansada que lucía" dijo Quinn "Tendida en la cama del hospital, lucía casi frágil. Exactamente no me lo contó…" dijo ella "Le pregunté".

Rachel asintió "Sí, ahora que lo dices, últimamente parece muy cansada" dejó escapar un profundo suspiro "Así que ¿cuándo planea darnos la noticia?".

"Imagino que mañana. No creo que estaba lista para tratar con eso esta noche" se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó la mano de Rachel "Lo siento Rachel. Pero tu madre es una mujer fuerte. Sólo tenemos que estar ahí para ella y asegurarnos que no se rinda".

"Ella ya ha pasado por mucho" dijo Rachel "Ahora que Noah y yo estamos aquí, bueno, esperaba que pudiésemos tener un poco de tiempo con ella".

"Rachel, esto no es una sentencia de muerte. Ella lo ha vencido dos veces anteriormente" le recordó Quinn.

"Sí, lo sé. Pero era más joven. Ahora tiene más de setenta años ¿Aún será lo suficientemente fuerte?".

"Si su espíritu está dispuesto, entonces sí" Quinn miró su hamburguesa, entonces dobló el papel alrededor de ella "Supongo que debí haber esperado hasta después de comer" dijo ella.

Rachel tomó una papa frita y la mordisqueó lentamente "¿Ella quería que me lo dijeras?".

"No, pero no iba a escondértelo".

"Gracias. Odiaría ser sorprendida mañana. Supongo que debería dejar que Noah lo sepa" dijo Rachel mientras sacaba su teléfono de su bolsillo.

"¿Por qué no esperas hasta la mañana?" sugirió Quinn "No hay nada que pueda hacer esta noche".

Rachel vaciló y luego guardó su teléfono nuevamente "Tienes razón" sonrió ligeramente "¿Es por eso que te dijo que debería regresar a casa contigo?".

"Sus palabras fueron: Cuando vaya a dormir esta noche, quiero saber que mis niñas están juntas" se sorprendió al ver una bruma de lágrimas en los ojos de Rachel.

"Piensa en ti como familia ¿lo sabes?".

Quinn asintió "Sí. El sentimiento es mutuo. Mientras crecíamos, a menudo deseaba que ella fuese mi madre" admitió Quinn "Siempre fue tan cálida y afectuosa, algo que mi madre nunca fue".

"Cariñosa" dijo Rachel "Siempre fue cariñosa conmigo. Incluso ahora".

Quinn se quedó mirando la piscina, el agua se movía ligeramente haciendo que las luces destellaran bajo la superficie "¿Sabes que mi madre nunca me ha abrazado?" sintió los ojos de Rachel sobre ella y se volteó hacia ella "Ni siquiera cuando era niña. No tengo ningún recuerdo de ella abrazándome".

"¿Tu padre?".

Quinn negó con la cabeza "No. De hecho, ahora…atravesando el divorcio…es lo más cerca que he estado de él. Por primera vez, en realidad hablamos" permitió que sus dedos se entrelazaran mientras cubría la mano de Rachel. Quinn se encontró con sus ojos "Tu me enseñaste cómo ser cariñosa" vio como Rachel tragaba, al parecer agrupando sus pensamientos.

"Yo...yo estaba locamente enamorada de ti" dijo Rachel "Casi al punto de la desesperación. En aquel entonces, estaba consumida por eso...por ti" el pulgar de Rachel acariciaba lentamente su mano, fascinándola "Nunca pude hacer el amor con nadie...nunca hubo un momento que no pensara en ti, deseando que fueses tú a quien tocara. Quería que fueras tú. Siempre quise que fueras tú".

Rachel tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Quinn se levantó y se acercó a ella, tirando también de ella. Rachel siempre había sido la más fuerte. Se preguntaba hasta qué punto la noticia de su madre estaba afectando ahora sus emociones. Ahuecó su rostro, mirándola a los ojos "Lo siento".

Rachel negó con la cabeza "No. No digamos que lo sentimos. Ya ha terminado. Está en el pasado. No volvamos a decir nuevamente que lo sentimos". Quinn rozó la esquina de su ojo, secando una lágrima. "Quiero...quiero pensar en el futuro ahora" continuó Rachel "Realmente quiero que mi futuro sea contigo" tomó la mano de Quinn y besó la palma "¿Es demasiado pronto? Estos últimos cinco o seis meses, he sentido como si hemos llegado a conocernos la una a la otra de una manera diferente. No como cuando éramos jóvenes y simplemente queríamos estar juntas. Siento como si he llegado a conocer tu verdadero yo y que tú has llegado a conocerme" dijo ella "Sé que ahora somos personas diferentes de la que solíamos ser cuando jóvenes, pero la única cosa que sigue igual...es que todavía estoy locamente enamorada de ti".

Quinn secó una lágrima de su propio ojo "Te he lastimado tanto" puso un dedo a través de la boca de Rachel cuando intentó hablar "Te prometo que nunca voy a hacerte daño de esa manera nuevamente. Porque también estoy enamorada de ti. Quiero estar contigo. No tuvimos una vida entonces, pero ahora podemos tener una. Una vida, a la luz, sin escondernos. También quieres eso ¿no es así?".

Rachel se inclinó aún más cerca y rozó sus labios con los de ella "Lo quiero todo de ti".

Quinn se deslizó entre sus brazos, atrayendo a Rachel en otro beso, permitiendo que se profundizara, sabiendo que no tenían que darse prisa, sabiendo que ya no había ninguna restricción sobre ellas. Sintió que Rachel levantó su blusa, exponiendo su piel al aire de la noche antes de que las manos cálidas de Rachel se deslizaran alrededor de ella.

"Quiero hacer el amor contigo" murmuró Rachel mientras sus labios abandonaban la boca de Quinn y se trasladaban hacia su cuello, succionando ese punto sensible que sólo Rachel conocía.

"Sí" susurró arqueando el cuello y dándole a Rachel acceso completo. Gimió cuando las manos de Rachel se deslizaron por su piel, ahuecando sus pechos.

"He soñado contigo tantas veces" le susurró Rachel al oído.

Quinn cerró sus ojos mientras los pulgares de Rachel hacían círculos en sus pezones "No tenemos que soñar más, cariño" tomó una respiración profunda y luego aquietó las manos de Rachel "Vamos a la cama".

…..

Quinn permaneció quieta, contradiciendo el nerviosismo que sentía mientras Rachel le quitaba lentamente la ropa. Había pasado tanto tiempo y ya no era una mujer joven. Sus nervios la superaron y detuvo a Rachel cuando estuvo a punto de deshacerse de su sujetador.

"Ya no tengo veintiún años" dijo en voz baja.

Rachel la miró fijamente a los ojos, luego se inclinó y la besó suavemente "Eres hermosa, Quinn. Me encanta la mujer en la que te has convertido" entonces Rachel le quitó el sujetador, bajando sus ojos hacia sus pechos. Se alegró al ver como los ojos de Rachel se oscurecían "Eres tan hermosa como lo recuerdo" Esas palabras alejaron su nerviosismo y alcanzó la camisa de Rachel, tirando de ella por su cabeza. Sus manos se desvistieron a tientas la una a la otra, riendo en voz baja cuando el sujetador de Rachel se enredó en su camisa.

Las sábanas estaban frescas cuando se acostó, su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de Rachel cuando permaneció de pie frente a ella. Rachel siempre había sido más baja que ella, un poco más delgada. Viéndola ahora… desnuda…después de todos estos años soñando con ella, se dio cuenta de lo realmente magnífica que era Rachel en realidad.

Tomó su mano, tirando de ella hacia la cama. Por un instante, tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que no estaba soñando. Rachel estaba allí, en su cama. Estaban a punto de hacer el amor. Los años se desvanecieron cuando los besos de Rachel se volvieron más exigente y Quinn cedió ante ella, dándole la bienvenida al peso de Rachel sobre ella.

Todos los pensamientos coherentes se perdieron cuando la boca de Rachel rozó su pecho, su lengua lamió su pezón volviéndolo duro como roca.

Gimió en voz baja mientras Rachel jugueteaba con ella, con labios y lengua. Rachel finalmente cerró por completo su boca sobre su pezón, succionando suavemente y Quinn gimió nuevamente, sosteniendo a Rachel contra ella temiendo que se detuviera. Había sido tan terriblemente lejano desde que habían estado juntas, pero lo recordaba como si fuese ayer. La piel de Rachel era tan tersa y suave como lo había sido siempre y ahora recorría con sus manos sobre su espalda, atrayéndola aún más cerca de su cuerpo.

Rachel empujó sus piernas distanciándolas y Quinn se abrió para ella, sorprendida por la humedad que sentía entre ellas. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había estado excitada sexualmente que casi no lo reconoció. Sus caderas se arquearon involuntariamente hacia Rachel.

"Te he echado tanto de menos" murmuró Rachel mientras sus labios trazaban besos a lo largo de su cuello hacia su boca.

Su beso fue lento, pero profundo y Quinn lo saboreó, dejando que Rachel hiciera lo que deseara, su cuerpo simplemente se estaba derritiendo debajo de ella...todo por solo un beso. No habían sido los calientes y feroces besos que habían compartido cuando eran más jóvenes, besos que significaban darse prisa…antes de ser atrapadas. No había nadie para atraparlas en este momento, no tenían necesidad de apresurarse.

Pero cuando Rachel bajó su cabeza nuevamente contra su pecho, cuando su mano se movió entre ellos, la prisa era lo único en lo que Quinn estaba pensando. "Ha pasado tanto tiempo, Rachel" susurró ella "Date prisa".

Rachel levantó la cabeza, su sonrisa suave y lenta, sus ojos nublados por el deseo "¿Qué me dé prisa? No, cariño. Quiero tomarme mi tiempo" murmuró mientras sus dedos se deslizaron sin esfuerzo dentro de su humedad, rozando su clítoris, haciendo que sus caderas se sacudieran.

"Podemos ir lento la segunda vez" respondió Quinn mientras sostenía su mirada "Y la tercera y la cuarta. Pero en este momento, quiero tu boca en mi".

Los labios de Rachel fueron gentiles por su cuenta "¿Es eso lo que quieres?" murmuró ella.

"Dios, sí" susurró Quinn.

Escuchó como Rachel se quedaba sin aliento ante sus palabras, vio como sus ojos se oscurecieron aún más. Apenas escuchó el murmullo de Rachel "Entonces eso es lo que quiero" mientras se movía hacia abajo por su cuerpo. Oh, había pasado tanto tiempo. Gimió cuando Rachel extendió aún más sus muslos. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando sintió el cálido aliento de Rachel sobre ella, cuando sintió el primer toque de su lengua.

"Rachel...sí" suspiró abriéndose totalmente cuando la boca de Rachel se apoderó de ella, su lengua y sus labios devorándola. Jadeando en busca de aire, apretó con una mano la sabana y con la otra el hombro de Rachel mientras sus caderas se movían violentamente contra el rostro de Rachel. Nadie más que Rachel le había hecho esto a ella. Los recuerdos regresaron rápidamente, recuerdos de dos jóvenes inventando excusas para besarse, tocarse y por último, hacerse el amor. Dos jóvenes, aprendiendo la una de la otra y enamorándose cada vez más.

Ahora, como entonces, Rachel sabía exactamente cómo…y dónde…tocarla, llevándola justo al borde, dejando que creciera y creciera hasta que Quinn explotaba. Pero ahora, a diferencia de entonces, no tuvo que moderar su respuesta, no tenía que temer ser descubiertas.

Arqueó sus caderas nuevamente, sintiendo como Rachel la sujetaba mientras succionaba su clítoris dentro de su boca caliente. Al igual que todos esos años, su mundo explotó en deslumbrantes colores y gritó, el sonido procedente de lo más profundo de su alma mientras Rachel provocaba su orgasmo, su lengua sólo se detuvo cuando Quinn se derrumbó inerte en la cama. Sintió como Rachel dejaba pequeños besos en sus muslos, su vientre, sus pechos, su rostro y sintió como su piel caliente cubrió la suya nuevamente. Sus ojos se abrieron y esbozó una sonrisa cuando Rachel le besó en la boca.

"¿Estás bien?".

"Dios, sí" murmuró alcanzando a Rachel y tirando de ella para acercarla "Te amo".

Rachel apartó el cabello de su rostro, mirándola a los ojos "Te amo, Quinn. Siempre te he amado y Por Siempre te amaré".

Quinn asintió "Sí. Por Siempre" les dio la vuelta, descansando ahora sobre Rachel "Se siente tan increíblemente bien estar contigo" dijo ella "Tenemos la noche para nosotras" susurró mientras la besaba "Sin interrupciones. Sin toques de queda. Tenemos un montón de tiempo para compensar".

"Puedes tomar todo el tiempo que quieras, cariño".

Quinn sonrió mientras se movía hacia abajo, capturando el pezón de Rachel con su boca, los recuerdos nuevamente regresaron…su suavidad, su olor, su sabor. Sí, todo el tiempo del mundo. Y tenía la intención de usar cada minuto de él.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 38<strong>

Rachel ya le había dado la noticia a Noah y ahora esperaban que el médico terminara. Joan y los niños se habían quedado en casa, pero Quinn había querido venir, por lo que la había seguido en su coche. Se sentó junto a Rachel, retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo. Rachel las alcanzó y las detuvo, sonriendo levemente.

"Lo siento" dijo Quinn en voz baja.

Rachel se acercó más "¿Estás más preocupada por lo que el médico va a decir o porque adivinará lo que estábamos haciendo anoche?" se rió en voz baja mientras un rubor cubrió el rostro de Quinn.

"Tomando en cuenta que ninguna de nosotras parece haber dormido, no habrá mucho que adivinar".

La mirada de Rachel se posó en la boca de Quinn, sus labios todavía ligeramente hinchados de su noche…y mañana…juntas. Levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron, de pronto deseó estar en cualquier lugar, menos en la sala de espera de un hospital. Deseaba estar de regreso en la ducha, donde Quinn la había presionado contra la pared, llevándola al orgasmo de una manera tan rápida que parecía un vago recuerdo. Quinn sonrió y asintió, reconociendo la dirección de sus pensamientos.

"¿Berry?". Todos voltearon y la enfermera les hizo señas "Ahora pueden verla. El médico regresará pronto para encontrarse con ustedes".

"Gracias" dijo ella permitiendo que Noah y Quinn siguieran antes que ella. Su madre, afortunadamente, lucía bien descansada. Rachel se inclinó rápidamente y besó su mejilla, notando que su madre ya había tomado la mano de Quinn.

"Me siento mucho mejor" dijo ella "No quiero a nadie quejándose sobre mí".

"Mamá, sabemos sobre el cáncer" dijo Noah.

Su madre movió sus ojos hacia Quinn y sonrió "Nunca pensé que te lo guardarías para ti" dijo ella. Miró a Rachel y a Quinn, su mirada iba entre ellas "¿Sería inapropiado de mi parte decir que las dos están radiantes esta mañana?".

Rachel se sonrojó de pies a cabeza "¿De verdad, mamá? ¿En serio? ¿Ahora?".

Noah rió "Por eso es te ves como que no hubieses dormido".

Rachel miró impotente a Quinn, pero Quinn simplemente rió y apretó la mano de su madre "Seguí tu consejo" dijo ella.

"¿Podemos hablar sobre tu salud?" dijo Rachel, todavía ruborizada.

La sonrisa de su madre se desvaneció "No hay nada que discutir. Ya conozco mis opciones".

"¿Dónde...dónde está?".

"Mi mama nuevamente. En esta ocasión seguiré con la cirugía" su madre apartó la mirada de ellos "Debería haberlo hecho antes, supongo, pero perder una mama...bueno, no estaba preparada en ese entonces".

"Está bien, si te hacen una mastectomía total, todavía tienes que hacer quimio o radioterapia" preguntó ella.

"El doctor dice que verán cuan invasivo es el cáncer. Eso determinará si voy a necesitar tratamiento adicional" su madre se acostó nuevamente sobre la almohada "La idea de volver con la quimioterapia nuevamente...bueno, no sé si pueda manejarlo".

"Pero…"

"No. Estoy cansada de pensar en ello. Daremos un paso a la vez" tomó una respiración profunda "Ahora, vamos a hablar de otra cosa" se volteó hacia Quinn "¿Va a regresar Ashton a casa este fin de semana?".

Quinn asintió "Sí, lo veré mañana por la noche".

Rachel había olvidado que Ashton regresaría a casa "Es cierto. Él se queda contigo mañana en la noche" dijo ella. Ahora que ella y Quinn habían, bueno, reconectado, no quería pasar ni una noche más separada de ella. Quinn pareció leer su mente.

"Se marcha la tarde del sábado para ir con Sam".

Su madre se echó a reír "¿No es el amor magnífico cuando lo que desean es estar juntas constantemente?".

"Mamá, por favor" Rachel se quejó, sonrojándose nuevamente.

Quinn se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Shelby, con una sonrisa jugando en su boca "Te lo contaré todo más tarde" dijo Quinn lo suficientemente alto como para que Rachel escuchara. Shelby se rió deliciosamente. Quinn se quedó con la mirada hacia Rachel "Debería irme. El doctor estará aquí pronto. Ni siquiera he comenzado a prepararme para Ashton".

Rachel asintió "Te llamaré más tarde".

Quinn apretó su brazo cariñosamente mientras pasaba y Rachel la vio marcharse, sintiendo la mirada de su madre y de Noah sobre ella. Se volteó hacia ellos con una sonrisa tímida.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 39<strong>

Quinn abrazó a Ashton con fuerza, jurando que había crecido otros cuatro centímetros desde que lo había visto. "Estás más alto que yo" dijo ella.

"Si ¿Qué tal?".

Ella lo detuvo con el brazo extendido "Dios, has crecido ¿Cuándo pasó eso?".

"Casi tengo dieciséis años" le recordó. Fue su turno de estudiarla y casi se sonrojó ante su escrutinio "Te ves diferente".

"¿Diferente?" ¿Podría realmente saber lo que había estado haciendo las dos últimas noches? Seguro que no.

"¿Así que es oficial? ¿El divorcio?".

"Sí ¿Supongo que tu padre te lo dijo?".

Él asintió con la cabeza "Hablamos más ahora que cuando vivía aquí".

Ella no dijo nada cuando lo llevó a la cocina. Aunque Sam había sido un padre lo suficientemente bueno, había estado muy ausente en la joven vida de Ashton. Algo que podría relacionar con su propio padre quien rara vez había estado presente mientras ella crecía. La pequeña mesa estaba servida para la cena, pero no se había atrevido a cocinar algo. Decidió obtener su favorito. "Pizza de Jack ¿de acuerdo?".

"Oh, sí. No he encontrado nada allá que me guste tanto".

Ella miró el iPad negro que colocó a su lado. Era raro verlo sin eso o su laptop. A veces aún estaba sorprendida por su inteligencia, preguntándose una vez más cómo ella y Sam pudieron engendrar un niño prodigio, como lo llamaba Rachel. Sacó la pizza del horno donde se había estado calentando y puso la caja sobre la mesa. Él sacó un pedazo y lo tuvo en su boca antes que ella se sentara.

"Gracias, mamá" murmuró mientras masticaba.

"Por supuesto. Así que háblame de la escuela".

Él puso los ojos "Hablamos casi todos los días. Lo sabes todo". Eso era cierto, pero necesitaba un poco de relleno antes de abordar el tema de Rachel. Al parecer, Ashton no era solo un come libros. Su mirada se posó en ella casi con incomodidad. "Dime lo que has estado haciendo" dijo él a cambio "Cuando hablamos, siempre se trata de mí. Papá dice que nunca te ve y que no respondes sus llamadas".

Aunque su tono era solo ligeramente acusador, eso hizo que se preguntara que era todo lo que Sam le había estado diciendo. No iba a ocultarle las cosas. "Dejé de tomar sus llamadas, porque él no quería hablar sobre el divorcio, él quería hablar de reconciliación. Cuando no era receptiva a eso, recurría a la ira o a tratar de hacerme sentir culpable, sobre todo usándote a ti. Así que sí, dejé de responder sus llamadas".

"¿A la abuela también?".

Ella negó con la cabeza "Tu abuela y yo tuvimos una… conversación que no siguió como ella quería. Se fue de aquí furiosa y no me ha hablado desde entonces" bajó su pizza "Y por favor dime que tu abuela no te ha estado llamando".

Ashton también bajó su pizza "Ella me llamó. Dijo que estabas teniendo una crisis o algo así".

Quinn lo miró con incredulidad "Tienes dieciséis años. Seguramente no estarán tratando de arrastrarte a estos juegos que están jugando" dijo sin rodeos.

"Mamá, no entiendo muy bien todo lo que está pasando. Sé que no eras feliz. Y te dije que estaría bien con el divorcio. Y lo estoy. Pero están actuando como si tú tuvieras una crisis de la mediana edad y no estuvieses tomando decisiones racionales".

"¿Y se supone que vas a intervenir? Eres mi hijo, Ashton. Mi hijo muy, muy inteligente y te amo, pero no estoy teniendo una crisis" respiró profundamente dejando salir el aire lentamente "No sé todo lo que te ha dicho tu abuela, pero tengo algo que decirte" él parecía casi asustado y ella tomó su mano, sosteniéndola con fuerza.

"¿Se trata de Rachel?".

Ella asintió con la cabeza "Sí. Se trata de Rachel" Dios ¿cómo diría esto sin ir directamente al grano? Tragó con nerviosismo. Tenía que decírselo "Todo lo que se suponía que debía sentir con tu padre...lo siento con ella" hizo una pausa "¿Entiendes?".

Él inclinó ligeramente su cabeza "Entonces... ¿eres gay?".

Ella sostuvo su mirada "Sí".

Su expresión se mantuvo sin cambios durante un largo momento, luego sonrió "Está bien".

Ella arqueó las cejas "¿Está bien? ¿Eso es todo?".

Él se encogió de hombros "¿Qué quieres que diga?".

"Bueno, no lo sé, pero ¿no deberíamos hablar de esto? ¿No tienes preguntas?".

Tomó su pizza nuevamente "He tenido una semana para digerir eso, mamá".

"Oh, Dios mío ¿Realmente te lo dijo? ¿Se lo dijo a Sam también?".

"¿Recuerdas este verano cuando me hablaste acerca de tí y Rachel y cuando eran más jóvenes? Que había sido tu primer amor, Supongo que lo supe desde entonces. Cuando ella vino para tu cumpleaños, cuando te vi abrazándola" se encogió de hombros como disculpándose "Nunca vi ni una sola vez que abrazaras a papá de esa manera".

"Oh, cariño, lo siento".

"Así que cuando ella me llamó y me dijo que habías perdido la cabeza y que tenía que tratar de razonar contigo antes de que todo saliera a la luz, lo supe...bueno, que tú y Rachel tenían..."

Quinn sonrió ante su intento de explicar "Si hace alguna diferencia, estoy locamente enamorada de ella" dijo con sencillez sin querer ocultarle nada.

"¿Algo que nunca te ocurrió con papá?".

Ella negó con su cabeza "No. Nunca".

"Pero entonces ¿por qué ustedes…?"

"¿Nos casamos? Te lo dije, tus abuelas tenían nuestro matrimonio arreglado desde que teníamos doce. Cuando alguien te dice algo por mucho tiempo, eventualmente te lo crees. Y yo creía lo que ella decía, que Sam era perfecto para mí y que seríamos una excelente pareja".

"Pero Rachel fue de quien…"

"¿De quién estaba enamorada? Sí" ella extendió su mano y tocó su rostro "No voy a mentirte. Me he arrepentido muchas veces. Pero no te hubiese tenido. Y te amo muchísimo".

Él sonrió dulcemente "También te amo" él la estudió "¿Creías que iba a enloquecer?".

"¿Enloquecer como tu abuela lo hizo? No, pero no sabía cuan asertivo estarías" dijo con sinceridad "Y necesito que lo aceptes".

Él siguió comiendo su pizza "En mi generación, bueno, está en todas partes. TV, películas, música. Los chicos son más abiertos al respecto. No es la gran cosa" se encogió de hombros "Tengo dos profesores que son gay. No es gran cosa" luego hizo lo que había estado haciendo toda su joven vida…saltar del muchacho que era al adulto que llevaba dentro "Quiero que seas feliz, mamá. No se puede complacer a todos, menos a la abuela. Si Rachel es con quien quieres estar y es la persona que te hace feliz, entonces todos los que te amamos deberíamos apoyarte" entonces sonrió, regresando a sus características de niño "¿Qué tal eso?".

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa "¿Has estado practicando esto?".

Él asintió con la cabeza "Si ¿Lo sabías?".

Ella se inclinó y le besó en la mejilla "No, en absoluto" mintió.

Él tomó su tercer pedazo de pizza "Entonces ¿ella va a venir?".

"¿Esta noche? No" hizo una pausa "¿Por qué? ¿Quieres verla?".

Él la miró rápidamente, entonces alejó la mirada y ella vio la vergüenza en su rostro "¿Ustedes están...ya sabes...durmiendo juntas?".

Sintió un rubor cubrir su rostro, casi igualando el suyo "No creo que tengamos que profundizar en eso ¿verdad?".

Él se echó a reír "Eso quiere decir que sí".

Ella se metió un trozo de pizza en la boca para evitar responder. Aunque estaba feliz de que él lo aceptara, no tenía intención alguna de hablar de su vida sexual con él.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 40<strong>

Rachel estaba dando vueltas en el mismo punto y lo sabía, pero al parecer había heredado la terquedad de su madre.

"Te lo dije, me siento bien" dijo su madre por cuarta vez.

"El doctor dijo que lo tomaras con calma" le recordó ella.

"¿Y para tí eso significa que debo estar en cama de reposo?".

"Sí".

"Quinn y Ashton van a venir y prefiero compartir con ellos aquí, que en mi habitación" dijo su madre mientras se sentaba en el sofá "Después del almuerzo, te prometo que iré a acostarme".

Aunque Rachel no quería tratarla como a una enferma, había estado presente cuando el doctor le había dicho que descansara. Aún no tenían ninguna explicación de su desmayo. Pero no tuvo más tiempo para discutir. Un par de golpes a la puerta le dijeron que Quinn...y Ashton... ya estaban allí, y no le importaba admitir que estaba un poco nerviosa. Quinn le había dicho que planeaba decirle a Ashton acerca de ellas, no quería escondérselo...a nadie. Rachel podía enfrentar a la madre de Quinn, su padre, incluso a Sam ¿Pero su hijo? Sabía que lo que realmente temía era que si él no apoyaba esto, si no lo aceptaba, entonces Quinn huiría de todo nuevamente, rehuyendo a lo que sentía en su corazón por el bien de otra persona.

Su madre debió de notar su vacilación "Ashton ama muchísimo a su madre" dijo ella "Lo único que él quiere es verla feliz".

"¿Oh? ¿Así que ahora puedes leer mi mente?" dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"Siempre pude leer tu mente" dijo su madre riendo.

Tomó una rápida respiración, entonces abrió la puerta, su mirada aterrizó primero en Quinn antes de deslizarse hacia Ashton. Se sorprendió al encontrar allí un toque de diversión ¿Era su nerviosismo tan evidente? "Hey, pasen" dijo dando un paso fuera del camino "Me alegro que hayan podido venir" hizo un gesto con la cabeza "Ella está en la sala de estar en el sofá". Tan pronto como Ashton estuvo fuera del alcance del oído, Rachel se volteó hacia Quinn "¿Cómo te fue?" le preguntó en voz baja.

Quinn tocó su brazo, dejando que sus dedos permanecieran allí "Todo salió bien" se acercó más "Te extrañé anoche" susurró ella.

Rachel estaba segura que su alivio era visible "¿Así que ya no estamos en problemas?".

"No estamos en problemas" entonces Quinn levantó las cejas "¿De qué tenías miedo?".

Rachel miró hacia otro lado, escuchando a su madre y a Ashton hablar pero sin escuchar sus palabras. Miró a Quinn y sostuvo su mirada "Tenía miedo de que él...él no lo aceptara y entonces tú...tú me dirías..."

"Oh, cariño" murmuró Quinn tirando de ella en un apretado e íntimo abrazo "Te amo, Rachel. No permitiría que nadie…ni siquiera Ashton…nos separara otra vez" Quinn la besó y Rachel sintió que todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron, haciéndole sentir tonta por ello en primer lugar.

"Vaya, ustedes dos ¿no pueden esperar?".

Se separaron sintiéndose culpables, ambas sonrojadas cuando Ashton se quedó mirándolas. Rachel abrió la boca para disculparse, pero Quinn la detuvo con una risa rápida "Entonces deja de acercarte sigilosamente hacia nosotras" dijo yendo hacia él y entrelazando su brazo con el de él "¿Cómo está Shelby?".

Rachel les siguió al interior, mirando los ojos sonrientes de su madre. Se sonrojó nuevamente. "Él se ha vuelto tan alto" dijo su madre.

"Lo sé. Está más alto que yo" dijo Quinn "¿Cómo te sientes?".

"Me siento bien, a pesar de que ésta…" dijo señalando hacia Rachel "…insiste en que debería estar en la cama" acarició el lugar a su lado "Ven a sentarte conmigo" dijo su madre invitando y Quinn asintió con su cabeza y se sentó a su lado.

Rachel supo inmediatamente que su madre y Ashton habían estado planeando algo. Ashton la miró "¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte en la cocina?".

Rachel no podía creer que tenía miedo de este chico de dieciséis años, pero lo estaba "Claro" dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina "Yo...uh...estoy haciendo tofu y verduras salteadas" dijo apuntando hacia las verduras ya cortadas "Y lo pondremos sobre la pasta".

Él no estaba mirando las verduras "Mi mamá dice que la amas".

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior "Sí. Lo hago".

"Dice que ella también te ama".

Rachel asintió "Sí".

Ashton la miró durante un largo rato, lo suficiente como para que Rachel cambiara nerviosamente de un pie a otro "Ella y mi padre...nunca fueron cariñosos entre sí. Nunca". Rachel no supo qué decir, así que se limitó a asentir. "¿Me prometes que no le harás daño?"

"Nunca voy a hacerle daño".

…...

Quinn apretó la mano de Shelby "¿Crees que Rachel necesita ser rescatada?".

"Creo que Ashton necesitaba saber si sus intenciones eran buenas" dijo Shelby "¿Qué hay de ti?".

"¿Yo? ¿Qué quieres decir?".

"Él dijo que le contaste sobre ustedes ¿Estás bien con todo eso?".

"No fue una sorpresa para él, ya mi madre le había dicho que yo estaba perdiendo la cordura" dijo con una sonrisa tranquila "Pero, sí, estoy bien".

"No puedo creer que le hayas dicho a tu madre. Imagino que eso la envió dentro de una espiral".

"No hemos hablado desde entonces" admitió "Sigo esperando que mi padre me llame o venga, pero él ha estado llamativamente silencioso".

"Bueno, supongo que no es una gran sorpresa para él. Sospechaba…cuando eran más jóvenes que…. él, como yo, sabía que había algo más que amistad en tu relación con Rachel".

Quinn negó con la cabeza "No lo sé. Él no estaba mucho por los alrededores" se encogió de hombros "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Realmente cómo te sientes?".

"Cansada. Con muy poca energía".

"¿Has decidido cuando tendrás la cirugía?".

"Vamos a programarlo tan pronto como sea posible. El médico me dijo que podía esperar hasta después de las celebraciones, pero quiero acabar de una vez. Rachel y Noah, tienen la tienda. Sé que querían tener la inauguración en noviembre. No quiero ser una carga para ellos".

"Shelby, ellos nunca…"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero cuanto antes tengo la cirugía, antes podré recuperarme. No quiero que Rachel se sienta responsable de mí. Prefiero que esté contigo".

Quinn se acercó y la abrazó "Algo resolveremos" dijo ella. Sí, quería que Rachel estuviese con ella, todos los días, todas las noches. Pero no a costa de que Shelby estuviese sola.

"¿Están listas para el almuerzo?" llamó Rachel desde la cocina.

"¿Me pregunto con qué habrá salido esta vez?" bromeó Shelby.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 41 <strong>

Rachel patinó hasta detenerse frente a la casa de Quinn, sintiéndose a cada minuto como la adolescente hormonal que una vez fue. Había dejado dormida a su madre mientras Joan y los niños la cuidaban. Tenía un par de horas libres antes de que necesitara relevarlos. Mañana…domingo… estaba planeando una cena familiar y seguiría el ejemplo de Quinn encargando una variedad de platos de Giovanni´s. Pero ahora…en este momento…sólo quería estar con Quinn.

Llamó a la puerta y tocó el timbre a la vez. Quinn la estaba esperando y abrió sólo unos segundos más tarde. Se quedaron de pie mirándose la una a la otra y la mirada en los ojos de Quinn provocaron que su pulso se acelerara. Sí, como cuando eran adolescentes. Y al igual que entonces, Quinn tiro de ella hacia adentro, cerrándole la puerta al mundo.

"Estás sola ¿verdad?" preguntó sabiendo que lo estaba.

Quinn se deslizó entre sus brazos, besándola lenta y suavemente, jugueteando con los labios de Rachel antes de alejarse "Dijiste que teníamos dos horas. No quiero pasarla hablando" dijo Quinn con una sonrisa mientras la llevaba hacia su dormitorio.

Rachel le quitó la camisa en el camino, ciñéndose a Quinn tan pronto entraron en el dormitorio. Casi gimió cuando descubrió que no había sujetador y luchó con el suyo, dejándolo caer en el suelo junto a su camisa, antes de atraer a Quinn hacia ella, sus pechos triturándose entre sí. "Dios, te extrañé" murmuró contra los labios de Quinn "Anoche fue interminable".

Las manos de Quinn se movieron entre ellas, desabrochando sus vaqueros y bajando la cremallera, lo suficiente como para lograr que su mano entrara "Yo también te extrañé" dijo Quinn, sus dedos, su mano, deslizándose por sus bragas y tocando su piel. La lengua de Quinn era insistente y Rachel le permitió tomar el control, su propia lengua bañada por la de Quinn. Gimió cuando los dedos de Quinn se deslizaron a través de sus rizos húmedos, tocando su clítoris, frotándolo ligeramente.

"Voy a caerme" susurró ella.

"Abre las piernas" dijo Quinn haciendo caso omiso de su advertencia. Rachel siguió su mandato, tratando desesperadamente de no perder el equilibrio. Apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando los dedos de Quinn la llenaron. Se aferró a ella, respirando con dificultad mientras Quinn movía sus dedos dentro de ella. "Baja tus vaqueros" pidió Quinn, sus ojos eran como fuego mientras miraban a Rachel.

Rachel los empujó por sus muslos hasta sus rodillas, gimiendo en voz alta mientras Quinn comenzaba a frotarse contra ella, dentro de ella. Las caderas de Rachel se movieron con ella, imitando cada golpe. Trató de besar a Quinn, sus lenguas bailaban juntas, pero estaba jadeando por falta de aire y se apoyó pesadamente contra ella, ambas con sus pieles humedecidas por el sudor, jadeando a medida que sus respiraciones disminuían.

"Estás tan mojada" susurró Quinn "¿Puedes sentirme dentro de ti?".

"Dios, sí" siseó Rachel, sus caderas intentando mantener el ritmo "No te detengas".

"Nunca".

Sus piernas estaban temblando, amenazando con ceder a medida que se empujaban juntas. La mano libre de Quinn estaba alrededor de su espalda, sosteniéndola muy cerca y Rachel sabía que esa era la única razón por la que todavía estaba en posición vertical. Cada golpe la traía más cerca y cuando sintió el pulgar de Quinn frotando su clítoris, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, la presión creciendo cada vez más. Quería aguantar, para ir aún más alto, pero su resolución se hizo añicos cuando su orgasmo la dejó sin aliento. Quinn la abrazó con fuerza y Rachel se aferró a ella, respirando con dificultad. Apretó sus piernas, manteniendo un poco más los dedos de Quinn en su interior. "Si me dejas ir me voy a caer" murmuró con los ojos todavía cerrados.

"Nunca te dejaré ir".

…...

"Eres insaciable" la acusó Rachel cuando se sentaron lado a lado en el patio.

"¿Yo?" Quinn rió "Creo que la ducha fue tu sugerencia".

Rachel giró su cabeza, encontrándose con sus ojos "No quiero irme".

"Y yo no quiero que te vayas" habían pasado la mayor parte de las dos horas haciendo el amor y las dos aún estaban débiles, sus ojos soñadores. Ahora no era el momento para un debate serio. Pero abordó el tema de todos modos "Tengo habitaciones aquí, sabes" Rachel levantó las cejas. "Para tí y Shelby" dijo ella. Cuando Rachel no dijo nada continuó "La habitación principal más pequeña sería perfecta para ella. Y después de la cirugía, mientras tú y Noah inauguran y ponen en funcionamiento la tienda, yo podría estar aquí para ella".

"No puedo pedirte que hagas eso, Quinn".

"No me lo estás pidiendo. Lo estoy ofreciendo" se sentó "Shelby es como una madre para mí" dijo ella "Quiero ayudar" tomó la mano de Rachel, dejando que sus dedos se entrelazaran "Quiero que estemos juntas, Rachel. No simplemente robar unas cuantas horas aquí y allá, como lo hicimos hoy. Eso se siente tanto como...bueno, como si tuviésemos que escaparnos para estar juntas".

Rachel vaciló "¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?".

"Tenemos dieciséis años de atraso".

Rachel la estudió por un momento, su mirada se escapó hacia la piscina "¿Qué crees que vaya a decir ella?".

"Creo que estaría encantada" dijo ella "Y le daría cierto propósito. Shelby es alguien que cuida. Necesita sentir que está cuidando de alguien. Me puede enseñar a cocinar, podemos plantar flores juntas" Quinn le sonrió "Te conozco. Vas a estar muy ocupada con la tienda y luego te sentirás culpable por haberla dejado sola".

Rachel asintió "Sabes, cuando empezamos este proyecto, fue porque pensábamos que era hora de trasladarla dentro de un centro de asistencia".

Los ojos de Quinn se agrandaron "¿Hablas en serio? Shelby no necesita estar en uno de esos lugares. No voy a permitirlo" dijo ella, sorprendida de que Rachel y Noah incluso hubiesen hablado de una cosa así.

"Lo sé. Supongo que nos precipitamos un poco. Ninguno de nosotros estábamos a su alrededor por mucho tiempo y parecía que ella se estaba haciendo mayor, parecía cansada todo el tiempo. Había tantas cosas que ya no podía hacer" dijo Rachel "Cuando comenzamos este proyecto, ninguno de nosotros esperábamos vivir aquí de forma permanente. Eso, obviamente, cambió desde que Noah trajo a toda su familia aquí y ahora"….

Quinn tuvo un momento de pánico mientras buscaba los ojos de Rachel "¿Y tú?" se atrevió a preguntar.

La expresión de Rachel se suavizó "Te amo, Quinn. No hay lugar en este mundo donde preferiría estar que aquí contigo".

Quinn dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio "Tenía miedo...bueno, por un momento pensé que ibas a decir que no te quedarías. Quiero decir, sé que tienes un hogar, amigas…" dijo ella.

"Mi hogar es una casa" dijo Rachel "Y mis amigas...bueno, después de su breve visita sorpresa el mes pasado, digamos que nuestra relación está un poco tensa. Marley se ha convertido en una buena amiga de ellas y realmente ya no encajo más en su grupo".

"¿Por mi culpa?".

"No estoy segura de que realmente hubiese encajado alguna vez" dijo Rachel "Todas son médicos, abogados y esas cosas. Cuando Brittany, Santana y yo estábamos solas, nos llevábamos muy bien. No había nada pretencioso. Pero las cenas-fiestas con ocho o diez o doce personas, no, no estaba en mi zona de confort".

"¿Así que...así que te quedarás entonces? ¿Aquí? ¿Conmigo?".

"Si mi madre va a vivir aquí, vamos a tener que alterar los planes sobre nadar desnudas el próximo verano" dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

"Oh, creo que todavía podemos lograr hacerlo a hurtadillas" tiró de Rachel acercándola aún más, besándola suavemente, permitiendo que sus labios permanecieran por largo tiempo. Retrocedió cuando su deseo estalló. Sabía que Rachel tenía que irse.

"Si estás segura de esto ¿qué te parece mencionárselo a mamá en nuestra cena familiar mañana?".

Quinn amaba ser incluida en la familia. Todo lo que había aprendido sobre la familia, lo había aprendido de Shelby, no de su propia madre. Su relación con Ashton se había basado en cómo había visto interactuar a Shelby y a Rachel, en cómo Shelby trataba a Ashton. Si no hubiese sido por eso, probablemente habría imitado el estilo de crianza de su madre. Sólo podía imaginar el desastre que eso hubiese sido.

Cuando no respondió, Rachel le dio un codazo "¿Eso está bien?".

Ella asintió con la cabeza "Es perfecto".


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 42<strong>

Rachel puso el último plato en el horno, empujándolos firmemente para conseguir que se ajustaran. Demasiada comida para siete personas, pero no había sido capaz de decidir qué ordenar. Pidió la salsa de almejas que Quinn amaba. Pidió pasta y albóndigas para los niños. Lasaña, por supuesto. Vegetales en una salsa al pesto sobre pasta cabello de ángel para ella. Fettuccini Alfredo. Dos y medio de pan de ajo bañado en mantequilla y queso. Cerró la puerta del horno, con la boca salivando.

"Huele bien, hermanita" Noah miró las dos botellas en el mostrador "¿Vino?".

"Por supuesto ¿Por qué no?".

Él tomó una botella, dándole la vuelta en su mano "¿Celebramos algo?".

"Tal vez".

El bajó la botella "Te ves bien" dijo "Feliz".

Ella sonrió "Gracias. Lo soy".

"Al igual que Quinn. Es obvio lo que sienten la una por la otra" dijo él "Me alegro que las dos lo hayan resuelto".

Ella levantó una ceja con escepticismo "¿Cómo sabías que había algo por resolver?".

"¿Pensabas que era un gran secreto el por qué evitabas venir a Lima?" bajó su voz "Por cierto, los niños saben acerca de ustedes así que no hay necesidad de fingir que no son más que amigas" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, me alegra saber que mi vida personal está completamente al descubierto" dijo tratando de no sentirse avergonzada. Después de todo, Joan y los niños habían estado allí el día anterior cuando se había ido por un par de horas.

Él se apoyó en el mostrador, con los brazos cruzados casualmente "¿Así que querías hablar acerca de mamá?".

Rachel miró hacia la otra habitación, donde Quinn y Joan estaban sentadas charlando y su madre estaba jugando un juego de mesa con los niños. Tal vez debería tener la opinión de Noah en lugar de simplemente lanzarles la noticia a todos. "Quinn quiere que mamá y yo vivamos con ella" dijo "Has estado en su casa. Es una especie de plan de nuera de todos modos. De esa manera, ella estaría allí para cuidar de mamá, sobre todo después de su cirugía. Los dos sabemos que estas próximas seis semanas tú y yo estaremos inundados poniendo en funcionamiento la tienda" lo miró inquisitivamente "¿Qué piensas?".

"¿Estás segura? Quiero decir, tú y Quinn simplemente acaban de empezar. Tener una tercera persona podría…"

"Sí, preferiría tenerla toda para mí y perseguirla desnuda por la sala de estar, si quisiera" dijo con una sonrisa "Pero eso no es una opción en este momento. Mamá no puede vivir contigo. Tienes la casa llena".

"Hablamos de mudarla a un centro de asistencia o algo así" dijo él.

"Lo sé, pero no creo que sea el momento para eso. Una vez que se haya recuperado de la cirugía, podría estar bien" miró hacia la otra habitación "Además, Quinn ya me dijo que eso no era una opción".

Noah asintió "Sé que Quinn se preocupa mucho por ella".

"Está más unida con ella que con su propia madre, sí".

"Entonces ¿Supongo que aún no le has mencionado esto a mamá?".

"No. Pensé que podríamos hablar de ello hoy. Como una familia".

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que va a decir".

"Sí, que estará en el camino y que no quiere ser una carga y que es perfectamente capaz de vivir sola" dijo ella.

"Y sabes que si no hubiese sido por ese desmayo, creo que estaría bien viviendo sola. Los dos estamos aquí. Podríamos haberla vigilado cada día".

"Pero se desmayó" le recordó Rachel "Y después de su cirugía, va a necesitar ayuda. Ya es octubre. Cuando tenga lo del inventario y los dos estemos haciendo las contrataciones y los entrenamientos ¿qué vamos a hacer?" se encogió de hombros "Podríamos contratar a alguien, pero ¿por qué? Quinn ha ofrecido su casa para nosotras. Ella se ofreció a cuidar de ella".

"No me gusta poner esa carga sobre ella".

"De eso se trata. Quinn no piensa en ella como una carga". Rachel levantó las cejas cuando Joan se unió a ellos en la pequeña cocina.

"¿Qué están murmurando aquí?" preguntó mientras enlazaba su brazo al de Noah "¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?".

"Sólo calentando todo" dijo Rachel "¿Los niños tienen hambre?".

"Oh, ellos están disfrutando al jugar con tu mamá. No luce tan cansada hoy".

"Rachel tiene un propuesta" dijo Noah en voz baja "O más bien Quinn la tiene".

Joan sonrió "Y creo que es una buena idea".

"¿Ella te lo dijo?" preguntó Rachel.

"Sí. Eso permitirá que las dos estén juntas y como estoy segura que sabes, Quinn realmente se preocupa por Shelby".

"¿Así que todo el mundo está a bordo? Bueno, supongo que sólo tendremos que convencer a mamá".

"Voy a poner la mesa" ofreció Joan "Podremos hablar de ello durante la cena".

…...

A través de la charla y la conversación trivial, Quinn pudo ver que Rachel estaba pasando un mal rato tratando de encontrar una apertura para proponer su plan a Shelby. Rachel seguía convencida que Shelby se resistiría a ello. Ella, sin embargo, no lo creía. Oh, Shelby probablemente ofrecería algunas débiles excusas del por qué no sería una buena idea, pero al final, estaría de acuerdo con ello. O al menos eso esperaba.

Con la comida a punto de terminar…con Kenny arrebatando el último pedazo de pan de ajo… Rachel finalmente abordó el tema. "Mamá, hemos estado hablando acerca de tu arreglo de alojamiento después de la cirugía" dijo ella.

Su madre la miró a través de la mesa "¿Ah, sí? ¿Hemos?".

Quinn escondió su sonrisa al reconocer la diversión en la voz de Shelby. Rachel al parecer no se dio cuenta. "Bueno, Noah y yo…" dijo ella "…y Quinn y Joan" añadió con una rápida mirada hacia ella.

"¿Y qué decidimos?".

Rachel la miró indefensa y Quinn negó con la cabeza ¿Realmente Rachel estaba temerosa de lo que diría su madre? Bueno, no tenía sentido andarse por las ramas. "Shelby, quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo" dijo ella "Tú y Rachel, ambas" No se sorprendió por la cálida aceptación que vio en los ojos de Shelby. Sospechaba que parte de la ansiedad de Shelby era por temor a que Rachel y Noah sugirieran el alojamiento en el centro de asistencia del que habían hablado anteriormente.

"Te lo agradezco Quinn ¿pero no estaría en el camino? Tú y Rachel…"

"…somos mujeres adultas, no adolescentes" dijo ella "Además, nuestras habitaciones estarán separadas por la mitad de la casa. No escucharas nada"

Rachel se cubrió el rostro y gimió "¿En serio? ¿Tenemos que hablar de eso?" Todos rieron mientras Rachel se sonrojaba con un rojo brillante.

"Después de la cirugía, vas a necesitar ayuda, mamá" dijo Noah "Rachel y yo, bueno, tenemos la tienda. Todos pensamos que esta es la mejor opción".

Shelby se volteó, sus ojos interrogantes "¿Estás segura, Quinn? No quiero ser una carga y no quiero poner en peligro la relación entre Rachel y tu".

"Estoy segura. Eres más mi familia que cualquier otra persona" sonrió "De hecho, nunca extendería esta oferta a mi madre".

Shelby también sonrió y miró rápidamente a Rachel "¿Y estás de acuerdo con esto?".

Rachel asintió "Estoy de acuerdo con esto".

Shelby miró alrededor de la mesa, mirando a cada uno de ellos, finalmente asintió "Entonces supongo que también estoy de acuerdo".

Rachel dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando asintió con la cabeza hacia Quinn "Grandioso. Ahora puedo disfrutar de este muy delicioso postre de chocolate que ordené" se puso de pie "¿Quién dejó espacio?". Los niños fueron los primeros en levantar la mano y Noah y Joan se unieron.

"Encontraría espacio para cualquier cosa con chocolate" dijo Joan con una sonrisa.

"Te ayudaré" dijo Quinn siguiendo a Rachel hacia la cocina. Las dos estaban sonriéndose la una a la otra y Quinn se acercó, sin importarle realmente que alguien pudiese verlas. En ese momento, necesitaba esta cercanía con Rachel. "¿Y? ¿Estamos bien?".

Rachel la acercó aún más a ella "Estamos bien" murmuró moviendo sus labios desde su oreja a través de su rostro hasta su boca.

Se besaron lentamente mientras las manos de Quinn se movieron hacia los hombros de Rachel y alrededor de su cuello. "Te amo" susurró Quinn.

Rachel se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos y Quinn vio el cúmulo de emociones que habían allí. Gratitud, amor y afecto y sí...deseo. Y ahora, finalmente, eran libres de expresarse todas esas cosas la una a la otra...y ante los demás. No habría más clandestinidad.

"Te amo. Ahora, siempre y por Siempre" susurro Rachel. Un beso más y se alejó de sus brazos. Se dio la vuelta, encontrando a Shelby de pie en el borde de la cocina, observándolas. Estaba a punto de pedirle disculpas por tal despliegue público de afecto cuando Shelby les sonrió.

"El amor de la una por la otra simplemente se irradia fuera de tí" dijo ella "Siempre fue así, incluso cuando ambas lo negaban" Shelby miró a Rachel, luego hacia ella y sonrió "Y no me importa que se roben besos en mi cocina".

Quinn la abrazó rápidamente "Estamos tan acostumbradas de...de ocultar nuestros sentimientos" dijo ella.

"¿Se lo dirás a tu madre?" preguntó ella.

Quinn asintió "Sí" miró hacia Rachel "Sí, vamos a decirle a mi madre".

Rachel abrió la nevera, sacando un enorme pastel de chocolate "¿Nosotras?"

Quinn se echó a reír "Sí, nosotras".

"¿Todavía le tienes miedo?" preguntó Shelby.

Rachel levantó las cejas "¿Qué te hace pensar que le tengo miedo?".

"Oh, Rachel, siempre estuviste aterrorizada de la madre de Quinn" se rió en voz baja "Por supuesto, ahora sé porque tenías miedo que te descubriera en la habitación de Quinn" El rostro de Rachel se transformó en un rojo adorable y Quinn se preguntó si siempre se ruborizaba cuando su madre se burlaba de ella.

"¿Qué tal postre?" dijo Rachel dándole un guiño sutil a Quinn.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RM Y FOX, y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a la impresionante Gerri Hill.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 43<strong>

Rachel sostuvo su mano sobre la parrilla de gas, determinando si estaba lo suficientemente caliente. Tenía una gran variedad de hamburguesas y salchichas vegetarianas y las untaba a cada una con aceite de oliva para evitar que se pegaran. Se volvió cuando un gran chapoteo en la piscina provocó risas a su alrededor. Era uno de esos gloriosos días de comienzo del verano…cielo azul despejado, poco o nada de viento y la temperatura perfecta para disfrutar de la terraza y la piscina.

Echó un vistazo a través del patio trasero, sintiéndose orgullosa en el hecho de que…a diferencia de todos los vecinos… ella y Quinn mantenían su propio césped. Había estado algo sorprendida por el entusiasmo de Quinn, especialmente cuando se trataba de segar, pero Quinn había descubierto que era algo que ella disfrutaba. Rachel no podía, sin embargo, tomar el crédito por las flores. Eso era completamente trabajo de Quinn y su madre.

En ese momento las miró, con Noah y Joan, descansando junto a la piscina, ya que Kenny y Crissy y dos de sus amigos chapoteaban como los niños que eran. Su madre tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro mientras escuchaba la conversación entre Joan y Quinn.

Rachel tenía que admitir que la mudanza de su madre aquí había sido la mejor decisión que podrían haber hecho. Su madre había prosperado después de su cirugía y parecía más joven. Rachel volvió a la tarea de voltear las hamburguesas y salchichas, sonriendo mientras escuchaba la risa de los niños.

Había regresado a Lima hacía un año y le resultaba difícil imaginar vivir en otro lugar. Ella y Noah estaban más cerca de lo que jamás habían estado y rara vez tenían desacuerdos sobre sus prácticas de negocios. Sus cuatro tiendas eran prósperas y no podían estar más complacidos.

Su relación con Santana y Brittany, por otra parte, se había disuelto. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, se hablaban cada vez menos. Marley ahora tenía una novia estable y la última vez que hablaron, las cuatro estaban planeando un crucero juntas. Le gustaría decir que echaba de menos su amistad, pero en realidad no era así. Como le había dicho a Quinn, nunca había terminado de encajar entre ellas. Había pretendido ser la persona que ellas querían que fuera y hubiese sido fácil encajar en ese molde. Pero al estar de vuelta en Lima, se había dado cuenta de lo vacío que era todo...de lo vacía que estaba.

"Hey ¿Soñando despierta otra vez?".

Sonrió mientras Quinn permanecía de pie cerca de ella, sus hombros rozándose "Si. Soñando despierta".

Quinn inclinó la cabeza "¿Eres feliz? Te estás volviendo una cocinera".

Rachel se echó a reír "No estoy segura de que realmente puedas llamar a esto cocinar" dijo mientras volteaba las hamburguesas una vez más "¿Y tú eres feliz?".

Quinn se acercó más "Soy muy feliz" dijo ella "Me encanta tener a tu familia alrededor. Nuestra familia" corrigió "Todo lo que necesitamos es a Ashton para que esté completa".

Cerró la tapa de la parrilla y apagó el fuego "Y podrás verlo en tres semanas".

"Y estará aquí por todo un mes" dijo Quinn sonriendo "Estoy ansiosa porque tú y él pasen algún tiempo juntos".

"Yo también" tomó la mano de Quinn y tiró de ella llevándola hacia adentro, haciendo una pausa para mirar por encima del hombro, descubriendo que Noah las miraba. Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Una vez adentro, atrajo a Quinn hacia sus brazos "Dios, Te amo" susurró besándola suavemente, lentamente.

Los brazos de Quinn se apretaron a su alrededor "Te amo. Por Siempre".

Sus ojos se sostuvieron y Rachel vio todo lo que necesitaba en la vida, allí mismo, en los ojos de Quinn. Era una mirada que había visto por primera vez cuando... "Tenía diez años" susurró ella.

Quinn frunció el ceño ante sus palabras pero Rachel simplemente sonrió y la besó nuevamente.

"Nada...sólo que...TE AMO".

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno llegamos al final después de 22 días que tarde en subir la adaptación del libro que por cierto se llama "At seventeen" y como he escrito es de Gerri Hill, que tiene varios libros muy buenos, de ella este ha sido mi favorito hasta el día de hoy.<strong>_

_**Quería dar las gracias a todas por sus comentarios(Alfabriz, Cruz82, dea, Red, Yurka, Fer, cc91, MsLadyBug-90, CharlieDi, lulu, Camren, , bond, Elterceroendiscordia, BM, Byron, Pao Vargas, lluvia15, wanda, Spyreland, Janet, princesitachic, Oli, lal, lalala18, cynthia, littlezombielamb86 y los Invitados).**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado la historia porque a mi me ha encantado la noche que la leí, Cuídense mucho y sean felices.**_


End file.
